La noble et très ancienne maison des Black
by Ayanah
Summary: Nous étions un trio, Sirius, James et moi, Elladora. Je les aimais plus tout, nous étions inséparables, du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'au jour où ...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour chers lecteurs,_

_Comment allez vous ? Je parie que vous devez vous dire, encore une histoire ? N'arrêtera-t-elle donc jamais ? Mais que voulez vous quand l'inspiration est là on ne peut pas la faire taire ! ( enfin je pourrais ... mais je n'en ai tout simplement pas envie en faite :p )_

_Enfin bref ( et pour éviter de vous faire fuir tout de suite ... ) je dirais que cette nouvelle fanfiction va essayer de faire dans l'originalité puisqu'elle traitera d'un couple assez inattendu et rare en soit ... oui oui je vous assure ! Si vous ne me croyez pas cliquez donc sur James/OC en catégorie et vous n'aurez presque rien ( oui vous pouvez allez vérifier c'est la stricte vérité xD ) Donc pour les fans de Lily rassurez vous elle sera quand même là, et bien là même ... mais ... disons que je pense que vous pouvez préparer vos mouchoirs ^^_

_En attendant, il y aura du Sirius pour les fans les plus assidu ( et peut être même torse nu si vous êtes gentilles ! ), du Rémus ( au centre d'une histoire de chocolat forte passionante ... ) et un soupçon de Peter ( avec son fromage ... Okay ce c'était pas drôle mais c'est vraiment tout ce que je peux tirer de lui xD )_

_Egalement comme vous l'aurez remarquer avec le titre, la fic tournera également autour de la famille Black dans son intégralité, préparez vous donc à entendre parler de Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda et également tous les autres sang pur qu'on aime tant ( Oh Ironie quand tu nous tiens ! )_

_Bien sûr je dédicace cette fic à ma merveilleuse, non que dis-je talentueuse et incroyable meilleure amie sans qui rien n'aurait été possible, qui chaque soir me supporte et me soutient, et que je fais travailler allégrement pour moi Ahaha ... Sur ce avant de vous faire lire elle a tenu à vous faire passer un petit mot :_

_Ici la grande prêtresse Lia-Sail, vous savez la cinglé qui écrit You are My reason To be. Je viens vous faire un petit coucou pour vous dire que ... je vous recommande chaudement cette histoire, elle est originale et unique, elle mérite d'être lue et commentée ainsi qu'encouragée et si vous ne le faites pas ... Mouah Mouah ... Alors les foudres de Zeus s'abattront sur vous, plus de chapitres de ma fic Sirius/OC pendant DEUX mois ! ahahahaha! Je sors --_

_Sur cette objective et très gentille recommandation où le parfum de menace ne régnait pas du tout je vous laisse tranquille et je vous dis à bientôt ! ^_^_

* * *

- … Cinq, Six, Sept, Huit, Neuf, Dix !

Le petit garçon se retourna d'un coup délaissant le tronc d'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé avant de faire un grand sourire prêt à partir à la recherche des autres. Assis sur une nappe posée dans l'herbe un peu plus loin, un groupe d'adolescents observaient les enfants qui s'amusaient avec plus ou moins d'attention. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds discourait avec sérieux avec son interlocutrice, une fille qui paraissait plus âgée que lui aux cheveux noirs et au regard sombre. A côté d'eux, une jeune fille blonde paraissait absorbée par ce qu'il disait, ne manquant pas de rosir légèrement dès qu'il portait le regard sur elle. Moins concentrée et tout aussi ravissante, la dernière jeune femme, qui semblait avoir un lien de parenté fort avec les deux autres se servait de sa main comme visière pour avoir l'œil sur le petit garçon qui parcourait les lieux un bout de bois à la main.

- Laisse les dont jouer Andromeda, au pire Sirius se fera manger par un troll et ce ne sera pas une grande perte ricana l'aînée des trois sœurs

- Ne sois pas si méchante Bella répondit l'intéressée posément

A son tour Narcissa tourna le regard vers l'orée de la forêt, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés pour les lisser alors qu'elle sentait le regard d'acier du jeune homme dans son cou. Elle aimait bien qu'il l'observe de cette façon, qu'il soit captivé par elle et uniquement elle alors que Bellatrix devait se contenter des discours ennuyants. Bien sûr la jeune fille n'avait encore que quatorze ans, mais à cet âge elle savait déjà ce que lui réservait l'avenir et Lucius Malefoy était celui qu'elle avait choisi pour futur mari. C'était peut être encore prématuré que de dire qu'elle serait sa promise mais Bellatrix était trop âgée pour lui, quant à Andromeda tout ça ne semblait pas vraiment l'intéresser. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était une vie stable, paisible et il était l'un des seuls qui pouvait accéder à ses souhaits.

- Regulus, chéri, ne va pas trop loin cria Andromeda alors que le petit garçon se retournait n'osant s'aventurer dans les bois sombres

Il entendait distinctement des rires provenir des environs sans toutefois parvenir à trouver leur origine. Il avait l'habitude de compter, et savait parfaitement où se cachait Evan et Mulciber mais pour une fois ceux qu'il voulait trouver était Sirius et Elladora. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient toujours ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Il était interdit de se rendre dans la forêt, mais peut être qu'ils avaient transgressé cette règle une nouvelle fois. Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage mais alors qu'il allait faire le premier pas vers les bois deux mains le retinrent par les épaules l'obligeant à se stabiliser.

Il leva le regard vers sa cousine qui ne paraissait pas fâchée. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire alors que sa natte brune retombait sur son épaule, dégageant son visage qui paraissait moins sévère que celui de ses sœurs. Narcissa était la plus jolie des trois, mais sans aucun doute Andromeda était sa préférée. Derrière eux Bellatrix venaient d'arriver en compagnie de Lucius et il sut que sans l'intervention de sa cousine il se serait certainement fait disputé.

- Il est temps de rentrer maintenant, vous continuerez de jouer demain

- Mais Andy il faut les trouver avant

- Si tu penses qu'on va jouer à ce jeu moldu stupide ironisa Bellatrix

Evan et Mulciber venaient de les rejoindre, sortant de leur cachette qui n'était autre que le tronc d'un chêne particulièrement imposant mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace des aînés de sa famille.

- Sirius ! Elladora ! Dépêchez vous de revenir sinon on part sans vous, et vous vous doutez à quel point ça me ferait plaisir

Elle eut un sourire mauvais alors que Andromeda levait les yeux au ciel exaspérée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur détestait autant les deux enfants, au contraire elle, elle les trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant que les autres, plus vivant et surtout plus amusant. Des chuchotements inquiets se firent entendre alors que sous leurs yeux à tous Sirius venait d'atterrir lourdement sur le sentier de terre. Il était tombé de l'arbre le plus proche et lorsqu'il tendit les bras en hauteur, Andromeda grimaça en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Elladora tomba droit sur lui, la robe tâchée de feuilles et de saletés en tout genre. Le diadème qui servait à retenir ses cheveux de jais était dans un piteux état et alors que les deux enfants revenaient vers eux le sourire aux lèvres elle paraissait bien la seule à se montrer conciliante.

- Vous allez vous faire gronder, vous allez vous faire gronder chantèrent en chœur les deux petits sorciers en retrait qu'étaient Mulciber et Evan

- Par merlin Elladora tu crois que c'est convenable pour une fille de se comporter comme un vrai garçon manqué ? S'offusqua Narcissa en débarrassant sa cousine des feuilles qu'elle avait dans les cheveux

- Tant que c'est amusant répondit la petite fille joyeuse

Andromeda ne put retenir un nouveau sourire, prenant la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Oui ses deux petits cousins étaient intenables mais avec eux au moins on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer la grande ressemblance qui existait entre eux, les mêmes yeux gris, les mêmes cheveux noirs que Elladora portait beaucoup plus long, les mêmes traits caractéristiques, qu'on retrouvait néanmoins aussi chez Regulus.

Mais la ressemblance majeure résidait dans leur caractère respectif, il n'était pas rare de les voir comploter ensemble, chuchoter en lançant des coups d'oeils aux alentours pour vérifier qu'on ne les épiaient pas. Néanmoins la jeune fille s'inquiétait un peu pour eux, bientôt ils entreraient à Poudlard et elle craignait les conséquences si jamais ils n'étaient pas répartis à Serpentard. Quand elle était entrée elle-même à Serdaigle ça avait fait scandale, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui attendait les deux enfants s'ils rejoignaient Gryffondor.

Sur le chemin du retour qui devait les conduire au manoir Malefoy de nouveaux groupes se formèrent. Lucius discutait certes toujours avec Narcissa et Bellatrix mais Andromeda légèrement en avant écoutait les explications de Sirius sur tout ce qu'il avait vu de nouveau dans la forêt aujourd'hui. Autour d'eux Regulus et Mulciber s'amusaient à se courir après, se refilant le bâton improvisé que constituait le bout de bois trouvé par le plus jeune des Black. Derrière le groupe improvisé, Elladora marchait silencieuse à côté de Evan qui s'amusait à siffler l'air d'une comptine sorcière.

- Tu étais plus jolie tout à l'heure je trouve dit-il sérieux en s'arrêtant dans sa chanson

- Maman veut me faire ressembler à une poupée, et moi je préfère être moi

- Tu es plus jolie en poupée répondit-il tranquillement

Il pencha la tête sur le côté remarquant le pendentif qu'elle avait autour de cou mais lorsqu'il voulut s'en saisir la voix de Sirius le ramena à la réalité.

- Ne pose pas tes mains sur ma sœur siffla le petit garçon en lui lançant un regard noir

Il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir et maintenant qu'il était là, Evan préféra s'effacer rejoignant Mulciber et Regulus qui commençaient à s'essouffler. Attrapant la main de sa jumelle, Sirius la fit trottiner jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau à côté d'Andromeda qui entre temps avait été rejointe par Narcissa. Même si elle n'aimait pas ce qu'on l'obligeait à porter, la fillette admirait la beauté de ses cousines, se demandant souvent si plus grande elle serait aussi jolie.

- Cissy Est-ce que tu t'es faite belle pour Lucius aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle candidement alors que la blonde se retournait soulagée que le jeune homme n'est rien entendu de cette question

- C'est un secret Elia tu as déjà oublié ? Il ne faut répéter à personne que ta cousine adorée aime bien Lucius chuchota-t-elle sérieuse

- Alors c'est vrai tu es amoureuse ? Poursuivit-elle curieuse

- Tu verras quand tu seras plus grande que l'amour te paraitra être une notion bien abstraite

- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, l'amour ça existe bel et bien la contredit Andromeda

Elladora écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses deux ainés qui commençaient à se chamailler, de toute façon elle aimait déjà Sirius alors le reste paraissait avoir peu d'importance. Il serait toujours avec elle quoiqu'il arrive, alors peu importe le nombre de bêtises qu'elle ferait elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais toute seule.

- Hé Elly regarde ce que j'ai dans ma poche murmura son frère en ouvrant un peu plus sa cape de sorcier

La fillette ouvrit en grand les yeux découvrant la bombabousse que Sirius cachait secrètement. Il regardait en direction de Bellatrix et il ne fallut qu'un instant avant qu'elle ne se mordille la lèvre inférieure hochant la tête malgré elle. Elle était déjà au courant des conséquences que ça allait avoir et de la punition exemplaire mais elle ne fit rien pour le retenir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire au moment où l'ainée de ses cousines se mit dans une colère noire courant après un Sirius qui riait aux éclats et qui restait hors de portée.

* * *

James Potter s'ennuyait ferme, en vacance chez ses grands parents paternels, Dorea et Charlus Potter ceux-ci en avaient profité pour le trainer de force dans une de ses réceptions mondaines que ses parents évitaient la plupart du temps. Il avait été présenté à toute la société sang pur soit disant digne d'intérêt, il avait rencontré quelques enfants qui feraient parti de la même promotion que lui à Poudlard mais il n'avait eu aucune envie de jouer avec eux. Ils étaient tous tellement hautain et sérieux.

Assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, le petit garçon vit une fille de son âge prendre place à côté de lui. Elle ressemblait aux autres, une robe couleur bleu nuit parsemé de rubans, des cheveux noirs bouclés, les traits aristocratiques de la famille Black pourtant il y avait quelque chose de différent quand on la regardait bien. Ses yeux pétillants se tournèrent vers lui et contrairement aux autres elle ne paraissait pas comme éteinte.

- Je m'appelle Elladora, et toi tu es James c'est ça ?

- Comment Est-ce que tu le sais ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- Tes grands parents font tes éloges dans toute la salle, c'est vrai que tu sais déjà monter à balai ? Répondit-elle enthousiaste

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai dit-il fier de lui en bombant le torse

- Mon frère aussi, quand il entrera à Poudlard il rejoindra l'équipe de quiddich, toi aussi c'Est-ce que tu veux ?

James hocha la tête alors qu'il cherchait du regard le frère dont elle lui avait parlé. Il ne connaissait pas très bien les familles de sang pur mais les Black ainsi que leurs enfants étaient connus. Elle avait du vouloir parler de Sirius ou de Regulus, jusqu'ici il ne les avait jamais rencontré, pas plus que la fillette, mais elle paraissait plus intéressante que les autres en tout cas.

- Sirius n'est pas là ce soir, il est puni à l'étage pour avoir envoyé une bombabousse sur Bellatrix. Je trouve qu'on aurait plutôt du le féliciter, maintenant personne n'ose s'approcher de ma cousine, l'odeur c'est persistant tu sais ? Dit-elle souriante

Le petit garçon ne put qu'acquiescer en voyant la jeune femme dans un coin les traits tirés. Elle paraissait fâchée, mais il était de notoriété publique que Bellatrix Black paraissait toujours mécontente. Du fond de la salle Walburga Black observait sa fille discutait avec le fils Potter. Loin de l'influence néfaste de son frère jumeau elle pouvait se montrer tellement sociable, si elle réussissait à l'éloigner de ce fauteur de trouble il était certain que sa fille ne serait pas un déshonneur pour la famille, loin de là.

Pour Sirius il était déjà trop tard, trop profondément ancré dans sa rébellion elle n'arriverait plus à tirer quoique ce soit de lui mais sa fille pouvait encore faire profiter la famille d'une alliance stratégique. Dans le passé une union avec les Potter n'avaient eu lieu qu'une seule fois, bien sûr il y avait d'autres candidats tout aussi valable, le fils Nott ou Rosier était sans doute envisageable mais James Potter était le dernier descendant d'une longue lignée de Potter, avec la fortune qui en résultait.

Une idée derrière la tête, Walburga demanda à Druella, la femme de son frère Cygnus et Lucretia, la sœur de son mari de l'excuser se dirigeant vers le couple d'enfant qui riait ensemble. A peine sa mère entra dans son champ de vision que Elladora commençait déjà à s'inquiéter, qu'avait-elle fait de mal cette fois ci ? Et puis surtout pourquoi Est-ce que sa mère souriait ? En temps normal elle ne souriait jamais, vraiment jamais. James vit le regard de sa nouvelle amie changeait pour muer en profonde terreur et il se demanda un court instant qu'Est-ce qui pouvait lui provoquer une telle frayeur.

- Elladora chérie, pourquoi tu n'irais pas danser avec James ? Vous feriez vraiment un couple très mignon. Kreattur vient ici !

Jamais la fillette n'avait entendu sa mère parlait aussi mielleusement et alors que à côté d'elle James rougissait légèrement elle n'eut qu'une envie, prendre ses jambes à son cou pour rejoindre Sirius. Sa mère posa sa main sur son dos la poussant légèrement vers la piste de danse alors que James peu habitué à cet intérêt n'avait eu d'autres choix que de suivre le mouvement. Visiblement à en juger par ses pas hésitants il n'avait jamais pris de cours de danse mais ce n'était pas si grave, le calvaire serait moins long comme ça.

Une de ses mains se posa cérémonieusement sur sa hanche alors qu'avec l'autre il enserrait les doigts de la fillette. Il essayait de repenser à ce que sa mère lui avait appris mais les souvenirs devenaient flous à mesure que la musique avançait. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas pour la petite fille qui évoluait gracieusement sur la piste de danse.

A plusieurs reprises il lui marcha sur les pieds et alors qu'elle s'amusait à tourner sur elle-même, la fillette fut éblouie par le flash de l'appareil photo que son elfe de maison tenait entre ses doigts. Le jeune garçon la retint par la main alors qu'elle clignait plusieurs fois des yeux essayant de retrouver une vision normale, il vit Walburga se rapprochait d'eux à nouveau mais plus rapide il en profita pour s'enfuir, Elladora sur les talons.

Le manoir Malefoy était plus qu'impressionnant avec ses grandes colonnades, ses pièces à n'en plus finir mais ce qui prédominait surtout était la masse impressionnante de passages secrets qu'on pouvait y trouver. Bien sûr la fillette était loin de tous les connaitre mais la semaine dernière avec Sirius elle en avait découvert un nouveau derrière la bibliothèque. James trouvait ça très amusant et alors qu'elle se saisissait de l'une des parts de gâteau que les elfes étaient en train de ramener en salle de bal le garçon de neuf ans la colla contre le mur au moment même où Kreattur passait à côté d'eux sans les remarquer.

- Quel réflexe dit-elle souriante en secouant sa tête dans tous les sens pour dégager son visage des mèches qui la gênaient

- Où Est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?

- Voir mon frère, t'es prêt à courir ? Demanda-t-elle sérieuse

- Mais pourquoi Est-ce que …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà elle l'entrainait à travers les dédalles de la demeure Malefoy. A plusieurs reprises il manqua de s'étaler par terre, trébuchant sur plusieurs marches mais la fillette l'encourageait toujours à aller plus vite. Ce n'est qu'arrivé au deuxième étage qu'elle le laissa respirer un peu, son état étant proche de l'asmatique chronique sur le point de mourir.

- Explique moi pourquoi … pourquoi Est-ce qu'on a du courir haleta-t-il

- Parce que c'est plus amusant ainsi bien sûr, tu n'as pas beaucoup de souffle par rapport à Sirius constata-t-elle simplement

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de courir comme un dératé pour échapper à un ennemi imaginaire

- Le jour où il ne sera pas imaginaire tu seras bien content d'être préparé !

Elle paraissait réellement croire à ses propos et le jeune Potter se demandait de quel ennemi elle pouvait bien parler. Puis sans prévenir elle se remit à courir dans les étages, tenant sa robe pour ne pas qu'elle lui tombe sur les pieds et empêche sa progression. A peine arrivait-il à la rattraper que déjà elle était repartie, ne lui laissant le loisir que de voir ses longs cheveux noirs une fraction de seconde. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé dans une petite pièce circulaire qui paraissait donner sur le grenier qu'elle s'arrêta, le regard qu'elle lui lança lui coupa le souffle, comment une personne de son âge pouvait avoir ce genre de regard ? De sa poche elle sortit une baguette la pointant vers la poignée de porte.

- Attends, depuis quand Est-ce que tu as une baguette ? C'est interdit avant onze ans

- Ce n'est pas la mienne bien sûr

- Tu l'as volé ? Demanda-t-il estomaqué

- Emprunté serait plus juste, Alohomora prononça-t-elle d'une voix fluide alors que le loquet de la porte se décrochetait instantanément.

Faisant une grimace elle ouvrit la lourde porte en bois entrant à l'intérieur sans hésitation alors que James restait décontenancé, ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement.

- Tu attends une invitation ? S'impatienta-t-elle

Levant les yeux au ciel elle le laissa tenir la porte à son tour alors qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers une forme sombre dans le coin. La pièce n'était éclairée que par une simple lucarne au plafond et pourtant Elladora avait l'air de parfaitement connaitre les lieux. Il la vit s'assoir et entendit clairement le bruit d'un baiser provenir de l'endroit d'où elle était installée. Il s'approcha à son tour et alors qu'il arrivait en face d'elle, il remarqua qu'elle était à présent à genou contre un autre garçon de leur âge.

Ce devait probablement être le dit Sirius. Son visage était tuméfié laissant apparaitre un coquart conséquent autour de son œil droit. Ses vêtements étaient moins élégant que ceux de sa sœur, mais probablement n'avait-il pas été habillé pour participer au bal. Elladora venait de lui donner la part de gâteau qu'elle avait attrapé un peu plus tôt et sans se préoccuper de son état à elle, la fillette arracha un bout des jupons de sa robe s'en servant pour recouvrir la blessure qu'il avait au bras et que jusqu'ici James n'avait pas encore remarqué.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il stupéfait de l'état du garçon

- Je t'avais dit qu'il avait été puni répondit-elle simplement en déposant un nouveau baiser sur la joue de son frère

- Ché qui lui ?

Sirius venait de déglutir, avalant avec difficulté la part de gâteau qu'il avait en bouche. Quelques miettes avaient volé au moment où il avait parlé alors que son regard était braqué vers le nouvel arrivant. Il le jaugea quelques instants, sa sœur n'avait pas l'habitude de ramener quelqu'un à part Regulus et encore moins de parler avec des inconnus. Il paraissait avoir leur âge, les lunettes sur son visage le rendait plus sérieux qu'il ne devait réellement l'être et Sirius avec amusement remarqua l'état des cheveux du nouvel ami de sa sœur.

- Il s'appelle James, Andromeda m'a demandé de jouer avec lui

- Tu l'as testé ? Demanda-t-il mystérieusement

- Je lui ai fait faire tout le tour en courant répondit-elle fièrement

- Quoi ? C'était un test ?

Il était atterré, jamais il n'avait autant couru et c'était juste pour le tester ? Les deux enfants tournèrent la tête vers lui, exactement au même moment leurs yeux se posèrent sur lui et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas en les voyant le scruter une lueur indéfinissable brillant dans le fond de leurs prunelles. Jusqu'ici la fillette lui avait paru inoffensive mais maintenant qu'il la voyait en compagnie de son frère, la ressemblance frappante avec le reste de la fratrie Black était évidente. Puis comme pour le rassurer Elladora se mit à lui sourire se relevant avant de le prendre par la main. A côté d'elle Sirius venait de la rejoindre attachant ses cheveux mi long avec un autre bout du jupon qu'elle avait arraché.

- Tu ne croyais pas que le chemin pour arriver ici était toujours aussi long ? Les aristocrates n'aiment pas marcher autant se moqua Sirius

- Alors tu veux bien jouer avec nous dis ?

Devant son regard suppliant il ne put qu'acquiescer alors qu'à présent Sirius souriait également. Sa main toujours dans la sienne, Elladora le conduisit jusqu'à la porte. Sirius était déjà dans le couloir prêt à descendre à l'étage inférieur quand James arrêta la fillette la forçant à se tourner vers lui.

- Vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis si quelqu'un monte ?

- Je serais puni aussi je suppose … dit-elle en réfléchissant

- Comme ton frère ? L'interrogea-t-il

- T'es mignon quand tu es inquiet

Elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue s'engouffrant dans le couloir en courant pour rejoindre son frère. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur les deux enfants étaient en train de rire, la petite fille passait ses mains sur les joues de son frère s'amusant à les tirailler dans tous les sens lui déformant le visage alors qu'il se laissait faire sans même chercher à se dégager.

- Ah enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle reculant d'un pas

- Alors puisque tu es nouveau parmi nous on va te donner l'honneur de choisir, Rosier ou Mulciber ? Proposa Sirius

- Pour faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il curieux

- L'oncle Alphard nous a apprit un nouveau sort ce matin, t'as déjà entendu parler de furoncles ? Répondit le garçonnet avec un petit sourire en coin


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors alors déjà merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, en les lisant je me suis rappelé que j'avais oublié de préciser certaines choses dans le premier chapitre. Alors tout d'abord pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, le délai de publication restera le même que pour toutes mes autres fictions, à savoir un chapitre par semaine ( dans la mesure du possible bien sûr xD ) ...

Et sinon sachez que les trois premiers chapitres traiteront de l'enfance de Sirius, Elladora et James. Le quatrième sera consacrée à leur rentrée ( avec l'arrivée de Rémus et de Peter donc ^^ ) et ensuite je passerais directement à leur septième année, là où l'histoire en général se passera ... Voilà j'espère que ça vous convient !

Donc merci à LaLouisaBlack, mymiss, valabo, tictatine, Althea54, Shimy, Meeloo et bien sûr Lia =D

Voilà à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Andromeda rédigeait une lettre destinée à Ted, son petit ami. Derrière elle, Narcissa et Bellatrix se querellaient à cause de Lucius mais comme cela les empêchaient de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour une fois ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. A côté d'elle, Elladora laissait ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire. La fillette aurait pu la dénoncer mais il y avait peu de chances que ça arrive. Depuis maintenant huit mois, elle était en couple avec Ted Tonks, elle l'aimait plus que tout et la perspective de devoir être séparé de lui à cause de sa famille lui était insupportable. A Poudlard elle devait se montrer discrète pour éviter les commérages, bien sûr ce n'était pas facile mais il ne lui restait qu'un an à tenir et ensuite elle pourrait partir avec lui loin de tout ça.

- Ella qu'Est-ce que Andromeda est en train d'écrire ? Demanda Bellatrix soupçonneuse

La fillette sauta souplement du bureau haussant les épaules avant de s'assoir à côté de Narcissa qui était face à sa sœur.

- Un truc à propos de métamorphose répondit-elle simplement

- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu travailles autant Andromeda

Bellatrix soupira étendant ses longues jambes sur son lit avant de regarder le plafond d'un air ennuyé. Andromeda se retourna adressant un petit sourire à Elladora avant de se remettre à sa lettre. A son tour Narcissa regarda son aînée, n'ignorant pas que sa cousine venait de mentir effrontément. Bien sûr sa sœur pouvait cacher à tout le monde qu'elle était amoureuse mais pas elle, elle la connaissait trop bien. Elle l'avait longuement observé, ça pour le cacher elle avait vraiment fait des efforts mais il en aurait fallu plus pour le lui dissimuler à elle.

Narcissa n'avait rien dit à personne pour sa sœur et Ted, une part d'elle voulait croire que c'était pas pure amour mais au fond elle savait surtout que c'était parce que le choix d'Andromeda lui était bénéfique d'une toute autre manière. Lucius aurait du prendre pour épouse Andromeda, c'était prévu depuis longtemps, elle était à peine un an plus âgée que lui et étant la deuxième sœur de la famille c'était à elle qu'incombait ce mariage mais Andromeda parti avec son fiancé, Lucius n'aurait d'autre choix que de la prendre elle pour épouse.

Bien sûr il restait Bellatrix, mais la blonde s'était attirée les bonnes grâces des parents de Lucius qui la jugeait plus convenable et plus élégante que sa sœur aînée. Le rôle d'une femme était de se montrer discrète, de valoriser son mari, d'être une bonne mère, Bellatrix ne convenait à aucun des trois critères, ce qui réjouissait particulièrement sa cadette. Narcissa passa sa main dans les cheveux lisses de Elladora, dire que Walburga avait déjà des projets pour elle néanmoins il ne faisait aucun doute que le petit Potter ne resterait pas longtemps le choix principal de sa tante. En un an il était devenu l'acolyte principal des deux jumeaux, ce qui signifiait que son caractère n'était pas exactement celui d'un Serpentard naît.

Narcissa n'avait rien de particulier contre Sirius, contrairement a sa sœur Bellatrix. S'il souhaitait se défaire de la famille peu importait, chacun était libre de ces choix après tout. Elle avait toujours aimé Elladora, si elle le souhaitait plus tard elle pourrait faire un grand mariage mais la jeune fille avait dans l'intuition que les choses ne se passeraient pas exactement comme cela et ça même malgré toutes les interventions de sa tante dans sa vie. La blonde aimait bien voir sourire sa cousine, à chaque fois ça ne manquait pas d'illuminer la pièce mais elle risquait de perdre ce sourire loin de son frère et du nouvel ami qu'elle s'était fait. Quand elle serait à Poudlard, elle veillerait sur elle et une fois qu'elle ne serait plus là pour le faire elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour assumer cette tâche. Après tout des tas d'étudiants lui devaient des services, elle trouverait bien quelqu'un pour assumer cette tâche.

- Cissy tu veux bien me coiffer comme toi ?

La fillette se tourna vers sa cousine, admirant ses anglaises parfaitement dessinées, les cheveux blonds remontaient soigneusement laissant son cou gracile dégagée.

- Serait-ce pour une occasion spéciale jeune demoiselle ? Répondit la concernée amusée

Elladora lui tourna le dos alors que Narcissa commençait à séparer ses cheveux en plusieurs mèches égales prête à les lui boucler grâce à un sort qu'elle utilisait souvent.

- C'est pour le petit Potter ?

Bellatrix venait de se redresser et alors que Elladora secouait la tête nerveusement, manquant de faire échouer le sort de Narcissa, à son tour Andromeda prit part à la conversation rejoignant le reste des filles présente dans la chambre.

- Elle est encore trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de choses la gratifia Andromeda d'un sourire

- Détrompe toi, plus l'on est jeune mieux c'est mais tu as raison Andy n'embêtons pas Ella avec tout ça, surtout que notre cousine pourra avoir tous les garçons qu'elle désire plus tard

Narcissa caressa les cheveux de sa cousine quelques instants commençant à les attacher par petites mèches se rendant seulement compte à quel point ses paroles pouvaient être véridiques.

- Pas comme toi Cissy ricana Bellatrix

- Tu serais surprise

Les deux sœurs s'affrontèrent du regard alors que Andromeda craignait qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate. De son côté Ella était contente que la conversation dévie sur quelque chose d'autre. Elle laissa sa cousine la coiffer avant de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre Regulus qui était en train de jouer avec la réplique miniature d'un terrain de quiddich et de petits balais volants. A son arrivée le petit garçon parut ravie, laissant sa sœur s'assoir en tailleur à côté de lui.

Leur oncle Cygnus leur avait réservé cette chambre, c'était la leur dès qu'ils étaient en visite et même si Sirius n'aimait pas beaucoup venir cela ne dérangeait pas Regulus qui s'amusait toujours beaucoup. Il aimait d'autant plus venir jouer ici que souvent Elladora l'accompagnait. Aujourd'hui son frère était parti chez James, sa sœur avait aussi été invité mais elle lui avait promis de rester avec lui toute cette semaine et elle avait tenu sa parole.

- Elia ! Tu veux prendre quelle équipe ? Les Pies de Montrose ? Les Harpies de Holyhead ?

- Comment ça petit frère tu ne me proposes pas les Tapesouafles de Quiberon plaisanta-t-elle

- Je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas le rose, il n'y a vraiment que les français pour oser porter cette couleur avec fierté

Les balais miniatures volaient grâce au pouvoir magique des deux enfants, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup et ça leur permettait de les contrôler par des mouvements de doigt simple. Le jeu était constitué d'un système de commentaire interactif les plongeant un peu plus dans l'atmosphère. Ils en étaient au score de 36 à 32 pour le petit garçon lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant entrer Druella, leur tante, accompagnée des deux frères Lestrange.

C'était la première fois que Regulus rencontrait Rabastan, plus jeune que son frère ses cheveux bruns coupés court mettait en valeur le teint halé qu'il avait récolté après les deux mois qu'il venait de passer en Italie. Ses yeux bleus lui conféraient un magnétisme qu'il devait probablement à l'héritage familial puisque son frère Rodolphus possédait les mêmes. Bien que séparé par sept ans les deux jeunes gens présentaient un physique commun, leurs lèvres fines étaient bien dessinées et sans savoir pourquoi Regulus sans même les avoir entendu parler était certain qu'ils possédaient un charisme fou.

Le regard de Rabastan était fixe, posé sur Elladora qui ne paraissait pas autant intéressé par les nouveaux arrivants que son frère l'était. Il avait l'habitude que les gens le regardent avec curiosité, lui qui pour le moment avait passé la majorité de son enfance à l'étranger. Il était rentré un an avant son entrée à Poudlard pour connaître les sorciers qui partageraient son quotidien et se faire des alliés avant les sept ans qu'ils passeraient là bas. Rodolphus qui quant à lui entamerait sa dernière année lui avait expliqué qui était les sorciers de confiance, avec qui faire des alliances, et surtout qui éviter. Les Black faisaient partie de ses familles dignes d'intérêt ce qui expliquait leur visite du jour. Il était temps qu'il se fasse des amis, d'autant plus que tous les sorciers de sang pur se connaissaient déjà.

Il identifia le petit garçon qui venait de se lever comme étant Regulus alors que la fillette devait probablement être Elladora. Il s'attendait à trouver ici Sirius mais visiblement les deux enfants étaient seuls. On lui avait beaucoup parlé des jumeaux Black, principalement du garçon mais il devait avouer que la fillette était tout aussi intéressante. Elle continuait de jouer distraitement semblant penser à autre chose, jamais on ne l'avait ignoré et ça l'intriguait davantage. Elle serait de la même année que lui et il devait avouer que cette perspective était particulièrement réjouissante. Il était bien conscient que ses pensées n'étaient pas celles d'un garçon de dix ans mais jusqu'ici il avait toujours fréquenté des adultes si bien qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être beaucoup plus âgé.

Il l'observa davantage, les rubans de sa robe verte foncée, le nœud qui retenait les jupons à l'arrière, les manches courtes bordées de dentelles mais aussi ses jambes qui sous la robe étaient complètement laissées à nues. Elle portait des souliers noirs vernis avec une boucle argentée qui paraissaient être en cuir véritable, signe de richesse. Ses cheveux étaient remontés sur l'arrière de sa tête, bouclés et attachés avec des pinces magiques qui s'ajustaient automatiquement dès qu'elle faisant un quelconque mouvement. De couleurs vertes également, elles apportaient une note de couleur dans le noir ébène dans lequel elles étaient plongées.

- Elladora chérie, tu ne voudrais pas dire bonjour à nos invités ?

Elle tourna le regard vers eux une fraction de seconde, un regard vide et ennuyée avant de reprendre ses occupations. A côté d'elle son frère paraissait nerveux regardant tour à tour sa sœur puis sa tante. Il avait peur que à cause de son comportement elle soit punie, il détestait qu'elle souffre, elle ou Sirius.

- Suis-je obligée ? Demanda-t-elle en marquant un nouveau point

- Allons sois gentille, Rabastan vient d'arriver, il aimerait se faire des amis et puis je suis sûre qu'il aura plein de choses à te raconter sur les pays qu'il a visité

Heureusement pour elle sa tante était beaucoup plus gentille que ne l'était sa mère et c'est sans doute pour cette unique raison que Elladora décida de se montrer plus amicale. Elle entreprit de se lever seule mais déjà Rabastan lui tendait sa main sous le regard bienveillant de son frère qui paraissait fier de son cadet. Il observa le couple d'enfant et estima que son frère avait assimilé toutes les bonnes manières qu'il avait tenté de lui inculquer ses quelques mois. Sa main dans la sienne, la fillette se permit de détailler davantage le garçonnet qui lui faisait face. Il était habillé en costume basique, de couleur noir avec une chemise blanche, sa tenue comptait également sur une cape de sorcier qui était posé sur son bras droit. Elle jugeait cette élégance un peu trop cérémonieuse pour un milieu d'après midi mais après tout n'était-elle pas habillée comme une poupée elle-même chaque jour ?

- Bien je vois que vous allez parfaitement vous entendre, faites lui visiter la maison et le parc d'accord ?

Regulus acquiesça immédiatement alors que sa tante le sourire au lèvre sortit de la pièce suivi de près par Rodolphus qui était impatient à l'idée de revoir les trois sœurs Black. Elladora passa devant Rabastan ne se souciant pas de savoir s'il la suivait ou non alors qu'à l'inverse Regulus faisait la description détaillée des lieux à leur invité. Ils arrivèrent au rez de chaussée très rapidement, et alors que déjà la petite fille se dirigeait vers l'extérieur Rabastan arriva à sa hauteur observant Regulus prendre la main de sa sœur de l'autre côté. Elle chantonnait une mélodie sorcière, le visage dénué de toute expression, aussi bien bonne que mauvaise. Ses talons claquaient sur le marbre à chaque pas jouant le rôle de tempo et plus il l'observait, plus elle l'intriguait.

- Tu n'es pas très bavarde remarqua-t-il

- Et si tu vas au fond des bois, le troll te mangera murmura-t-elle mélodieusement

Le jeune garçon manqua d'exploser, il était réellement en colère, elle agissait tout bonnement comme s'il n'existait pas alors qu'au contraire elle aurait du être en train de s'extasier devant lui comme tous les autres.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu m'ignores ?

- Elia n'aime pas beaucoup les étrangers se sentit obligé de répondre son petit frère

- Ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais dit-il sèchement, sûrement un peu trop sèchement

L'air frais venait de s'engouffrer dans leur cheveux faisant voleter la robe de la fillette autour d'elle. Il voulut faire un pas en avant mais remarqua qu'Elladora s'était figée, levant les yeux vers lui pour la seconde fois. Ils lui paraissaient plus sombre, avec moins de reflets bleutés que quelques minutes auparavant mais peut être étais-ce juste son imagination.

- De quel droit te permets tu de parler à mon petit frère sur ce ton ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement

- Ce n'est rien Elia, allez viens on va lui montrer les plantes magiques de l'aile ouest

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça la fasse réagir, comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'elle tenait tellement à son frère ? Mais au fond c'était tant mieux, il tâcherait de s'en souvenir.

- Tu te décides enfin à dire quelque chose ?

Regulus jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, elle était fâchée ça se voyait à la façon dont elle fronçait les sourcils, probablement que Rabastan ne l'avait pas perçu mais lui il savait que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Visiblement le jeune garçon semblait vouloir la provoquer mais peut être aurait-il du s'abstenir.

- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de te parler ? Tu es tellement semblable aux autres

- C'est faux je suis unique dit-il orgueilleusement

- Ne te crois donc pas tant supérieur

Elle se mit à rire, mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Regulus n'avait pas souvent vu sa sœur fâchée, le plus souvent c'était le lot de Sirius, mais elle pouvait se montrer tout aussi terrifiante. La première fois ça avait été parce qu'on s'était moqué de lui après ses piètres premières performances magiques, ce jour là elle avait ridiculisé Avery devant tout le monde, d'ailleurs depuis il évitait soigneusement sa présence. La deuxième c'était quand Evan Rosier après que Sirius se soit fait punir ait fait le commentaire que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait, ce jour là elle lui avait lancé un tel regard que Regulus préférait l'occulter de sa mémoire.

- Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, vous vous croyez tous tellement au dessus du lot. Pourquoi Est-ce que je devrais me montrer gentille avec vous alors que vous vous ne fournissez aucun effort ?

- Tout ça parce que j'ai haussé le ton avec ton petit frère ? Se moqua-t-il

Elle l'observa un instant, le rictus que formait sa bouche à ce moment là était tout bonnement repoussant, elle n'avait plus envie de le voir, ou de devoir le côtoyer. Il paraissait peut être charmant à l'extérieur mais même si elle était jeune elle n'ignorait rien de l'ambition dévorante qui était déjà né en lui, du mal qui s'infiltrait lentement dans son esprit, elle avait assisté à ce changement chez Lucius, chez Nott mais également chez Walden MacNair, tous ses sang pur qui se sentaient incroyablement supérieur.

- Ne m'adresse plus la parole

Elle tourna la tête prête à s'éloigner quand il la retint par le poignée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle de cette façon, ni qu'on cherche à s'opposer à lui, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Regulus ne savait pas quoi faire, Sirius lui saurait sûrement, mais pour sa part il était complètement déboussolé.

- Lâche moi siffla-t-elle méchamment

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Répondit-il narquois

James et Sirius s'étaient bien amusés cet après midi, mais à peine arrivé chez son oncle et sa tante, le petit garçon avait été appelé dans la bibliothèque. James, en voulant aller chercher Elladora et Regulus à l'étage avait rencontré Andromeda qui lui avait dit qu'ils étaient partis jouer dans le jardin avec un nouveau camarade. A peine arrivé à l'extérieur il avait remarqué la main de ce garçon enserrant l'avant bras de son amie et là son esprit avait cessé de fonctionner.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on s'en prenne à elle, elle ou Sirius d'ailleurs. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules la tirant vers l'arrière pour la placer derrière lui alors que Rabastan n'avait d'autres choix que de lâcher prise regardant avec surprise le garçon qui lui faisait à présent face. Il avait envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure, une envie irrésistible de lui faire perdre son sourire narquois mais au moment où son bras allait partir, Elladora le retint, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu aies des ennuis

James tourna le regard vers elle et voyant qu'elle lui souriait il n'eut pas le courage de la contredire. Rabastan avait capté le changement d'attitude de la fillette, la façon dont ses yeux pétillaient à l'arrivée de ce nouveau garçon, et puis ce sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui. Il doutait qu'il puisse s'agir de Sirius, ils se ressemblaient trop peu alors au moment où les deux enfants se décidèrent à repartir vers le manoir, Rabastan retint Regulus quelques secondes.

- Qui Est-ce ?

- James, c'est le meilleur ami de Sirius et Elladora

- Regulus tu viens ? L'appela sa sœur

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier, s'empressant de partir pour échapper aux questions de Rabastan. Il espérait que ce genre de scène n'arrive plus, si Sirius était arrivé à la place de James il savait parfaitement que ça ne serait pas resté aussi pacifique et il ne voulait plus jamais entendre crier son grand frère ou sa grande sœur, il ne voulait plus jamais qu'ils aient à être convoqué dans le bureau de leur mère alors à l'avenir il essaierait de ne pas fâcher qui que ce soit en priant pour que cela suffise.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas gentil de me faire peur !

Les mains sur le visage, Elladora bougeait la tête de droite à gauche nerveusement comme pour essayer de bloquer le flot de pensées terrifiantes qui étaient actuellement en train de déferler dans son esprit. Les parents de James avaient invité Sirius ainsi qu'Elladora à passer quelques jours dans leur propriété et alors que tous les habitants du manoir devaient être en train de dormir, la fillette en avait profité pour quitter sa chambre et rejoindre en douce celle des garçons. Il faisait noir dans les couloirs, la pierre était froide sous ses pieds mais au moment de les rejoindre elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle avait refermé la porte doucement derrière elle, rejoignant son frère qui était assis par terre en face de leur ami.

C'est là que James avait commencé à raconter des histoires effrayantes, des histoires d'enfants qui se faisaient manger par des croquemitaines, en insistant bien sur le fait que le plus souvent c'était de jolies petites filles qui étaient choisies. Sirius en avait profité pour faire passer ses mains sur le dos de sa sœur, lui provoquant la peur de sa vie. Elle s'était enfuie se réfugiant derrière James, alors que Sirius n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire en pensant à la tête qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle avait cru que c'était un monstre qui l'attaquait. Actuellement la fillette s'agrippait à la chemise de pyjama de son ami, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux trois.

C'est à ce moment là que Sirius sortit de son hilarité en profita pour faire clignoter l'ampoule du plafond. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'à certaines occasions il pouvait interférer sur l'électricité et à l'instant précis la réaction de sa sœur valait le détour. Poussant un petit cri elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de James qui sur le moment était resté pantois. Ce n'était pas comme si d'ordinaire ils n'avaient aucun contact physique, loin de là, souvent ils se prenaient la main, elle lui faisait des bisous sur la joue, jouait avec ses cheveux qu'elle s'amusait à mettre encore plus en bataille mais jusqu'ici jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans ses bras. Sa tête était enfouie dans son cou si bien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle tout contre sa peau lui provoquant d'étranges frissons et puis elle avait cette manière de s'agripper à son pyjama, serrant ses petits poings tellement fort qu'il eut peur pendant un instant que le tissu ne craque.

- Allez Elly reviens près de moi, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur, promis je ne recommencerais plus

- Je ne te parle plus à toi

Elle se tourna un instant vers son frère, lui tirant la langue avant de reprendre sa position initiale contre James. Ce dernier ne savait pas très bien comment réagir, ainsi quand il entoura ses épaules de son bras droit hésitant il était totalement ignorant de ce qui allait suivre.

- Il est interdit de ne plus adresser la parole à son frère

Il était infiniment sérieux, lançant un regard aux deux enfants enlacés.

- Qui a dit ça ?

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'elle sentit la main de James sur son épaule et cela la rendit beaucoup plus détendue, comme si toutes ces histoires de fantôme n'avaient plus aucune importance.

- Moi je le dis !

Sa sœur semblait réfléchir, ses yeux dans le vague alors que James jouait négligemment avec l'un des rubans qu'elle avait sur sa manche, s'amusant à le dénouer doucement. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient le long de son dos, sur ses épaules, faisant contraste avec la blancheur de sa chemise de nuit, du pyjama rayé rouge et blanc de James. Et alors que le petit garçon se désintéressait du ruban, trouvant plus distrayant de tourner une de ses mèches de cheveu avec son index, le visage de la fillette s'illumina.

- Si c'est comme ça tu n'es plus mon frère, James prendra ta place !

Elle semblait fière de son idée alors que Sirius ne paraissait pas du tout inquiet, bien au contraire, il paraissait même étonnamment sûr de lui.

- James ne peut pas prendre ma place déclara-t-il moqueur

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Il serait un bien meilleur frère que toi !

A nouveau elle lui tira la langue alors qu'il lui répondait par une grimace similaire. James s'amusait beaucoup de leur petite dispute, depuis qu'ils faisaient partie de sa vie il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans fou rire incontrôlable et il espérait bien que ça dure ainsi encore très longtemps.

- Peut être mais s'il devenait ton frère, vous ne pourriez plus vous marier

- Marier ? Manqua de s'étrangler James

Elladora, elle, ne paraissait pas surprise mais plutôt soucieuse de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Néanmoins la réaction du petit garçon la fit se retourner vers lui et lorsqu'il croisa ses grands yeux gris il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation étrange, comme lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée dans ses bras.

- Et bien oui, pourquoi ma sœur n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?

Cette fois son regard se porta sur Sirius qui paraissait beaucoup plus intimidant que sa sœur. Même si physiquement ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Elladora faisait figure d'ange par rapport à son frère.

- Mais il faut être amoureux pour se marier tenta-t-il d'argumenter

- Et tu ne m'aimes pas toi ?

La demande était enfantine, pleine d'innocence mais malgré ça James ne put s'empêcher de rougir se sentant d'un coup infiniment stupide. Il était content qu'ils soient plongés dans le noir parce que sinon il ne faisait nulle doute que ses deux amis auraient perçus son trouble plus qu'évident.

- Parce que moi tu sais je t'aime …

A nouveau ses iris grises aux reflets bleutés attirèrent toute son attention et ça malgré l'obscurité omniprésente. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? C'était bien quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais réfléchi, l'amour c'était quand on était plus vieux, pas maintenant qu'il avait à peine dix ans. Pourtant il ne pouvait nier que son cœur battait plus vite en sa présence, et qu'actuellement l'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait avait rendu ses mains moites et son souffle légèrement plus irrégulier. Alors quant à nouveau son regard s'attarda sur les traits de son visage il s'entendit très distinctement lui dire qu'il en était de même pour lui.

- Bon très bien Sirius je veux bien que tu redeviennes mon frère mais seulement si tu me laisses dormir avec toi ce soir

James était content qu'elle change instinctivement de sujet, tant de sincérité et de romantisme ce n'était pas vraiment son point fort. Elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre son jumeau qui lui ouvrait grand les bras.

- Tu ne préfères pas dormir avec ton nouveau fiancé ? Plaisanta-t-il

- C'est interdit avant d'être marié récita-t-elle bien distinctement

Pendant un instant il avait presque eu l'impression d'entendre Narcissa. C'est vrai que leur cousine ne cessait de bourrer sa sœur de toutes ses idées sur le mariage, bon pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute que les filles n'avaient pas d'importance, il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre qu'Elladora mais il trouvait ça stupide tous ses interdits, ils auraient du être libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient

- Mais peut être qu'on pourrait dormir tous les trois par terre proposa-t-elle joyeusement

- J'espère que cette fois ci tu ne me mettras pas de coup de pied se plaignit Sirius

Elle lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule alors que James allait chercher les oreillers de son lit pour les mettre à leur disposition.

- Bon alors c'était quoi la formule déjà

Sous les yeux étonnés de James, il vit son meilleur ami une baguette sorti de nulle part à la main. Il la pointa sur le sol prononçant des mots incompréhensibles alors qu'instantanément au lieu de la moquette peu confortable il pouvait ressentir une consistance proche de celle de son matelas.

- Mais combien de baguettes vous avez déjà piqué ? Demanda-t-il curieux

- Tu sais au bout de dix on perd le compte répondit un Sirius concentré

Il se pencha sur la couverture l'étirant grâce à un sort très simple pour qu'elle puisse les recouvrir tous les trois alors que sa sœur venait de se tourner vers James qui semblait toujours autant intrigué.

- Tu sais si tu veux on pourra t'apprendre, Sirius est le plus doué pour piquer des objets mais c'est assez facile en faite, les adultes sont toujours très distraits

- Mais ce n'est pas très … légal tenta-t-il pas très sûr de lui

- Bof … Tu sais on finit toujours par rendre ce qu'on a pris … enfin la plupart du temps

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire reposant la baguette derrière lui avant de s'installer à côté d'Elladora qui était déjà allongée ayant pris en otage l'un des oreillers de James. Très rapidement le petit garçon n'entendit plus que le souffle régulier de ses amis qui s'étaient assoupis presque directement. Elladora était serrée contre son frère, son bras barrant son torse. La pensée fugace qu'il aurait bien aimé l'avoir à nouveau contre lui, exactement comme quelques minutes auparavant, le traversa et ça juste avant qu'il ne plonge à son tour dans un sommeil réparateur.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre comme promis,

Pas envie de faire de long discours aujourd'hui alors je me contenterais de dire merci à Althea54, mymiss, Lia-Sail, tictatine et LaLouisaBlack pour vos reviews =D

A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

Andromeda devait se dépêcher, à tout moment ses sœurs ou pire ses parents pouvaient revenir et empêcher sa fuite. Elle aurait du partir une fois les cours finis, elle n'aurait pas du rentrer avec sa famille une fois sorti du train mais elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'une bagarre n'éclate en pleine gare, d'autant plus que Ted aurait pris part au combat et il était hors de question qu'il soit blessé par sa faute, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Elle mettait ses affaires à toute hâte dans sa valise, tant pis si elle en oubliait la moitié, ce n'était que des choses matérielles et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre était beaucoup plus important. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit et la brune faillit en perdre son aplomb, les doigts serraient autour de sa baguette elle était prête mais en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Elladora, les yeux grands ouvert, ses sens se calmèrent petit à petit.

- Andy où tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

Fermant sa valise avant de la miniaturiser, la jeune femme s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la fillette. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, signe caractéristique que Narcissa était passée par là, lui adressant un mince sourire. Ca n'allait pas être facile pour elle ou même pour Sirius une fois qu'elle serait partie mais elle ne pouvait plus rester ici une minute de plus, son mariage se tramait dans l'ombre du bureau de son père et elle ne voulait personne d'autre que Ted, et ça même si ça devenait l'entrainer à sa perte.

- Quand tu seras plus grande, je te promets que tu comprendras Ella. Il y a des choix qui s'imposent à nous sans qu'on ait aucun contrôle dessus. Je dois partir d'ici si je veux être heureuse, tu comprends ?

- Je pourrais venir te voir ?

Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, elle devait se montrer forte si elle ne voulait pas flancher maintenant.

- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Ella mais pendant un petit moment je devrais me montrer discrète …

La petite fille baissa les yeux, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire. Elle n'était pas stupide, une fois qu'elle aurait franchi les portes de cette maison plus jamais elle ne reverrait sa cousine.

- Tu vas te marier avec Ted ? Je ne pourrais pas être votre petite fille d'honneur ? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'un espoir nouveau

- Oh chérie j'adorerais que tu le sois mais jamais la famille ne le permettra

A nouveau elle se mit à caresser les cheveux de sa cousine ne se préoccupant pas du temps qui passait, ce n'était pas le plus important à ce moment là.

- Je les déteste tous, jamais je ne leur pardonnerais

Le visage de la fillette avait pris une telle expression de colère que Andromeda ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, il était difficile d'imaginer que derrière ces airs d'ange des sentiments bien réels habitaient sa cousine. Ce serait ce qui conduirait tout ceux qui la côtoieraient à leur perte, on la sous estimait et on surestimait bien trop Sirius, il était loin d'être le diable incarné, tout comme sa jumelle n'était pas cet ange de vertu que sa mère ne cessait de décrire à ses interlocuteurs. On parlait souvent du jumeau diabolique mais dans le cas présent, Andromeda n'aurait su dire auquel des deux cette appellation conviendrait le mieux.

- Tous les gens ne sont pas mauvais Ella, ne devient pas comme les membres de notre famille rongés par l'ambition, la jalousie, la rancœur et la vanité. Sirius et toi feraient vos propres choix, comme je le fais aujourd'hui, mais si tu as besoin d'aide je serais là, tu comprends mon ange ?

- Je comprends parfaitement

Andromeda se mit à lui sourire déposant sa valise miniaturisée dans sa poche avant de prendre le chemin de la porte d'entrée. Ca oui la fillette avait parfaitement compris, sa cousine partait et une fois que ce serait fait plus jamais elle ne la reverrait. C'est ainsi que quand elle vit sa propre mère arrivait dans leur direction elle hésita quelques instants, juste quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle souhaita de tout son cœur que Andromeda reste avec elle avant de se rendre compte de son égoïsme. Ainsi quand sa mère tourna le regard vers elle, elle ne fit rien pour lui faire part des projets de sa cousine mais Walburga l'avait pressenti. Sa fille se mit à lui parler de banalités et là elle remarqua en bas Andromeda qui jetait un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il serait aussi simple de s'enfuir et de par la même occasion jetait la honte sur toute la famille ? En toute hâte, la sorcière descendit les escaliers, Andromeda était déjà à la moitié du chemin, une fois passé les grilles elle pourrait transplaner et ça il était hors de question que ça arrive.

- Non maman laisse là partir !

Sa fille s'agrippait à sa manche désespérément mais ce n'était pas ça qui sauverait sa cousine loin de là. En un geste violent la fillette se retrouva propulsée quelques mètres plus loin et au lieu de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien Walburga passa sa main dans sa robe de sorcière pour prendre sa baguette, un sort lancé et tout cet épisode resterait exclusivement dans la famille.

Et là elle se rendit compte que sa poche était vide, pourtant elle était sûre d'avoir toujours sa baguette avec elle. Au loin, Andromeda venait de transplaner et une rage soudaine s'empara de la sorcière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui gisait toujours sur le sol en état de choc, et puis dans son champ de vision le bout de bois tant convoité. Juste au pied de sa fille, ce qui aurait pu empêcher le déshonneur de s'abattre sur elle, sur la famille Black.

- Petite idiote !

Lui attrapant le bras avec fureur, elle la força à se relever, la secouant dans tous les sens alors que Elladora fermait les yeux essayant de laissait son esprit vagabonder loin de là. Sirius lui avait expliqué comment faire, il suffisait de penser à une chose heureuse et de laisser ce bonheur vous envahir. Les cris de sa mère ne l'atteignait même plus, elle repensait aux parties de quiddich avec James, Regulus et son frère jumeau. Elle se souvenait des nuits passées chez leur ami, de la sécurité qu'elle n'était pas capable de ressentir chez elle. Et puis au moment où elle commençait à faire réellement le vide en elle, la main de sa mère atterrit directement sur sa joue la sortant de sa torpeur.

- Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des enfants pareils ! N'êtes vous donc pas capable de vous comporter convenablement ? Avec ton frère vous êtes une honte pour la famille !

- Mieux vaut être une honte qu'être comme vous mère

Le goût métallisé du sang se mit à envahir sa bouche au moment où une nouvelle gifle s'abattit sur elle.

- Sirius … gémit-elle

- Par Morgane ! Walburga vous allez tuer cette pauvre enfant !

Dorea Potter qui venait de raccompagner son petit fils et son ami fut réellement choquée de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle avait toujours vu sa nièce parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même, mais là il n'y avait plus une once de rationalité ou de contrôle dans ce qui était en train de se produire.

Sirius avait couru vers sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras, faisant par la même occasion lâcher prise à sa mère qui retrouvait tout juste un semblant de calme. Le fils Black lança un tel regard haineux à sa mère que Dorea en fut passablement bouleversée. Son propre petit fils était en train de caresser les cheveux de la fillette, lui déposant de petits bisous sur la joue alors qu'elle pleurait doucement.

- Ce sont des bisous magiques avec ça tu n'auras plus mal

Sirius détestait voir sa sœur pleurer, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester encore plus sa mère pour ça. Il était reconnaissant à James lorsqu'il la fit sourire lui déposant des baisers mouillés sur le bras pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

- Que s'est-il passé pour en venir à de telles extrémités ?

Elladora se releva avec l'aide de Sirius et Dorea ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu plus épouvantée en voyant le bleu immense qui trônait désormais sur le haut du bras de la fillette.

- Cette enfant ne sait pas se contrôler, ce n'est qu'une petite voleuse fourbe et sans une once de reconnaissance pour les gens qui l'ont élevé, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de se comporter avec une fille comme elle

Walburga lança un sourire mesquin à la petite fille qui semblait en colère. La dentelle de sa robe était à présent craquée laissant le tissu retombait sur son épaule mise à présent à nue, le bleu contrastait grandement avec sa peau laiteuse et alors que Sirius la tenait par la main pour qu'elle sache qu'elle était loin d'être seule, elle prit la parole sans même hésiter.

- C'est faux ! Vous alliez faire du mal à Andromeda !

- Ta chère cousine Andromeda, cette trainée. Elle ne fait plus partie de la famille à partir de maintenant.

Le ton était cassant et alors que Elladora allait à nouveau répondre à sa mère, James l'en empêcha la prenant dans ses bras pour la faire taire. Elle le repoussa posant ses deux mains à plat sur son torse alors qu'il la regardait peiné. La fillette aurait voulu dire quelque chose, lui demander de ne pas s'en mêler, que ça ne le concernait pas mais face à l'expression qu'avait pris son visage elle ne put que demeurer silencieuse.

- Walburga ! Est-ce un exemple à donner à sa fille ? Viens avec moi ma chérie, on va te soigner

La fillette n'essaya même pas de refuser, après tout la grand-mère de James était très gentille et puis tant qu'elle était là sa mère n'attenterait rien de plus contre elle, parce qu'il était certain qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

* * *

Regulus avait trouvé très amusant l'idée de jouer à cache cache avec Wilkes, en temps normal il avait interdiction de rentrer dans le bureau de sa mère mais là bas son ami n'irait jamais le chercher et ainsi il gagnerait, obtenant ainsi la récompense qui était constitué d'un paquet de chocogrenouille. Il collectionnait les cartes depuis des années déjà, tout comme son ami d'ailleurs, alors il était hors de question qu'il remporte une nouvelle carte, surtout qu'elle serait peut être rare avec un peu de chance. Recroquevillé sous le meuble en bois il essayait de ne pas faire de bruit regardant le sol avec ennui. Combien de temps devait-il attendre avant d'être sûr d'avoir gagné ?

Les pieds du fauteuil avaient laissé des marques sur la moquette ainsi quand il traça avec ses doigts le contour de l'une d'elle il ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis claquer violemment. Deux personnes venaient d'entrer et il n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaitre. Sa mère portait ses bottines habituelles alors que sa robe laissait à peine entrevoir les bas de couleur chair qu'elle affectionnait tant. A côté d'elle, sa sœur avait décidé de mettre les ballerines grises recouvertes de papillons qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël dernier, il aimait bien qu'elle les ait aux pieds, ça signifiait qu'elle aimait son cadeau alors ça lui suffisait à être heureux.

- Tu penses sans doute que j'ignore tout des plans que ton frère et toi avaient concocté pour votre entrée à Poudlard n'Est-ce pas ? Essayez de vous soustraire à l'influence familiale en ne fréquentant pas Serpentard, c'est bien les enfants ça, plein d'idées farfelues qui heureusement leur passe quand on les remet sur le droit chemin

- Vous ne pourrez rien faire ! C'est le choipeau qui décide !

Sa sœur paraissait sûre d'elle mais lorsqu'il entendit sa mère éclatait de rire il sut que ça n'augurait rien de bon. D'ailleurs en voyant qu'Elladora avait reculé d'un pas il en déduisit qu'elle devait être également déstabilisée.

- Oh moi non je ne peux rien faire, mais toi si. Tu demanderas au choipeau d'être réparti à Serpentard, au fond ce vieux morceau de tissu ne peut pas refuser si on le lui demande expressément.

- Jamais je ne ferais une chose comme ça !

Sirius et elle avait prévu ça depuis tellement longtemps, leur entrée à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou même Poufsouffle. Et puis quand ils seraient assez grands ils s'enfuiraient d'ici et l'emmènerait également. Elladora lui avait dit qu'il pouvait choisir entre partir et rester, qu'il pouvait venir avec eux si c'était son souhait et même si sa mère n'était pas aussi cruelle avec lui qu'elle l'était avec son frère et sa sœur il envisageait sérieusement de s'enfuir avec eux.

- Bien sûr que tu le feras ma petite fille, sinon je tuerais ton frère dit-elle glaciale

Les secondes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet alors qu'il pouvait sentir l'atmosphère s'alourdir soudainement. lui-même faillit pousser un petit cri suite à la phrase de sa mère mais il ne devait pas se montrer sinon il risquait d'avoir de gros problèmes.

- Non vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit murmura-t-elle

- Je ferais passer ça pour un accident, personne ne soupçonnera quoique ce soit, veux tu que ton frère meurt à cause de toi ?

Il n'entendit à nouveau plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot étouffé lui parvienne. lui-même frissonnait sans savoir pourquoi, sa mère ne s'adressait même pas à lui pourtant son cœur battait plus rapidement depuis qu'il avait entendu le son de sa voix. Il trouvait ça tellement ignoble, pourquoi sa mère était aussi méchante ? Elladora était pourtant très gentille, elle ne faisait pas de mal, ni à lui, ni à personne. Même quand elle n'aimait pas quelqu'un elle se contentait de l'ignorer alors pourquoi s'acharner à ce point ?

- Bien je vois que tu as compris, tu peux rester ici encore un peu si tu veux mais que ça reste entre nous, tu ne voudrais pas que je mette mes menaces à exécution n'Est-ce pas ?

Regulus attendit que sa mère sorte de la pièce et à peine entendit-il le claquement de la porte qu'il se décida à sortir de sa cachette. Sa sœur était toujours debout, les yeux dans le vague alors que de petites gouttelettes salées coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il voulut lui prendre la main mais elle se dégagea reculant d'un pas à son contact. Elle baissa la tête de façon à ce qu'il ne voit plus son visage couvert par ses mèches de cheveux.

- Elia tu veux que j'aille chercher Sirius ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation faisant tinter ses boucles d'oreilles en argent, elle passa sa manche sur son visage pour sécher les larmes avant de regarder son petit frère. Il n'aurait pas du assister à tout ça, elle ne voulait pas devoir quitter son frère jumeau mais Est-ce que sa mère lui laissait une autre possibilité ? Sirius allait la détester c'était certain, il ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler et puis comment Est-ce qu'elle allait faire si elle devait passer tout son temps avec des êtres qu'elle méprisait profondément ?

- Il ne faut pas que tu lui parles de tout ça, jamais tu entends Regulus ?

- Mais pourquoi … Ely il faut qu'il le sache sinon …

- Non ! Si Sirius le sait il va m'en empêcher et elle, elle va …

Son visage à présent n'exprimait que de la terreur à l'idée de ce que leur mère pourrait faire à Sirius. Regulus voulut dire quelque chose mais il était complètement perdu, devait-il accepter de ne rien dire ?

- Promets que tu ne diras rien, promets le Regulus

- Ely je crois qu'il faudrait …

- Je ne plaisantes pas, il faut que tu le promettes sinon tu ne seras plus mon petit frère

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules le forçant à la regarder. Il ne voulait pas dire oui, il voulait encore avoir le temps d'y réfléchir mais sa sœur ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion. Alors à contre cœur il hocha la tête se faisant la promesse silencieuse qu'une fois que lui aussi serait à Poudlard il prendrait soin d'elle et ça même si Sirius devait le détester lui aussi.

* * *

A chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à ses deux amis, James en avait la chair de poule. Vraiment cet endroit était terrifiant, comment faisait donc ses amis pour être tout le temps aussi joyeux en vivant dans un environnement pareil ? L'elfe de maison était venu lui ouvrir et alors qu'il se dirigeait directement vers le premier étage il entendit le petit chaton dans sa main miaulait. Il était vraiment trop mignon, et quand il l'avait vu il avait directement pensé à Elladora. Tout noir, le bout de ses pattes était blanc le rendant amusant. La seule chose qui l'avait fait douter, c'était le fait de savoir si les animaux étaient autorisés dans le manoir Black mais peu importait, elle pourrait l'emmener à Poudlard et puis pendant les vacances il pourrait le prendre chez lui et ainsi elle le verrait quand elle lui rendrait visite. Pourtant son enthousiasme diminua légèrement quand il entra dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

La chambre paraissait sans vie, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les lieux paraissaient aseptisés, surtout parce que d'ordinaire la présence d'une Elladora souriante et faisant tout pour l'amuser le distrayait du reste. Des poupées de porcelaine étaient soigneusement posées sur sa commode, leurs yeux de verre semblant suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Il frissonna se rendant compte que mise à part ces poupées il n'y avait aucun autre objet qui aurait pu indiquer que cette chambre était celle d'une enfant. Les murs étaient peint en blanc avec une fine banderole rose représentant des papillons, pourtant même avec ce motif on avait l'impression que l'occupant de cette chambre devait être plus âgé.Le lit était fait, alors que la fillette était assise sur le sol contre celui-ci. Elle ne bougeait pas semblant trouver un intérêt tout particulier à sa poupée qu'elle scrutait attentivement. Il était déjà plus de dix heures pourtant elle était encore en pyjama, ce devait être l'un de Sirius car jusqu'ici jamais il ne l'avait vu autrement qu'avec des robes pleine de ruban et de dentelles. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés tombant négligemment sur ses épaules et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la venue de son ami elle se contenta de repousser la poupée un peu plus loin, permettant au petit garçon de venir en face d'elle.

- Ca ne va pas Elly ?

Elle évitait soigneusement son regard cherchant quelque chose sur lequel portait son attention et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la boule de poil recroquevillée dans les bras de James elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre les mains vers lui alors que le chaton venait sur elle naturellement lui léchant les doigts doucement en miaulant plaintivement.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- C'est un cadeau pour toi, il est mignon non ?

Elladora plongea les yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami juste une seconde mais c'était largement suffisant pour sentir les larmes refluaient. Lui aussi il l'abandonnerait, exactement comme Sirius. Ils seraient ensemble dans la même maison, et elle, elle serait toute seule pour la première fois de sa vie. Quand il vit les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur, peut être qu'elle n'aimait pas les chatons, pourtant elle continuait à le caresser alors ce n'était sans doute pas ça. Il recouvrit sa main de la sienne l'obligeant à le regarder de nouveau et encore une fois il n'arrivait pas à supporter de la voir dans cet état. Le chaton s'éloigna de quelques pas, tapant avec sa patte sur la poupée que Elladora avait dédaigné peu avant. Elle voulut à nouveau laissait son entière attention vers l'animal mais James l'en empêcha, tirant un peu plus sur sa main pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Elle fit un petit non de la tête se rendant compte des paillettes vertes qui illuminaient le regard noisette du petit garçon. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés, mal coiffés comme d'habitude mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ça le rendait moins mignon, au contraire. Il paraissait tellement sérieux qu'elle se sentit un peu coupable. Il venait de lui faire un cadeau vraiment très gentil et elle tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était de l'inquiéter. Non elle devait se montrer plus forte, ainsi alors qu'il gardait cet air sévère qui ne lui convenait pas du tout elle attrapa les lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez se levant d'un bond pour l'empêcher de les lui reprendre.

Elle sautillait gaiement et il se demanda un instant si ce changement d'attitude soudain pouvait réellement être aussi naturel que ça. Néanmoins cette pensée s'effaça très vite à mesure que la fillette s'amusait à le taquiner, tournant autour de lui alors que sa vision sans ses lunettes restait assez flou. A plusieurs reprises il crut pouvoir l'attraper mais à chaque fois elle se dégageait de son étreinte facilement et à une vitesse incroyable. Elladora se pencha en avant, se mettant à genou pour attraper le chaton sur lequel elle déposa un petit bisou. C'est à ce moment là que James bondissant put l'immobiliser l'entourant de ses bras alors qu'elle laissait le petit animal vagabondait à sa guise dans la chambre.

- Il faudrait lui donner un nom

Le petit garçon ne bougea pas, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Il aimait bien son parfum, elle sentait toujours bon et l'odeur de fleur d'oranger que dégageait ses cheveux en toute circonstance le rendait toujours songeur et suffisait à le faire sourire.

- Que dirais tu de Néo ?

Elle tourna la tête d'un coup approuvant l'idée avec un grand sourire. Elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui rende ses lunettes elle n'en fit rien préférant prendre le dessus sur la situation en le faisant tombant en arrière. Pendant quelques minutes ils se chamaillèrent, ayant tour à tour l'avantage le tout ponctué d'éclat de rire.

- Rends moi mes lunettes

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est bien plus amusant de les garder

Passant sa main sur son épaule il réussit non sans mal à la plaquer au sol ayant du mal à la garder immobilisée puisqu'elle semblait trouver un malin plaisir à bouger dans tous les sens.

- Si tu ne me les rends pas, je te garde prisonnière

- Tu seras bien obligée de me relâcher à un moment où à un autre

- Mais pour le moment il se trouve que je n'en ai aucunement l'intention

Pendant quelques instants elle essaya de se débattre ne lui facilitant pas la tâche mais voyant que ça ne servait à rien elle capitula, où du moins fit semblant de capituler pour que le petit garçon baisse sa garde. Victorieuse elle reprit le dessus s'installant à califourchon sur son ami. Il se redressa pour se mettre en position assise se servant de ses bras pour se soutenir.

- Tu as triché !

- Mauvais perdant

Elle lui tira la langue rejetant ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'à nouveau il l'observait ne pouvant s'empêcher de la trouver jolie. C'est vrai il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de filles mais assurément elle était bien plus mignonne que les autres. En voyant qu'il avait le regard braqué sur elle, la petite fille lui déposa un bisou sur la joue mais alors qu'elle allait se reculer il l'en empêcha se servant de l'un de ses bras pour l'enjoindre à poser ses mains sur ses épaules à lui. Son autre bras lâcha sous leurs poids respectifs et alors qu'elle se retrouvait entièrement allongée sur lui il sentit ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou, n'arrivant plus à quitter ses yeux du regard.

- Tu veux bien que je t'embrasse ?

Les traits de son visage changèrent du tout au tout sous le coup de la surprise alors que pour la première fois il la voyait rougir. Elle baissa les yeux honteuse et alors qu'il crut qu'elle allait chercher à se dégager il la vit hocher la tête. Et là même si c'était lui qui en avait fait la demande il se sentit incroyablement nerveux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment on était censé faire et puis il ne voulait pas risquer de tout gâcher. Sans aucune résistance de la part de la fillette il repassa au dessus, ayant l'impression d'entendre son cœur martelait sa cage thoracique.

La respiration de son amie se faisait irrégulière à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, lui faisait se rendre compte qu'elle devait être tout aussi troublée que lui. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pas longtemps, juste quelques secondes avant de la regarder à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça dégoutant loin de là, dire que jusqu'ici il avait toujours pensé qu'il trouverait ça répugnant là c'était tout le contraire.

- Je peux recommencer dis ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait gardé fermer jusqu'ici, tournant la tête légèrement sur le côté avant d'initier elle-même le nouveau baiser. Comme celui d'avant ça ne dura que quelques secondes mais elle aimait bien la sensation d'avoir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors quant à nouveau il lui demanda si elle voulait bien, elle ne trouva aucune raison pour refuser. Pourquoi Est-ce que Narcissa lui avait dit que c'était mal d'embrasser des garçons ? Et puis de toute façon personne ne le saurait jamais.

Lorsque Sirius ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa sœur il fut surpris d'y découvrir James et encore plus un James dans la disposition actuelle. Son ami était assis confortablement contre le lit d'Elladora, ses mains posaient sur la taille de la petite fille alors que celle-ci, à genou, était penchée vers lui, l'une de ses mains sur son épaule alors que l'autre était posée sur sa joue. Il vit clairement qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et malgré lui ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite grimace de dégout. Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de faire quelque chose comme ça ? Néanmoins il préférait encore que sa sœur fasse quelque chose comme ça avec James plutôt qu'avec l'un des autres garçons que sa mère invitait très souvent.

- Tu vas être obligé de te marier avec ma sœur maintenant

Surprise, Elladora sursauta se dégageant rapidement de l'emprise de James avant de se relever, son pyjama légèrement froissé. Non elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte de ce qui venait de se passer, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau devant le regard que lui lançait son frère. A son tour, le petit garçon se releva et sans même hésiter prit la main de sa meilleure amie dans la sienne.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, alors maintenant … je vais devoir me battre avec toi ? Demanda-t-il embêté

- Non peu importe que vous vous embrassiez en faite, tant que c'est pas devant moi.

La fillette ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire, embrassant son frère sur la joue avant d'attraper Néo qui était en train de se frotter à sa jambe.

- Tu as vu le cadeau que James m'a fait ? Il est vraiment trop mignon tu ne trouves pas ?

Sirius recula d'un pas alors que sa sœur lui mettait le chaton juste sous le nez manquant de l'obliger à avaler quelques poils.

- Merci Ely je pense que je l'ai vu d'assez près comme ça, et puis de toute façon je préfère amplement les chiens

- Espèce de rabat joie, merci encore James

Le jeune garçon observa sa sœur qui jouait avec le chaton en compagnie de James. Comment pouvait-on préférer ce genre d'animal qui il faut le dire n'avait pas une once de loyauté et d'élégance à quelque chose comme un chien. Non vraiment à de rares occasions les pensées de sa sœur lui étaient complètement indéchiffrables.

- Ben alors vous ne vous embrassez pas cette fois ci ? Ricana-t-il

- Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera, moi aussi je serais là pour me moquer de toi

Elle essaya de chasser de sa tête la petite voix qui lui disait que non elle ne serait plus là, il ne fallait pas que son frère ou James soupçonne quelque chose. Il lui restait encore quelques semaines devant elle après tout, elle allait tâcher d'en profiter au maximum et ensuite elle allait prier très fort pour que son frère et James lui pardonne de devenir l'une des personnes qu'ils détestaient par-dessus tout.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde,

Alors désolé du retard mais ces derniers jours on va dire que j'avais trouvé une occupation forte intéressante et que j'ai complètement négligé mes fics et l'univers HP en général, donc voici la suite et comme toujours merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à ceux qui m'ont lu ^^

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien !

* * *

Assis dans l'un des wagons, Rémus essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point il pouvait être impressionné par tout ça. Son admission en soit relevait déjà du miracle, le directeur Dumbledore devait bien être l'un des rares sorciers à se montrer tolérant envers les êtres répugnants tel que lui. Un lycanthrope voilà ce qu'il était et personne ne devait jamais le découvrir sinon c'était certain personne ne voudrait jamais lui adresser la parole et ils auraient bien raison. Un autre garçon de son âge l'avait rejoint peu avant, un peu rondouillard il paraissait néanmoins très gentil et essayait tant bien que mal d'entamer une discussion avec lui mais Est-ce qu'il le méritait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il méritait que quelqu'un soit gentil avec lui et lui accorde son amitié ?

Le petit garçon lui proposa des bonbons mais alors qu'il allait refuser poliment la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment sur trois enfants de leurs âges qui paraissaient plus qu'essoufflés. Il y avait deux garçons et une fille et alors que les garçons essayaient de reprendre contenance bombant le torse pour se donner de l'assurance, la fillette n'hésita pas à taper sur le dos du crâne de celui qui ne portait pas de lunettes lui faisait perdre de sa superbe.

- Hé mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Se plaignit-il

- Tu prenais la grosse tête. Pas la peine de ricaner James, t'étais pas mieux

Immédiatement l'autre garçon cessa de rire et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la ressemblance frappante qui existait entre la fillette et celui qu'elle avait tapé gentiment. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, ils étaient tous les deux très beau et à vrai dire dans le trio l'autre garçon non plus ne dénotait pas. Il devinait aisément qu'ils devaient tous trois être fortunés au vue de leur tenue et se sentit un peu plus honteux. Les personnes comme eux ne devaient pas avoir envie de se mêler avec des gens comme lui, il essaya de cacher l'état de sa cape et de ses chaussures mais ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, ils auraient vite fait de comprendre à quel point il était pauvre. Se moqueraient-ils de lui ? Peu importait au fond, il en avait pris l'habitude maintenant.

- Ah des bonbons ! Je peux en avoir ?

Sirius s'adressait directement au petit garçon qui jusqu'ici était resté silencieux, il tendit le paquet et alors qu'il n'hésitait pas à prendre une grosse poignée pour la partager avec James, Elladora ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Vraiment j'ai honte. Excusez les ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'être malpolis

- Ché même pas vrai répondit-il la bouche pleine de bonbons

- Je m'appelle Elladora, voici mon frère Sirius. Et lui là qui fait l'imbécile c'est James. Et vous ?

Sa voix était pleine de douceur, s'harmonisant parfaitement avec le physique de la jeune demoiselle. Rémus se permit de l'observer un peu plus longtemps, il n'avait jamais vu personne vêtue ainsi, peut être parce qu'il s'agissait de vêtements sorciers, néanmoins la robe qu'elle portait ressemblait étrangement à celles qu'il avait vu dessiner dans un ouvrage traitant de la période médiévale.

- Moi c'est Peter, je te trouve vraiment très jolie

Il avait dit ça avec toute la candeur qui le caractérisait, ses parents lui avaient souvent dit qu'il était trop naïf, trop influençable et impressionnable mais jusqu'ici il s'en était toujours bien tiré et il espérait que ça continuerait ainsi. Le garçon qu'il identifia comme étant James remit en place ses lunettes sur son nez le regardant au travers et alors que Sirius en faisait de même il se demanda s'il ne venait pas de dire une bêtise.

- Merci pour ce compliment, Peter

Elle insista sur son prénom le regardant avec bienveillance alors que les deux garçons échangèrent un regard entendu. C'est là que tout le monde se tourna vers Rémus qui se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise, il avait une sainte horreur d'être au centre de l'attention et sentir quatre paire d'yeux braqués sur lui n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Il ferma le livre à la couverture jaunie qu'il était en train de lire se raclant la gorge avant de juste dire son prénom. Sirius et James en déduisirent immédiatement qu'il devait être très timide, n'insistant pas davantage ils s'installèrent à côté de Peter qui venait de sortir un jeu de carte sorcier de sa poche. Sirius regarda sa sœur prendre place à côté de Rémus avant de reporter son attention sur les cartes qui venaient de lui être distribués, après tout ils auraient bien le temps de jouer ensemble une fois à Poudlard.

- Alors qu'Est-ce que tu lis ?

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que quelqu'un venait de s'assoir à côté de lui, ainsi il sursauta en sentant les doigts de la fillette effleuraient les siens. Elle fut surprise de sa réaction, elle voulait juste voir le titre et sa main était posée dessus, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ça aurait provoqué chez lui ce tremblement.

- L'histoire de Poudlard déchiffra-t-elle

Le livre était posé à l'envers par rapport à elle si bien que pour lire elle avait du plisser les yeux, se rapprochant sans le vouloir du jeune garçon qui paraissait impressionné, non terrifié serait mieux approprié. Elle remarqua également les cernes sous ses yeux, l'état de ses vêtements mais elle préféra s'abstenir de commentaire. C'était tout à fait le genre de garçon que sa mère aurait détesté et que par esprit de contradiction elle se devait d'adorer. Sortant une plaque de chocolat de sa poche elle la lui tendit innocemment faisant attention que derrière elle, les goinfres qui lui servaient respectivement de frère et de meilleur ami n'en sente pas l'odeur.

- Il parait que ça redonne des forces le chocolat, mais chut ne dis pas aux autres que je t'en ai donné, ces deux là il n'y a pas plus gourmand

Encore surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole il attrapa la barre du bout des doigts ne sachant pas très bien ce que tout cela voulait dire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on soit gentil avec lui ainsi quand elle commença à lui parler naturellement comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours il en demeura bouche bée. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas jouer avec les autres ? C'est vrai ils paraissaient bien plus amusant.

- Gagné ! Trop facile se vanta Sirius

- Elllaaa vient jouer avec nous s'il te plait, ton frère est trop fort, il faut que tu viennes le remettre à sa place !

- Faux frère dit-il en feignant d'être blessé

Rémus esquissa un sourire devant la conversation des garçons alors que Elladora riait doucement. Maintenant tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, elle allait partir jouer avec eux et il allait rester tout seul, ce serait exactement comme d'habitude et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en être triste.

- Je veux faire équipe avec Rémus !

Elle lui attrapa la main ne lui laissant pas le loisir de se défiler avant de s'assoir par terre avec les autres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder leurs mains soudés avec perplexité, elle faisait ça tellement naturellement qu'il était impossible de ne pas se laisser faire.

- Sauf que ma sœur chérie au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, la bataille explosive se joue seul dit-il moqueur

- Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas très cher frère, ce n'est pas le seul jeu de carte qui existe

- Mais on est cinq, comment on va faire les équipes ? Intervint Peter

- Et bien puisque Sirius est si fort il peut jouer tout seul

Elle fit un petit sourire victorieux à son frère alors que James changeait de place avec son ami pour se retrouver à côté de son nouveau partenaire. Rémus n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer aux cartes, chez lui il faisait juste des échecs avec sa mère mais il n'osait faire de commentaire de peur d'être expulsé du groupe. Il ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait ressenti son malaise mais la fillette lui expliquait les principes du jeu à l'oreille sous le regard attentif de James qui à chaque fois s'empressait de baisser les yeux quand il croisait les siens.

- Couleur au rouge ! Comme quoi même tout seul je vous bat à plate couture ! Enfin bon Ella c'est ça de remplacer son frère par un parfait inconnu

- Ce que tu peux être prétentieux, parfois j'ai honte d'être ta sœur

- Hé mais t'as les yeux dorés

A nouveau tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui suite à l'intervention de Sirius, c'est vrai ces yeux n'avaient pas une couleur tout à fait normal mais jusqu'ici personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué et il aurait préféré que ça demeure ainsi.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'aimerais bien que les miens soient comme ça aussi dit-elle innocemment

- Non tu n'aimerais pas ça répondit-il sèchement

Elladora eut un mouvement de recul, qu'avait-elle dit de mal pour qu'il lui parle comme ça ? Il s'en voulut immédiatement à peine les mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres, mais maintenant il était trop tard pour y revenir. Son frère le regardait suspicieusement et contre toute attente ce fut James qui brisa ce silence gênant.

- De toute façon Ella tu as déjà de très jolis yeux

- Ah oui … merci c'est gentil

Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas que les autres puissent voir qu'elle était en train de rougir mais à vrai dire ça n'avait échappé à personne. Sirius s'abstint de commentaire même si celui-ci lui brûlait la langue alors que les deux autres ne les connaissaient encore pas assez pour s'aventurer à répondre quelque chose.

- En faite je n'ai pas osé vous demandez tout à l'heure, mais c'est vous les jumeaux Black ? Tout à l'heure quand j'étais sur le quai j'ai entendu des gens parlaient alors je me demandais … vous allez sûrement aller à Serpentard non ? Demanda Peter d'un ton curieux

- Nous n'avons rien à voir avec notre nom de famille gronda Sirius

Elladora baissa les yeux, elle avait cru pouvoir profiter du voyage mais même ici on lui rappelait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire dans quelques heures.

- Sirius, Elladora et moi allons entrer à Gryffondor déclara fièrement James

Rémus tourna la tête vers la petite fille qui restait étrangement silencieuse. Il ne la connaissait que depuis aujourd'hui mais il savait déjà que ce silence ne devait pas lui ressembler.

- Et si jamais l'un de nous allait à Serpentard Est-ce que ce serait si grave ? Murmura-t-elle

Sirius resta figé quelques instants, totalement abasourdi par les propos de sa sœur. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle disait une chose comme ça ? Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils aillent dans cette maison, ils s'étaient préparé pour ce jour depuis des années alors pourquoi cette question maintenant ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Ely, on ira à Gryffondor c'est certain

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas Est-ce que tu m'abandonnerais ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout

- Moi je resterais avec toi-même si tu allais là bas

Un malaise s'installa dans le compartiment alors que personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui était en train de se tramer. Rémus posa sa main sur celle d'Elladora, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais c'était probablement ce qui se faisait quand on voulait réconforter une personne. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager mais le regard qu'elle lui lança réussit à lui seul à lui briser le cœur, même si elle ne pleurait pas ses yeux en exprimaient bien plus que si elle l'avait fait. Les garçons recommencèrent à discuter entre eux, ponctuant le dialogue de nombreuses plaisanteries mais elle ne cherchait même plus à faire semblant.

Son cœur était comprimé, comme si un étau invisible était en train de le serrer violemment. L'air avait du mal à lui parvenir jusqu'aux poumons, elle savait, elle était convaincu que Sirius lui en voudrait énormément mais elle ignorait encore jusqu'à quel point. Est-ce qu'elle allait les perdre lui et James ? Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de penser à autre chose, de ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions, elle vit devant ses yeux la moitié d'une plaquette de chocolat. Surprise elle se tourna vers Rémus qui tenait l'autre main dans la main gauche.

- Il parait que ça redonne des forces

Elle lui adressa un mince sourire, mangeant sans fin l'un des carrés ne se doutant pas qu'au même moment James était en train de l'observer. Il n'avait réfléchi à l'éventualité qu'ils ne se retrouverait pas tous les trois, c'était inconcevable dans son esprit, mais moins que la possibilité que Sirius et elle ne soient pas ensemble. Ils étaient jumeaux, fusionnels au possible, non c'était impossible. C'était juste l'angoisse de la rentrée, dans quelques heures tout ça serait oublié et ensemble ils feraient leur scolarité à Poudlard, loin de tout tracas.

* * *

Rémus était passé en premier sous le choipeau, la surprise la plus totale se lisant sur son visage lorsqu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Et puis ça avait été le tour des autres, Rabastan, Evan, des gens qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom, des personnes dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour de James. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à être admis lui aussi à Gryffondor, exactement le même temps qu'il fallut à Sirius pour suivre son ami dans la maison des rouges et or. Des murmures s'étaient élevés de la salle quand c'était arrivé, un Black à Gryffondor ça ne s'était jamais vu. Du côté des Serpentards, les mots traitre à son sang revenait très souvent mais alors que McGonagall faisait taire toute la salle, Elladora avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir sous la pression.

Elle n'osait regarder du côté de la table des Gryffondor ayant trop peur de flancher au dernier moment, portant son regard sur les autres tables elle vit que sa cousine l'encourageait silencieusement, lui faisant un signe de main pour l'enjoindre à avancer sous le choipeau. Elle ne voulait pas faire ces quelques pas, et encore moins être réparti à Serpentard. Est-ce que sa mère le ferait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elle tuerait Sirius si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle avait demandé ? Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Elladora pour répondre silencieusement à cette question, oui elle le ferait et ça même sans hésitation.

Le choipeau commença son discours, émettant une exclamation au moment où il se rendit compte qu'elle était elle aussi une Black. Il commença à énumérer ses qualités, exactement les mêmes que son frère, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amour de son frère, ni l'amitié de James, elle ne voulait pas faire partie de tous ces gens qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse maintenant, sinon le choipeau finirait par prononcer le mot qu'elle avait espéré entendre toutes ces années.

- Je veux aller à Serpentard murmura-t-elle

- Serpentard ? Tu es certaine ?

- Serpentard, je veux aller à Serpentard

Elle avait dit ça rapidement lui coupant la parole priant pour que personne autour d'eux n'entende. Pourtant tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle, même ceux du garçon qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans le train, Peter.

- Bien puisque tu es sûre de toi, je dirais … Serpentard !

Et là tout s'effondra autour d'elle. La fillette n'entendait plus les applaudissements qui venaient de la table des vert et argent, elle ne voyait pas sa cousine qui lui souriait, ni la nouvelle salve de murmure qui parcouraient les quatre tables. Elle avait juste regardé Sirius, juste un instant et ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux avait suffit à lui nouer l'estomac. Sa respiration venait de se bloquer, elle avançait par automatisme, un pied devant l'autre mais tout bourdonnait autour d'elle. Elle voulait pleurer, se dire que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar mais c'était bel et bien la réalité, et ça pour toutes les années qui suivraient.

Durant tout le temps que dura le banquet elle fut incapable de répondre aux personnes qui cherchaient à lui adresser la parole. On la félicita, lui disant qu'elle était une fierté pour la famille Black au contraire de son frère. Elle était assise à côté de Narcissa qui discutait avec Nott et Lucius, ce n'était pas réellement la place des premières années mais personne n'avait rien dit, personne n'aurait osé. Puis alors qu'elle vit que les préfets se levaient pour accompagner les nouveaux arrivants aux dortoirs, elle décida d'aller rejoindre Sirius. S'il l'aimait vraiment comme il lui avait dit toutes ces année alors il lui pardonnerait, il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il pensait, qu'il le lui dise.

Elle ne put le rejoindre dans la grande salle, parvenant finalement à sa hauteur dans le hall qui devait le mener au septième étage et elle dans les cachots. Il était de dos silencieux, et alors qu'elle lui attrapait la main il se dégagea brutalement.

- Sirius …

- Va-t-en cracha-t-il

Jamais il ne s'était montré méchant avec elle, jamais elle ne l'avait vu en colère contre elle et là ça lui faisait plus mal que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu. Elle l'obligea à se retourner vers elle mais elle n'aurait pas du, pas quand il avait ce regard à son égard.

- Sirius pardonne moi s'il te plait … je t'en prie ne sois pas fâchée … je veux qu'on reste ensemble .. Qu'on …

- Tu m'as trahi, tu nous a trahi. Tu préparais ça depuis quand ? Ce coup de poignard dans le dos ? Dit-il haineux

- Sirius non s'il te plait … ce n'est pas ça … je t'aime je veux qu'on …

- Et moi je te déteste. A partir de maintenant tu n'es plus ma sœur

Autour d'eux un cercle s'était formé, des gens les dévisageaient, elle entendait leurs commentaires acides, leurs ricanements mais tout ça ça ne comptait pas. Peu importait leur opinion, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être avec lui. Elle tenta un nouveau geste d'approche mais il la poussa en arrière la faisant tomber au sol.

- Ne m'approche plus jamais, tu n'es plus rien pour moi, tu n'existes plus.

Elle voulut pleurer mais sa gorge était trop sèche, trop nouée pour qu'elle en soit capable. La fillette regarda James à côté de Sirius, il avait exactement le même regard que lui et même s'il restait silencieux elle savait que c'était fini, que lui non plus ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Les rires, les rumeurs, le bourdonnement de la foule, c'était insupportable. Elle ne voulait plus, elle ne pouvait plus.

- Le spectacle est terminé ! Rentrez tous dans vos dortoirs !

La voix de Narcissa s'éleva dans les airs alors que des grommellements de mécontentement se faisait entendre. Pourtant personne n'osa la contredire, d'autant plus quand Lucius derrière elle lança à l'assistance un regard glacial. Sa cousine l'aida à se relever, la prenant par la main pour la conduire elle-même jusqu'au cachot. Elle aurait été incapable de savoir quel chemin ils avaient pris, elle ne faisait pas attention, ni à ça, ni au reste. Son dortoir était encore vide, où était les autres filles ?

Narcissa referma la porte derrière elle regardant sa petite cousine s'assoir sur l'un des lits près de la fenêtre. Elle savait que ça se passerait comme ça, elle savait également quel rôle avait du joué Walburga dans tout ça mais elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que devait ressentir la fillette à ce moment là. Elle prit place à côté d'elle, et alors qu'Elladora s'allongeait, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux pour la rassurer.

- Chérie n'écoute pas ce qu'ils ont dit, tu n'as rien à te reprocher

- Sirius et James ne m'adresseront plus jamais la parole répéta-t-elle automatiquement

- Ca va aller je te le promets, je sais que tu as été obligé de faire ça mais je vais t'apprendre ma chérie

- Apprendre quoi ? Demanda-t-elle tristement

- A fermer ton cœur, à devenir une vraie Serpentard. Plus rien ne t'atteindra à partir de maintenant, je serais là pour veiller sur toi

Elle ne réalisait pas très bien encore la portée des paroles de sa cousine, en serait-elle capable ? Devenir insensible comme Narcissa paraissait parfois l'être ? Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une façade mais y parviendrait-elle ?

- Mais toi aussi tu vas partir Cissy …

- Tu ne seras pas toute seule je t'en fais la promesse

La fillette ne voulait pas penser à tout ça, elle était trop triste pour le moment, elle voulait aller se blottir contre Sirius et tout oublier mais c'était chose impossible désormais. Elle entendit un miaulement plaintif contre sa jambe et en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Néo elle parvint enfin à pleurer.

Narcissa essaya de calmer sa petite cousine du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais ce n'était pas en un soir que tout ça allait s'arranger elle en était consciente. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur une autre fillette qui visiblement craignait de rentrer. La blonde la jaugea du regard quelques instants, Alecto Carrow, la sœur d'Amycus, oui elle faisait un choix potable. Les deux filles partageraient la même chambre pendant sept ans puisqu'aucune autre fille n'avait été admise à Serpentard cette année, ça paraissait concevable. Narcissa détailla davantage la fillette, des cheveux bruns qui paraissaient ternes, des yeux sombres, elle ferait l'affaire. La sorcière déposa un baiser sur le front d'Elladora se levant avant de s'arrêter à côté de l'autre fillette.

- Je veux que vous deveniez les meilleures amies du monde, tu devras la protéger, prendre sa défense en toute circonstance. Si jamais tu venais à la trahir, ta famille subirait un enfer sans fin, enfer que je tacherais de faire perdurer avec grand plaisir.

Ce n'était pas une question, pas une demande, c'était un ordre et Alecto en était bien consciente. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser, aucune raison de chercher à se soustraire à ce que lui demandait la dernière des sœurs Black, bien au contraire. C'était une occasion, une opportunité de monter dans la hiérarchie des familles de sang pur, grâce à elle et à l'influence des Black son frère pourrait obtenir un poste important, non à vrai dire elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir été choisi. La fillette remarqua que ses affaires étaient posés sur le lit en face de celui d'Elladora mais pour le moment ce qui la préoccupait le plus c'était de savoir comment était la fille avec qui elle devrait devenir amie.

On lui avait beaucoup parlé de Sirius et Elladora Black, sa mère le lui avait dit qu'elle devrait faire des efforts pour maintenir de bonnes relations avec eux mais visiblement il lui suffisait d'appliquer ce conseil à la fillette, Sirius à Gryffondor, il serait sans doute renié de la famille, il ne lui servait donc strictement à rien. Elle portait l'uniforme traditionnelle de Poudlard, et même ainsi roulé en boule dans son boule il lui allait mieux qu'à elle. Alecto en fut jalouse au début, elle aurait voulu avoir les traits harmonieux de la fillette en face d'elle, sa taille fine mais en réalisant qu'Elladora était loin d'être une menace elle se reprit.

Elle ne paraissait pas bien méchante, au contraire elle avait vraiment l'air faible sur le moment. Un chaton s'était assoupie juste contre son ventre alors qu'elle le caressait machinalement. C'étai probablement son animal, pour sa part Alecto avait préféré prendre un hibou. S'asseyant à côté de la fillette, elle porta la main sur la boule de poil endormie et ce fut seulement au moment où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ceux d'Elladora qu'elle sembla la remarquer. Elle paraissait comme déconnectée, un peu comme si elle la voyait sans la voir.

- Je m'appelle Alecto Carrow, toi c'est Elladora c'est ça ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre se contentant de se redresser en posant son animal sur son oreiller. Ses yeux étaient rougis à force d'avoir pleuré, ses cheveux défaits pourtant Alecto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrémédiablement attirée par elle. La petite fille chassa cette idée de sa tête non elle ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées, Elladora était destinée à devenir sa meilleure amie, la personne qui servirait à son ascension sociale.

- On va bien s'amuser ici tu verras, j'ai déjà parlé aux garçons de notre année au diner, c'est dommage il n'y a pas d'autres filles mais on pourrait devenir amie qu'en penses tu ?

Encore une fois pas de réponse mais elle s'y était préparée, après tout si Amycus la rejetait elle se sentirait également très triste.

- Je voulais te dire, je suis désolé pour ton frère, il s'est vraiment mal comporté avec toi mais si tu veux on pourra te venger proposa-t-elle réconfortante

- Le seul frère que j'ai n'est pas encore à Poudlard murmura-t-elle

Le regard qu'elle lui lança suffit à lui glacer le sang, elle l'avait probablement sous estimé au début, si le choipeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard c'est qu'il y avait une raison alors elle devrait apprendre à se méfier des apparences. Se disant qu'elle devait avoir besoin d'une nuit de sommeil pour aller mieux, Alecto entreprit de ranger ses valises. Il y avait assez de place, la chambre avait été conçu pour cinq alors ce n'était pas les placards qui manquaient. Elladora s'était contentée de prendre sa trousse de toilette en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et la fillette se demanda si elle devait aussi ranger les affaires de sa nouvelle amie. Non elle n'apprécierait certainement pas, et puis un elfe viendrait certainement le faire plus tard.

Puis alors qu'elle finissait de ranger sa dernière robe, Alecto se rendit compte du silence inquiétant qui régnait dans cette pièce. Il n'y avait pas d'eau qui coulait, rien aucun bruit. Inquiète, la petite fille toqua à la porte et comme il n'y eut pas de réponse elle entreprit d'entrer. Elladora n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer à clé et ce fut seulement en entrant que la fillette en fut horrifiée. Des cheveux, une quantité de cheveux noirs trainaient au sol, pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ? De long ses cheveux lui arrivaient à peine aux épaules maintenant. Mais ce n'était même pas ça le plus terrible, les ciseaux toujours en main, Alecto voyait le sang perlait de son bras gauche. Elle n'avait aucune idée de si c'était grave ou non, elle voyait juste l'entaille qui paraissait profonde sur sa peau blanche.

- Par morgane ! Mais qu'Est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Tu auras la chambre pour toi toute seule de cette façon

Cette manière qu'elle avait de s'adresser à elle les yeux dans le vague lui mettait vraiment la chair de poule. Ne réfléchissant pas plus de quelques secondes elle entoura un tissu autour de son bras, l'obligeant à la suivre à l'infirmerie. Heureusement pour elle, à cette heure ci les couloirs étaient déserts, si Narcissa venait à apprendre ce qui était arrivé juste après son départ ça en serait fini d'elle, de ses projets, de tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle aurait pensé que l'infirmerie serait vide mais il n'en était rien. Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Gryffondor discutait avec l'infirmière en chef alors qu'un petit garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas était debout à côté d'elle.

A leur entrée tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elles et il fut difficile de dire laquelle des trois personnes en fut le plus choqué. Ce devait être le sang sur sa main, sur son bras qui continuait à couler malgré le tissu qui avait fait cet effet. Immédiatement l'infirmière la fit s'assoir sur l'un des lits se hâtant d'aller chercher de la potion et du fil magique dans la réserve.

- Mais voyons Miss Carrow que s'est-il passé ?

Le ton de la directrice de Gryffondor était inquiet, comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ? Le premier jour de la rentrée qui plus est.

- Je ne sais pas professeur, je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans la salle de bain

- Au moins vous avez eu la présence d'esprit de l'amener

Rémus regardait la fillette assise sur le lit d'infirmerie, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille du train qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt. Ses cheveux étaient coupés n'importe comment, son bras sanguinolent mais par-dessus tout l'expression qu'elle arborait, un mélange de résignation et de tristesse lui fendit un peu plus le cœur. Il avait assisté à la scène qui s'était déroulé entre son frère et elle, tout le monde y avait assisté, il n'avait pas osé intervenir, peut être aurait-il du ? Comment pouvait-on se montrer cruel, Est-ce que c'était à cause de ça qu'elle en était venu à de telles extrémités ? Probablement, c'était certain même.

- Bien ma petite ne bouge pas, ça ne fera mal qu'un instant prononça l'infirmerie doucement

- Ca ne sert à rien de me soigner répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Elladora ?

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans vraiment les contrôler, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Elle avait été gentille avec lui, et même si les autres l'étaient aussi il ne voulait pas que quelque chose comme ça arrive. Elle tourna le regard vers lui, ses yeux gris étaient plus sombres que cette après midi et il ne sut dire si elle l'avait reconnu ou non

- Parce que je recommencerais

Elle ne cilla même pas au moment où le fil magique recousait son bras, ni même quand la directrice de Gryffondor commença à lui parler, lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas penser à de telles choses, qu'elle avait toute sa vie devant elle. Mais quelle vie ? Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien la vie qui lui était réservé, et elle préférait s'épargner toutes ces années de souffrance sans fin. Minerva McGonagall dans le cas présent préféra aller chercher le directeur et alors qu'Alecto avait été renvoyé dans sa chambre, que l'infirmière cherchait une potion de soin, Rémus se retrouva seul avec elle. Il posa sa main sur la sienne sortant le reste de la tablette de chocolat qui lui restait.

- Je te la donne si tu promets de ne plus jamais te retrouver ici

- J'ai d'autres plaquettes de chocolat dit-elle réaliste

- Bon très bien mais tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis ? Si tu meurs on ne pourra pas l'être

- Tu as déjà des amis …

Il vit qu'elle souffrait, peut être même plus mentalement que physiquement.

- Le nombre d'ami n'est pas limité il me semble

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il avait tout ce qu'elle voulait avoir, Sirius et James. Pourtant elle n'eut pas le courage de s'opposer encore à lui, c'était sans doute la fatigue mais quand le directeur et le professeur McGonagall revinrent toute trace d'amertume avait disparu. L'infirmière égalisa les cheveux qu'elle s'était coupée et alors qu'elle essayait de convaincre tout le monde que maintenant tout irait bien il lui sembla pourtant que personne n'en crut un mot.

Est-ce qu'elle serait capable de le supporter ? Elle essaierait du mieux qu'elle pourrait mais elle n'était pas aussi forte que ça, sa camarade de chambre elle ne pouvait pas réellement lui faire confiance, quant à Rémus c'était à ne pas douter que les autres deviendraient ses meilleurs amis. Non elle était toute seule, elle pensa à Regulus, il fallait au moins qu'elle tienne bon pour lui, qu'elle veille sur lui, et ce fut l'une des seules raisons pour lesquelles elle se promit de ne plus revenir à l'infirmerie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me suis posée la question de savoir si je devais continuer à poster durant les vacances, après tout tout le monde est parti et soyons sérieux l'univers HP ça intéresse beaucoup moins qu'avant ... ( enfin pour ma part je viens d'aller voir HP6 et ça a renoué mon engouement pour cette saga =D ) mais bon je me dis que puisque les chapitres sont déjà écrits et que j'ai quand même quelques fidèles lecteurs ce ne serait pas bien de ma part de faire une pause ... **

**Donc en conclusion merci à mes revieweurs, je vous dédicace tout spécialement ce chapitre ^^**

**ps : Oui je suis un auteur comme un autre, j'aime les reviews, j'aime qu'on me donne son avis ( qu'il soit négatif ou positif d'ailleurs ) parce que je passe quand même du temps à vous écrire tout ça et la seule raison qui me pousse à finir mes histoires c'est la présence de lecteurs qui m'encouragent ... **

**ps 2 : En faite j'aimerais beaucoup savoir si les lecteurs de cette fic aime en général le James/Lily ? Parce que selon ça j'écrirais plus ou moins des scènes ^^ et aussi ça me plairait de savoir quelles sont vos personnages favoris même si bien sûr au fil des chapitres on va en apprendre un peu plus sur chacun d'entre eux et que tous les personnages principaux ne sont pas mis en avant dans ce chapitre. **

* * *

Il faisait chaud pour un jour de Septembre, plus que la normal ce qui expliquait pourquoi les adolescents avaient renoncés à leur pull, se contentant de la chemise à manche courte qui était comprise dans l'uniforme. Il était rare que Regulus sorte dans le parc mais sa sœur l'avait quasiment forcé à l'accompagner. A l'abri d'un chêne donnant une vue directe sur le lac il se concentrait sur sa lecture, un manuel avancé de potion que le professeur Slughorn lui avait permis d'emprunter à la réserve avec un plaisait manifeste.

Il était allongé sur les genoux de sa sœur laissant sa main droite caressait la cheville d'Elladora. De son côté la jeune fille jouait avec les mèches de cheveu de son frère, prenant de temps à autre Néo dans ses bras pour le soulever au dessus de sa tête. Dès qu'elle arrêtait l'animal se mettait à se frotter contre elle, ronronnant, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Regulus qui n'aimait pas vraiment que le chat prenne sa tête pour un coussin.

Attrapant l'une des dernières feuilles qui jonchaient encore le sol, la sorcière la fit passer sur la joue de son frère qui n'arrêtait pas de maugréer. Elle aimait bien l'embêter, c'était tellement facile de le faire ronchonner après tout. Un peu plus loin, deux étudiantes regardaient dans leur direction et Elladora ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Regulus n'y prêtait peut être aucune attention mais il aurait du s'en sentir flatté, quasiment toute la promotion de Serpentard rêvait que ses yeux gris se posent sur elles, si elles savaient à quel point il pouvait être indifférent à tout ça.

- Ella arrête avec cette feuille sinon je te préviens je te la fais manger !

D'un coup sec il referma le manuel de potion, sachant pertinemment que de toute manière elle ne le laisserait pas bouquiner tranquillement. Aux yeux des autres elle passait peut être pour une jeune fille calme, maitresse d'elle-même en toute circonstance, d'ailleurs il avait entendu plusieurs personnes la surnommer la princesse des glaces, quelles foutaises ! On voyait bien à quel point ils la connaissaient peu. Il était un peu près certain que tout avait commencé chez les Maraudeurs, tout commençait par eux de toute manière.

Il ne comprenait pas comment sa sœur pouvait être amie avec l'un d'entre eux, pas ouvertement bien sûr, ça aurait sérieusement cassé son image de parfaite Serpentard mais elle ne lui cachait rien alors il était loin d'ignorer tous ses rendez vous à la bibliothèque, là où les deux leaders de ce clan stupide ne mettaient jamais les pieds. Dire qu'étant petit il les avait admirer, ça avait vite changé quand il avait su de quelle manière cruelle ils avaient traité sa sœur. Et dire qu'après on osait dire que c'était à Serpentard qu'on trouvait les personnes les plus intolérantes.

- Allons allons Est-ce une façon de parler à sa sœur aînée ? C'est moi qui devrait te la faire manger cette feuille pour la peine plaisanta-t-elle

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait sortir Ella ? On aurait été bien mieux dans ta chambre ou la mienne se plaignit-il

- Parce qu'il faut bien que tu prennes un peu le soleil, et puis si nous étions restés dans les dortoirs tes admiratrices n'auraient pas pu profiter du spectacle

Elle se moquait de lui il en était conscient mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Oui bien sûr il recevait des mots d'amour, le genre qui l'indifférait totalement, les filles étaient tellement superficielles. Bien sûr il avait déjà eu des petites amies, mais au bout d'une semaine il avait foncièrement l'impression de perdre son temps. Pourtant malgré toute l'attention dont il était la victime, sa sœur était loin d'être en reste. Elle était tellement inaccessible, tellement froide, que les garçons y voyaient là un défi à relever. Beaucoup s'y étaient risqués, tous avaient été rejetés sans même l'ombre d'un espoir à l'horizon. Elle n'était pas médisante, ce n'était même pas pour leur faire du mal, c'était juste par profonde indifférence.

Elle était conviée à toutes les réunions secrètes auxquels se livraient le groupe le plus important de Serpentard mais de mémoire jamais il ne l'avait entendu prendre la parole. Les seuls qui semblaient trouver grâce à ses yeux étaient Rémus et lui-même, pour le reste il n'était pas parfaitement certain des sentiments sincères qui la liait aux autres personnes qu'elle côtoyait. Il y avait Alecto bien sûr, mais au même titre que Rabastan ou Evan il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle les méprisait tous autant qu'ils étaient.

- En parlant d'admirateur regarde qui vient par ici

Fier de lui il n'eut que le temps de se relever avant que sa sœur menaçante avec sa feuille dans la main ne la lui mette directement dans la bouche. Le petit groupe constitué d'Avery, Mulciber, Rosier et Rogue avançait droit dans leur direction et Regulus s'étonna que Rabastan ne soit pas avec eux. En temps normal Rabastan et Evan étaient toujours ensemble et puis les trois autres suivaient, il aimait assez Severus, tout comme lui il s'intéressait aux potions, ce qui en faisait un interlocuteur intéressant. Mais malmenait qu'il était par les deux idiots de Gryffondor on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était d'un naturel très sociable.

- Elladora, Regulus. On vous a cherché prononça d'une voix mielleuse Evan

- Et bien félicitations, vous nous avez trouvé

Il était de notoriété publique que depuis quelques années déjà Evan cherchait à faire d'Elladora sa petite amie, seulement il n'était pas le seul, Rabastan prétendait aussi au titre et d'ailleurs souvent il s'étonnait que ses deux là ne se soient jamais déchirés, mais ça résultait probablement du fait que sa sœur n'avait d'yeux ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Pendant un instant Evan se demanda si elle venait de se moquer de lui mais il chassa tout de suite cette idée de son esprit, Elladora n'était pas du genre à faire de l'humour.

- Ce soir Slughorn donne sa petite soirée habituelle, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois ma cavalière Elladora

Regulus haussa un sourcil, on pouvait au moins lui reconnaitre le mérite d'être persistant, mais ça ne servait à rien dans le cas présent, strictement à rien.

- Je ne compte pas y assister, mais je te remercie de l'invitation Evan. Néanmoins je suis sûre que Alecto sera ravie de t'accompagner.

- Peut-on savoir ce que tu as de prévu ?

- Non

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un léger sourire que partagèrent les autres personnes présentes. Une autre fille lui aurait répondu de cette façon, nulle doute qu'il aurait réagi mais là il ne put que s'effacer laissant passer la jeune fille. Elladora avait une réputation, on la respectait et même si c'était pour les mauvaises raisons elle était loin de s'en plaindre. Elle en avait plus qu'assez des réunions de leur professeur de potions, bien sûr c'était un honneur d'y être convié mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y perdre sa soirée cette fois ci.

D'autant qu'elle avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus amusant de prévu. Dans le hall elle passa à côté des Maraudeurs et alors qu'elle échangeait un regard complice avec Rémus elle surprit Peter qui avait les yeux posés sur elle. N'était-il donc pas au courant qu'elle était invisible ? Sirius et James faisaient des clins d'oeils aux filles présentes, pitoyable pensa-t-elle, alors que Regulus ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

- Tu as oublié ta saleté de chat

Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence des quatre garçons, pourtant avec la série de gloussements qui accompagnaient chacune de leur promenade il aurait du faire le rapprochement. Tendant la boule de poil à sa propriétaire, il entendit clairement l'un des Maraudeurs, difficile de dire lequel même s'il s'agissait certainement de James, faire un commentaire.

- Un chat, c'est certainement le seul que tu puisses aimer, n'Est-ce pas Elladora ?

Elle restait passive, caressant la tête de Néo comme si de rien n'était alors que Regulus bouillonnait. Ca oui il était calme et réfléchi à part quand on s'en prenait à sa sœur. Des remarques fusèrent sur son cœur de pierre mais encore une fois sa sœur ne releva pas se contentant de lisser un pli imaginaire sur son chemisier. Parfois James se demandait si au cours de ces années elle n'était pas devenu sourde, il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle ne répondait jamais à l'instar de ses camarades de Serpentard.

Il se demandait parfois où était la petite fille qu'il avait connu mais très vite il balayait cette pensée, elle était morte, ou peut être n'avait-elle-même jamais existé. D'un côté ça l'agaçait qu'elle ne réponde jamais, Sirius lui ne faisait aucun commentaire, silencieux au possible lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. C'est là qu'il vit la rouquine dans son champ de vision, Lily Evans, un caractère de feu dans un corps à damner un saint.

Il ne trouvait pas non plus grâce à ses yeux, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Elle le rejetait toujours de façon théâtral, d'ailleurs ça avait fait le tour d'école mais il ne se lassait pas d'essayer et d'essayer encore. Il la voulait et il l'aurait, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, c'était ça l'amour non ?

- Hé Lily Jolie ça te dirait de m'accompagner ce soir ? Toi, moi, la lumière tamisée des cachots …

- Oublie moi Potter

- Mais je ne peux pas t'oublier ma Lily jolie, allez juste une fois, je me comporterais bien, foi de Maraudeur

- Je ne place aucune sorte de confiance en toi Potter

Tournant les talons il n'eut le temps que de voir ses cheveux flamboyants passaient devant lui, un jour elle dirait oui, il lui suffisait juste d'attendre encore un peu.

- Pathétique murmura Elladora

Le jeune homme se retourna surpris, avait-elle parlé ? Il n'eut le temps que de se poser la question que déjà elle se dirigeait en direction des cachots avec son frère. Regulus observait sa sœur du coin de l'œil, il s'était toujours demandé comment elle avait fait pour changer aussi radicalement, il savait que Narcissa y était pour quelque chose, mais une telle métamorphose même après toutes ces années laissaient toujours à réfléchir.

- Pourquoi tu les laisses dire ? Si tu me laissais faire il y a longtemps que leur pauvre visage en aurait subi les conséquences

- Ce serait leur accorder trop d'importance, ils ne sont rien pour moi alors pourquoi devrais-je prêter attention à leur paroles ?

Il était dubitatif, tout ça relevait de la théorie la plus pure et supposait qu'elle n'ait vraiment plus aucun sentiment pour eux, pourtant une part de lui en doutait toujours.

- Alors ça ne te touche vraiment pas ? Demanda-t-il hésitant

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, et pense plutôt à toi ! Dis moi quelle jeune fille aura le privilège de t'accompagner ce soir ?

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué par les questions perpétuelles de sa sœur. Mais elle, ça ne faisait que l'encourager davantage, il détestait tellement cela que ça aurait du être interdit de ne justement pas lui en parler.

- Je préfère m'y rendre seul, à moins que tu souhaites m'accompagner ?

- Bien que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de voir la tête de Evan à ce moment là, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu

- Laisse moi deviner, il ne serait pas à Gryffondor et ne répondrait pas au doux nom de Rémus Lupin ?

Il avait exagéré exprès sa voix, regardant sa sœur avec douceur alors qu'elle manquait de s'étrangler. C'était exactement pour les moments comme ça qu'il appréciait Lupin.

- Ah par merlin ne parle plus jamais de cette façon, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Alecto et par-dessus tout je vois très bien où tu veux en venir

- Je trouve quand même étrange que ce soit le seul garçon que tu daignes te laisser approcher

- Et moi je trouve étrange que tu ne laisses aucune fille t'approcher, mais je m'abstiens de te le répéter tous les jours

- Menteuse, tu ne fais que ça à longueur de temps

- Innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire répondit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant d'entrer dans sa chambre

* * *

Rémus observait les étoiles, regardant avec tristesse dans la direction de la lune qui était cachée par de gros nuages noirs. Dans deux semaines elle serait à nouveau pleine, dans deux semaines le cauchemar recommencerait. Ses amis le croyaient en train de réviser, pourtant ils auraient du se douter de quelque chose. Une fois par semaine il venait dans la tour d'astronomie, pour faire tout, sauf des devoirs. Mais après tout même s'ils étaient un groupe très soudé ils avaient chacun leur moment d'intimité.

Malgré l'obscurité relative, Rémus y voyait plutôt bien ainsi quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant un peu plus de lumière filtrait et qu'elle se referma tout aussi vite il sut parfaitement qu'elle venait d'arriver. Il voulut se retourner dans sa direction mais plus rapide elle était déjà derrière lui, les mains posés sur ses yeux. Elle le tirait légèrement en arrière, probablement parce qu'elle avait du mal à rester à sa hauteur. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comment les autres pouvaient ils penser un seul instant qu'elle était la fille froide et calculatrice qu'ils décrivaient sans cesse.

- Devine qui c'est demanda-t-elle joyeusement

- Hum dur à dire, peut être une admiratrice secrète qui m'aurait suivi jusqu'ici ?- Tu aimerais bien

Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner que déjà elle lui sautait au cou. Au début ça lui faisait bizarre qu'elle passe son temps à lui faire des câlins, mais maintenant si elle ne le faisait plus ça lui paraissait encore plus étrange. Pendant quelques instants ils restèrent dans cette position, ses mains étaient posés sagement sur le bas du dos de la jeune fille alors qu'elle prenait un grand plaisir à enfouir sa tête dans son cou. D'un œil extérieur on aurait pu les prendre pour un couple mais il n'en avait jamais été question, d'autant qu'il savait parfaitement vers qui se dirigeait son amour, et ça même si elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

- Tu sens bon, tu as mis le parfum que je t'ai offert remarqua-t-elle

- Tu devrais arrêter de me faire des cadeaux, surtout que je ne peux jamais te rendre la pareille

Souvent quand il entrait dans sa chambre, il trouvait un paquet soigneusement emballé sur son lit. Ca allait du porte plume, aux friandises en passant par le parfum hors de prix ou encore au pull en laine magique qui avait du représenter l'équivalent de cinq ans d'économie pour quelqu'un comme lui. Les autres ne manquaient pas de le regarder suspicieusement à chaque fois, mais comme Elladora ne laissait jamais de mots ils ne pouvaient se douter que ça venait d'elle.

Il feignait l'ignorance, qu'il ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'envoyeur mais au bout de quelques années les autres commençaient à ne plus être aussi dupe. Il s'était toujours demandé comment elle faisait pour parvenir aux chambres des Gryffondor, elle se contentait de lui répondre par un sourire mystérieux à chaque fois et malgré tous ses efforts pour parvenir à bout de son stratagème aujourd'hui encore il demeurait totalement à sa merci.

- Tu es mon seul ami, c'est normal que je te fasse plaisir ! Tu es la seule personne qui mérite que je dépense mon argent pour lui

Il voulut rétorquer mais elle l'en empêcha, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de lui prendre la main pour l'emmener s'assoir sur la balustrade. Il avait le vertige, ce qui était paradoxal puisqu'ils se retrouvaient toujours ici, ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle laissait ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide il en avait la chair de poule. Il l'imaginait en train de tomber et même si elle ne disait rien, il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité. Aujourd'hui elle restait un peu plus sage, étant dos au vide il pouvait rester debout devant elle alors que pour une fois elle demeurait à sa hauteur. Elle avait toujours sa main dans la sienne, ainsi quand la manche de son pull se souleva légèrement il remarqua dans quel état se trouvait son avant bras.

- Ella tu avais promis …

C'était les seuls moments où elle évitait son regard, elle avait conscience que c'était mal, que se couper n'arrangerait rien du tout mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Parfois elle avait envie de couper plus profondément, d'atteindre la veine et de mettre fin à toute cette mascarade, mais elle avait promis à Rémus. Regulus n'était pas au courant, s'il l'avait su elle n'osait imaginer sa réaction. Son frère était quelqu'un de calme, de respecter pour ses idées réfléchis mais elle savait parfaitement ce qui advenait de lui quand ça la concernait directement. Elle avait promis de ne plus jamais atterrir à l'infirmerie, elle avait tenu promesse. D'ordinaire elle arrivait plus ou moins à masquer les marques mais Alecto était arrivée alors elle s'était contentée de remettre son pull d'uniforme.

- Pourquoi Est-ce que tu as fait ça demanda-t-il calmement

Il s'était déjà mis en colère pour cette raison mais ça ne servait à rien, elle restait plongée dans ses pensées à chaque fois que ça arrivait et il était inutile d'espérer obtenir quelque chose venant d'elle. Il avait conscience d'être peut être lui-même l'une des causes, elle lui assurait toujours que non mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il était le meilleur ami des deux personnes qui l'avaient fait le plus souffrir au monde, il s'était longtemps demandé s'il ne trahissait pas tous ses amis d'un seul coup mais il ne pouvait pas faire un choix. Sacrifier Elladora était inconcevable tout comme perdre ses amis lui était insupportable. C'est elle qui avait voulu que leur amitié reste secrète, pour sauver les apparences disait-elle mais par la même occasion elle lui épargnait la responsabilité de faire un choix, peut être parce qu'elle craignait sa décision.

- Tu crois que Sirius me déteste toujours autant ?

Il avait conscience de la détresse dans le ton de sa voix, de tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher, particulièrement ses émotions. Sirius ne parlait jamais d'elle, et quand quelqu'un évoquait le sujet il changeait le plus souvent de pièces. Néanmoins il était déjà arrivé qu'il se mette en colère lorsque certaines rumeurs commençaient à courir, il ne supportait pas qu'on prononce son nom mais Rémus était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait bien de haine ou d'autre chose.

- Oublie ça, c'était stupide comme question

Elle se mit à sourire, un sourire qui sonnait faux pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que même sans le dire le fait que Sirius l'ait rejeté la tourmentait jour après jour. Sans compter qu'elle le voyait chaque jour, chaque fois qu'ils étaient en classe. Son blason de préfet en chef brillait dans l'obscurité, lui rappelant les différences qui existaient entre eux.

Elle avait été choisi avec James pour exercer cette tâche, mais de mémoire il ne les avait jamais vu s'adresser la parole. James parfois lui lançait une pique mais elle n'y répondait jamais, il savait que ça agaçait son ami, que c'était à cause de ça qu'elle était affublée de tous ses préjugés stupides mais il n'osait imaginer ce que ça aurait donné si elle lui avait répondu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Lily avait été déçue de ne pas avoir été choisi pour tenir ce rôle mais il fallait un garçon et une fille et l'avantage était souvent donné à la mixité entre maison. Ca ne semblait pourtant pas déranger James, qui profitait de la moindre occasion pour harceler la rousse. Souvent il faisait ses rondes de préfet en compagnie d'Elladora, James pensait que c'était pour lui rendre service mais à vrai dire ça le contentait tout autant.

- Peut être que tu devrais aller lui parler se risqua-t-il à prononcer

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui surprise avant de descendre de la balustrade où elle était installée. Sans rien dire ou demander, elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras posant sa main sur son cœur pour en entendre les battements alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il était censé faire.

- Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça une seconde fois

La manche de son pull à nouveau tomba légèrement et alors que le jeune homme caressait doucement les plaies qui s'y trouvaient il sentit les larmes de la jeune fille imprégnaient son pull. Elle était silencieuse, seul le bruit de sa respiration prouvait qu'elle était encore bien vivante et alors qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui il se demanda un instant si Sirius avait conscience du mal qu'il lui faisait, même après toutes ces années.

- Peter m'a dit que tu avais demandé à aller à Serpentard, pourquoi ?

C'était la question qu'il voulait lui poser depuis longtemps sans jamais avoir osé jusque là. Il n'y avait aucune raison logique qu'elle choisisse cette maison plutôt que celle où était été envoyé son frère. Regulus n'était pas encore là, alors ça ne pouvait pas non plus être pour lui. Est-ce que les autres pensaient que c'était pas pure trahison ? Il devait y avoir autre chose, elle n'était pas mauvaise ou sournoise comme les Serpentard qu'il connaissait. Il aurait été stupide de dire qu'elle ne possédait aucune des qualités de cette maison, ça aurait été mentir mais à Gryffondor également elle aurait trouvé sa place, même après toutes ces années.

- Parce qu'il le fallait, tu ne connais pas ma famille, tu ne connais pas ma mère répondit-elle doucement

- Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle t'a menacé ?

- Ca ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, il est trop tard maintenant

La jeune fille se dégagea de l'emprise de son meilleur ami, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, ça faisait trop mal de se souvenir. Elle s'était toujours demandé si sa mère aurait mit ses menaces à exécution. Le pire c'est que tout ça ne s'était pas arrêté avec la cérémonie de répartition, sa mère tenait à ce qu'elle se fasse des amis, aussi malsain et futile soient-ils. Quand Sirius était parti ça avait été le pire. Elle avait du promettre, promettre une chose qui la répugnait plus que tout. Son mariage sans opposition avec le garçon que choisirait sa mère.

Elle lui avait juré que si elle refusait elle poursuivrait son frère, qu'elle le tuerait, avant de s'en prendre à James. Sa mère faisait partie des nouveaux adorateurs du seigneur noir, elle ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec tout ça, pourtant elle le ressentait, exactement comme une menace invisible qu'elle y serait contrainte. Elle le ressentait d'autant plus qu'elle savait exactement que Sirius prendrait part du côté de l'opposition, sa mort serait facile à commander, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle savait que du temps elle n'en avait pas.

Pour le moment elle avait juste réussi à éloigner la menace de Bellatrix. La surprendre au lit avec Lucius avait peut être été un pur hasard mais le fait que Narcissa ou la famille ne devait absolument pas être au courant jouait en sa faveur. Sa cousine avait pensé qu'elle ne serait pas une menace, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse part de ses exigences en échange de son silence. Elle était à Serpentard après tout, le chantage, la manipulation, tout ça elle s'y était habituée peu à peu.

En sortant de la tour d'astronomie il n'y avait personne, lui permettant de prendre Rémus une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de regagner les cachots. Elle eut un petit sourire amer en pensant à ce qu'on penserait d'elle si on la surprenait à se livrer à un tel acte d'affection en public. Bien sûr Alecto ne s'en privait pas, il n'était pas rare de la voir au bras d'un, ou deux garçons parfois mais il y avait longtemps qu'elles n'étaient plus logées à la même enseigne, tenté soit-il qu'elles l'aient jamais été. Alors qu'elle allait regagner sa salle commune, Elladora haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'elle était loin d'être seule dans le couloir.

Un peu plus loin se tenait Mulciber et Avery, deux garçons qu'en temps normal elle faisait tout pour éviter. Pas qu'ils lui fassent peur, ça il y avait longtemps que ce n'était plus le cas, seulement dans leurs yeux brillaient toujours une lueur malsaine. Ils n'auraient jamais osé s'en prendre à elle, trop conscient de ce que ça impliquerait, mais ils n'hésitaient pas à tourmenter le reste de la population de Poudlard. La jeune fille voulut passer son chemin mais en entendant un petit cri étouffé elle ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux en direction des deux garçons se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Plaquée contre le mur se tenait une Lily Evans apeurée, au prise avec les deux Serpentards qui ne semblaient pas vraiment décidé à la laisser repartir.

La jeune fille fut tentée de la laisser là, après tout elle était loin d'apprécier la préfète en Chef de Gryffondor. Si elle était là à cette heure ci c'est qu'elle savait parfaitement à quoi elle s'exposait. Déjà que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas populaires par ici, alors si en plus on tenait compte de son ascendance moldue. Ca n'avait aucune sorte d'importance pour Elladora, c'était la personne en elle-même qu'elle désapprouvait. Tellement rébarbative et à cheval sur les règles. Elle pouvait s'imaginer la scène d'ici, la rousse avait du donner l'ordre aux deux garçons de retourner dans leur dortoir et comme on pouvait s'en douter ils n'avaient pas du réellement apprécier.

Néanmoins la laisser là reviendrait à se montrer aussi cruel qu'eux et puis elle en entendrait parler durant le reste de l'année. Soupirant, la jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les trois étudiants. Mulciber tenait les mains de Lily serré derrière son dos alors que son ami visiblement lui murmurait des choses qu'Elladora ne préférait pas connaître.

- Et bien puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Alice lui avait pourtant répété de ne pas s'aventurer par ici quand il n'y avait personne, mais c'était son travail de préfète, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre. Elle pensait réellement qu'elle allait passer un mauvais moment, peut être aurait-elle du réfléchir avant d'apostropher les deux Serpentards. En se rendant compte de qui venait à son secours, la Gryffondor parut encore plus surprise, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer davantage Elladora. Comment en était-elle venu à ce qu'on la considère comme un monstre cruel et sans cœur ?

- Elladora tu ne devrais pas être dehors à cette heure affirma Avery

- Mes occupations ne te regardent en rien, mais en ce qui concerne la réciproque …

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, moment durant lequel Lily eut le loisir de constater à quel point elle ressemblait son frère. Ca avait fait beaucoup jaser en première année, toute cette histoire entre eux, même si la moitié devait sûrement être fausse. Néanmoins quelque chose différait beaucoup entre eux, Sirius avait toujours ce sourire insolent tatoué sur le visage, ça énervait sérieusement la rousse, lui et Potter étaient tellement semblable pour ça, tellement imbus d'eux même. Pourtant elle préférait encore ça à l'air froid et impassible qui se dégageait du visage de la jeune fille.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire ? Quoique ça soit je suis certaine que vos familles seraient ravis d'apprendre à quels actes vous vous livrez sur une née moldue.

- Pourquoi tu la défends ? Tu ne l'aimes pas non plus.

Même s'il avait essayé de paraitre sûr de lui, Lily avait très bien senti le changement de comportement. Mulciber avait relâché sa prise alors que Avery paraissait mécontent. Pourquoi une fille comme Elladora venait à son aide ? Même si elles exerçaient la même tâche au sein de Poudlard, elles ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole, ne serait-ce que pour échanger l'heure des réunions de préfet.

- Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous rabaissiez à de telles actes, vous n'avez peut être aucune dignité mais je tiens à ce que Serpentard garde sa réputation.

Elle était implacable, et sans même essayer de discuter les deux Serpentards firent un petit signe de tête avant de rejoindre leur salle commune, lançant néanmoins un dernier coup d'œil à Lily qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à nouveau. Elladora restait devant elle la scrutant sans que pour autant la rousse puisse identifier son sentiment à son égard. Sa tenue était parfaite, comme d'ordinaire, alors que ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse simple. Souvent elle était au centre des discussions de garçon, Lily en avait déjà surprise plusieurs mais personne n'osait réellement s'approcher d'elle à l'exception des membres de sa maison.

- Je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir

Encore une fois ce manque d'émotion dans sa voix laissa à Lily une désagréable sensation de malaise. C'était comme si tout ça lui était égal, peut être que c'était le cas après tout, mais alors pourquoi l'aider ? Ce n'est qu'au deuxième étage que la rousse se décida à prendre la parole, ayant repris ses esprits et voulant mettre fin à ce silence pesant.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, tu n'étais pas obligé et tu l'as fait, alors merci

Sans même ralentir le pas, Elladora poursuivit son chemin ne se donnant même pas la peine de la regarder. Peu lui importait ses remerciements, elle ne l'avait pas fait ça pour ça et elle espérait sincèrement que la préfète n'allait pas ébruiter l'affaire. Rien ne serait plus ennuyant que d'être au centre de l'attention générale. Pendant quelques instants, la rousse parla toute seule, et même si elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'elle allait finir par se lasser, Elladora savait qu'il n'en serait rien. Quel besoin avait-elle de piailler sans arrêt quand il n'y avait strictement rien à dire ?

- Et c'est encore plus gentil à toi de m'avoir raccompagné surtout que rien ne t'y forçait

- Je n'ai pas confiance en Mulciber et Avery

- Alors toi aussi tu les appelles par leur nom de famille ?

- Tout le monde les appelle par leur nom de famille

Elle essayait de ne pas paraitre ennuyée, mais elle ne faisait que poser des questions sans intérêt, comment faisait-elle pour être aussi apprécier des autres malgré tout ?

- Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il n'utilise pas ton nom de famille eux aussi ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué je ne suis pas la seule Black à Poudlard

Lily avait du mal à comprendre la mentalité des Serpentards par moment, même si elle appelait James par son nom de famille, il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, pourtant chez eux ça paraissait naturel. Et puis il y avait toujours cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête, Elladora n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier alors pourquoi venir à son secours ?

- C'est à cause de ton frère si tu m'as aidé ?

- Regulus n'a que faire des histoires des autres répliqua-t-elle sans sourciller

- Je voulais dire ton autre frère dit-elle presque timidement

- Je n'ai qu'un seul frère

En la présence de la Serpentard, Lily avait presque l'impression d'avoir perdu son caractère. Ses réponses étaient prononcées avec tellement d'aplomb, elle ne semblait même pas réfléchir et pourtant à chaque fois le ton de sa voix même s'il se voulait neutre inspirait au respect. La préfète n'osa prononcer le nom de Sirius, il ne valait certainement pas mieux. Elle réfléchissait à nouveau sans se rendre compte qu'elles venaient d'arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elladora avait déjà tourné les talons alors qu'au même moment les Maraudeurs au grand complet arrivèrent en sens inverse.

Elle sut que c'était eux, et ça même sans les voir. Leurs voix, leurs façons de se déplacer, leurs rires. Fermant les yeux, elle voulut reprendre sa route mais c'était sans compter sur la stupeur des garçons de voir les deux filles réunies. A l'exception de Rémus, les Maraudeurs pensèrent immédiatement que la présence d'Elladora avec Lily ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

- Hé toi ! Qu'Est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Le ton de James était menaçant, il ne pouvait supporter qu'on s'en prenne à Lily. Et sans même demander d'explication à la rousse il s'approcha d'Elladora, manifestement très en colère. Au moment où il allait la forcer à se retourner elle dégagea sa main avançant d'un pas pour se retrouver au bord des escaliers.

- Tu devrais plutôt demander à ta petite amie ce qu'elle faisait dans les cachots de Serpentard

Interloqué, le jeune homme la regarda descendre les escaliers. Pas une fois elle ne se retourna et il se demanda ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas dégagé sa main. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de la toucher, pourtant il l'avait ressenti, cette brève décharge électrique qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'il avait cru que leurs peaux entreraient en contact. Il chassa très rapidement cette pensée de sa tête, elle n'avait aucune sorte d'importance pour lui, seul comptait Lily.

Se tournant vers la rousse qui était en train d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé à Rémus, il resta interdit quelques instants, d'autant plus quand Sirius passa le premier par le portrait de la Grosse Dame ne se donnant pas la peine d'écouter la fin du récit de la préfète. Demain Avery et Mulciber allaient le payer cher de s'en être pris à celle qu'il aimait mais pour le moment il se demandait pourquoi Elladora était intervenu. Ce n'était pas son genre d'aider les autres, elle ne faisait jamais preuve d'altruisme et semblait se désintéresser de tout ce qui concernait ceux qui la côtoyaient.

D'ailleurs il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait choisi comme préfète en chef, personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller se confier à elle, certes elle se faisait respecter mais elle ne cherchait pas à faire appliquer le règlement. Non à vrai dire tout semblait lui être égal et cette indifférence l'intriguait davantage de jour en jour, demain il irait lui parler, lui demander des explications, et là elle ne pourrait plus se défiler.


	6. Chapter 6

** Coucou tout le monde,**

**Alors merci à mes quatres revieweuses, voici le nouveau chapitre comme promis :)**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

Alecto, un sourire ravie tatoué sur le visage, observait Elladora qui était en train de se coiffer. La veille elle avait réussi à s'attirer les faveurs d'Evan Rosier , ce n'était pas rien, d'autant quand on savait l'admiration qu'il vouait à sa meilleure amie. Au départ la jeune fille avait pensé qu'Elladora en serait jalouse, mais très vite Alecto s'était rendu compte que cette popularité qu'on lui accordait elle n'en voulait pas. Elle pouvait donc jouer sur les deux tableaux en toute impunité, sans risquer de faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Elladora était gentille, froide certes mais la jeune fille était contente que ce soit elle sa meilleure amie.

Elle passa une nouvelle couche de rouge à lèvre, rétrécissant l'ourlet de sa jupe d'écolière alors qu'à côté d'elle Elladora finissait de boutonner son chemisier. Même si elles étaient toutes les deux en uniforme, on pouvait saisir le contraste vibrant qui existait entre les deux jeunes femmes. Alecto faisait tout pour plaire, séductrice à outrance elle n'hésitait pas à dévoiler et à suggérer tout ce qui la mettait en valeur alors que sa meilleure amie se complaisait dans des tenues traditionnelles qui même sans superflu rendaient grâce à sa beauté.

Elle s'était toujours demandée comment sans modifications, son amie faisait pour porter aussi bien l'uniforme. Néanmoins elle n'avait jamais envié son sort, quel intérêt y avait-il à être aussi belle si on ne pouvait pas en profiter ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une restriction de la famille Black, mais Alecto ne connaissait aucun petit ami à Elladora. Elle ne paraissait pas heureuse et même quand elle essayait de feinter un bonheur éphémère on pouvait clairement voir la lueur de tristesse qui brillait dans ses yeux gris.

Les seuls moments où elle la voyait détendue était lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de son frère Regulus, mais généralement ils n'admettaient personne d'autre dans leur discussion. C'était la seule personne dont Alecto avait défense de s'approcher, Elladora s'était montré convaincante, terrifiante même mais ce n'était pas d'elle dont elle aurait du se méfier, les autres étaient bien plus dangereux. La brune n'ignorait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, peut être qu'elle avait raison au fond, elle-même ne se faisait pas vraiment confiance.

Le petit déjeuner se passa normalement ainsi que le trajet jusqu'à leur salle de cours. Elladora n'était pas très loquace mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, elle aurait détesté à avoir à faire la conversation dès le matin. Evan attendait déjà devant la porte et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la nuit de la veille, il valait largement sa réputation et elle espérait qu'il lui accorderait plus que cette simple nuit.

- Tu ne m'as pas raconté comment ça s'était passé hier soir

Alecto fut sincèrement surprise de la demande de sa meilleure amie, depuis quand ce genre de futilité l'intéressait-elle ? Néanmoins elle n'était pas contre de le lui raconter, au contraire ce fut même avec un plaisir non feint qu'elle lui détailla la soirée de la veille.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'offrir comme ça à lui

Elladora tourna le regard vers son amie. Elle savait tout de ces activités et même si elle n'avait pas son mot à dire elle désapprouvait. Certes c'était sa vie qu'elle menait comme elle l'entendait mais la jeune Serpentard savait une chose qu'Alecto se serait bien caché à elle-même volontiers. Il suffisait de la voir en classe, d'observer vers qui se dirigeait son regard pour deviner quel était le vrai élu de son cœur.

La préfète ne savait pas très bien ce que son amie trouvait à Frank Longdubat, il avait un certain charme certes mais avec son ami Dave ils passaient leur temps à se lancer des paris stupides. Un jour cet imbécile de Dave Goujon avait même failli perdre un œil en tentant d'atteindre le tronc du saule cogneur, depuis ce jour bien sûr il ne s'y était plus risqué, mais ce genre de comportement ne menait à rien et elle ne le savait que trop bien.

- Et depuis quand me donnes tu ton avis sur la vie que je mène ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée

- Je trouve juste ça dommage, pourquoi accorder cette faveur à Evan alors que tu préfèrerais être avec Frank ?

Sincèrement Alecto ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle se montrait pourtant discrète alors comment avait fait Elladora pour deviner ? D'autant plus que son amie n'était pas du genre à s'occuper de ces frivolités amoureuses.

- Outre le fait que j'ignore comment tu es parvenu à cette conclusion, sache que tu es loin de faire une ambassadrice de l'amour convaincante

Elladora soupira au moment où Alecto alla rejoindre Evan pour mettre fin à cette discussion. Voilà pourquoi elle ne se mêlait jamais de la vie des autres, ça n'apportait rien de bon à part la méfiance. Elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter son instinct qui lui commandait de garder son avis pour elle. Alors que la jeune femme allait avancer pour rejoindre le petit couple, un bras se matérialisa juste devant elle, lui barrant le passage. Surprise elle recula d'un pas avant de se rendre compte de qui était le possesseur de ce bras. Ce fut avec une colère sans nom qu'elle jaugea James du regard. Il avait la main posée nonchalamment sur le mur, l'empêchant par la même occasion d'avancer. Loin d'être impressionnée, la jeune fille voulut passer outre mais il l'en empêcha à nouveau lui bloquant l'accès à leur salle de classe.

- Comment vas-tu Ella, tu as bien dormi ?

Le ton était badin, il avait un petit sourire prétentieux sur le visage et elle n'avait qu'une envie le lui enlever. Le gryffondor passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais, les ébouriffant davantage avant de remettre correctement ses lunettes. En règle général les filles se pâmaient d'admiration mais il aurait du deviné qu'elle n'était toujours pas comme les autres. Ses yeux gris n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une profonde indifférence et il lui était difficile de dire si tout ça n'était qu'un masque ou si c'était réellement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Comment osait-il venir lui parler de banalités comme s'ils étaient amis ? Elle essayait de masquer sa colère à son égard mais chaque geste qu'il faisait la mettait un peu plus hors d'elle. Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de lui demander ce qu'il voulait et de partir ensuite ? Sans compter ce surnom qu'il s'était permis de lui donner, personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi à l'exception de ses amis et il y avait longtemps qu'il n'en faisait plus partie.

- Tu sais cette nuit j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir …

- Une première

James faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant le son de sa voix, d'autant quand il voyait la flamme ardente qui embrasait ses prunelles. Il fit abstraction de sa remarque, essayant de reprendre contenance en se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi une fille comme toi a aidé Lily ? Je veux dire une fille aussi insensible que toi, ça parait impossible que tu aies eu une once de culpabilité à la laisser là …

Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas le gifler, mais ça lui aurait fait bien trop plaisir.

- Et toi explique moi une chose, de quel droit un garçon comme toi se permet-il de m'adresser la parole ? Je veux dire bien sûr un garçon aussi superficiel que toi ça a d'autres choses à faire, je ne sais pas moi te coiffer pour la énième fois de la journée ?

Pendant sept ans elle l'avait ignoré, et il était en train de se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de laisser la situation telle qu'elle. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse, et même si elle ne souriait pas, il pouvait sentir qu'elle était totalement satisfaite de la tournure des évènements. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'était pas de la colère, pas réellement de la surprise non plus. Il allait prendre la parole à son tour lorsque Rabastan apparut dans son champ de vision. Malgré les années il n'était jamais parvenu à l'apprécier, c'était même tout le contraire qui s'était produit. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours coupés court mais ses yeux bleus au fil des ans avaient gagné en intensité . Posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, les deux garçons s'affrontèrent visuellement quelques instants avant que Elladora ne recouvre de sa main celle de Rabastan.

- Allons y maintenant, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard

Même si elle était entrée à Serpentard, même si aujourd'hui elle n'adressait plus la parole aux Gryffondors, Rabastan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer méfiant dès que l'un d'entre eux entrait en contact avec elle. Il n'avait rien oublié de leur enfance, ils étaient tellement fusionnels à cette époque, et il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

- Est-ce qu'il t'importunait ?

Elladora jeta un œil à sa main qui était toujours sur son épaule, la sienne était déjà revenue le long de son corps depuis qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de James mais il était loin d'en être de même pour celle du jeune homme. Elle n'aurait pas du être aussi importunée par le fait qu'il la touche, après tout sa mère lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'après le mariage de Bellatrix avec Rodolphus, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Rabastan devienne le prétendant idéal. Rien que de s'imaginer passer sa vie avec lui suffisait à lui donner la nausée, alors elle préférait ne pas penser à tout ce que ça pouvait comprendre.

- Il voulait juste faire l'intéressant mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'y risquera une nouvelle fois

Il n'avait aucune raison de mettre sa parole en doute, après tout Potter était tellement immature par moment. Il sentait le contact du tissu sous sa peau, c'était rare qu'elle le laisse la toucher, généralement elle se dégageait poliment pour montrer son désaccord. Il ne s'agissait certes que de l'épaule mais peut être que s'il continuait à se montrer patient elle lui accorderait peut être enfin ses faveurs. Il avait souvent voulu l'embrasser, cette pensée au fil du temps prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Au début ce n'était que lorsqu'il la voyait sourire en compagnie de son frère, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui accorde ce genre de sourire, mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien d'espérer. Elle ne se montrait joyeuse et insouciante avec personne d'autre, et ça peu importe le nombre d'heures passait en sa compagnie.

Et maintenant c'était presque devenu essentiel pour lui. Il y pensait sans cesse, il suffisait qu'elle lève les yeux dans sa direction pour qu'il soit pris de l'envie à peine contrôlable de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas raisonnable il en était bien conscient, il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse guider par ses sentiments mais en sa présence il avait envie d'oublier juste pour un instant toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Il la désirait autant qu'elle semblait mépriser le monde environnant, il aurait voulu qu'elle le regarde comme elle regardait Potter autrefois. Tout cela semblait tellement lointain quand il y repensait. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu il avait su qu'il ne trouverait nulle part ailleurs perfection pareil et au fil des années cette pensée s'était renforcée.

Elle était froide, hautaine quand il le fallait, maitresse d'elle-même en toute circonstance et pourtant il savait sous ses airs glaciaux quelle femme se cachait. Il n'avait jamais ignoré qu'il serait difficile de la conquérir, après tout Narcissa sa cousine l'avait bien éduqué. Mais même Narcissa avait fini par succomber à Lucius, alors il n'était pas inutile de continuer à prétendre qu'elle pourrait un jour nourrir les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Le professeur Binns n'était pas encore arrivé, ainsi alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la salle de classe il en profita pour l'arrêter, laissant sa main descendre le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main. Elle eut un bref mouvement de recul mais pas suffisant pour qu'il ne relâche la légère pression qu'il exerçait sur ses doigts.

Elle voulut se dégager mais tout le monde les observait, aussi bien les membres de leur maison que d'autres étudiants qui fréquentaient le même cours qu'eux. La jeune fille ne voulait pas l'humilier, d'autant qu'elle ignorait tout de la réaction qu'il aurait dans le cas présent. Elle eut le malheur de regarder en direction de James et donc des autres Maraudeurs et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux quand elle croisa ceux de Sirius. Pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation de le trahir rien qu'en laissant sa main dans celle ce Rabastan ?

- J'aimerais que tu viennes à la réunion ce soir

Elle détestait ce genre de manifestation, tous en train de prôner leur philosophie de sang pur, en train de concocter des plans tous plus sordides les uns que les autres. Elle n'avait rien à faire là-bas, à chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait, souvent parce que Regulus ou Alecto l'y contraignait, elle n'avait qu'une envie intervenir et inévitablement s'attirer les foudres d'une assemblée entière ou partir pour ne plus entendre ce flot d'ineptie.

- Tu n'as pas besoin que je vienne, tu auras ton rôle d'orateur à jouer, je ne ferais que te déranger

Elle essayait de se montrer convaincante, de ne pas manifester les vrais raisons de son refus mais il ne paraissait pas prêt à abandonner si facilement.

- J'ai envie que tu sois là, une fois mon discours prononcé je resterais avec toi. Nous pourrons même sortir faire une ballade si tu préfères.

- Ca ressemble étrangement à un rendez vous

- Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

Oui ça l'était parce qu'il était en totale contradiction avec toutes ses idées qu'elle gardait silencieuse. Néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas charmant, il s'était toujours montré respectueux mais ne disait-on pas de se méfier de l'eau qui dort ?

- Je viendrais mais ce n'est pas un rendez vous

Sans plus attendre elle dégagea sa main de la sienne, s'engouffrant dans la salle alors qu'autour d'eux des murmures curieux se faisaient entendre. Rémus observait la réaction de Sirius, ou plutôt sa non réaction se demandant ce qui était en train de lui traverser l'esprit. Il en parlerait avec Elladora dans deux jours durant leur rendez vous quotidien mais pour le moment il demeurait tout autant curieux que les autres. James n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on l'ignore, et encore moins au profit de quelqu'un comme Lestrange.

Ca n'avait rien de surprenant qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, elle était tellement semblable à eux maintenant. Néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par son comportement récent, pourquoi aider Lily ? Plus il y réfléchissait plus il se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait eu aucune raison de le faire, bien au contraire ça lui aurait même donné la vengeance parfaite sur toutes les brimades morales qu'il lui faisait subir, alors pourquoi ?

* * *

Elladora observait les nombreux Serpentard qui avaient été convié à la réunion. La plupart d'entre eux avait pris soin de revêtir un costume de sorcier au lieu de leur uniforme traditionnel, pour sa part elle n'avait fait aucun effort. Il ne fallait pas que Rabastan pense que c'était un rendez vous-même si actuellement elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de se joindre à cette assemblée. Alecto discutait avec Evan, d'autres petits groupes s'étaient formés ici et là et avec un empressement non dissimulé elle se hâta de rejoindre son frère qui était déjà installé sur l'un des fauteuils.

En général les réunions se déroulaient dans la salle commune des Serpentard mais aujourd'hui il avait été décidé de faire une assemblée exceptionnelle à l'extérieur de leur domaine de prédilection. Elladora n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette salle, mais il était certain que toutes les précautions avaient été prises pour qu'on ne puisse pas les trouver accidentellement. La salle était située derrière le portrait de Salazar Serpentard, autant dire que personne d'autre n'irait chercher par là. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, laissant régner une douce chaleur dans la salle qui contrastait avec la température glaciale des couloirs.

Plusieurs fauteuils étaient disposés face à la cheminée où visiblement ceux qui avaient décidé de cette réunion avait prévu de tenir leur discours. Regulus était installé confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils, un verre de vin rouge à la main, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand l'accoudoir de droite se vit assiéger et que la personne qui venait de s'installer lui prit le verre des mains.

- Ce n'est pas de ton âge de boire

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en reconnaissant sa sœur, qu'Est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Elle qu'il fallait quasiment trainer de force pour l'y conduire d'ordinaire. Sa jambe de droite était légèrement repliée sous elle alors que des mèches s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval haute, pourtant malgré ça elle arrivait à conserver une allure noble, du à l'éducation qu'ils avait reçu probablement. La jeune fille reposa tranquillement le verre sur la table derrière elle, alors que son frère ne pouvait que remarquer les regards qui convergeaient vers eux. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à se demander ce qui l'avait poussé à participer.

- Ella, mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et bien tu n'es pas content de voir ta grande sœur ? Toi qui me pousse toujours à participer à ce genre d'activité

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser alors qu'il essayait de se dégager. Il voulait connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire et lorsqu'il vit arriver Rabastan dans leur direction, il en fut encore plus intrigué. Immédiatement, Elladora reprit une posture un peu plus convenable, arrêtant d'embêter son frère cadet pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme. Elle vit qu'il la détaillait du regard, peut être qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle change de tenue pour venir, mais ce n'était pas un rendez vous, alors pourquoi se serait-elle donné cette peine ?

Pourtant il ne paraissait pas déçu, au contraire. Sans même dire quoique ce soit, il lui prit la main y déposant un baiser alors qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter. Son frère venait de passer un bras autour de sa taille alors que Rabastan s'inclinait légèrement en avant en signe de salut. Il portait un costume noire, une chemise verte foncée comme seule note de couleur et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant malgré tout ce qu'elle savait de lui. C'était probablement juste physique, et elle ne se laisserait jamais dominer par ce sentiment superficiel.

- Tu es ravissante ce soir Elladora

- Elle est exactement comme d'habitude rétorqua Regulus

Rabastan ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger sourire s'installait sur son visage au vue de la protection dont la couvrait son frère, au moins avec lui elle ne risquait pas de se faire aborder par d'autres personnes. Au moment où il s'éloignait pour préparer son discours, Regulus attrapa la main de sa sœur pour la forcer à le regarder. Dans une position plus que précaire, la jeune fille vacilla pour se retrouver sur les genoux de son frère. La classe légendaire des Black se perdait pensa-t-elle avec humour alors qu'autour d'eux personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qui venait de se passer.

- Depuis quand Est-ce que tu sors avec Rabastan Lestrange ?

- Je ne sors pas avec lui

- Ah non ? Il a une drôle de façon de te regarder pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas ton petit ami. Je sais que je n'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie sentimentale, mais Rabastan est tout sauf un gentleman.

Elladora ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée par le comportement de son frère, c'était plaisant de le voir prendre le rôle du frère protecteur même si elle n'en avait nullement besoin. Elle était au courant de tous ses vices, ses défauts qu'il s'évertuait à lui cacher mais il aurait vraiment fallu être sourd et aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de la popularité qu'il avait chez ses congénères et dont il n'hésitait pas à abuser.

- Il est inutile de t'emballer Regulus, il m'a juste convié à cette réunion. Tu as été invité toi aussi non ? Est-ce pour ça que je pense immédiatement que tu sors avec Evan ?

- Sauf que laisse moi te rappeler que tu as horreur de ces réunions, que tu trouves et je cite « horriblement ennuyante, conventionnelle et faite pour les égocentriques narcissique en quête d'autosatisfaction et de pouvoir »

- Tu y vas bien toi, je suppose que je n'ai vu que les mauvais côtés

Regulus allait rétorquer lorsque Mulciber prit la parole expliquant la raison de leur présence dans cette salle. Aujourd'hui ils auraient un invité exceptionnel qui leur livrerait des informations sur les activités de certaines personnes potentiellement dangereuses. Elladora ne put s'empêcher d'être dubitative, se prenaient-ils vraiment au sérieux ? Ca en avait tout l'air, qui étaient donc ses personnes si nocives pour que tout le groupe leur accorde un intérêt aussi important ? Ce n'est qu'en voyant entrer ce garçon rondouillard qu'elle comprit immédiatement.

Il paraissait peu sûr de lui, avançant tout doucement alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Immédiatement une colère diffuse envahit l'ensemble de son corps, elle serra le poing alors qu'à côté d'elle Regulus commençait à s'agiter. Il était parfaitement au courant, d'où sa surprise en voyant sa sœur, quelle idée avait donc eu Rabastan de l'inviter ? Sous estimait-il donc autant les liens qui l'attachaient à son passé ? Sans compter que même sans penser à Sirius, Rémus était son ami. Il tourna le regard vers elle, voyant qu'elle fixait avec une lueur meurtrière le nouvel arrivant. C'était réellement une très mauvaise chose qu'elle soit là.

Elle ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, pas spécialement en raison de son physique commun où du fait qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il profitait allégrement du succès des autres, non c'était tout autre chose. Elle savait qu'il était fourbe, mais à un tel point jamais elle ne s'en serait douté. Pourtant la trahison était monnaie courante ces temps ci, mais il faisait partie des maraudeurs, ce groupe qui se targuait d'être si soudé. Elle essaya de se calmer alors que Rabastan prenait la parole. Après tout qu'Est-ce qu'ils comptaient divulguer ? Ne serait-ce pas l'occasion parfaite de leur retourner la monnaie de leur pièce ?

Au moment même où cette pensée la traversa elle se figea. Comment avait-elle pu penser à une chose aussi monstrueuse ? Personne ne méritait d'être la victime de ce groupe de mangemort, et ça malgré tous les actes passés. Peter presque tremblant commença le discours qu'on lui avait demandé de réciter. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire, pas vraiment trahir ses amis, mais ils étaient si puissants et lui si faible. Il livra en détail leurs activités, leur emploi du temps. Il révéla au grand jour le secret de la cape d'invisibilité, de la carte des Maraudeurs et chaque révélation supplémentaire ne faisait qu'accroitre le profond ressentiment qu'elle nourrissait à son égard.

Il parla ensuite de la journée de vendredi où ce serait son tour d'être en possession de cette fameuse carte, que les autres dans l'un des passages secrets qui les mèneraient à pré au lard seraient absolument sans défense si on venait à les attaquer spécialement à ce moment là. Et après on osait dire que les Gryffondors étaient courageux, c'était une vraie plaisanterie. Il avait agi par pure lâcheté, il avait trahi ses meilleurs amis, et pour quoi ? Pour satisfaire les exigences d'une personne qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre.

- Et comment peut-on être sûr qu'il nous dit la vérité ? Ca pourrait être un piège

Malheureusement elle savait que ce n'était pas un mensonge, Rémus lui avait déjà parlé de tout ça à de nombreuses reprises, elle avait même déjà eu la carte entre les mains, et c'était ça qui allait causer leur perte.

- Peter sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à nous donner de fausses informations

Elle croisa le regard du traitre et il parut surpris de la voir ici, voir même légèrement apeuré. Il glissa un mot à Rabastan mais elle n'avait rien à craindre, pas de lui tout du moins. A peine les intervenants eurent-ils fini de discourir que les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent d'elle. Autant la différence entre Peter et les autres étaient remarquables, que entre Peter et Rabastan elle l'était encore davantage. Il paraissait tellement faible, un pion dans un jeu d'échec dont il ne connaitrait jamais les rouages. A leur arrivée, la jeune fille se releva, son frère en faisant de même. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec la profonde envie de lui faire regretter sa trahison.

- La réunion t'a plu Elladora ?

Il avait observé ses réactions, si elle était attaché à Potter nul doute qu'elle aurait déjà sauté à la gorge du Gryffondor mais elle n'en faisait rien. Elle le regardait froidement certes mais ce n'était pas différent du regard qu'elle lançait d'ordinaire d'autant qu'elle avait tout à fait le droit de le détester. lui-même n'aimait pas les faibles, et par conséquent méprisait le Gryffondor mais pour l'instant il lui était utile alors il faisait en sorte de faire fit de ses sentiments.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait commencé à accueillir les traitres avec enthousiasme

- Allons j'espère que tu n'es pas fâchée

Regulus se serait bien moqué de Rabastan mais il avait appris au fil du temps que mieux valait garder ses opinions pour soit et agir le moment venu. La spontanéité n'apportait rien de bon, juste un moyen supplémentaire pour vos adversaires d'avoir prise sur vous. Bien sûr qu'elle était en colère, il l'avait senti au moment même où Peter était entré dans la salle mais ça n'avait vraiment rien d'étonnant. Contre toute attente elle n'eut aucune réaction, au contraire elle adressa même un petit sourire au Serpentard. Rabastan prit ça pour un signe positif mais Regulus n'ignorait pas que si elle souriait ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Non bien sûr que non, je pense juste qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui trahit ses propres amis, je ne savais pas qu'à Serpentard on choisissait ses sources dans les bas fonds

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier sous le coup duquel le jeune homme sentit un frisson effrayant le parcourir. Il n'avait pas pensé à sa présence dans ses lieux et maintenant sa plus grande crainte était qu'elle aille tout révéler aux autres. Il y avait peu de chances que ça arrive mais si elle venait à le faire il n'hésiterait pas à la dénoncer. Rabastan voulut lui prendre la main mais elle la retira sans que personne ne remarque son petit manège.

- Merci de m'avoir invité, c'était très gentil de ta part je vais rentrer maintenant

- Je vais te raccompagner proposa Regulus

- Je vais le faire, après tout c'est moi qui l'ait invité

Le jeune homme dut se faire violence pour ne pas répondre, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer même si l'envie de prendre la main d'Elladora et de partir loin de là lui tiraillait les entrailles. Rabastan fit un dernier signe de tête au jeune homme avant d'observer la jeune fille qui marchait à ses côtés sans dire un mot. Ils quittèrent la pièce, s'engagèrent dans le couloir qui devait posséder une température avoisinant les zéro degrés et alors qu'il passait sa cape sur ses épaules, elle tourna la tête brusquement, le regardant avec surprise. Cela ne dura que quelques instants, après lesquels elle replongea dans son mutisme.

Il était seul dans un couloir désert avec elle et pourtant il ne savait toujours pas si c'était le bon moment pour lui faire part de ses sentiments. Elle devait s'en douter, il n'était pas très discret, il ne l'avait jamais même été. Il avait déjà eu de nombreuses aventures mais jamais sérieuses, et avec elle il fallait que ça le soit, ça ne pouvait être autrement. Il porta son regard sur elle une dernière fois, sûr de ce qu'il désirait avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Immédiatement elle se figea, faisant volte face pour se retrouver devant lui alors qu'il profitait de ce bref contact.

Sans même savoir pourquoi elle se sentit extrêmement nerveuse, ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, ou peut être il y avait très longtemps. Ce n'était pas seulement en rapport avec Rabastan, toute cette histoire avec Peter l'avait profondément chamboulé, devait-elle le leur dire ? Ils ne la croiraient sans doute pas mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser se faire tuer. Mais si elle en parlait à Rémus, la croirait-il sur parole ? Ne penserait-elle pas qu'elle n'était qu'une menteuse ? Est-ce qu'elle comptait plus pour lui que Peter ? Et puis bien sûr la situation actuelle la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait que trop peur de ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée Elladora ?

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Rabastan ?

Elle en avait assez de faire semblant, de dire des choses qui ne lui correspondraient jamais. Le fait qu'elle veuille en venir directement à l'essentiel ne sembla pas le déranger, au contraire. Il prit le temps de l'observer à nouveau, la cape négligemment posée sur ses épaules, son chemisier parfaitement lisse, sa jupe à la longueur convenable. Elle était parfaite, et il la voulait plus que tout. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux, les caressant pour la première fois alors qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. Comme il se l'imaginait ils étaient vraiment doux, et il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière.

- Je t'apprécie beaucoup Ella …

Sa phrase resta en suspend quelques instants alors qu'elle tiqua sur le diminutif qu'il venait d'employer. Sa main se reposa sagement le long de son corps alors qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il comptait lui dire. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Rien que rester seule avec lui était trahir tout ce en quoi elle croyait, mais ne serait- ce pas plus simple d'abdiquer ? De devenir celle que tout le monde voyait.

- J'ai toujours été profondément fasciné par toi et ça depuis que je t'ai rencontré mais tu le sais déjà non ?

- Où Est-ce que tu veux en venir Rabastan ?

Elle espérait se tromper mais devant son air sérieux elle commençait à en douter. Pourquoi Est-ce que la réalité était aussi différente de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée depuis qu'elle était enfant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle simplement pas revenir en arrière et oublier tout ça ?

- Je voudrais que tu sois ma petite amie

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de fréquenter de garçons

C'était bien la première fois que sa famille lui était utile, c'était une excuse parfaite qui lui était venu à l'esprit spontanément mais Rabastan ne semblait pas être prêt à s'en contenter.

- Jamais je ne chercherais à porter atteinte à ta réputation ou à ton honneur. C'est avec toi que je souhaite me marier Ella, mais tu es déjà au courant n'Est-ce pas ? Devenir ma petite amie ne te porterait préjudice en rien je te l'assure

C'était loin de la demande romantique qu'elle avait imaginé toutes ces années et pourtant c'était exactement ce à quoi elle aurait du s'attendre. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus en se rendant compte que c'était tout ce qui l'attendait, jamais elle ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un, ni être aimé en retour comme elle l'avait toujours désiré. Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre et devant son manque de réaction il en déduisit qu'elle était tout simplement intimidée. D'un revers de main il dégagea les cheveux qui couvraient sa nuque lui déposant un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Elle n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de lever les yeux dans sa direction.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses

Sans plus d'explication elle fit demi tour s'engageant dans la salle commune des Serpentard qui était juste derrière eux. Il aurait du s'en douter, et d'un côté si elle n'avait eu cette réaction ce n'aurait pas vraiment été elle, alors il continuerait à attendre même s'il était loin de prendre cette réponse pour un refus.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews :)

Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec la présence marquée de james à la fin !

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine =D

* * *

Elle ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi elle le faisait réellement, c'était un mélange de tout, de toutes ses choses qu'elle se refusait à s'avouer à elle-même. Le fait que James lui faisait du mal à chaque parole prononcée, le fait que Sirius la fasse souffrir par son indifférence, le fait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter sa vie toute entière. Faire semblant l'épuiser, les moments avec Rémus ou Regulus ne suffisaient plus, elle en avait assez de jouer à la petite princesse de glace. Elle n'était pas comme ça, elle ne l'avait jamais été et rien ne lui faisait plus peur que de le devenir.

Parfois elle se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus simple d'abdiquer, peut être que c'était sa vraie nature après tout. Pouvait-elle prétendre être la même qu'il y a sept ans, non certainement pas. Elle avait bien changé, et chaque transformation la dégoutait davantage. Le sang perlait doucement le long de la lame se répandant à rythme régulier sur le sol et la douleur elle avait l'impression de la mériter. Chaque goutte supplémentaire était une sorte de libération, oui tout ça c'était sa punition pour être une personne aussi si on pouvait réellement l'aimer elle, Rabastan la désirait tout au plus, quant à Regulus il finirait par ne plus penser à elle si elle venait tout simplement à disparaitre. Ce serait tellement simple de mourir là dans l'instant, il suffirait d'enfoncer le couteau juste de quelques millimètres supplémentaires et elle atteindrait la veine. Elle voulut crier mais elle ne pouvait pas, quelqu'un risquerait de l'entendre et ça en serait fini de toute cette mascarade, ce simulacre de vie. Peut être que c'était ce qu'elle voulait au fond, qu'on apprenne tout du monstre qu'elle était, qu'elle puisse s'isoler à tout jamais dans sa chambre et qu'elle n'ait plus à sentir tout leur regard insipide sur elle.

Le couteau glissa lentement le long de sa main et au moment où elle referma sa paume sur lui, une nouvelle douleur plus diffuse se propagea immédiatement en elle. Ce serait une marque plus difficile à cacher, mais qui faisait attention à elle ? Elle lâcha la lame, la laissant tomber au sol en un cliquetis sonore alors qu'elle voyait le sang se répandre plus diffusément sur le parterre de carrelage. Personne ne viendrait ici, personne ne venait jamais. Elle n'avait pas à craindre qu'Alecto rentrer sans crier gare, ni même que son frère débarque, c'était les toilettes des filles il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver ici.

Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que quelqu'un ne remarque sa disparition ? Combien avant que quelqu'un ne s'inquiète réellement pour elle ? Le sang vint se mêler à l'eau sur le sol, tâchant la jupe qu'elle portait, souillant ses chaussures mais à cette heure ci plus personne ne serait dans les couloirs. Elle pourrait toujours prétendre à du jus de groseille, ou alors peut être ferait-elle mieux de passer par la buanderie avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Elle y avait pensé toute la journée, devait-elle avouer à Rémus que Peter était un traitre ? Ne remettrait-il pas sa parole en doute et ne le perdrait-elle pas à tout jamais ? Peut être que finalement tout ça n'était qu'un projet sans fondements, de quoi aurait-elle l'air s'ils empruntaient le passage secret et que personne ne venaient les trouver. Rémus penserait qu'elle était une menteuse qui ne cherchait qu'à l'éloigner de ses amis. Mais pourrait-elle seulement se regarder à nouveau dans un miroir si quelque chose venait à arriver ? Elle aurait voulu se convaincre que ses craintes iraient seulement en direction de son ami, mais c'était totalement faux. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour Sirius et James.

Parfois elle avait l'impression de ressentir des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes mais ce n'était probablement que son imagination. Quand ils étaient enfants ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre mais aujourd'hui tout ça était une époque révolue. Elle n'avait aucune idée des pensées qui tourmentaient son frère, ni même de ce qu'il ressentait, il était devenu un étranger tout simplement et ça lui faisait plus de mal que ça n'aurait du.

Elle reposa le petit canif derrière l'une des pierres qui lui servaient de cachette, s'aidant seulement de sa main droite pour se relever. La jeune fille se nettoya un peu, se mordant la lèvre inférieure au moment où la coupure se mit à lui piquer plus qu'auparavant. Avec le temps elle n'aurait même plus rien du ressentir mais pourtant à chaque fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir coupable. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, Elladora en sortit priant pour ne rencontrer personne. Elle avait oublié sa baguette avant de sortir de sa chambre, impossible donc de se sécher ou de faire disparaitre les traces.

C'est en arrivant au premier étage que la jeune fille entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Elle aurait pu faire demi tour mais sans aucun doute on l'aurait aperçu alors il ne lui restait qu'à affronter la personne qui venait de passer l'angle du couloir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait de nulle autre que Rémus. Il parut encore plus surpris qu'elle de la trouver là, il n'eut même pas le temps d'examiner son état que déjà elle lui sautait dans les bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs murmura-t-elle

Il fut incapable de bouger pendant quelques instants, laissant sa main posée sur le bas du dos de son amie. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots mais il paraissait clair qu'il y avait une raison. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre rapidement contre le sien, et surtout il sentait son souffle saccadée contre sa peau lui assurant qu'elle était elle aussi plus que troublée.

- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?

Il voulut la regarder dans les yeux mais elle l'en empêcha passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher davantage d'elle. La jeune fille le gardait serré contre elle ayant peur qu'il cherche à s'enfuir mais il n'en avait strictement aucune intention. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni pourquoi elle paraissait avoir besoin de se sentir proche de lui. Oui souvent elle venait dans ses bras mais jamais de façon aussi désespérée.

- Ne va pas à Pré au Lard vendredi et promets moi que c'est toi qui sera en possession de votre carte

- C'est au tour de Peter de …

- Promets !

Il était encore plus perdu que précédemment mais il lui faisait confiance, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il était légèrement effrayé de savoir ce qu'il ignorait, parce que jamais elle n'aurait été dans un tel état pour quelque chose qui n'avait pas d'importance.

- Calme toi Ella

Il voulut lui caresser les cheveux mais elle se dégagea, agrippant sa chemise avec ses deux mains. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il remarqua clairement qu'elle avait du pleurer.

- Promets le Rémus ! Si tu ne veux pas le promettre je t'enferme dans un placard jusque samedi et je ne plaisante pas

- Si tu m'expliquais peut être que je …

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire confiance tout simplement ?

Elle semblait réellement attristée et c'est seulement quand elle recula d'un pas qu'il constata l'état de ses vêtements ainsi que la blessure qu'elle arborait au bras. Il voulut lui prendre la main mais elle se dégagea, il n'arrivait pas à définir si c'était de la colère ou de la peine, peut être un mélange des deux.

- Je sais que j'ai moins d'importance que tes autres amis à tes yeux mais Peter n'est pas quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance … Je … Tu es mon meilleur ami Rémus et l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose m'est insupportable alors si tu m'aimes un tant soit peu n'y va pas …

Sans prendre le temps de la prévenir, il la colla à nouveau contre lui ayant à son tour besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager mais restait passive dans ses bras, comme un objet inanimé.

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote de croire une chose pareille, tu es ma meilleure amie et si tu me dis de ne pas y aller je n'irais pas, je voudrais juste que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé

- Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais, il faudra que tu me fasses confiance aveuglément

Des bruits de pas se firent à nouveau entendre, Elladora serra une dernière fois Rémus contre elle, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Je sais parfaitement où se situe le passage secret de la goule, si je t'y vois dans un périmètre de cinquante mètre je n'hésiterais pas à mettre ma menace à exécution

Elle n'avait fait que murmurer à son oreille mais il savait à quel point elle avait été sérieuse. Il la vit s'éloigner en courant et la seule pensée d'être enfermé dans un placard pour la nuit n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Elle devait déjà être loin quand ses trois autres amis arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Peter était en train de manger une friandise, une longue ficelle acidulée alors que Sirius et James s'amusaient à se lancer un vif d'or. Devant leur peu de discrétion, le préfet s'étonna qu'ils n'aient toujours pas été repéré, d'autant plus que c'est lui qui avait en sa possession la carte du maraudeur.

- Ah enfin on te trouve Moony, on commençait à croire que t'avais disparu

- Mais qu'Est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On vient te tenir compagnie pour ta ronde bien sûr, je suis préfet en chef après tout, je dois veiller sur mes condisciples

James bomba le torse avant d'exploser de rire très vite suivi par un Sirius hilare.

- A se demander si Dumbledore n'a pas été pris d'une crise de folie passagère le jour de ta nomination

Les deux jeunes hommes essayaient de garder leur calme alors qu'à côté d'eux Peter continuait à mâcher bruyamment la ficelle. Rémus se demandait pourquoi il avait paru si capital à Elladora que ce soit lui qui soit en possession de la carte. Il essayait de ne pas douter de Peter, mais les circonstances actuelles ne lui donnaient pas vraiment le beau rôle.

- T'es blessé Moony ?

Rémus surpris haussa un sourcil avant de se rendre compte des quelques traces de sang qui s'étalaient sur le bas de sa chemise. Il aurait bien du se douter qu'elle venait intentionnellement de se couper et visiblement pas qu'un peu. Ses deux amis paraissaient inquiet, quant à Peter il paraissait simplement intrigué.

- Ah non c'est rien, je me suis juste coupé

- Tu nous le dirais si ça n'allait pas n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda James suspicieux

- Avec qui tu étais à l'instant ?

La voix de Peter résonna dans le couloir désert alors que tous les regards venaient de converger vers lui. James n'avait même pas pensé que son ami puisse être avec quelqu'un, il se mit à espérer qu'il n'avait rien interrompu mais après tout la fille qui qu'elle soit n'aurait eu aucune raison de fuir en leur présence. Eludant totalement la question, Rémus observa Sirius qui ne disait mot, attitude qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.

- Ah oui, j'aurais encore besoin de la carte vendredi

- Mais c'était mon tour ! S'empressa de répondre Peter

A nouveau ses trois amis reportèrent son attention sur lui, étonnés par le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Certes il y avait un ordre pour la carte mais si quelqu'un la demandait pour une raison ou une autre il n'y avait aucune raison de la lui refuser. D'ailleurs Rémus ne la réclamait pas si souvent, alors que Peter ces derniers temps semblait en avoir constamment besoin, un comportement qui commençait à devenir étrange.

- Et pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? Demanda calmement Rémus

Les paroles d'Elladora tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, Peter était-il une sorte de traitre ? Et si oui qu'avait-il pu comploter contre eux pour que la jeune fille paraisse à ce point bouleversée ? Il ne voulait pas le croire parce que Peter était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et qu'il plaçait toute sa confiance en eux mais Elladora avait également une grande place dans sa vie. Il avait toujours su que porter son amitié à eux tous en même temps le mettrait dans une situation difficile à un moment où à un autre mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça aurait pu être pour ce cas particulier.

- C'est vrai ça Peter pourquoi tu as refusé de nous accompagner vendredi ? Une fille peut être ? Se mit à plaisanter James de nouveau

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de la carte Vendredi, tu pourras reporter ton rendez vous non ?

- Et pourquoi tu ne dis pas toi pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

Jamais jusqu'alors Peter ne s'était opposé à l'un de ses trois amis mais s'il perdait la confiance et l'intérêt que lui portait les Serpentards s'en était fini de lui.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant lâcha Sirius

Jusqu'ici il n'avait prononcé mot et Rémus avait l'impression que son ami le fixait plus que d'ordinaire, était-il possible qu'il sache quoique ce soit à propos d'Elladora ?

- On va reporter la sortie à Pré au Lard, de toute façon c'était une mauvaise idée d'emprunter les passages secrets sans carte. Rémus aura la carte pour la journée et Peter pour la soirée, c'est mieux d'inviter une fille à un rendez vous nocturne non ? Tu devrais essayer la tour d'astronomie, ça marche à tous les coup

Il reprit son air charmeur de base alors que James acquiesçait nonchalamment, pourtant sans savoir pourquoi Rémus avait l'impression qu'il se tramait quelque chose de plus important derrière cette phrase d'apparence anodine. Peter n'osa répondre quoique ce soit, il ne pouvait pas risquer que ses meilleurs amis aient des doutes sur son compte même s'il paraissait clair que Rémus cachait quelque chose lui aussi.

Au petit matin, Peter sortit discrètement de son dortoir, prenant garde que les autres dorment encore avant de rejoindre les cachots. Rabastan allait probablement être furieux mais mieux valait le prévenir de suite que d'attendre qu'il le découvre de lui-même. Les conséquences seraient lourdes et rien ne le terrifiait davantage que de provoquer leur colère à tous. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe pour pénétrer dans la salle commune, on ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour ça alors il se devait d'attendre que quelqu'un sorte. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que des étudiants se manifestent mais en les reconnaissant il aurait préféré disparaitre.

Il n'avait jamais aimé se retrouver en la présence de Regulus et Elladora, séparément les deux jeunes gens l'effrayaient déjà assez, mais réunis c'était encore pire. Les deux sorciers ne paraissaient pas l'avoir remarqué ainsi pour la première fois depuis leur rentrée en première année, Peter vit la jeune fille se comportait de façon enjouée et affectueuse. A peine eurent-ils mis le pied dans le couloir que la jeune femme embrassa son frère sur la joue, s'amusant à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. De son côté Regulus semblait également plus décontracté qu'à l'ordinaire. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre, essayant de convaincre sa sœur de passer sa cape de sorcière qu'elle semblait refuser avec un malin plaisir.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant Ella, il fait froid à cette heure là

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi qui ne porte qu'une fine chemise histoire de parfaire ta tenue d'étudiant mystérieux au dessus de tout et même des conditions climatiques !

Le jeune homme allait répondre quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient loin d'être seuls. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'Elladora le remarque elle aussi et dans son cas ses yeux s'assombrirent immédiatement. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge, de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive mais heureusement pour lui au fil des années elle avait acquis un self contrôle au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginé.

- Tiens c'est étrange, je pensais pourtant que Miss Teigne s'était chargée de débarrasser le château de toute trace de rat.

Instantanément elle posa son regard sur lui, un regard glacial qui malgré lui le fit frissonner. Son frère ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en voyant à quel point elle arrivait à terroriser le Gryffondor, il devait pourtant savoir que tôt ou tard sa tromperie serait découverte par quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de mal à ses amis.

- C'était toi n'Est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui a été tout répété aux autres ?

Déjà quand il l'avait vu à la réunion il avait craint le pire mais maintenant il en était quasiment sûr, qui à part elle aurait pu révéler sa trahison à Rémus ? Il n'était pas au courant qu'ils entretenaient une quelconque relation mais après tout personne n'était au courant que lui-même était un traitre. Regulus n'en fut même pas surpris, bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire, Rabastan même avec une seule once de bon sens aurait du le savoir lui aussi.

- Regulus, je crois que la vermine m'importune

- Veux tu que je t'en débarrasse Ella ?

- Je sais que c'est toi, mais qu'Est-ce que tu feras quand les autres seront au courant ? Une sale petite traitresse comme toi

Il sut immédiatement qu'il allait regretter ces paroles, d'habitude il ne se mettait pas en colère mais il était persuadé que tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler et maintenant il en payait le prix. A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Regulus lui sauta à la gorge, l'immobilisant contre le mur avec une seule main. Les doigts du jeune homme était pressé contre son cou, si bien qu'avec un seul mouvement il aurait pu l'étrangler.

- Comment un déchet de la nature comme toi ose-t-il s'adresser à ma sœur de cette façon ? Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de seulement poser le regard sur elle

Les fois où Régulus perdait son calme légendaire se comptait sur les doigts d'une main, si bien que lorsque Rabastan se manifesta à son tour dans le couloir il fut plus que surpris de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Pourtant même si c'était surprenant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'Elladora qui elle baissait la tête. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle paraisse bouleversée à ce point et que son frère soit aussi furieux ?

Son choc fut d'autant plus grand quand sans prévenir Elladora vint se blottir dans ses bras. Au début il resta paralysé, trop stupéfait pour faire le moindre mouvement mais au bout de quelques secondes presque instinctivement il l'entoura de ses bras la sentant frissonner légèrement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se tramer mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'autorisait à un tel contact. Jamais il n'avait ressenti qu'elle avait besoin qu'on la protège mais là c'était différent, il avait presque l'impression de tenir une personne qui lui était étrangère dans ses bras, pas que ça lui déplaise loin de là, au contraire il en était même plus que satisfait.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe Elladora ?

- Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du …

Se servant de ses mains comme appui, elle se dégagea de son étreinte, reculant d'un pas alors qu'à côté d'eux Regulus devait se faire violence pour ne pas l'achever sur le champ.

- Elle joue la comédie ! Elle te ment ! Ce n'est qu'une petite trainée

Sa dernière chance était que Rabastan prenne son parti mais en prononçant cette insulte il sut qu'il venait également de se le mettre à dos. Les doigts de Regulus se faisaient plus insistant autour de son cou et il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir.

- Viendrais tu de traiter ma fiancée de trainée ?

A son tour le regard de Rabastan se posa sur lui et ça n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Derrière lui, Elladora souriait et il comprit qu'il l'avait largement sous estimé. Contre toute attente le jeune homme relâcha la pression et alors qu'il se croyait sauvé un coup de poing l'atteignit en plein visage, lui donnant l'impression que son nez, sa mâchoire ainsi que tout ce qui composait sa tête était dorénavant brisé.

- Un seul regard, une seule parole supplémentaire et je te tue

Regulus savait que sa sœur avait joué un rôle en la présence de Rabastan, mais n'étais-ce pas déjà ce qu'elle faisait depuis des années. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait, rien ne donnait le droit à quiconque de la traiter de cette manière. Rabastan avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait totalement, à vrai dire elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui, alors pourquoi s'être réfugiée dans ses bras ? Rien ne l'y obligeait, Regulus était déjà là pour prendre soin d'elle alors la pensée que peut être elle avait reconsidérée son offre d'être sa petite amie officiellement le traversa.

Peter aurait voulu dire quelque chose, expliquer la situation au Serpentard mais il était trop tard. Parler maintenant lui assurait d'autres sanctions physiques, et il se demandait déjà comment il allait expliquer ses blessures aux autres. La situation commençait à devenir dangereuse pour lui et tout ça à cause d'une seule personne, il jura d'obtenir sa perte et même si jusqu'ici il avait plus agi par lâcheté que pour nuire réellement à ses amis, il souhaitait vraiment que la jeune fille en paye le prix. Pour le moment elle était intouchable, au dessus de tout soupçon, protégée par son frère et le leader des Serpentard mais il n'en demeurerait pas toujours ainsi et lorsque ses barrières voleraient en éclat il se ferait une joie de dévoiler toutes ses trahisons.

* * *

Lily avait rencontré Elladora par hasard au détour d'un couloir, d'ailleurs elle se demandait ce que la jeune fille faisait dans les étages supérieures. Elle semblait venir de la tour d'astronomie mais quand elle lui avait posé la question, la Serpentarde s'était contentée de rester silencieuse continuant à suivre sa route. Parfois quand elle lui adressait la parole elle avait l'impression de se heurter à un bloc de glace mais elle tiendrait bon.

Après tout elle était celle qui l'avait sauvé et puis elle paraissait tellement seule en permanence. Lily souhaitait devenir son amie et cela même si Alice avait tenté de l'en dissuader par tous les moyens. C'est vrai Elladora venait d'une famille de sang pur, peut être la méprisait-elle mais dans ce cas là elle ne l'aurait pas aidé sans compter qu'elle n'avait jamais fait preuve de cruauté contrairement à ses congénères.

La vert et argent commençait à être sérieusement agacée par la présence de Lily à ses côtés. La jeune fille ne cessait de divaguer sans but sur des sujets frivoles, si elle avait voulu d'une discussion entre filles elle aurait été trouver Alecto. Pire, James Potter et toutes ses excentricités paraissait être le sujet favori de la jeune fille. Aucun doute qu'elle le repoussait simplement pour la forme.

Elladora se demandait pourquoi si le jeune homme l'intéressait tant elle n'acceptait tout simplement pas sa proposition d'être un couple. Bien sûr aux premiers abords on pouvait se poser la question du sérieux du Gryffondor mais aucun garçon ne poursuivrait une fille de ses assiduités pendant deux ans s'il n'éprouvait pas réellement de sentiments. Il y avait une limite à la patience des hommes même pour satisfaire une réputation ou pour flatter un égo ridiculement élevé.

- Est-ce que James était réellement ton meilleur ami quand vous étiez enfant ?

C'était la question que la jeune femme se posait déjà depuis un petit moment. Bien sûr elle avait assisté comme tous les autres à la scène de la rentrée de première année mais elle n'avait jamais compris comment une simple maison aurait pu séparer un frère et une sœur. Et puis une cérémonie de répartition pouvait-elle à elle seule brisait une amitié ? Elle avait entendu des histoires dans lesquelles Elladora et James semblaient avoir été vraiment très proches mais c'était vraiment très dur à imaginer aujourd'hui. Elle se demandait comment il était enfant, ou comment il se comportait avec une fille qui n'était pas simplement une conquête. Bien sûr elle s'intéressait à lui-même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaitre, pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance ?

- Tu devrais sortir avec lui

Surprise par la brutalité de la réponse Lily resta interdite quelques instants alors que la jeune fille continuait à avancer ne se souciant pas de savoir si la rousse était toujours à ses côtés. Faisant quelques pas rapides elle se remit à la hauteur de sa nouvelle amie lui prenant la main pour la forcer à s'arrêter. Elle ne daigna même pas tourner le regard vers elle attendant juste que la Gryffondor se lasse de leur conversation.

- Pourquoi dis tu une chose pareille ?

- C'Est-ce que tu veux non ? A poser des questions incessantes sur lui ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose. James Potter n'existe plus à mes yeux alors il est inutile qu'une fille comme toi vienne me rabattre les oreilles de toutes vos histoires sans intérêt. Je te donne ma permission ou tout ce qui te fera plaisir mais cesse de m'importuner avec vos idylles adolescentes. Si tu le veux, prends le c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Dégageant sa main, la Serpentarde continua son chemin prononçant un mot de passe au tableau sur le mur à sa gauche avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce humide. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à connaitre l'expression du visage de Lily à ce moment là, après tout elle lui était indifférente. Aucun doute que dans quelques temps, probablement qu'on pouvait chiffrer en semaines, ces deux là deviendraient le couple phare de Poudlard. Pourtant même si elle essayait de se le nier à elle-même, cette nouvelle ne la laissait pas autant de marbre qu'elle l'aurait du. De quel droit cette fille se permettait-elle d'évoquer leur enfance ? Pourquoi les gens parlaient-ils sans savoir ?

Sans même réfléchir elle se mit à taper du poing sur le mur sentant la colère la gagnait progressivement. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle était intervenue quand cette imbécile allait se faire agresser, elle le regrettait presque. Ca faisait mal de se souvenir parce que maintenant elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille insouciante qu'elle était autrefois. Un avenir terrifiant la guettait, Rabastan ne serait peut être pas un mauvais mari, elle aurait pu être contrainte à pire. Mais nul ne savait les projets terrifiants qui se préparaient dans l'ombre, une fois Poudlard terminé à quoi serait-elle contrainte ?

Trop perdu dans ses pensées, Elladora ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Elle avait pensé pouvoir être tranquille dans la salle de bain des préfets mais visiblement elle avait été loin du compte. Le bassin était remplie d'eau aux bulles violettes qui remontaient dans les airs sans éclater. Même si elle était déjà venu ici elle ne se souvenait pas qu'un robinet pouvait actionner ce genre de réaction. La surprise passée la jeune fille se rendit seulement compte de qui était l'occupant de la salle et alors qu'elle allait faire demi tour une main enserra son poignée.

Il ne s'était pas attendue à la voir ici, elle encore moins que quiconque. C'est vrai qu'il ne pensait jamais à actionner le verrou mais jusqu'ici ça ne lui avait jamais causé d'ennui. Elle n'avait pas paru le remarquer dans un premier temps et l'air peiné qu'elle avait en entrant lui avait remémoré des souvenirs qu'il avait préféré occulter. Lui qui la pensait maitresse d'elle-même, ce coup contre le mur prouvait bien tout le contraire. Sa main était ensanglantée et alors qu'il voulut vérifier que ce n'était pas grave elle se retourna brusquement une expression rare de pure colère tatouée sur le visage.

- Lâche moi tout de suite Potter ! Siffla-t-elle dangereusement

- Allons un peu de douceur Est-ce trop demandé ? C'était un sacré coup dis moi, ça aurait rendu n'importe qui KO

- Fais attention à toi de ne pas devenir ce n'importe qui

D'un mouvement sec elle retira son poignée de la main du jeune homme et même si ça la faisait souffrir elle aurait préféré mourir que de le lui avouer. Ce n'était qu'un peu de sang après tout, elle en avait l'habitude mais visiblement ça troublait le Gryffondor. Il aurait presque pu avoir peur d'elle s'il ne l'avait pas connu enfant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'avait inquiété qu'elle soit blessée, elle n'était rien pour lui à présent, juste une très ancienne amie qui était une étrangère aujourd'hui.

Il la détailla du regard, l'uniforme réglementaire qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à raccourcir, les plis soigneusement marqués de sa chemise et puis ses longs cheveux qui était tout simplement attaché en une tresse lâche. Il l'avait toujours trouvé très belle, à tel point qu'enfant il en avait eu honte. C'est vrai elle était presque semblable à son frère jumeau pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par elle ne serait-ce que d'un point de vue purement physique. Les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier était ouverts, laissant sa peau découverte jusqu'au col en V du pull qu'elle portait par au dessus. C'était loin d'être indécent, au contraire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par la vue de ce simple morceau de peau.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire demanda-t-elle clairement agacée

Il l'entendit murmurer comme quoi il n'était qu'un pervers avant qu'elle ne cherche à quitter la salle de bain. Il fit un pas en avant pour la retenir mais l'attache de la serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille n'y résista pas. La nudité n'était pas réellement un problème pour lui, après tout pourquoi aurait-il du se sentir gêné avec le corps qu'il avait ? Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en constatant que la jeune fille quant à elle était clairement mal à l'aise. La voir ainsi quasiment rougissante, très loin de l'image dure et froide qu'elle dégageait en temps ordinaire lui procurait un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas clairement à définir. Il jubilait certes, mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'il préférait reléguer au rang des oubliettes.

- Impressionnée ? Fanfaronna-t-il en ramassant sa serviette nonchalamment

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nu et que ce soit lui était encore plus embarrassant. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de se montrer vulnérable devant lui. Ainsi reprenant contenance, un petit sourire arrogant se dessina sur son visage alors qu'à présent elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- J'étais juste en train de me dire que ta réputation était largement surfaite. Vraiment il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier, à se demander si tu n'es pas toi-même à l'origine de toutes ces rumeurs stupides

Ca aurait du le blesser mais au contraire ça l'amusait. Il renoua correctement la serviette autour de sa taille ne voulant pas lui donner une occasion supplémentaire de se moquer. Et puis alors qu'elle allait faire demi tour devant son manque de réaction il lui tint à nouveau le poignée, plus doucement cette fois ci avant de l'obliger à avancer d'un pas, réduisant l'écart entre eux. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux, remettant une mèche de cheveu qui s'était échappé de sa tresse derrière son oreille, effleurant délicatement son cou laissant ses doigts caressaient doucement sa peau glacée.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'une petite fille comme toi sait de ces choses ? Je suis sûr que je suis toujours le seul à jamais t'avoir embrassé, alors qu'en dis tu Elladora tu as envie qu'on retente l'expérience ?

Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou juste en dessous de l'oreille et alors que sa raison lui hurlait de partir en courant, son corps lui refusait tout simplement de bouger. Comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait-il avoir une telle emprise sur elle ? Il n'était rien, elle le détestait, pourtant ses lèvres contre sa peau lui procuraient des sensations qui jusqu'ici elle croyait inexistante chez elle. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte son visage était tout contre le sien, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes et alors que son souffle se mêlait au sien elle ne fit absolument rien pour l'arrêter.

Une décharge électrique le parcourut au moment même où leurs bouches se trouvèrent, l'empêchant d'agir de manière raisonnée. Sa main passa sur le bas de son dos, la serrant possessive ment contre lui alors qu'il prenait seulement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Depuis quelques temps il s'efforçait de ne plus avoir d'aventures pour prouver à Lily qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de sérieux pourtant en quelques secondes la jeune fille en face de lui avait fait volé toutes ses bonnes résolutions en poussière.

Sans qu'il s'y attende elle lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure approfondissant le baiser qui n'avait plus rien de chaste. Il se demanda un instant si elle embrassait Rabastan de cette manière mais il chassa vite cette idée de ses pensées. Il était impossible qu'elle agisse de manière aussi passionnée avec un autre que lui, elle qui était tellement froide en permanence lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de spécial. Quand il se rendit compte des pensées qui étaient en train de le traverser il en fut presque choqué. Elle les avait trahi, elle était à Serpentard, elle représentait tout ce qu'il méprisait alors pourquoi était-il attiré par elle ? Stupides hormones, il fallait croire qu'il avait réussi à les faire taire toutes ces années mais qu'elles revenaient plus puissantes aujourd'hui.

Lentement la jeune fille se dégagea de son étreinte affrontant son regard sans sourciller. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait une telle chose, elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser au moment où il avait commencé à la toucher et pour une fois depuis les sept dernières années elle avait suivi ses envies. C'était sans doute une énorme erreur, rien de bon ne pouvait découler de ce baiser. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir abandonné, il passait son temps à lui lancer des piques destinés à la faire souffrir pourtant c'était bien lui qu'elle voulait serrer contre elle, c'était bien lui qu'elle souhaitait embrasser. A croire qu'elle était réellement devenu folle.

- Alors tu ne dis plus rien ? Ma réputation est-elle toujours aussi surfaite ?

Il n'était que vantardise à l'état pur, et autant elle l'avait désiré la minute précédente, autant maintenant elle avait simplement envie de le remettre à sa place. Sa main était toujours placée sur le bas de son dos et alors qu'il s'attendait à une remarque acerbe de sa part elle fit remonter ses mains le long de ses bras nus les posant à plat sur son torse. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais c'était pour le moins agréable. De doux frissons venaient de le parcourir et alors qu'elle lui souriait il était déjà trop tard.

- Et toi que penses-tu de la mienne ?

D'un seul mouvement et sans la moindre hésitation elle le poussa en arrière le voyant glisser dans le bassin rempli d'eau. Des gouttes vinrent l'éclabousser au moment où le corps du jeune homme atteignit la surface humide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti autant de satisfaction à humilier quelqu'un et alors qu'il émergeait péniblement, reprenant sa respiration, elle se décida à faire demi tour.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà elle était sortie. C'était elle qui était entrée sans prévenir et c'était lui qui se retrouvait ridicule, vraiment c'était le monde à l'envers. L'espace d'un instant il avait oublié qui elle était réellement, mais si elle n'avait pas réagi aurait-il vraiment continué à être autant attiré par elle ? Pour lui c'était un jeu depuis toutes ces années, un jeu auquel pour le moment il avait été seul à pratiquer mais visiblement les choses venaient de changer.


	8. Chapter 8

Rejetant ses cheveux bruns en arrière d'un revers de main Alecto fit un petit signe à Evan qui se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de partir en direction de pré au lard en compagnie de Mulciber et Avery. Ses sacs à la main, la jeune femme se tenait à son amie. L'hiver était déjà rude même en cette fin de Novembre et avec toutes les plaques de verglas qui jonchaient le sol elle préférait se montrer prudente., d'autant qu'en mettant des bottes à talons elle n'avait pas pris la meilleure des décisions ce matin là. Heureusement Elladora qui portait ses bottines habituelles paraissait plus assurée. Pas une fois elle n'avait failli trébucher, ce qui était un exploit quand on prenait en compte le fait que ça avait failli lui arriver une bonne dizaine de fois à elle.

Pour sortir son amie n'avait pas fait d'effort, se contentant de l'uniforme scolaire. Pourtant Alecto savait que la garde robe d'Elladora était loin d'être pauvre, à chaque nouvelle rentrée elle possédait des vêtements différents sans compter ceux qu'elle l'incitait à acheter à chaque sortie. Ca ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'elle ne porte pas le trois quart de ce qu'elle possédait et même si la jeune fille la laissait piocher à sa guise elle demeurait toujours étonné du désintérêt flagrant que Elladora portait à son apparence. A elle il lui avait fallu une bonne demie heure pour opter pour un sous pull noir accompagnée d'une robe verte foncée. Quant à son amie le seul choix qu'elle avait eu à faire était de se décider entre des collants noirs en laine ou de grandes chaussettes de la même couleur.

Bien sûr elle avait tenté de la rendre un peu plus intéressée aux affaires de mode d'autant quand on savait qu'elle avait rendez vous avec Rabastan un peu plus tard dans la journée mais rien n'y faisait, son uniforme paraissait être son meilleur ami. Même si son amie n'était pas d'une nature très bavarde, Alecto avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui.

Elle paraissait plus songeuse qu'à l'ordinaire, peut être à cause de Rabastan. La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se tramait entre ces deux là, juste que leurs deux familles avaient un intérêt commun à les voir s'unir dans le futur. Elle était déjà sorti avec des garçons qu'elle n'appréciait pas réellement par intérêt mais ça n'avait jamais duré, et de plus elle avait déjà de l'expérience quand elle s'était aventurée à de telles aventures ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas d'Elladora.

- Tu es en train de penser à un garçon n'Est-ce pas ? Je suis une spécialiste dans ce matière, n'essaie même pas de me leurrer

- Pardon tu disais ?

Alecto leva les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte que son amie ne l'écoutait même plus. Elle pensa un instant à répéter avant de se rendre compte que la jeune fille était déjà repartie dans ses pensée. Elles arrivèrent dans leur chambre et alors que la brune rangeait ses nouveaux achats, l'aînée des Black se contenta de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Elle attrapa un coussin le plaçant sur son visage espérant que ça l'aiderait à faire le vide dans sa tête.

Depuis ces quelques jours elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à James, c'était totalement stupide bien sûr, d'ailleurs elle évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard durant les cours. Est-ce qu'il avait été tout raconté aux autres ? Elle n'avait pas revu Rémus non plus depuis que c'était arrivé et elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait envie de le revoir pour le moment. Si jamais James s'était moqué d'elle auprès des autres elle aurait du mal à affronter le regard de son ami c'était certain.

- Et si tu me disais son nom ?

Alecto venait de s'allonger à côté d'elle, retirant le coussin de la tête de son amie avant de le lancer un peu plus loin. A peine installée le chat d'Elladora vint les rejoindre, frottant sa tête contre son bras pour réclamer des caresses.

- Je ne pense à aucun garçon

- Qui a parlé de garçon ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

- Je te préviens je ne dirais rien même sous la torture

- Alors ça signifie qu'il ne s'agit pas de Rabastan ?

A l'évocation de son nom la jeune femme se tendit immédiatement. Il y avait deux jours il était venu la trouver pour demander un rendez vous et en l'absence d'excuses valables elle avait été obligé d'accepter. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il avait prévu mais elle avait précisé qu'il n'était pas question de quitter le château alors ça réduisait considérablement le champ des possibilités. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était loin d'être sincère avec lui, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une relation avec lui et tout ce que ça impliquait même si cela paraissait être la meilleure chose à faire dans la situation actuelle.

- Rabastan se montre très prévenant mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'intéresse à ma famille qu'à moi réellement

- Tu sais je me suis demandée pourquoi tu avais accepté ce rendez vous, c'est vrai d'habitude tu te contentes de décliner poliment

Avec ce rendez vous elle espérait parvenir à chasser James de son esprit, Rabastan était le garçon dont elle était le plus proche alors il était normal qu'elle pense à lui comme échappatoire, du moins c'Est-ce dont elle essayait de se persuader.

- Je ne pourrais pas toujours l'éviter, autant commencer à y mettre du mien dès à présent. Mais assez parlé de moi ! Tu continues toujours à voir Evan ?

- Bien que je me doute que ce soit juste un moyen de détourner la conversation, je te répondrais que oui. Ca n'a rien de romantique, ni même de très officiel mais ça nous convient à tous les deux

- Et Franck il ne t'intéresse plus ?

Il avait été le seul garçon à la connaissance d'Elladora que Alecto avait réellement aimé et également le seul à l'avoir traité sans la moindre considération. En règle générale c'était son amie qui jouait avec les hommes, les laissant derrière elle une fois qu'elle s'était lassée mais cette fois là tout avait été différent.

- Il est hors de ma portée, j'ai appris que s'accrocher à un garçon amoureux d'une autre n'attirer que des ennuis.

Elle avait conscience que son amie était en train de lui parler de Franck et Alice mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'amalgame avec sa situation. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était amoureuse de James, cette lubie lui était passée depuis longtemps déjà, mais l'imaginer avec Lily suffisait à la mettre en colère. C'était vraiment étrange, ce n'était pas la première fille avec qui il sortirait bien au contraire alors elle se demandait ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

- Et toi parle moi de ce garçon ! Pour qu'il arrive à intéresser la froide et intouchable Elladora il doit être très spécial

- Un garçon ?

Allongées sur le lit les deux filles n'avaient pas entendu Regulus entrer et lorsque Alecto se leva laissant la place au jeune homme Elladora ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, consciente des questions qui allaient lui être posées. Mimant un signe d'excuse la brune sortit de la chambre alors que Elladora prenait Néo sur elle. Tranquillement elle s'installa sur son frère, posant sa tête sur les genoux du jeune homme qui visiblement attendait qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Ne va pas te faire de fausses idées, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial

- Parce qu'il s'est bel et bien passé quelque chose ? Dit-il surpris

Elle s'arrêta un moment de caressait Néo, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire au chat. Il planta ses crocs dans les doigts de Elladora qui sous le coup de la surprise sursauta légèrement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder si elle saignait que déjà Regulus venait de lui prendre la main entourant son doigt avec un mouchoir qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de son pantalon. Devait-elle lui raconter ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle de bain ? Il ne comprendrait certainement pas, elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu la pousser à se laisser embrasser par James mais Regulus n'était pas du genre à abandonner sans savoir. Peut être que le lui raconter la soulagerait d'un poids après tout.

- Il se pourrait qu'accidentellement je me sois laissée embrasser par James dit-elle hésitante

- Tu as fait quoi ?! Manqua-t-il de s'époumoner

Finalement c'était peut être une mauvaise idée de le lui avoir dit. La jeune fille se redressa se tournant vers son frère qui paraissait complètement atterré. De toute manière maintenant c'était fait, elle ne pouvait plus y revenir et puis il n'avait pas cherché à en reparler, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

- James Potter, tu as embrassé James Potter ! Et tu oses me dire que rien de spécial n'est arrivé ? Ce prétentieux, cet arrogant, ce pervers, ce …

- Oui je pense que j'ai compris qui était James merci Regulus le stoppa-t-elle

- Il t'a fait du mal ? Parce que s'il t'a touché … je vais aller tuer ce salaud, attends moi là

D'un seul bond Regulus était déjà debout, visiblement prêt à sortir de la chambre mais plus rapide Elladora sauta à son tour du lit faisant barrage entre la porte et son frère.

- Il n'a rien fait et puis je sais me défendre seule. Je l'ai poussé dans l'eau si tu veux tout savoir, je ne pense pas qu'il cherchera à recommencer

- De l'eau ?

Au final Regulus avait abandonné l'idée d'aller trouver James, ou plutôt il l'avait enfoui pour le moment. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse jouer avec elle, et il était certain que c'était encore l'un des plans des Maraudeurs pour lui faire du mal. Pourquoi Est-ce que Rémus ne contrôlait pas un peu plus ses amis ? La seule chose qui le réconfortait était d'imaginer la tête qu'avait du faire le Gryffondor une fois plongé dans le bassin, ça avait du valoir son pesant de galions.

Finalement elle n'avait pas osé lui parler de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, c'était stupide de s'être laissé faire et encore plus d'y repenser encore maintenant. Avec tout ça elle avait failli oublié son rendez vous avec Rabastan, ce n'est qu'en le voyant tranquillement assis dans l'un des canapés de leur salle commune qu'elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas du se préparer un peu mieux. Regulus hésita quelques instants à les laisser seul mais il n'eut d'autre choix que d'abdiquer lorsque sa sœur lui déposa un baiser sur la joue le poussant quasiment vers la sortie. Ca ne le regardait pas après tout et même si elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait réellement elle était capable de faire face seule.

- Ton frère est très protecteur.

La jeune fille se retourna se rendant compte que Rabastan s'était levé pour se retrouver juste en face d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de se rendre compte que la salle commune était complètement déserte, comment Est-ce que cette salle d'habitude bondée pouvait-elle être aussi vide ?

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous laisse tranquille, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter tu ne penses pas ?

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer silencieusement, acceptant le verre que Rabastan lui tendait. Ca ressemblait réellement à un rendez vous, Est-ce qu'il allait chercher à l'embrasser ? Elle connaissait bien sa réputation, semblable quasiment à celle de Sirius et James et se retrouver seule ici avec lui n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Elle avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite se rendant seulement compte qu'il s'agissait de bierraubeurre et qu'en général elle avait horreur de ça.

Il était très amusé par la situation, c'était rare de la voir aussi désarmée et s'il avait su qu'il suffisait de la convier à un rendez vous il l'aurait fait bien avant. Doucement il prit l'une des mèches de ses cheveux entre ses doigts la laissant filer avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne chercha pas à répliquer quand il la conduisit dans le canapé même si visiblement elle s'était assurée de laisser une distance convenable entre eux.

- As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir réellement comprise, notre mariage est déjà prévu n'Est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi vouloir que je devienne ta petite amie quand tu pourrais profiter un peu plus longtemps de la liberté d'être célibataire

- L'ignores-tu réellement ?

Incrédule la jeune fille détourna son regard vers le Serpentard qui venait de reposer son verre sur la table basse qui lui faisait face.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi au moment même où je t'ai rencontré la première fois. Ignores-tu comme j'étais furieux que tu accordes toutes tes faveurs à cet abruti de James Potter ? Enfant déjà je ne supportais pas que tu t'intéresses à un autre et c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui

- Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ?

L'avait-elle pressenti ? Sans doute. Voulait-elle y croire ? Non. Elle avait préféré faire comme si de rien n'était, parce que malgré toute l'attention dont il l'entourait elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments à son égard. Par moment il l'effrayait, elle le savait terrifiant mais à d'autres elle appréciait sa compagnie. Une fois qu'il laissait tomber ses préjugés ainsi que son masque d'intolérance et de cruauté elle arrivait à prendre du plaisir à être avec lui mais ce n'était pas de l'amour ça elle en était convaincu. L'amour c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne retrouverait plus jamais alors ne devait-elle pas se contenter de cette satisfaction éphémère ?

Sans qu'elle s'y attende le jeune homme posa sa main sur la sienne se penchant vers elle doucement. Elle bascula en arrière, dos au canapé elle le voyait se rapprochait dangereusement et même s'il ne lui aurait pas été difficile de se dégager elle n'en fit rien le laissant continuer sa progression. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, sentant son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne lui reprenne la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Ca avait été totalement différent d'avec James, peut être même qu'avec lui elle parviendrait totalement à l'oublier. Elle préférait ne pas se poser la question de savoir qui elle avait préféré embrasser, parce que la vérité lui aurait sans doute été douloureuse.

- Je veux que tu sois ma fiancée à part entière.

Sans même en avoir conscience elle hocha la tête en signe de réponse positive. Dès lors et alors que ça n'arrivait que très rarement elle vit le jeune homme sourire, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était exactement ce qu'on attendait d'elle, grâce à ça sa mère ne chercherait plus à faire du mal à Sirius et puis elle appréciait Rabastan, il n'y avait rien de mal à être sa fiancée dans ces conditions. Pourtant au moment où il l'embrassa de nouveau elle sentit son cœur se déchirait, en quelques instants elle venait de devenir la personne que Sirius avait toujours méprisé, sans compter qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image de James en train de l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait mais le chemin semblait pourtant tout tracé devant elle.

* * *

Personne n'aurait vraiment pu dire qui de Regulus ou Sirius avait l'avantage tellement leur état à chacun était déplorable. Tout avait commencé par une réflexion de Sirius, et puis tout s'était enchainé, tellement rapidement que personne n'aurait pu douter qu'il y avait d'autres raisons à ce conflit. Le nez en sang Regulus observait son frère reprendre son souffle. Son arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment alors que ses lèvres étaient fendillées pourtant pour Regulus ce n'était pas encore assez. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se battaient mais jamais ça n'avait pris une telle tournure. La colère qu'il avait ressenti face à la pique de son frère s'était muée en une haine féroce et désormais même s'il n'avait plus la force de se battre il savait parfaitement comment provoquer son aîné.

- Ici la personne la plus odieuse ce n'est pas moi, tu crois que vous pouvez vous permettre de jouer avec elle ? Tu crois que ce n'était pas suffisant ce que tu lui as fait subir en première année ?

- Ne parle pas de choses que tu connais pas

- Je crois qu'au contraire j'en sais beaucoup plus que toi

Sirius leva les yeux vers son frère cadet dégageant les mèches collantes de son front tout en prenant appui sur le mur à sa droite. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait et étant donné l'état de rage de son frère il n'avait certainement pas dit ça au hasard.

- Demande à tes précieux amis de ne plus s'approcher d'elle sinon c'est à eux que je réglerais leur compte

Regulus fit demi tour alors que Sirius demeurait perdu au possible. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont lui parlait son frère, pourquoi mentionner ses amis ? Et pourquoi tant de mystères ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu voulais dire par j'en sais beaucoup plus que toi ?

Il avait promis à Elladora de ne jamais rien dire mais il en mourrait d'envie, voir la tête que ferait son frère en apprenant que toutes ses années elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, loin du monstre pour lequel il la faisait passer. Il serra les poings essayant de ne rien dire mais la tentation était trop forte, il ne leur restait qu'un an à Poudlard après tout, il méritait bien de savoir la vérité et de comprendre que dans l'histoire il était l'unique responsable de la souffrance qu'il leur avait causé à tous les deux.

- Ne t'es tu jamais demandé quel intérêt aurait-eu Elladora à aller volontairement d'elle-même à Serpentard ? Abandonner son frère et son meilleur ami pour une maison qu'elle avait toujours méprisé ?

- Que veux tu me dire au juste ? Demanda-t-il intrigué

Regulus marqua un temps d'arrêt essayant de se retenir mais il était déjà trop tard. Peu importe les conséquences, il aurait ce qu'il méritait et il espérait fortement que ça lui ferait autant de mal qu'il en avait fait à sa sœur.

- Tu es décidément trop stupide, tu ne mérites pas qu'elle continue à s'intéresser à toi de cette façon, ni qu'elle continue à se sacrifier. Ca ne t'a jamais étonné que mère te laisse vivre à ta guise chez Potter ? Qu'aucune représailles ne voit le jour ? as-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a du accepté et enduré pour que tu continues à couler des jours heureux ? Toi et tes amis vous me dégoutez, vous vous croyez tellement supérieurs alors que vous avez fait preuve d'une cruauté supérieur à celle de la plupart des Serpentards

Complètement abasourdi Sirius essayait de rejeter en bloc ce que venait de lui révéler son frère. C'était totalement impossible, jamais sa sœur n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Se sacrifier au lieu de tout lui raconter, ensemble ils auraient pu trouver une solution. Etais ce vrai ? C'était tellement horrible d'imaginer que toutes ses années il l'avait évité avec soin, qu'il l'avait renié alors que pendant tout ce temps elle ne faisait que le protéger.

- Tu mens dit-il choqué

Lentement Regulus tourna la tête, un sourire sournois plaqué sur le visage.

- Bonne journée grand frère

Il resta quelques instants immobilisé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. C'était impossible, il n'avait pas pu se tromper durant toutes ces années et pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que tout cela était parfaitement logique. Regulus n'aurait eu aucune raison de lui mentir, bien au contraire il savait parfaitement ce que ça allait déclencher chez lui mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années lui révéler l'entière vérité ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il aurait préféré rester dans le brouillard tellement il était perdu.

Il avait besoin de la voir, qu'elle lui dise par elle-même que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge. Toutes ces années il l'avait soigneusement évité, il ne supportait pas qu'on prononce son prénom en sa présence et pourtant il n'ignorait rien de tous ces agissements. Il l'avait observé longuement, il savait qui était ses amis, ses relations, la manière de se comporter qu'elle avait avec chacun d'entre eux mais il avait préféré ne jamais penser qu'il avait pu faire une erreur le jour de la répartition. Il s'était montré très cruel, il le regrettait par moment, étais ce si important qu'elle soit à Serpentard finalement ? Et puis à chaque fois il chassait ses idées douloureuses de ses pensées.

Il courrait à en perdre haleine à travers les étages de Poudlard, sa chemise était déchirée, il était couvert de sang mais pour le moment c'était vraiment très loin de ses préoccupations. A cette heure là elle était en cours de métamorphose, cours qu'il avait séché en raison de son altercation avec Regulus mais ça non plus ce n'était pas vraiment important. Il lui fallait des explications et tout de suite. Ainsi lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la lourde porte en bois qui la séparait encore de lui il n'hésita pas un instant.

Une exclamation générale accompagna son entrée dans la salle sans compter les vociférations de son professeur qui semblait vraiment hors d'elle. Pourtant tout ça ne l'atteignait même pas. Du coin de l'œil il voyait ses amis qui semblaient tout aussi surpris que les autres élèves et puis il la voyait elle. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à ne pas lui porter d'attention, elle continuait à écrire sur son parchemin, recopiant les notes du tableau comme si rien de particulier n'était en train de se passer. Son amie lui donna un coup de coude au moment où Sirius s'approchait d'elles mais il était déjà trop tard pour qu'elle réagisse.

Les bras de son frère l'entourèrent sans qu'elle ait un quelconque pouvoir là-dessus. Elle était dos à lui pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer d'un moment à un autre s'il ne la lâchait pas tout de suite. Elle essayait de rester stoïque, de ne manifester aucune émotion mais cette position, sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, ça lui était trop familier pour qu'elle oublie. Enfant il avait l'habitude de l'attraper ainsi lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant.

- Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça murmura-t-il

- Monsieur Black ! Veuillez lâchez miss Black sur le champ ! Monsieur Lupin accompagnait votre ami jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le plus loin possible de cette salle de classe !

McGonagall était vraiment furieuse ainsi à regret Sirius relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas réagi mais elle ne l'avait pas non plus repoussé. Il essaya de capter son regard en sortant de la salle soutenu par Rémus mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion baissant les yeux. Elle était restée assise tout ce temps, neutre et sans émotion, pourtant elle aurait voulu courir après son frère pour lui demander des explications mais elle n'en fit rien.

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers la jeune fille qui restait immobile, elle pouvait clairement sentir le regard de Rabastan sur son dos mais elle essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ayant mis son pull à manche courte des traces de sang s'étalaient sur les manches de sa chemise blanche, lui prouvant que ce n'était pas qu'une hallucination de sa part. Depuis sept ans c'était la première phrase qu'il lui adressait et elle n'y avait rien compris, de quoi voulait-il parler ?

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Rémus était lui aussi en train de se demander ce qui avait pris à son ami. Qu'Est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? Et plus important qu'Est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à retourner vers sa sœur ? Alors que le préfet tendait un mouchoir à son ami pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer un peu le visage celui-ci était en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de pouvoir discuter avec sa sœur sans que personne ne les interrompe. Ca risquait d'être difficile, elle était toujours accompagnée en permanence, c'est alors qu'il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

- Quand Est-ce qu'est prévu ton prochain rendez vous avec ma sœur ?

Sous le coup de la surprise Rémus laissa tomber le mouchoir au sol se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

- Tu croyais réellement que je l'ignorais ? Vos petits rendez vous clandestins dans la tour d'astronomie chaque semaine. Je n'ai jamais rien dit parce que peu m'importait, après tout mieux valait qu'elle traine avec toi qu'avec ces abrutis de Serpentard.

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive Sirius ?

- J'ai besoin de lui parler, laisse moi y aller à ta place la prochaine fois

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée …

Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de ce retournement de situation mais Elladora était sa meilleure amie et il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir une nouvelle fois. La laisser seule avec Sirius n'était peut être pas une bonne chose, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait en tête et avec James qui s'en donnait à cœur joie pour lui lancer de petites piques c'était déjà bien suffisant.

- Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? Est-ce que tu le savais qu'elle avait agi seulement pour moi ?

- Je m'en doutais

Son ami paraissait sincèrement avoir des regrets et il n'ignorait pas non plus que malgré toutes les années Elladora continuait à souffrir de cette situation. C'est ainsi que avant qu'il n'entre dans l'infirmerie Rémus lui indiqua l'heure et le lieu de leur prochain rendez vous. La jeune fille allait sûrement lui en vouloir pour un temps mais il pressentait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.


	9. Chapter 9

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, en ce moment je sais que je ne suis pas très régulière dans la publication de mes fics en général mais j'écris en fonction de mon inspiration et il se trouve que mon inspiration correspond rarement aux chapitres des fics que j'ai en cours ... Enfin je vais essayer de remédier à ça d'ici la rentrée !

En attendant voici le nouveau chapitre :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres ^^

Bisous !

* * *

Alecto était déjà endormie lorsque Elladora éteignit les bougies qui éclairaient le bureau sur lequel elle était en train de travailler. Elle regarda l'horloge sur le mur avant de passer sa cape de sorcière au dessus de son pyjama, détachant ses cheveux elle prit ses chaussures à la main pour ne pas faire trop de bruit en sortant de la chambre. Elle avait toujours peur de croiser quelqu'un dans la salle commune à chacune de ses escapades mais pour le moment la jeune fille s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans le couloir qu'elle passa ses ballerines aux pieds ne prenant pas la peine de produire de la lumière avec sa baguette. Depuis le temps elle connaissait le chemin par cœur et ça n'aurait fait que la faire repérer plus facilement.

Elle était contente de pouvoir retrouver Rémus, loin des tracas et des interrogations qu'elle avait dès qu'elle pensait à James ou à son frère. Rabastan avait cherché à comprendre le comportement de Sirius de ces deux derniers jours, il l'avait longuement questionné mais de toute manière elle ne savait rien et même si elle avait su quelque chose il aurait été la dernière personne à être au courant. Il était clair que ce regain d'intérêt n'était pas pour lui plaire et à cause de ça il se montrait parfaitement détestable ces deniers temps. Elle ne savait plus très bien si être sa fiancée était une si bonne idée que ça, à l'exception de ses amis proches les autres n'osaient plus l'approcher. D'un côté ça l'arrangeait pas mal mais d'un autre elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme un simple objet.

Cette nuit là la lune n'en était qu'à son premier quartier n'éclairant que très faiblement la tour d'astronomie, ainsi la jeune fille ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle n'avait pas à faire à Rémus. Elle referma avec précaution la porte derrière elle sentant les courants d'air frais transperçaient sa cape. Comme d'habitude elle avait oublié de passer un pull avant de venir mais après tout ce n'était pas si grave, elle irait se serrer près de Rémus. Alors que comme à son habitude elle allait lui sauter au cou elle se figea à quelques centimètres à peine du jeune homme présent.

Est-ce que c'était censé être une plaisanterie ? Parce que pour sa part ça ne la faisait pas rire du tout. Les mèches de ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux alors que certaines d'entre elles balayaient son visage. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de passer sa cape, étant encore en uniforme. Les pans de sa chemise dépassaient de son pull et de son pantalon alors que ses manches étaient retroussés sur ses avant bras, dire que toutes les filles étaient après lui en raison principalement de son allure. Pour sa part elle trouvait ça assez stupide, il faisait froid après tout, ce n'était pas le moment de s'intéresser à son apparence.

La jeune fille était prête à faire demi tour et à regagner son dortoir sans dire un mot lorsque son frère lui attrapa le poignée l'obligeant à s'immobiliser. Pourquoi Est-ce que tous les garçons agissaient de la même façon ? D'abord James et ensuite lui, ça commençait à devenir lassant.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux Sirius ? Tu ferais mieux de retourner près de …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver qu'il recommença son manège de l'avant-veille la serrant fortement contre lui. Ses mains étaient posés à plat sur le milieu de son dos et c'est seulement quand elle le sentit refermer les poings qu'elle commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter de son attitude. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle était censée réagir à cette marque d'affection ainsi les bras ballants le long de son corps elle attendait juste qu'il est fini.

- Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fait, je suis un monstre. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal ou que tu souffres, j'étais trop borné, trop entêté, je …

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive Sirius ?

S'aidant de ses deux mains elle repoussa son frère jumeau en arrière essayant de garder les esprits clairs. C'était sûrement encore un coup de James destiné à l'humilier pourtant d'habitude son frère n'y prenait jamais part. Elle croisa son regard empli de tristesse mais elle essaya de ne pas y penser, il était peut être un excellent acteur et elle ne voulait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement.

- As-tu donc oublié quelle horrible personne j'étais ? Superficielle, sournoise, Est-ce que je ne représente pas exactement tout ce que tu détestes chez quelqu'un ?

Elle eut un petit sourire amer se tenant droite face à lui. Il ne pouvait qu'observer ses longs cheveux flottaient au grès du vent, ces mêmes cheveux qu'elle avait coupé sept ans plus tôt par sa faute. Elle ne portait qu'un pyjama fin en coton noir et pendant un instant il se demanda quel genre de relation entretenait au juste son ami et sa sœur.

- Allez retourne auprès de tes amis, c'est là où est ta place. Tu pourras dire à James que la plaisanterie était très drôle mais qu'il en faudra plus pour qu'il me blesse à nouveau.

Sans même attendre sa réponse elle se retourna, tout ça ce n'était qu'une autre de leur machination. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu promettre à Rémus en échange, en tout cas c'était terminé la prochaine fois elle se méfierait avant de venir le retrouver.

- Ne pars pas dit-il en brisant le silence

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Sirius, je n'existe plus pour toi n'Est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit ? Si tu n'as plus de sœur pourquoi aurais-je un frère et pourquoi devrais-je rester avec un parfait inconnu ?

- Parce que je regrette, toutes ces années j'ai regretté ce que j'avais fait. Je sais que tout est ma faute et que me pardonner sera surement impossible mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses passer du temps avec toi … comme avant.

Elle se stoppa d'un coup, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de sa main pour empêcher les larmes de remonter à la surface. Elle voulait être insensible mais en sa présence elle n'arrivait jamais à l'être, c'était encore plus dur qu'avec James de faire semblant de ne rien ressentir. D'un coup elle fit volte face le regardant avec colère.

- Tu trouves ça amusant n'Est-ce pas ? Me faire du mal comme ça ? Tu vas trop loin Sirius ! Pourquoi Est-ce que d'un coup tu reviendrais la bouche en cœur me dire tout ça ? Tu n'as absolument aucune raison de le faire après toutes ces années et je …

- Regulus m'a tout dit

Elle voulait continuer à crier mais face à cette dernière phrase elle resta étrangement silencieuse. Elle s'efforçait de continuer à le regarder dans les yeux espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas son trouble évident.

- Peu importe ce qu'il a pu te raconter il a menti

- Ta réaction me prouve le contraire

- Ca ne te regarde plus de toute manière, tu devrais pouvoir continuer à vivre moi tu ne penses pas ?

- Non je ne pourrais pas

Il brisa la distance qui les séparait, avançant de deux pas mais au moment où il allait la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras elle l'en empêcha reculant légèrement.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça Sirius, tu ne peux pas réellement espérer que je te pardonne tout juste parce que tu t'excuses. Nos vies sans radicalement opposées maintenant, je n'ai plus onze ans et je n'ai plus envie que tu me rejettes à nouveau juste parce que quelque chose ne te plairait pas.

Il était peiné mais également conscient que ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle avait du éprouvé à l'époque. Lui aussi ça l'avait dévasté même s'il n'avait rien montré. C'était sa jumelle après tout, la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, plus que James, plus que n'importe qui. Cette fois ci il la laissa partir conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour ce soir. Mais il était vraiment très sérieux et il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour se faire pardonner, elle allait devenir sa priorité avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard pour une quelconque réconciliation entre eux.

Même s'il était sérieux, ce dont elle doutait toujours, pensait-il vraiment que ce serait aussi simple de faire oublier son comportement de ces dernières années ? Elle lui en voulait énormément et lui sauter dans les bras comme si de rien n'était était totalement inenvisageable. Décidément elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait en ce moment mais tout paraissait arriver au même moment, pendant ces sept ans elle avait réussi à tous les éviter et maintenant qu'elle était en dernière année son passé semblait lui revenir plus virulent que jamais.

Elle arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentard sans encombre mais au moment où elle allait monter les marches la conduisant à son dortoir, quelqu'un la retint par la taille manquant de la faire tomber. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle crut que son cœur allait tout bonnement s'arrêter de battre sous le coup de la frayeur. Rabastan avait les deux mains posées sur ses hanches et ainsi debout sur la deuxième marche elle était à sa hauteur pouvant sans peine plonger ses yeux gris dans les siens. Même si en temps général ceux du Serpentard était bleu cette fois ci ils lui paraissaient plus foncés, elle essaya de ne pas y faire attention mais ça paraissait assez compromis puisqu'il la fixait sans sourciller.

- Tu m'as fait peur Rabastan dit-elle comme si de rien n'était

- Qu'Est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? Demanda-t-il insondable

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était fâché ou non mais il devait certainement l'être. Elle était vraiment très proche de lui et toute fuite lui paraissait impossible. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette position, même s'ils étaient censés être en couple il ne lui avait jamais pris la main alors qu'il la tienne par la taille était étrange pour elle.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dîner ce soir, j'étais parti chercher quelque chose à manger

Ca aurait pu être vrai, comme mensonge c'était parfaitement crédible ainsi même s'il paraissait toujours suspicieux elle le sentit un peu plus détendu. Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux remettant une mèche derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

- Je n'aime pas te savoir seule dans les couloirs

- Tu sais à part croiser un fantôme ou me faire prendre par Rusard je ne risque pas grand-chose plaisanta-t-elle

Il ne risquait pas de savoir qu'elle avait menti, après tout ça faisait sept ans qu'elle voyait Rémus en cachette et jamais personne ne l'avait découvert alors il n'y avait pas de raisons que ça arrive soudainement.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu n'es pas assez prudente. N'importe qui pourrait t'agresser, je ne veux pas que ma fiancée se balade seule en pleine nuit dans un château désert.

- Et qu'aurais-je du faire selon toi ? Venir te réveiller pour que tu m'accompagnes ? Je sais parfaitement me défendre toute seule, et toi d'ailleurs qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il était encore tout habillé, ayant délaissé son uniforme au profit d'un costume classique foncé et elle se demanda d'où il pouvait venir comme ça.

- J'avais une réunion

Elle haussa un sourcil pas vraiment certaine qu'elle devait le croire, et puis surtout elle préférait ne pas imaginer de quel genre de réunion il pouvait s'agir. Sans qu'elle s'y attende il lui prit les mains lui faisant passer ses bras autour de ses épaules mais alors qu'il allait l'embrasser elle le repoussa posant ses deux mains à plat sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage. La jeune fille ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle avait juste agi par instinct et à présent alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait sérieusement être fâché elle le vit sourire.

- Vais-je trop vite ? Ou alors peut être penses-tu que j'étais avec une autre femme ?

A vrai dire la deuxième possibilité ne l'avait même pas effleuré. En aurait-elle été jalouse ? Elle savait qu'il avait déjà fréquenté de nombreuses femmes avant elle mais elle n'avait même pas pensé à la possibilité que c'était peut être ce qu'il était parti faire. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle était trop naïve ou alors que ça lui était indifférent ?

- Tu es libre de tes mouvements non ? De toute manière nous ne sommes pas mariés

Il dut croire qu'elle était vexée puisqu'à nouveau il prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens avant de déposer un baiser sur sa paume.

- Ne sois pas fâchée ma chérie, tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être infidèle.

Elle avait encore moins l'habitude qu'on l'appelle par de petits noms mais ce n'était pas si désagréable après tout. Contre lui elle se sentait soudainement plus importante et lorsqu'il refit une nouvelle tentative pour l'embrasser elle ne chercha cette fois ci pas à le repousser. Ca dura plus longtemps que la toute première fois sur le canapé et ça lui était plus agréable, mais était-elle vraiment capable de tomber amoureuse de lui ?

- Je ne supporterais pas que tu ailles trouver d'autres hommes, si je te vois avec un autre je le tue sans même hésiter.

Il avait dit ça soudainement, tellement spontanément qu'elle en resta sans voix pendant quelques instants. Elle n'était pas bien sûr mais ça ressemblait fortement à une menace et même si elle ne comptait fréquentait personne d'autre elle commençait à se demander s'il lui serait toujours aussi facile d'aller retrouver Rémus en cachette.

- J'espère que je ne viens pas de te faire peur dit-il en voyant qu'elle restait sans voix

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de toi, bonne nuit Rabastan

Rapidement elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue s'empressant de monter les escaliers qui la séparait de son dortoir. Peut être avait-il espéré qu'elle l'embrasse une nouvelle fois mais il ne fallait pas y compter. Elle avait clairement menti, bien sûr qu'elle avait de nombreuses raisons d'être effrayée. Que se passerait-il s'il se mettait à la suivre ? Non il avait sûrement mieux à faire, mais s'il le faisait faire par quelqu'un d'autre ?

S'il avait appris qu'elle venait de rencontrer Sirius en cachette elle n'osait imaginer quelle réaction il aurait pu voir, quant au baiser avec James elle préféra ne même pas y penser. C'était un incident isolé après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ça risquait de se reproduire. Et puis en s'allongeant dans son lit elle réalisa avec effroi que le lendemain elle allait devoir faire sa ronde en sa compagnie.

Ce genre de choses n'arrivaient que très rarement dans l'année alors pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit précisément maintenant ? Elle aurait préféré pouvoir l'éviter encore quelques semaines, le temps qu'il ait complètement oublié. Et puis d'un coup elle se demanda pourquoi elle était tellement troublée, c'est vrai ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, le plus souvent il ne daignait même pas faire son apparition alors pourquoi cette fois serait différente des autres ?

* * *

James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer chacun des gestes de Lily Evans, d'aduler ses manies quotidiennes. Il ne pouvait que s'extasier devant le mouvement que faisait ses cheveux à chaque fois qu'elle était fâchée, des plis de son front qui se marquaient dès qu'elle se mettait en colère contre lui, mais par-dessus tout il guettait chacun de ses sourires comme un nectar divin qui ne lui était accordé que très rarement.

Actuellement elle donnait ses directives pour les rondes de préfet et cela même si en l'occurrence c'était lui le préfet en chef. Seule Elladora manquait à l'appel mais visiblement personne ne semblait s'en formaliser, il n'avait pas posé la question parce qu'au fond ça lui était égal tant qu'il avait Lily Evans dans son champ de vision.

Les autres préfets présents dans la salle finirent par se disperser le laissant en tête à tête avec la rousse. Jamais meilleure occasion ne lui avait été donné durant toutes ses années et ainsi alors qu'elle faisait une pile des feuilles qui devaient être distribué le lendemain même il en profita pour l'aider, passant volontairement sa main sur la sienne en essayant de feindre l'accident.

Lily sursauta à ce contact lâchant le paquet avant de lancer son regard le plus noir au Gryffondor. Elle était un peu près certaine qu'il l'avait fait exprès, bien sûr elle ne pouvait rien prouver mais il n'y avait qu'à regarder son petit sourire en coin insolent pour deviner. Pour la plupart des filles il représentait la perfection et elle essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir de tous les défauts majeurs qui le caractérisaient pour résister.

James Potter ne la laissait pas indifférente et c'était bien là tout le problème. Ca faisait un petit moment déjà, mais jamais, oh merlin jamais elle ne le lui avouerait. Son attitude lui prouvait qu'elle avait raison et tant qu'il continuerait à se montrer aussi égocentrique et prétentieux jamais elle ne lui accorderait quoique ce soit.

- Garde tes mains pour toi Potter dit-elle en colère

- Allons c'était un accident Lily Jolie

- Et cesse de m'affubler de ce surnom stupide, je sais parfaitement que tu l'as fait exprès

Elladora aurait pu croire que James était en train d'agresser quelqu'un au vu des cris stridents que poussaient la demoiselle mais en reconnaissant la voix de Lily elle se mit à ralentir le pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se mêler de leurs histoires, surtout quand on connaissait le caractère de la rousse, elle serait encore capable de lui imposer davantage sa présence, et c'était déjà bien suffisant pour le moment. Elle entendit d'autres cris, une dispute venait d'éclater mais comme d'habitude James s'aplatissait devant la préfète. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas quand c'était elle ?

Quand elle entra dans la salle, Lily en sortait précipitamment, laissant un James Potter la joue rougie derrière elle. Il ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarqué ainsi il en fut encore plus surpris quand il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un qui applaudissait. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se tenait une Elladora amusée, avait-elle tout entendu ? Probablement au vue de son air satisfait.

- Une belle réussite James

- Epargne moi tes commentaires acerbes je ne suis pas d'humeur

- Pathétique dit-elle en le voyant prendre son visage dans ses mains après s'être assis

Prenant appui sur le pied qui était contre la porte, la jeune fille se redressa totalement repartant dans le couloir duquel elle était venu. James n'eut le temps que de voir sa jupe se soulevait légèrement au moment où elle bifurqua à droite et il se demanda si ce n'était pas malsain de fantasmer sur elle alors qu'il était épris de Lily. C'est vrai même s'il avait été passablement énervé quand elle était arrivée il la revoyait nettement à présent.

Ses cheveux nattés sur le côté droit attachés avec du fil doré, ses yeux gris qui semblaient lire en lui comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, et puis il surtout il revoyait très clairement sa jupe d'écolière qui paraissait plus courte qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce n'était peut être qu'un effet de son imagination, une conséquence du fait qu'au lieu de ses collants habituels elle ait opté pour de longues chaussettes lui arrivant juste au dessous du genou. La bande de peau exposée restait très mince mais ça suffisait à alimenter son imagination.

D'un bond il se leva, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche une fois dans le couloir pour tenter de deviner par où elle était partie. Le fantôme de sir Nicolas lui indiqua la direction de la salle de métamorphose et alors qu'il le remerciait par un hochement de tête il s'empressa de partir en courant pour la rejoindre. A cette heure ci les couloirs étaient désert et il ne lui fut pas dur de la retrouver. Elle paraissait songeuse, marchant d'un pas assez lent, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. A vrai dire à la voir comme ça il aurait presque pu la croire fragile.

- Tu vas continuer à me fixer longtemps ? Pas étonnant que Lily se sente traquée si tu lui lances ce genre de regard

Sortant de sa torpeur le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle venait de tourner la tête dans sa direction s'immobilisant.

- Ce genre de regard t'est uniquement destiné répondit-il d'une voix suave

Il voulut passer sa main sur son épaule mais elle la dévia d'un geste précis. Il se demanda quelques instants où elle avait acquis de telles réflexes avant de la voir reculer d'un pas.

- Encore plus pitoyable que ce que je ne croyais. Dis moi que tu n'utilises pas ce genre d'approche pour séduire Evans ?

- Ma relation avec Lily ne te regarde pas dit-il sourdement

- Parce que relation il y a ? déclara-t-elle moqueuse

En à peine quelques mots elle parvenait à le mettre hors de lui, à lui faire faire des choses qu'avec une autre il ne se serait jamais permis. D'un mouvement rapide et puissant il la plaqua contre le mur, ne laissant que quelques millimètres entre leurs corps respectifs. A chacune de ses respirations il pouvait sentir sa poitrine frôlait son torse, son visage était si proche du sien qu'il pouvait respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, un doux mélange de rose et de jasmin. La respiration de n'importe quelle fille se serait faite plus précipitée mais elle était un mystère à elle paraissait très calme, sereine, continuant à le fixer comme une minute auparavant, comme si rien dans leurs positions respectives n'avait changé. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'air bouleversée alors que de son côté il était plus que troublé ? Il passa sa main sur sa joue mais elle ne cilla toujours pas, ne cherchant même pas à le repousser, tellement maitresse d'elle-même qu'il ne pouvait résister à l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur lui. La main sur sa joue se mit à descendre doucement, frôlant le tissu léger du col de sa chemise, touchant délicatement les bords en laine du pull qui sévissaient sur son bras droit avant de se nicher contre sa hanche.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu cherches à prouver James ?

Elle avait parlé à voix basse, murmurant comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un les entende et même si elle ne paraissait pas avoir peur de lui il se demanda un instant si elle ne faisait pas que masquer ses émotions. Il était réellement impossible qu'elle ne ressente rien, pas quand leurs peau se frôlaient de manière aussi délicieuse, pas lorsque leurs souffles se mêlaient presque.

- Tu ne me connais pas murmura-t-il à son tour

- Toi non plus

Il se pencha légèrement, souhaitant qu'elle prenne l'initiative mais elle restait parfaitement immobile, situation qu'il ne pouvait tolérer davantage. Il avait essayé de ne pas repenser à cette fois dans la salle de bain, mais alors que ses lèvres trouvaient les siennes à nouveau, la sensation du premier baiser qu'ils avaient partagé remonta à la surface. Ce n'était que du désir, c'était chimique. L'amour qu'il portait à Lily était bien au dessus de tout ça et pourtant il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler lorsqu'il était trop proche d'elle.

Ses mains qui étaient restées sages sur ses hanches, passèrent en dessous du tissu de son pull et alors qu'il s'était attendu à toucher sa peau habituellement glacée il sentit une douce chaleur l'inondait à son contact. Il voulait poursuivre l'exploration davantage, la débarrasser de ses vêtements gênants mais toute initiative de sa part mettrait fin à cette étreinte fugace il en était convaincu. Délaissant ses lèvres au profit de son cou il n'avait pour but que de la faire frissonner mais avec elle il était dur de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

- Dis moi Ella, Est-ce que Rabastan t'embrasse également de cette façon ?

Il espérait la faire réagir en la provoquant mais il était encore loin de la connaitre, ainsi quand elle se mit à sourire posant ses mains sur son torse pour instaurer une distance de quelques centimètres entre eux il ne put s'empêcher que de se demander ce qu'elle comptait faire.

- Et toi James, avec Lily où en es tu ? Tu aimerais l'embrasser de cette façon ? Qu'elle te dise à quel point tu es merveilleux, tu adorerais faire passer tes mains sous son chemisier, la sentir bouleversée contre toi … Dommage qu'elle te soit totalement indifférente n'Est-ce pas ?

En quelques secondes il passa de l'excitation à la colère, sentant la rage bouillir à l'intérieur de lui. Il serra les poings alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner pour empêcher toute représailles.

- Bonne nuit James

Leur petite altercation aurait pu rester du domaine du privé, James aurait pu oublier, Elladora aurait pu continuer à s'en féliciter si caché à l'ombre de l'une des statues Mulciber n'avait déjà pas prévu de révéler tout de leur petite entrevue à Rabastan.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Coucou tout le monde,

Et oui chapitre en avance cette fois ci parce que je n'aurais pas le temps de le poster plus tard dans la semaine. donc je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, c'était ça ou le chapitre et je crois qu'il était préférable que je poste le chapitre non ? ^^

Bisous =D

* * *

Il savait qu'elle voyait quelqu'un en cachette, il l'avait pressenti depuis longtemps. Il l'avait mise en garde la fois où il l'avait surprise à vagabonder dans les couloirs sous un prétexte futile mais visiblement elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Il avait demandé à Mulciber de la suivre dans sa ronde, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle s'abaisse à continuer à fréquenter quelqu'un comme James Potter. Visiblement ses amourettes d'enfance ne lui étaient pas passés.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il s'agisse d'amour, après tout son comparse lui avait bien précisé à quel point le Gryffondor avait eu l'air fâché quand elle était partie. Il lui avait également notifié que c'était lui qui l'avait plaqué contre le mur sans raison apparente, peut être qu'elle avait juste agi pour l'humilier mais dans tous les cas il ne pouvait tolérer que sa fiancée embrasse d'autres hommes. Si elle voulait le ridiculiser il y avait bien d'autres moyens et il se ferait un plaisir de les lui enseigner.

Il l'attendait à la sortie de la Grande salle, Regulus étant en cours de métamorphose elle ne pourrait compter sur lui pour la protéger. Quand il l'aperçut la jeune fille était en compagnie d'Alecto mais elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Les autres étudiants qui passaient n'étaient pas un problème, peu importe qu'on les surprenne. Au moment où elle se retrouva devant lui, elle ne parut pas effrayée, juste surprise. Elle ne paraissait pas ressentir la moindre once de culpabilité et cela le mit un peu plus en colère. Il s'était promis de se contenir, de ne pas se montrer violent mais quand il l'imagina contre Potter son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Tu m'attendais ?

Elle se demandait pourquoi il restait silencieux à la regarder ainsi et sans même savoir pourquoi elle se mit soudainement à frissonner. Son attitude n'annonçait rien de bon mais ils étaient entourés par d'autres personnes, il ne risquait pas de faire quoique ce soit de dangereux, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

- T'es tu bien amusée hier soir ? Demanda-t-il sourdement

Elle voyait très clairement qu'il était en colère mais il était impossible qu'il sache quoique ce soit, peut être ne faisait-il que la tester.

- Où veux tu en venir Rabastan ?

- Je ne supporte pas d'être humilié

Sa main entoura son poignet, la forçant à la suivre un peu plus à l'écart. Elle pensa un instant à se débattre mais ça n'aurait fait que remettre l'échéance à plus tard. Il la guida jusqu'au petit couloir qui menait à la loge de Rusard, là où seul peu d'étudiants osaient s'aventurer en raison des heures de colle qui menaçaient. Elle eut juste le temps de faire un petit signe à Alecto qui paraissait inquiète mais ce n'était rien, même s'il était fâché il n'irait pas jusqu'à la tuer, du moins c'Est-ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre.

- Lâche moi Rabastan tu me fais mal

Elle voulut tirer son bras en arrière mais cela n'eut d'effet que de le faire resserrer sa prise davantage. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle une fois qu'il était sûr qu'ils soient seuls et c'est seulement là qu'elle se rendit à quel point ses prunelles abritaient une lueur meurtrière.

- Croyais tu vraiment que je ne saurais jamais à quelles actes répugnants tu te livrais dans les couloirs ? Te donner ainsi à Potter comme une vulgaire trainée …

- Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé alors évite de me livrer tes jugements siffla-t-elle

D'un geste brusque il la rapprocha davantage de lui mais au lieu de voir la peur la gagnait, il se rendit compte que son visage n'exprimait que colère et mépris. Il tenait son poignée à hauteur de son visage, passant sa deuxième main sur sa hanche avant de la pousser contre le mur derrière eux. James avait eu à peu de chose près la même réaction la veille, le même esprit de possession néanmoins Rabastan était extrêmement plus terrifiant. James ne l'agresserait jamais physiquement elle en était à peu près convaincu, ça resterait au stade des paroles mais il ne paraissait pas en être de même pour le Serpentard.

Ses yeux flamboyèrent avant qu'il n'écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes la contraignant à l'immobilité. Elle essaya de se débattre dans un premier temps puis se rendant compte que c'était totalement inutile elle se laissa faire, le laissant explorer sa bouche de sa langue. C'était répugnant, et le pire c'est qu'il semblait y trouver un plaisir malsain. Il était plus que satisfait, il avait voulu la voir soumise, la faire taire et c'était réussi.

- C'est bien ça que tu aimes n'Est-ce pas ? Potter te faisait-il autant d'effet ? Dit-il moqueusement

Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle, il ne souhaitait pas la faire souffrir davantage, elle avait du comprendre la leçon désormais et il était un peu près certain qu'elle ne recommencerait plus. Un sourire hautain sur le visage il s'éloigna lentement de la jeune fille mais au lui de la peur qu'il comptait lui inspirer il vit clairement qu'elle le méprisait encore plus que précédemment. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste de main avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

- Il se trouve que oui, embrasser James fut véritablement une source de plaisir intense. Tu peux m'intimider autant que tu souhaiteras ça n'y changera rien.

Elle était consciente de ce que cette phrase allait déclencher chez lui ainsi lorsqu'elle vit son poing se serrer elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux attendant que le coup arrive. Peu importe qu'il la frappe, elle refusait de le laisser croire qu'il avait gagné. Pourtant elle eut beau attendre, une, deux, trois secondes rien n'arriva. Lentement elle rouvrit les yeux se demandant ce qu'il lui réservait mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui l'attendait.

Rabastan était toujours debout devant elle, le bras levé prêt à la frapper mais le plus choquant était la main posée sur le poing du Serpentard. Sirius de profil paraissait tout aussi intimidant que le jeune homme. Les deux étudiants se défiaient du regard et alors que son frère lâchait la main de Rabastan elle crut réellement qu'ils allaient se sauter à la gorge.

- Ainsi donc ta trahison va encore plus loin que je ne le pensais Elladora

- Ne t'avise pas de lui parler siffla-t-il dangereusement

Il était indéniable que le frère et la sœur se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre. Malgré toutes les années leurs visages ne faisaient qu'exprimer les mêmes émotions et il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle avait recommencé à fréquenter ce genre de vermine, si tenté soit-il qu'elle ait arrêté un jour. Rabastan voulut riposter à l'attaque de Sirius mais plus rapide Elladora profita de ce moment de latence pour saisir la main de son frère dans la sienne le forçant à la suivre hors du couloir. Il ne chercha pas à les retenir, il aurait toute l'occasion de reparler de tout ça avec elle plus tard. Malgré tout ça il la voulait plus que jamais, elle était un défi perpétuel et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse à un autre.

Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle ait autant de force, pourtant malgré le fait que sa main fasse à peine les deux tiers de la sienne elle le trainait sans problème à travers Poudlard. Le spectacle qu'il devait donner était sûrement surprenant mais ils ne croisèrent que quelques rares étudiants de première année qui avait du les prendre pour un couple. Sans hésitation elle l'amena jusqu'au parc que tout le monde avait déserté en raison du froid ambiant avant de brusquement s'arrêter devant le lac faisant volte face pour se retrouver devant lui.

- Explique moi ce qui t'a pris demanda-t-elle brusquement

- Comment ça ce qui m'a pris ? Ce type allait te taper dessus et j'aurais du regarder sans réagir ? Répondit-il ulcéré

- Et qu'Est-ce que tu faisais là bas d'abord ? Ne me dis pas que tu nous a suivi !

Elle jeta un œil soupçonneux sur son frère qui était presque hors de lui. C'était un comble qu'elle l'accable alors qu'il l'avait protégé, n'aurait-elle pas du se jeter à son cou pour lui témoigner des remerciements plutôt ?

- Bien sûr que je vous ai suivi ! Qu'Est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre quand il te trainait derrière lui ?

- Précisément ce que tu as fait pendant ces sept années, fermer les yeux et ne rien faire !

Ouvrant de grands yeux Sirius était de plus en plus choqué à mesure que la conversation avançait. Était-elle devenu folle ? S'il n'avait jamais rien fait depuis tout ce temps c'est parce qu'elle ne paraissait pas en avoir besoin, il pensait que Regulus lui servait de bouclier mais visiblement il était loin d'être à la hauteur.

- Ne me dis pas que ce minable a déjà osé te toucher avant ça ?

- Je sais parfaitement me défendre seule Sirius, tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire dit-elle quasiment dépitée

Les conséquences risquaient d'être terribles, qu'Est-ce que Rabastan pourrait bien comploter contre elle ? Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit déjà en train de réfléchir à sa vengeance, à ce qui pourrait la faire souffrir le plus.

- Protéger ma sœur d'un psychopathe ? Comment Est-ce que tu peux sortir avec un malade comme lui ? Au début j'ai cru que vous étiez en train de roucouler, j'ai failli en être malade et ensuite je vois sa main sur ton poignet, qu'Est-ce que je devais en conclure selon toi ?

Il préférait tout oublier de cette vision, jusqu'ici sa sœur s'était faite très discrète, rien n'avait jamais transparu de sa vie sentimentale alors la voir embrasser quelqu'un comme Rabastan Lestrange quelques minutes plus tôt n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire.

- Si tu l'avais laissé faire tout serait fini maintenant, alors qu'au lieu de ça je peux m'attendre à des représailles de taille.

- Qu'il essaie de te toucher et je …

- Et quoi ? Tu ne peux rien faire Sirius alors ne te mêle plus de mes affaires

Elle passa à côté de lui sans rajouter quoique ce soit, il devait l'avouer il avait cru que ce serait plus facile mais peut être qu'il s'y prenait mal. Elle devait lui en vouloir atrocement, si ça avait été le contraire il ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable de lui pardonner mais il espérait que pour elle ce serait différent.

- Loyal lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle était encore à sa portée

- Pardon ?

- C'est le mot de passe des Gryffondors, si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas

La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, hâtant le pas pour rentrer au château. Elle ne devait pas rester trop longtemps en sa compagnie sinon elle risquait de craquer. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle avait aimé qu'il la protège, mais à quel prix ? Il suffisait de peu pour qu'ils redeviennent des étrangers et le perdre à nouveau serait trop dur à supporter.

* * *

En se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Elladora, Rabastan avait surpris Alecto au bras d'Evan. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait une gêne dans la conversation qu'il comptait avoir avec la jeune fille mais il n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter désormais. Quand il entra dans la pièce elle sortait tout juste de la salle de bain au vue de ses cheveux mouillés. C'était une des rares fois qu'il la voyait sans uniforme et à plus forte proportion qu'il voyait ses jambes nues. La jeune fille portait une chemise de nuit à manches longues et alors qu'il la voyait remettre sa couette en place il se demanda un instant s'il devait vraiment faire preuve de violence comme lors de leur précédente altercation.

- Tu rentres déjà Alecto ?

Se retournant pour faire face à sa meilleure amie, Elladora faillit en tomber à la renverse en voyant Rabastan tranquillement appuyé contre la porte derrière lui. Qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Sa venue n'annonçait rien de bon après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle essayait de paraitre insensible mais c'était la première fois qu'un garçon franchissait la porte de sa chambre et le fait que ce soit lui la rendait encore plus nerveuse.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là Rabastan

- N'aie pas peur je ne compte pas te faire de mal

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, peut être que si elle se mettait à crier quelqu'un l'entendrait dans la salle commune. Quoique même si quelqu'un entendait, personne ne viendrait.

- J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça, tu avais probablement tes raisons pour embrasser Potter alors je souhaiterais que nous fassions la paix.

Pour une surprise, s'en était une et de taille. Jamais elle ne se serait attendu à ce qu'il dise quelque chose comme ça mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que ça cachait sûrement autre chose. Ainsi quand elle le vit approcher de l'endroit où elle se trouvait elle veilla à laisser une distance suffisante entre eux.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose que je souhaite en échange de ce pardon …

Elle parut vraiment craintive au moment où il l'attrapa par la taille laissant ses mains reposer sur le tissu fin que proposait sa chemise de nuit mais il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, bien au contraire. Doucement il l'embrassa et même si elle était sur la défensive il réussit néanmoins à la coller davantage contre lui. Il chercha à la faire basculer sur le lit, déposant de petits baisers dans son cou légèrement humide.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais Rabastan …

La jeune fille posa ses mains sur ses avants bras empêchant tout mouvement de la part du jeune homme qui paraissait mécontent d'être arrêté en si bon chemin.

- Laisse toi faire, j'irais doucement promis murmura-t-il

Le Serpentard essayait de la faire flancher, remontant progressivement sa chemise de nuit le long de ses cuisses avec pour intention visible de l'en débarrasser, déposant une myriade de baisers sur ses épaules, ses omoplates, son cou.

- Arrête ça demanda-t-elle en le repoussant avec force

- Quoi ? C'est bien ce que tu comptais faire avec Potter non ? Cracha-t-il

Il avait vraiment essayé de lui pardonner mais comment pouvait-il le faire si elle passait son temps à se refuser à lui ? Qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'ils fassent l'amour maintenant puisqu'ils allaient se marier, c'était dans l'ordre naturelle des choses.

- Je veux que tu sortes de ma chambre dit-elle calmement

- Et tu comptes m'y contraindre peut être ? Répondit-il moqueusement

Très bien puisqu'il ne voulait pas partir c'est elle qui allait le faire. Elle en oublia le fait qu'elle était en chemise de nuit et pied nu pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste dans la même pièce que lui, d'autres idées risquaient de germer chez lui et comme à chaque fois ce serait néfaste pour elle, mais qu'Est-ce qui lui avait pris de commencer à sortir avec cet homme ? Il ne chercha pas à la suivre mais pour être plus prudente elle se hâta de monter dans les étages pour être sûre qu'il ne la retrouve pas.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de où elle pourrait bien aller. Combien de temps allait-il attendre dans la chambre ? Alecto allait passer la nuit avec Evan alors il y avait de fortes chances qu'il l'attende là bas. Hors de question qu'elle y retourne en tout cas, plutôt mourir de froid que de faire quoique ce soit avec lui. Ses cheveux mouillés lui donnaient l'impression d'être encore plus glacée et surtout elle aurait beaucoup de mal à s'expliquer si quelqu'un la trouvait dans cette tenue à cette heure. On la renverrait dans son dortoir et là ce serait pire que tout.

La jeune fille pensa quelques instants à se réfugier dans la tour d'astronomie. Pour la solitude ce serait parfait, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle mourrait d'hypothermie à passer la nuit là bas. Elle repensa aux paroles de Sirius, aller chez les Gryffondors. Quand il l'avait proposé, elle s'était promis de ne jamais en prendre compte mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait au septième étage elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment le choix. C'était ça ou affronter Rabastan à nouveau. Qui était le pire lui ou son frère ?

Elle respira un grand coup avant de donner le mot de passe et de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne, elle soupira de soulagement avant de chercher le dortoir que lui avait indiqué Sirius. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle trouverait comme excuse à sa présence ? Surtout qu'il serait loin d'être seul en théorie. Elle irait se réfugier auprès de Rémus au pire, et puis elle risquait beaucoup moins que avec Rabastan dans sa chambre. Sa main sur la poignée elle hésita encore quelques instants, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux rester à déambuler dans les couloirs ? Peut être que les elfes auraient la gentillesse de l'accueillir en cuisine. La jeune fille commença à réfléchir sérieusement à cette éventualité prête à faire demi tour quand le portrait de la grosse dame pivota à nouveau.

Ecoutant seulement son instinct elle entra dans la chambre des garçons à toute vitesse refermant rapidement derrière elle. Tout ça n'avait pris que deux secondes en tout et pour tout ainsi c'est seulement une fois dans la pièce qu'elle réalisa vraiment ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle était dos à la porte les mains sur la poignée et malgré tout le courage qu'elle pouvait avoir elle n'osait lever les yeux.

Dans la chambre les conversations s'étaient arrêtés au moment même où la porte avait été ouverte. Au début James ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Elle frottait ses jambes l'une contre l'autre visiblement à cause du froid ambiant dans les couloirs et il arrivait difficilement à ne pas laisser courir son regard le long de son corps. Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Parce que la possibilité qu'Elladora entre dans sa chambre était d'une sur un million. Ce qu'elle portait était assez sage comme tenue mais il y avait ses fichues jambes sans compter ses cheveux qui lui donnaient un petit air sauvage qu'il croyait perdu depuis son enfance.

- Elladora ? Interrogea Sirius

Bien sûr c'est lui qui l'avait invité à passer quand elle le souhaitait mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle le fasse réellement. Pour qu'elle vienne quelque chose de vraiment sérieux avait du se passer, et quand il y réfléchissait davantage elle ne devait pas avoir d'autres options pour en être réduite à se réfugier dans la même pièce que lui.

Elle cherchait vainement une excuse possible mais il n'y en avait aucune. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être ici, pourtant maintenant il était trop tard et il fallait bien qu'elle dise quelque chose. Levant les yeux vers eux, elle fut soulagée quand elle vit que Rémus était présent. Peter était assis sur son lit, mais il aurait trop peur qu'elle révèle sa trahison pour dire quoique ce soit. Sirius était encore en uniforme, un livre à la main qu'il n'avait pas lâché quant à James il se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la salle de bain torse nu. Elle s'empêcha totalement de le regarder plus de quelques secondes, même si en l'occurrence elle en mourrait d'envie.

- Je peux dormir ici ce soir ?

Rémus se demanda ce qui avait poussé son amie à les rejoindre. Ca avait probablement un rapport avec Rabastan, ça en avait souvent un d'ailleurs ces temps ci. Il guettait la trace éventuel de coup sur son visage mais il ne paraissait pas l'avoir frappé quoique avec ce genre d'homme rien n'était moins sûr.

- Bien sûr que tu peux répondit Rémus avec un sourire

Sous les yeux horrifiés de James, il vit Elladora comblait à grandes enjambées la distance qui la séparait du lycanthrope le prenant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Depuis quand ces deux là se côtoyaient-ils ? Et depuis quand Elladora était le genre de fille à se montrer aussi câline ? Parce qu'il fallait le dire une fois à côté de Rémus, elle ne le lâchait vraiment plus.

D'ailleurs Rémus aussi était plus que étrange, jamais il ne permettait à quiconque de le toucher et voilà que c'était lui qui la serrait contre lui. Ca lui rappelait l'époque où il était à la place de son ami, en faite elle n'avait pas changé, elle agissait selon les gens qu'elle croisait et il était clair que Rémus était dans ses bonnes grâces. Pas une fois elle ne fit attention à lui et ça le vexait plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaitre. Il préféra retourner dans la salle de bain pour échapper à ce spectacle qui sans trop savoir pourquoi le perturbait. Sirius ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais il préférait la savoir en sécurité ici plutôt qu'avec tous ses malades qui trainaient à Serpentard. Il reposa son livre sur sa table de chevet et au moment de se retourner il se retrouva face à face avec sa sœur.

- Tu veux mon lit ? Je vais dormir par terre.

Contre toute attente elle se mit à l'enlacer doucement se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne savait pas trop ce que ça signifiait, qu'Est-ce qui avait pu se passer dans les cachots pour la mettre dans cet état ?

- Je te remercie de m'avoir invité Sirius

- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me dire ce qui est arrivé pour que tu viennes te réfugier ici …

Pour toute réponse il eut le droit à un sourire avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre à nouveau Rémus. Il ne les avait jamais vu ensemble mais ils paraissaient réellement très proche. En sa présence elle paraissait être différente, beaucoup plus sereine et de bonne humeur.

Lorsque James sortit de la salle de bain, toujours sans le moindre tee shirt, Elladora se permit de le regarder quelques secondes puisque son attention à lui était dirigé vers Sirius. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle réagissait ainsi en sa présence ? C'était vraiment dérangeant. Ca ne lui arrivait jamais avec les autres garçons, pourquoi il fallait que ça soit lui, surtout lui.

- James serait ravi de te voir fantasmer sur lui murmura Rémus à son oreille

Tranquillement il s'installa dans son lit alors que la jeune fille virait au rouge cramoisi. Il aimait beaucoup la taquiner principalement sur le sujet des garçons ça ne manquait jamais de produire son effet. Même si elle paraissait forte, il savait également qu'elle restait tout de même très innocente, preuve en était qu'elle accepte de dormir avec lui sans même se poser la moindre question. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James qui regardait dans leur direction, étrangement il tourna rapidement la tête quand il se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Rémus s'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait cru remarquer, James aimait Lily alors pourquoi aurait-il ressenti de la jalousie à les voir tous les deux.

A son tour la jeune fille s'installa sous les couvertures et sans même y réfléchir alla se loger directement dans les bras du lycanthrope. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, parfaitement en sécurité. Parfois elle se demandait pourquoi elle ressentait toutes ses choses pour James, pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être dirigé vers Rémus, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si ça avait été le cas.

- Est-ce que Rabastan t'a fait quelque chose ?

Il avait attendu que tous les autres soient couchés pour poser cette question qui le taraudait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle lui réponde sincèrement ainsi quand il la sentit beaucoup plus distante d'un coup il devina par lui-même qu'il avait vu juste.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Rémus je vais bien maintenant.

James se réveilla en pleine nuit en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Les autres arrivaient peut être à dormir comme des masses mais lui le moindre bruit suffisait à le réveiller. Il se redressa se rendant compte que ses amis étaient encore tous dans le lit ce qui signifiait forcément que c'était Elladora qui venait de se lever. Il attendit quelques minutes sans bouger mais comme elle ne revenait pas et qu'elle ne faisait pas non plus le moindre bruit il se décida à aller voir si tout allait bien. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, la prévenant de son arrivée tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de faire.

Il la trouva face au miroir de la salle de bain, le tiroir en dessous du lavabo était ouvert mais ce n'était pas vraiment à ça qu'il faisait attention. Au moment où elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était là elle avait passé son avant bras sur ses yeux, se pourrait-il qu'elle était en train de pleurer ? Étrangement il avait beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer être triste, avant ce soir il avait même beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer être câline ou joyeuse mais en compagnie de Rémus elle était réellement une autre personne. Il avait l'habitude de la voir en colère ou indifférente mais jamais dans cet état.

- Je suis désolé je t'ai réveillé.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, semblant soudainement très pressée de sortir mais au moment où elle passa à côté de lui il en profita pour la retenir faisant un pas sur le côté pour l'empêcher de partir. En temps normal il l'aurait attrapé par le poignet mais avoir un geste tel que celui là maintenant l'aurait sûrement fait fuir encore plus vite. Il remarqua sur le lavabo le rasoir de Sirius mais très vite il n'y pensa plus trop occupé par l'état inquiétant dans lequel la jeune fille se trouvait. Même si elle l'agaçait en permanence il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché quand il la voyait aussi désemparé. Avec ses deux mains il replaça ses cheveux en arrière, avant de les poser sous son menton l'obligeant à le regarder.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait pleuré, ça paraissait évident maintenant qu'il voyait ses yeux rougis. En général il trouvait ça ridicule les filles avec les yeux gonflés mais cette fois c'était différent, elle était réellement bouleversante et il se demanda pourquoi il réagissait comme ça soudainement.

- Ella, dis moi ce qui se passe s'il te plait. C'est à cause de Rabastan ?

Elle parut hésitante quelques instants avant de reculer d'un pas secouant la tête pour reprendre contenance.

- On dirait qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié que je t'embrasse c'est tout. Mais allez arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux là on dirait réellement que tu t'inquiètes comme ça, tu sais que ça brise totalement ton image du coup dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Sans pouvoir se maîtriser il la serra soudainement contre lui ne lui laissant pas le temps de riposter. Est-ce que c'était sa faute si elle se retrouvait en train de pleurer maintenant ? Il avait l'habitude de se montrer cruel mais il ne voulait pas que ça la touche, pourquoi il n'en savait rien, ces derniers temps quand il la voyait il ressentait des choses étranges, des choses auxquelles il préférait ne pas réfléchir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu pleures.

- James tu m'étouffes …

- Au moins tu ne pleures plus dit-il en souriant

Il ne voulait pas se détacher d'elle, ainsi quand elle chercha à se dégager, cela n'eut d'effet que de les rapprocher davantage. Leurs visages étaient proches, si proche que la jeune fille n'arrivait plus à penser de manière cohérente. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette configuration sa vie s'en trouvait bouleversée, pourtant elle ne pouvait empêcher ce qui qui inévitablement aller se produire et à vrai dire elle n'en avait aucune envie.

C'était différent des deux autres premières fois, différent et pourtant tout aussi agréable. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes ne faisant que les effleurer dans un premier temps. Si elle avait voulu elle aurait pu le repousser, peut être étais-ce ce qu'il attendait, elle ne savait pas très bien, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la laisse décider. Les mains du jeune homme dans son bas dos ne cherchaient pas à l'emprisonner bien au contraire, elles ne faisaient que la caresser tendrement et sans pouvoir tenir plus longtemps la jeune fille passa ses bras autour de son cou lui permettant ainsi d'approfondir davantage le baiser.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, il s'était promis de ne plus embrasser personne jusqu'à tant que Lily l'accepte mais en la présence d'Elladora il perdait toute maitrise sur lui-même. Les autres dormaient dans la pièce d'à côté rajoutant un danger supplémentaire à la situation mais il ne pouvait détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle était tentante à l'extrême et alors que ses mains passaient sur son cou, ses épaules, ses bras il ne put se contenir davantage la soulevant pour la faire s'assoir sur le lavabo derrière eux.

Elle n'avait plus contrôle sur rien, ni sur ses mains qui venaient dénuder ses cuisses un peu plus, ni même sur sa bouche qui se faisait beaucoup plus insistante sur son cou descendant lentement vers sa poitrine. Elle avait vaguement conscience qu'elle aurait du l'arrêter, Est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait réellement ? Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, les gestes de James étaient trop précis pour qu'elle puisse penser à quoique ce soit d'ailleurs. Si elle n'avait pas cette chemise de nuit, elle était convaincu qu'il y a longtemps qu'il serait en train de parcourir son corps et rien que d'imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse se produire elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Il ne réalisait pas trop ce qu'il était en train de faire jusqu'ici, il se laissait totalement guidé par ses envies sans penser une seule seconde que peut être ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait elle. A la voir ainsi, offerte à lui il en avait presque tout oublié. Pas une seconde l'image de Lily ne s'était imposé à lui, bien au contraire. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à son corps, à l'envie qu'il avait de la posséder. Pourtant au moment où il la vit rougir ce fut comme s'il réalisait soudainement qu'elle était une vraie personne et pas seulement le plus grand de ses fantasmes. Il éprouvait une attirance hors norme pour elle mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas dans ses conditions. Elle risquait de le regretter et lui encore davantage. Comment pourrait-il se regarder à nouveau dans un miroir après lui avoir pris sa virginité tout en pensant à une autre ? Elle ne méritait pas ça, loin de là.

Au moment où il arrêta de l'embrasser, elle sentit comme un vide énorme l'envahir. Il se recula lui tournant le dos et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas assez réagi, elle ne l'avait presque pas touché, il avait du se lasser. Peut être qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé assez jolie, après tout elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle reposa ses pieds au sol, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle aurait dû être satisfaite qu'il s'interrompe là pourtant il n'en était rien. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais c'était évident même si jamais personne ne serait au courant. Elle l'aimait et ça lui faisait plus de mal que tout ce qui avait pu arriver jusqu'ici.

- Tu penses à Lily n'Est-ce pas ?

- Je suis amoureux d'elle et j'agis comme le pire des salauds

Dire que son cœur était brisé était un doux euphémisme, elle le savait depuis le départ mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être affreusement malheureuse pour autant. Pourtant elle ne devait pas, si elle l'aimait réellement elle ne devait vouloir que son bonheur, comme à l'époque pour Sirius.

- Depuis quand ce que tu fais avec une personne détestable comme moi a de l'importance pour toi ?

Elle avait dit ça sans trembler, d'une voix parfaitement assurée pourtant il n'en était vraiment rien. D'un coup le jeune homme se retourna et en croisant son regard elle faillit flancher. En faisant ça, elle était certaine que jamais elle ne serait heureuse, mais pouvait-elle vraiment l'être ?

- Non Ella je …

- Allons James reprends toi, c'était juste pour s'amuser, ça n'engage en rien tes sentiments pour Lily. Tu te doutes bien que jamais je n'irais le lui répéter et personne d'autre ne le fera alors inutile de t'inquiéter pour ça.

C'était comme si une personne totalement différente de ces dernières minutes se tenait face à lui. L'expression de son regard, sa posture, la façon glaciale dont elle articulait chacun de ses mots. Pouvait-elle vraiment être cette personne qui semblait totalement dénuée de sentiments ? Il n'arrivait plus à la cerner.

- Si tu veux sortir avec elle, pourquoi tu n'agis pas dans ce sens ?

Les yeux écarquillés, James se demandait s'il venait réellement de l'embrasser il y a quelques secondes à peine. Est-ce que ça n'avait vraiment rien représenté pour elle ?

- Au lieu de faire l'imbécile à tourner autour d'elle pourquoi tu n'agis pas naturellement ? Contente toi de l'embrasser et de lui faire comprendre que tu es très sérieux dans tes intentions. Même si elle dit le contraire elle est amoureuse de toi, à un tel point qu'elle en devient agaçante.

- Ella tu …

- Je vais aller me recoucher maintenant, n'oublie pas d'aller la voir dès demain. Moins tu attendras, mieux ça vaudra.

Il voulut la retenir avant qu'elle ne regagne la chambre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, se soustrayant à son emprise avant de rejoindre le lit de Rémus à toute vitesse. Il n'eut que le loisir de la voir se glisser dans les couvertures avant de se coucher à son tour. Probablement que s'il avait regardé de plus près il aurait vu qu'elle était en train de pleurer contre le lycanthrope mais bercé par un futur idéal avec Lily il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Elle la détestait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la haïr. Pourquoi avait-elle le droit à tout ça alors que dès le lendemain pour sa part elle aurait à affronter tous les problèmes qui planaient dangereusement autour de sa tête. Pourquoi Est-ce que James ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant ? Le voir lui faisait du mal, peut être devrait-elle s'éloigner de nouveau mais il y avait peu de chances que Sirius la laisse faire. Trop perdue dans ses réflexions elle ne réalisa pas que Rémus était réveillé, ce n'est que lorsqu'il la serra soudainement contre lui qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle était en train de pleurer sur lui.

Est-ce qu'il était réveillé quand ils étaient dans la salle de bain ? Est-ce qu'il avait tout entendu de leur conversation? Il ne fallait pas parce que lui saurait que tout ça n'était que mensonge, il la connaissait trop bien maintenant pour qu'elle puisse se permettre d'agir de cette façon en toute impunité, de se cacher derrière des apparences qui ne la protégeait en rien.

- Il ne te mérite pas souffla-t-il à son oreille

Il était réveillé depuis qu'elle avait fait ce cauchemar, il avait été sur le point de la rejoindre dans la salle de bain avant que James ne s'en charge et ensuite il aurait été dur de ne pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se tramer. Jusqu'ici elle l'avait bien caché, même à lui, mais maintenant comment pourrait-il vraiment douter des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son meilleur ami ? Ce n'était qu'un idiot, comment pouvait-on vraiment ne se rendre compte de rien ?

La connaissait-il si peu pour penser qu'elle était sérieuse lorsqu'elle avait prétendu que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle. Le pire c'était sans doute le moment où elle lui avait indiqué exactement comment s'y prendre avec Lily. lui-même était capable d'une grande gentillesse mais jamais il ne pourrait montrer un tel altruisme envers quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse seule ne serait- ce qu'une seconde à partir de maintenant, merlin seul savait de quoi elle serait capable.

- Rendors toi Ella, je suis là

Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, la berçant dans ses bras mais il n'avait pas l'impression que ça ait une quelconque incidence sur son humeur. Si James n'avait pas été son ami, il y aurait longtemps qu'il se serait levé pour lui dire ses quatre vérités mais dans le cas présent il était pied et poing liés. Serait-il vraiment capable de la regarder se détruire au profit du bonheur des autres ? Il en doutait sérieusement et se confronter à James lui paraissait inévitable tôt ou tard.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde,

Comme toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews, comme vous le verrez dans ce chapitre malheureusement vos prières n'ont pas été entendu ... et on entendra encore grandement parlé de Lily ...

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine =D

* * *

Regulus observait sa sœur du coin de l'œil, elle paraissait totalement absente, absorbée par l'observation des muffins qui s'étalaient sur la table. Elle ne touchait à rien, se contentant de jouer avec la nourriture. Il avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, Alecto lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes, sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle avait pu passer la nuit. Il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas venu le rejoindre, ne lui faisait-elle donc pas confiance ?

Il était hors de question que Rabastan lui fasse le moindre mal, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait du agir, au moment même où il avait compris que l'intérêt du jeune homme pour sa sœur était plus qu'amical. Peu importe que cela ait une incidence sur sa vie future, il n'allait pas la laisser se faire malmener une fois de plus. Elle jouait avec son couteau au moment où cet imbécile de James Potter passa la porte de la Grande salle. Comme d'habitude, Lily Evans le tenait à distance. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où elle le giflerait, distraction particulièrement agréable de sa journée, et c'est sous ses yeux écarquillés qu'il vit le Gryffondor embrassait sa partenaire qui restait les bras ballants.

Il ne lui en laissait pas le choix et contre toute attente elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'en plaindre. Il n'entendait pas ce qui se disait à cause du brouhaha mais lorsqu'il vit la préfète sautait au cou du joueur de quiddich pour l'embrasser à son tour tout paraissait extrêmement clair. C'était officiel à partir de maintenant, James Potter et Lily Evans était devenu un couple à part entière. Il voulut faire une réflexion mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression de sa sœur à cet instant cela le dissuada de dire quoique ce soit.

Pourquoi paraissait-elle tellement affectée par ce qu'elle voyait ? C'était évident que ces deux là allaient finir ensemble tôt ou tard, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Bien sûr il n'aurait plus l'occasion de voir Potter se faire martyriser aussi souvent mais il ne faisait aucun doute que sa petite amie ne comptait pas arrêter aussi soudainement de le remettre à sa place.

- Ella ! Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?!

Trop tard, il avait réagi trop tard. Déjà le sang perlait à grosse goutte de la main de sa sœur. Le couteau qu'elle tenait s'était incrusté dans sa chair, comment avait-elle pu ne pas crier ? Il la fit relâcher doucement le couvert en argent, se rendant compte que la plaie était assez profonde. Elle ne pouvait pas ne rien ressentir, c'était absolument impossible, la douleur physique devait être forte alors pourquoi paraissait-elle tellement amorphe ?

- Ella tu m'entends ? S'enquit-il

Elle serra les poings sans rien dire avant de se lever ne paraissant même pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était blessée. Qu'Est-ce qui avait pu se passer la veille pour la mettre dans cet état ? S'il y avait une chose de certaine, c'était que Rabastan serait loin de l'emporter au paradis.

Sirius s'était levé après tous les autres ce matin là, si bien qu'à son réveil Elladora était déjà reparti et ses amis probablement déjà dans la Grande salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ne regardant pas vraiment devant lui, il heurta de plein fouet la personne qui était sorti en trombe par les grandes portes, mettant quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur jumelle. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais son regard dévia sur la trace rougeâtre qui s'étalait sur le bas de son chemisier. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que c'était sa main qui était touchée si bien qu'il crut un premier temps que quelqu'un l'avait blessé au ventre.

Ce fut l'impact du choc avec Sirius qui la tira de sa torpeur lui faisant ressentir seulement à cet instant la douleur fulgurante qui émanait de sa paume. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Le voir avec Lily l'avait complètement déboussolée, pourtant c'était bien elle qui lui avait expliqué comment s'y prendre, elle ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

- Qui Est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il furieux

Elle porta le regard sur le bas de son chemisier, elle avait du y frotter sa main sans s'en rendre compte.

- J'ai été maladroite c'est tout, je me suis coupée à la main.

Il parut sceptique jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui montre la blessure. Il ne paraissait pas plus soulagé au contraire, il continuait à la dévisager comme s'il espérait pouvoir comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. Elle voulut aller se soigner toute seule dans sa chambre mais il l'obligea à la suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Visiblement elle semblait détester cet endroit et lorsque Pomfresh commença à lui poser des questions sur la façon dont c'était arrivé ça ne parut pas s'arranger. L'infirmière étala un baume réparateur sur sa main avant de se rendre dans l'arrière salle pour préparer une potion qu'elle devrait prendre pendant une semaine pour parer à toute infection.

Profitant de cette absence, Sirius voulut voir si la blessure commençait déjà à cicatriser mais au moment où il la prit par le poignée faisant remonter doucement le tissu de son chemisier elle se dégagea immédiatement. Il resta indécis quelques instants, lui avait-il fait mal ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il avait fait attention de toucher sa peau bien loin de la coupure. Pourquoi avait-elle refusé qu'il soulève sa manche ? Qu'Est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher ? Il essayait de chasser cette pensée de son esprit mais elle revenait toujours plus forte, Est-ce que sa sœur possédait la marque ? Personne n'ignorait que Voldemort reconnaissait ses recrues par ce signe distinctif, Est-ce qu'Elladora était devenu une des leurs ? Non il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait le concevoir.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu as au bras ? Montre moi …

Elle chercha à se dégager mais étant assise sur un des lits et lui étant debout en position de force ça paraissait assez compromis. Il devait savoir si elle avait déjà été enrôlé ou s'il pouvait encore la sauver du futur dans lequel il l'avait plongé. D'un geste précis il réussit à immobiliser son bras, découvrant la peau de son bras. Certes il n'y avait aucune trace de la marque mais une autre inquiétude de la même envergure venait de le saisir. A cet endroit là, la peau au lieu d'être vierge de toute marque comme il l'espérait était recouverte par des traces de coupure plus ou moins profonde. Sous le choc il desserra son emprise donnant le loisir à sa jumelle de se dégager rapidement.

Elle ne voulait pas faire face à ses questions, il n'y avait qu'à voir son regard pour voir à quel point elle devait lui faire pitié maintenant. Sans même attendre que Pomfresh ait fini sa potion elle détala à toute vitesse de l'infirmerie espérant qu'il n'arrive pas à la rattraper. Quelle petite idiote elle faisait, trop sûre que personne ne découvrirait jamais rien elle avait négligé d'effacer les traces et voilà que maintenant Sirius venait de découvrir quelque chose qu'elle avait réussi à cacher à tout le monde pendant ces sept dernières années.

* * *

Elladora observait avec une pointe d'angoisse le jeune homme assis sur son lit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix ? Alecto était avec elle cette fois ci mais s'il ne voulait pas sortir de la chambre les deux filles ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose pour l'y contraindre. A leur arrivée il se leva voyant clairement que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée. Il avait à s'expliquer avec Elladora, peut être avait-elle mal interprété ses intentions de la veille. Hier il avait perdu son calme mais la nuit l'avait fait réfléchir, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il réussirait à la séduire, de cette façon il ne réussirait qu'à la rendre moins docile et moins encline au mariage.

On ne lui avait jamais appris ce qu'était l'amour et comment se comporter avec la femme que l'on convoité mais il avait décidé de mieux agir à partir de maintenant. Il allait tenter de se montrer plus coulant à l'avenir, de fermer les yeux sur certaines de ses fréquentations même si ça devait être au prix d'un effort important. Regulus était venu le trouver juste après le petit déjeuner, de ce côté-là il avait plutôt intérêt à garder ses distances également. Le jeune homme n'était pas aussi inoffensif qu'il le laissait paraitre, d'autant que dans quelques mois il aurait un rôle important à jouer dans la bataille qui se préparait.

- Rabastan qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Alecto venait de prendre la parole se rendant compte de l'atmosphère tendue qui venait d'envahir la pièce. Hier soir en rentrant de sa soirée avec Evan, elle avait été surprise de trouver Rabastan sur le lit d'Elladora. Il ne lui avait rien expliqué mais comme elle n'était rentrée qu'au petit matin elle en avait conclu que quelque chose avait bien du se produire entre ces deux là. Bien entendu attendre que Elladora lui donne une explication aurait été inutile, si la jeune fille souhaitait se confier elle le ferait par elle-même et il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui forcer la main.

- Je suis venu m'excuser pour mon attitude déplacée de hier soir.

Sous le choc, la brune faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, depuis quand cet homme là était-il du genre à présenter des excuses ? Il ne faisait aucun doute que ça devait être l'une des premières fois, si ce n'est la première. A côté d'elle son amie restait impassible ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion.

- Je suis censée te pardonner alors je suppose ? Ironisa-t-elle

- J'ai conscience d'avoir été trop loin, j'aimerais simplement que tu ne m'en tiennes pas rigueur par la suite.

L'envie de savoir où elle avait passé la nuit le tiraillait mais lui poser la question reviendrait à réduire à néant tous ses efforts naissants.

- Je suppose qu'on fait tous des erreurs …

Choquée était le mot idéal pour décrire la sensation que ressentait Alecto. Ca avait été trop rapide, trop simple pour quelqu'un comme sa meilleure amie. Rabastan paraissait satisfait et il avait de quoi. Très rapidement il sortit de la chambre, craignant sans doute qu'elle change d'avis, et au moment même où la porte claqua derrière lui, la brune se tourna à la hâte vers son amie qui visiblement avait perdu son masque de froideur sous le coup de la surprise.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- N'Est-ce pas toi qui m'encourage toujours à améliorer ma sociabilité ? Quoi de mieux que le pardon ?

Clairement cette phrase respirait le mensonge, ainsi quand Elladora voulut se rendre à son bureau pour terminer son devoir de métamorphose Alecto n'hésita pas à lui bloquer le passage.

- Tu n'espères sincèrement pas que je vais te croire n'Est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me préoccuper de toutes ces histoires, il me laissera tranquille maintenant.

Son amie était étrange depuis ce matin, sans compter cette blessure à la main qui restait mystérieuse. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de la tracasser et en la voyant s'assoir et dérouler un parchemin elle doutait d'avoir un jour des réponses à ses questions.

- Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un qui en aime une autre alors que mon mariage avec Rabastan est prévu pour juin. Peu importe que je lui pardonne ou non, ma vie sera liée à la sienne dans quelques mois.

Comme si elle avait dit la chose la plus banale au monde, la jeune fille se concentra sur son devoir alors que derrière elle son amie restait stupéfaite. Pas tant par le mariage que par le fait que sa meilleure amie soit amoureuse. Alecto savait très bien ce que ça faisait d'aimer une personne qui n'avait d'yeux que pour une autre, la souffrance endurée était insupportable et la cacher encore davantage. Elle paraissait tellement déterminée et défaitiste à la fois, comme si elle avait soudainement baissée les bras. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Jamais elle ne l'avait vu proche d'une personne jusqu'ici mais il restait des zones d'ombre dans l'emploi du temps de son amie qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à combler.

- Je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide sache le.

Tous les efforts de ses dernières années paraissaient bien vains maintenant que la plupart de ses secrets étaient connus d'au moins une personne. Alecto avait toujours été là pour elle-même si elle avait passé son temps à la maintenir à distance de ses pensées véritables et de ses sentiments mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était loin de n'être qu'une simple connaissance, elle était la seule amie qu'elle est et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle réalisa que ça comptait à ses yeux.

En sortant de la salle commune bien après que tout le monde soit parti dîner Elladora ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un dans le hall, juste à la sortie des cachots. Elle comptait juste aller faire sortir Néo un moment mais en reconnaissant Sirius elle sut que ces projets allaient être bouleversés. Actuellement c'était la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de croiser, comment pourrait-elle ne serait ce que soutenir son regard maintenant qu'il savait. Elle aurait toujours l'impression que son regard était braqué sur son poignée, c'était déjà dur à vivre avec Rémus mais avec lui ce serait bien pire. Il ne comprendrait jamais, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas comme ça et qu'il devait mépriser les gens aussi faible.

- Tu n'es pas en train de dîner ?

Elle évitait soigneusement son regard, jouant avec son chat pour se donner une contenance. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'il l'attendait mais peu importe, s'il n'était pas venu lui parler il était parfaitement conscient qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait d'elle-même. Au contraire, elle l'aurait évité comme la peste et il savait à quel point elle pouvait se montrer douée à ce petit jeu.

- Je t'attendais.

- Je dois aller promener Néo.

Elle ne voulait pas devoir lui en parler maintenant. Ses raisons étaient inavouables et jamais il ne pourrait comprendre. Au moment où sa sœur allait passer à côté de lui il l'en empêcha la maintenant par les hanches avant de la serrer contre lui. Entre eux, le chat miaulait visiblement en colère que quelqu'un s'accapare soudainement sa maitresse.

- Ne cherche pas à partir loin de moi à nouveau …

Il n'avait fait que murmurer à son oreille mais ça lui faisait plus d'effet que s'il s'était mis en colère. Elle ne chercha pas à lutter quand il la prit par la main pour la faire monter à l'étage, se contentant de tenir Néo avec un seul bras. Pendant tout le trajet ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, elle avait peur de ce qui allait suivre, elle allait sûrement devoir s'expliquer et pour le moment elle ne s'en sentait vraiment pas le courage. Dans la chambre leurs lits à tous étaient faits, alors que la pièce était rangée consciencieusement. Elle doutait sérieusement qu'ils aient été capable de faire le ménage eux même mais elle n'y pensa pas plus que ça, posant Néo sur le lit de Rémus avant de faire face à Sirius qui venait de s'assoir sur son propre lit.

- Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? Demanda-t-il sérieux

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens mais contre toute attente elle n'y trouva aucune pitié, juste un grand désir de savoir. A Rémus elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de le lui expliquer, il l'avait su depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait et depuis elle évitait soigneusement toute discussion à ce sujet.

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde plaisanta-t-elle

Lui par contre ne riait pas du tout, tout le monde avait tendance à oublier à quel point Sirius pouvait être sérieux par moment, une expression à vous couper toute envie de rire.

- Parfois la pression est trop dure à supporter, les réflexions, les menaces, les gens qui m'entourent … J'essaie de ne pas le faire, vraiment … mais à chaque fois …

Lui tendant la main elle posa la sienne par au dessus se laissant entrainer sur le lit. A nouveau il la prit dans ses bras semblant ne plus vouloir la lâcher et elle se demandait comment elle était censée répondre à une telle réaction.

- A partir de maintenant je te promets que tu n'auras plus à vivre tout ça, je te protégerais …

- Tu ne peux pas Sirius … dit-elle faiblement

- Ce serait mal me connaître, tu m'as protégé toutes ces années maintenant c'est à moi de le faire.

La jeune fille doutait sérieusement qu'il puisse y parvenir mais elle n'osa le contredire une seconde fois. Elle voulait vraiment y croire, pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un, avoir un endroit où elle pourrait se réfugier quand ça n'irait pas. Regulus était là bien sûr, elle ne niait pas que toutes ces années sans lui auraient été insupportables mais c'était elle la grande sœur et elle ne faisait qu'être un poids pour lui. Désormais ça allait changer, son frère devait mener sa propre vie et elle allait l'y pousser.

En entrant dans sa chambre Rémus fut satisfait d'y trouver Elladora et Sirius. Se rapprocher ne pouvait que leur faire du bien, et quand on voyait à quel point Sirius couvait du regard sa jumelle il n'était pas à douter que leur relation ne pourrait aller qu'en s'améliorant. Le bras du jeune homme était autour des épaules de sa sœur et c'est seulement en les voyant qu'il consentit à la laisser se relever. Pendant un temps Rémus avait pensé qu'elle risquait de lui en vouloir de l'avoir contrainte à s'expliquer avec son frère mais visiblement il n'avait plus rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Elle se lova dans ses bras, lui déposant un petit baiser sur la joue et clairement James semblait lui en vouloir. Mais de quoi ?

Aujourd'hui avait été l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas été pleinement satisfait ? La fille qu'il aimait depuis tellement longtemps venait tout juste d'accepter d'être sa petite amie, il aurait du être aux anges, d'ailleurs il l'était jusqu'à encore quelques petites secondes. En voyant qu'Elladora était en compagnie de Sirius, cela lui avait fait également plaisir. Il voulait la remercier et si elle était là à cette heure ça signifiait certainement qu'elle allait rester pour la nuit. Pourtant au moment même où elle s'était levée pour se rendre dans les bras de Rémus son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il ne se l'expliquait pas à lui-même, mais à chaque fois qu'elle agissait aussi naturellement, qu'elle se montrait aussi câline avec son meilleur ami il ressentait une haine féroce envers celui-ci. C'était déraisonné, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de les voir tous les deux.

- Et à moi tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour ? Demanda James clairement vexé

- Bonjour James.

Elle se contenta d'un bref coup d'œil avant de prendre la main de Rémus pour l'attirer vers le lit où Sirius était déjà assis. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Peter, Elladora préférait ne pas penser à l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver, comment avait-il pu trahir ses meilleurs amis de la sorte ? Même les Serpentards n'auraient pu faire mieux.

- Et c'est tout ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin moi aussi ?

- Clairement on dirait le caprice d'un enfant gâté.

Autant ses amis avaient l'habitude de voir leur ami se ridiculiser, autant jamais il n'avait paru tenir à quelque chose à ce point, à part peut être sortir avec Lily Evans.

- Pourquoi es tu aussi cruelle ? Se plaignit-il

- Pourquoi ne pas aller demander du réconfort auprès Lily ? Après tout étant ta nouvelle petite amie, ce serait plutôt à elle de combler ton manque affectif absurde.

- Tu … Tu es au courant ? Bégaya-t-il

Sans savoir pourquoi il aurait préféré que pour l'instant elle l'ignore. Pourquoi refusait-elle qu'il la prenne dans ses bras alors qu'elle ne semblait pas rejeter les contacts physiques avec Rémus ? Peu importe qu'il sorte avec Lily, il ne faisait rien de mal en recherchant sa présence, du moins il ne pensait pas.

- Difficile de ne pas l'être après votre petit numéro romantico-niais à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Le regard de Sirius se porta sur la main de sa jumelle, Est-ce qu'il était possible que cette blessure ait un quelconque rapport avec James ? Leur histoire appartenait au passé, d'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi son ami était quasiment en train de faire une scène de jalousie à sa sœur. Qu'Est-ce qui se tramait au juste entre ces deux là ? De souvenir il ne les avait plus vu discuter ou avoir un contact depuis plusieurs années mais il n'était pas à douter que leur petite discussion ne pouvait pas être le fruit du hasard. Il ne demandait pas mieux que sa sœur trouve le bonheur avec quelqu'un, il serait même rassuré s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il apprécie mais dans la situation actuelle il aurait préféré mille fois que ce soit avec Rémus qu'elle entretienne cette discussion.

- Alors dans ce cas laisse moi te remercier ! C'est grâce à toi si Lily a accepté …

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, passant derrière elle avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Elle pouvait respirer son parfum, son souffle dans son cou venait la chatouiller mais par-dessus tout le sentir tout contre elle lui faisait perdre toute notion de temps. Ses bras étaient placés juste au dessus de sa poitrine la maintenant fermement contre lui.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, l'odeur de ses cheveux, la façon qu'elle avait de se tendre lorsqu'il se rapprochait d'un peu trop près. Il l'adorait sans savoir comment il avait pu se passer de sa présence toutes ses années. Il se rendait bien compte que son attitude pouvait paraitre ambigu, mais elle agissait comme un aimant sur lui. Comment aurait-il pu résister quand le seul moment où elle paraissait troublée était quand il la touchait ? Il ne voulait pas la voir avec Rémus, avec lui elle était tellement différente.

Douce, gentille et compréhensive, elle se montrait en sa présence comme il aurait aimé la découvrir en sa compagnie. Il aimait leur joute verbale, le fait qu'elle ait du caractère mais il aurait tout donné pour rien qu'une fois elle soit détendue , qu'elle fasse tomber les barrières qui l'entouraient. Ce fut l'arrivée de Peter qui fit reculer James, que se serait-il passé si à la place de son ami c'était Lily qui soit entrée ? Il avait passé tellement de temps à la faire changer d'avis sur son compte, le voir avec Elladora risquait de lui faire penser qu'il était infidèle mais même s'il en était conscient il n'arrivait pas à regretter son geste.

James ne s'en était sans doute pas rendu compte parce que de l'endroit où il se trouvait il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais Rémus l'avait remarqué, ce trouble évident sur son visage. Sirius paraissait également en être conscient et le lycanthrope devait réellement se faire violence pour ne pas dire tout ce qu'il pensait à son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle et ne pas comprendre qu'il lui faisait du mal en l'obligeant à se montrer affective avec lui.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Peter

C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il la retrouvait dans sa chambre, la situation commençait à devenir très dangereuse pour lui. Si elle commençait à se lier d'amitié à nouveaux avec les trois Maraudeurs il n'y avait nulle doute qu'elle finirait par tout leur raconter de sa trahison. Il était même étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore fait mais probablement voulait-elle encore garder l'avantage. Qu'Est-ce que Rabastan dirait s'il savait qu'il l'avait surpris dans les bras de James ? Non il préférait ne plus aller trouver le Serpentard, il avait des réactions bien trop imprévisibles.

- Et toi que faisais-tu ?

James était sur le point de répondre à Peter quand Elladora l'avait pris de court. Autant en sa présence elle se montrait toujours agacée que quand Peter arrivait elle paraissait réellement en colère. Le ton qu'elle avait employé n'était pas réellement interrogatif, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

- J'étais parti aux cuisines.

- Juste après dîner ? Répliqua-t-elle moqueuse

Personne à l'exception des deux concernés ne comprenait vraiment ce qui se tramait. Rémus se doutait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec la demande qu'elle lui avait faite il y a quelques semaines, sans savoir précisément de quoi il retournait.

- Tu ne dois pas rentrer bientôt à ton dortoir ?

- Et toi tu n'as pas envie de faire un petit tour par les cachots ? Tu sais je pense qu'à cette heure la plupart des septièmes années sont encore dans la salle commune.

D'un seul coup Peter perdit tout son aplomb, il aurait du se sentir en sécurité, après tout il était sur son terrain ici mais face à la jeune fille il demeurait toujours impuissant. Elle ne paraissait pas dangereuse à première vue mais il avait de quoi se méfier, lui plus que n'importe qui.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles dit-il légèrement apeuré

Elle eut un léger sourire, il n'oserait plus trahir ses amis pour le moment, il aurait bien trop peur qu'elle le leur révèle. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas encore fait c'était pour continuer à avoir un moyen de pression sur lui. Aussitôt la vérité révélée il s'empresserait de tout communiquer aux Serpentards et elle n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur la suite des évènements.

Les trois autres garçons présent de la pièce étaient réellement dubitatifs, le comportement de Ella et principalement celui de Peter était étrange. En général elle ne lançait des piques que pour se protéger, ce qui ici était loin d'être le cas. Il y avait sûrement une chose qu'ils ignoraient, une de plus.

- Je pense que je vais retourner dans ma chambre maintenant dit-elle pour rompre le silence

Elle était prête à rejoindre la sortie lorsque Sirius la prit par la main doucement la contraignant à l'immobilité.

- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'échapper aussi facilement ? Ce soir tu vas dormir ici.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Dit-elle en le défiant du regard

- Mais j'ai les moyens de vous y contraindre mademoiselle.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende Sirius se leva la soulevant de terre avant de la faire basculer sur le lit de Rémus derrière eux. S'en suivit une lutte acharnée à coup de chatouilles que Sirius semblait remporter haut la main. Peter essayait de retrouver une certaine contenance, mais comment aurait-il pu faire avec elle dans les parages. Rémus était plus suspicieux que toujours à son égard, et seul James paraissait ne pas accorder d'importance aux propos de la jeune fille. Il devait réellement trouver un moyen de se racheter une conduite et de parer à toute dénonciation.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Sirius proposait à sa sœur d'aller prendre sa douche la première, la jeune fille se rendit compte que son arrivée n'étant pas prévue elle n'avait prit aucune affaire pour la nuit, et surtout pas de pyjama. Dormir en sous vêtement était absolument exclu et demander des affaires à prêter était assez gênant tout de même. Pourtant c'était l'un ou l'autre et n'étant pas d'un naturel extraverti ou exhibitionniste son choix se porta sur la seconde possibilité.

- Rémus tu voudrais bien me prêter quelque chose pour dormir ?

Le lycanthrope allait se lever pour lui donner un tee shirt à lui quand plus rapide James venait de bondir sur son armoire pour en sortir une chemise blanche qu'il lui tendit.

- Depuis quand tu t'appelles Rémus ? Demanda-t-elle en examinant tour à tour la chemise et le jeune homme

- Maintenant que je te donne cette chemise, plus la peine de déranger Rémus. Et puis ce sera beaucoup plus à ta taille …

Elle demeurait perplexe, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme prétexte ? Sérieusement elle n'allait quand même pas dormir avec ses vêtements à lui . Ce serait vraiment trop étrange. Elle n'était pas sa petite amie, ni rien du tout, alors pourquoi avoir bondi pour être sûr qu'elle prenne sa chemise ?

- Justement je préférerais que ce soit trop grand si tu n'y vois pas d'objections.

- Mais cette chemise couvrira l'essentiel ne t'inquiètes pas, en plus elle est déjà sortie pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

- Tu sais que si tu ne trouves pas d'emploi dans la magie plus tard, je te conseille sincèrement de devenir vendeur.

N'ayant plus envie de discuter avec lui elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain le tissu en main. James était réellement ravie mais quand il vit l'expression de ses amis, sa joie redescendit d'un coup.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il simplement

- Que je ne te vois pas rôder près de la porte de la salle de bain répondit Sirius méfiant

* * *

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de partager le lit de son frère. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, lui donnant des coups de pieds. Pas étonnant que selon la rumeur il n'accepte jamais de partager son lit avec une fille, ça casserait sérieusement le mythe. Enervée et fatiguée, la jeune fille se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. Au lieu de la calmer ça ne fit que l'agacer davantage quand elle se cogna le pied contre le coin de l'armoire. Qui Est-ce qui avait bien pu bouger les meubles pendant son semblant de sommeil ?

Comme la nuit précédente James s'était réveillé au moment où il l'avait entendu sortir de son lit. Il aurait pu rester couché, elle aurait sûrement fini par retourner avec son frère mais en l'entendant pousser un petit cri étouffé suivi d'une série de grommellements sans aucun sens il se décida à la rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Evidemment la situation ne pouvait que lui rappeler la veille mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus célibataire, il était avec Lily. Pourtant une nouvelle fois il occulta totalement la rouquine de son cerveau quand il posa le regard sur son amie.

Quand elle était sortie de la salle de bain quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'était quasiment précipitée vers le lit de Sirius avant de se glisser sous la couverture, si bien qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu l'occasion de profiter de l'effet que devait produire sa chemise sur elle. Les premiers boutons étaient détachés restant dans la limite du correct alors que ses jambes étaient largement exposées, lui donnant envie d'en découvrir encore davantage.

Comme la veille quelques mèches retombaient juste au dessus de ses yeux et l'expression qu'elle faisait juste à cet instant lui faisait clairement ressentir quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas du être troublé en sa présence, il ne l'était en présence d'aucune autre mise à part Lily. S'il avait été raisonnable il aurait fait demi tour pour éviter tout problème mais ce n'avait jamais été l'une de ses qualités principales. Elle était en train de regarder ses pieds, les mains derrières ses oreilles pour retenir ses cheveux et il n'avait qu'une envie la serrer à nouveau contre lui.

- Assieds toi je vais regarder.

Il désignait de la main son pied qui était enflé mais Elladora n'y prêtait guère attention. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était James torse nu vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un mince caleçon bleu qui ne laissait pas grand place à l'imagination. Elle ne devait pas le regarder, elle n'aurait même pas du se trouver là avec lui en ce moment. La jeune fille s'était pourtant promis d'arrêter de penser à lui mais comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement quand il était à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle dans une tenue aussi équivoque ?

- Allez ne sois pas si bornée, je vais juste voir si ce n'est pas grave.

Il avait du prendre son silence pour un refus et d'un côté elle préférait largement ça au faite qu'il puisse savoir quelles genres de pensées étaient actuellement en train de la traverser. Il la fit assoir sur le petit meuble à côté du lavabo, ne lui demandant pas son avis avant de prendre son pied dans sa main. La situation était embarrassante, mise à part Regulus jamais personne n'avait eu le loisir de la voir aussi dévêtue, et dans la mesure où peu après il avait reçu une bouteille de shampooing en pleine tête il ne risquait plus de rentrer sans frapper, James était bien le seul à pouvoir se targuer d'avoir réussi à la toucher et à la voir en petite tenue deux jours de suite.

- Ca va je ne te fais pas mal ?

Il lui caressait la cheville doucement et le fait qu'elle vienne tout juste de se cogner lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Elle hocha la tête en signe de négation alors qu'il ne paraissait pas totalement convaincu. Son amie avait un comportement étrange, elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder et il se demandait comment interpréter ces réactions. Sa cheville ne paraissait pas gonflée, jusqu'ici il avait tenté de laisser son regard sur cette partie de son anatomie mais déjà il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sa main remontait, très légèrement au départ mais le fait qu'elle n'oppose aucune résistance le fit devenir plus entreprenant.

Sans même qu'il ait réellement le temps d'y penser, il se retrouva juste en face d'elle, les mains posées sagement sur ses genoux. Ses pouces venaient faire de petits mouvements sur sa peau et elle se demandait réellement si elle serait capable de lui résister s'il tentait d'aller plus loin. Il était si proche et pourtant elle le trouvait bien trop loin d'elle. La jeune Black n'avait aucune expérience de ce genre de relation mais pourtant à l'instant des tas d'idées qu'elle n'oserait jamais révéler au grand jour fourmillait dans sa tête et ne demandait qu'à être exploité.

- Tu veux que je te porte jusqu'à ton lit ? Murmura-t-il

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle se l'était strictement interdit, ça ne ferait que la souffrir davantage pourtant au moment où elle laissa ses doigts s'enroulaient dans ses cheveux elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches accompagnant son mouvement au moment où elle descendit souplement du petit meuble pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou, son souffle se mêlant au sien et tout en ayant conscience que c'était très mal, elle le laissa une nouvelle fois l'embrasser.

Il se l'était interdit mais face à elle il perdait complètement ses moyens. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, d'ailleurs une fois leurs lèvres soudées c'était simple il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien. Il laissa sa main vagabondait librement le long de son dos, la rapprochant davantage de lui avant de dégager ses cheveux qui lui retombaient sur la poitrine. Elle eut très vaguement conscience de ce qu'il faisait quand ses doigts jouèrent avec les boutons de sa chemise mais ce ne fut réellement que lorsqu'elle le sentit devenir encore plus entreprenant et frôler la peau à présent nue de son ventre qu'elle replongea brusquement dans la réalité.

- Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça …

Se dégageant difficilement de son étreinte elle sortit de la salle de bain rapidement se retrouvant à nouveau dans la chambre. Elle aurait voulu rejoindre Sirius rapidement et ainsi mettre fin à tout ça mais durant son absence son frère en avait profité pour s'installer en diagonale dans le lit lui bloquant ainsi tout accès au matelas. A la hâte elle avait reboutonné la chemise n'importe comment et quand elle sentit James la prendre par la taille posant sa tête sur son épaule elle était à deux doigts de craquer une seconde fois.

- On dirait bien que tu vas être obligé de dormir avec moi dit-il en déposant un baiser aérien en dessous de son oreille

Elle aurait voulu lui dire de reculer, de se tenir loin d'elle mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'il était comme ça ? Il aimait Lily il le lui avait bien fait comprendre alors était-il le genre de garçon à risquer de tout gâcher pour ce qui se présentait pour lui comme une simple histoire de sexe.

- Je t'assommerais si tu te comportes mal … déglutit-elle peu convaincante

- Ah oui vraiment ?

D'un mouvement expert il la fit basculer sur le lit derrière eux prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser avant de s'installer plus confortablement à ses côtés laissant courir ses doigts le long de sa chemise.

- Regarde ça, tu les as boutonné n'importe comment, je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser dormir comme ça …

Elle voulait dire non, l'en empêcher et le maintenir loin d'elle mais à chaque fois qu'il la touchait de petites décharges électriques venaient la traverser, la contraignant à l'immobilité parfaite. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, de telle sorte que lorsque tous les boutons furent détachés elle se sentit moins gênée que s'il l'avait vu ainsi dénudée en plein jour. Heureusement elle avait pensé à garder son soutien gorge, mais devant l'empressement du jeune homme il ne faisait nulle doute qu'il ne ferait pas plus long feu que la chemise.

Il ne disait plus rien et elle se demandait s'il la trouvait jolie. C'était futile comme interrogation, elle en était consciente mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que peut être il allait la comparer avec ses autres conquêtes, ou tout simplement, et bien pire, avec Lily. Il allait passer au stade supérieur, elle sentait ses doigts se faire insistant sur son ventre, sur le bord de son soutien gorge et même si elle ne pouvait nier que c'était plutôt agréable elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça puisse se passer ainsi. Qu'Est-ce qui se passerait ensuite ? Quand tout serait fini il irait rejoindre sa petite amie, et elle qu'Est-ce qu'il lui resterait ? Pour l'instant elle conservait un semblant de dignité et d'amour propre mais plus les lèvres de James parcouraient son corps plus elle se sentait perdue.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de penser à Lily ?

D'un coup il s'arrêta dans ses baisers comme figé en plein élan. Cette question il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Quand tu m'embrasses Est-ce que tu penses à elle ?

Il ne comprenait pas bien la raison réelle de son interrogation, pourquoi aurait-il pensé à une autre lorsqu'il était avec elle ? Bien sûr il ressentait une certaine culpabilité à agir de la sorte mais si en l'embrassant il pensait à Lily jamais il n'aurait continué. Le problème était bien là, quand il l'embrassait, il oubliait tout.

Ne s'attendant pas à une quelconque réponse, la jeune fille s'empressa de refermer sa chemise, lui tournant le dos avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Stupide, elle était vraiment stupide de l'avoir laissé faire, voilà à quoi ça la menait maintenant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lit de Rémus, Est-ce qu'elle ne devrait pas aller le rejoindre ? Le bras de James l'entoura soudainement brisant la distance qu'elle avait instauré entre eux. Il la fit glisser sans difficulté de quelques centimètres vers lui ne cherchant pas à la faire se retourner.

- Je ne pense à aucune autre fille quand je suis avec toi, pardonne moi d'avoir agi sans réfléchir …

Elladora se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure, elle ne pouvait pas parler parce qu'elle aurait risquer de fondre en larme une nouvelle fois et il ne devait jamais savoir à quel point tout ça lui faisait du mal.

- Ella … dit-il cherchant à capter son regard

- On ferait mieux de dormir maintenant, tu ne voudrais pas que ta petite amie s'inquiète en te voyant fatiguer. Bonne nuit James.

Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne cherche pas à prolonger la discussion, il ne relâchait pas son emprise sur elle mais il semblait avoir décidé de garder le silence. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou comme pour lui dire bonne nuit mais dans cette position comment aurait-elle pu espérer ne serait-ce que s'endormir facilement ?


	12. Chapter 12

Lily se sentait bien dans les bras de James, peu importe son humeur ou ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant la journée il restait toujours souriant et gentil lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie. La jeune fille ne savait plus très bien pourquoi elle avait eu autant de réticences tout ce temps, James était réellement l'image même du garçon parfait tel qu'elle se l'imaginait. Ils étaient en train de marcher pour rejoindre le reste des Maraudeurs quand soudainement il s'était arrêté pour l'embrasser avant de l'entourer de ses bras. C'était de petites attentions telles que celles-ci qui ne manquaient jamais de l'émouvoir, dans ces moments là elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il l'aimait et ça suffisait à la rendre heureuse.

Jamais elle n'aurait du accepter d'accompagner son frère à cette sortie. Regulus voyait d'un mauvais œil la relation naissante qui la liait à son jumeau, sans compter qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de s'afficher soudainement avec le reste de la bande. Rabastan était au courant, comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être mais il ne disait rien. Cette façon d'agir ne lui ressemblait en rien mais elle ne pouvait nier que le fait qu'il la laisse faire ses propres choix jouaient en sa faveur. Elle essayait de se dire qu'elle passerait une bonne journée, après tout Rémus était là lui alors ça aurait du suffire mais dès qu'elle les avait aperçu tous les deux son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.A Poudlard elle réussissait toujours à les éviter, prenant soin de rejoindre les garçons quand elle n'était pas dans les parages. Mais là comment allait-elle supporter de les voir main dans la main toute la journée ? De la voir se presser à son bras telle une sang sue ? Elle préférait ne pas penser au moment où ils s'embrasseraient. Elle détestait Lily Evans et au moment où la Gryffondor s'était enthousiasméz en découvrant qu'elle ferait partie du voyage, Elladora avait vraiment du se faire violence pour ne pas lui dire que le plaisir était loin d'être partagé.

Rémus ne savait pas à quel jeu s'amusait James mais déjà lorsqu'il les avait découvert dans le même lit durant la semaine il avait pressenti que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Elladora ne voulait plus rien lui dire, évitant soigneusement tout sujet ayant trait de près ou de loin à son meilleur ami. Pourtant comment aurait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir de l'animosité ambiante dont avait fait preuve la jeune fille à l'approche du jeune couple ? Au moment où Lily avait voulu engager la discussion avec elle, Elladora s'était empressée de le prendre par le bras l'obligeant à avancer plus rapidement évitant de ce fait toute conversation avec la rousse.

James était heureux, se sentant pleinement satisfait jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit _elle_. Lily à ses côtés il n'avait pourtant pas pu s'empêcher de la détailler du regard alors qu'elle l'ignorait prodigieusement. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait autrement qu'avec son uniforme. Un manteau bleu marine la recouvrait entièrement alors qu'en dessous il voyait à peine dépassé le tissu d'une jupe noire à volant. Rémus avait passé son écharpe autour de son cou, laissant contraster le rouge et or avec ses longs cheveux de jais. Il avait détesté son ami au moment où ses doigts avaient frôlé la peau fine d'Elladora, encore plus quand elle lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier. Un bonnet de la même couleur que sa veste laissait dépasser les quelques mèches de sa frange alors que ses boucles harmonieuses lui donnaient par-dessus tout l'envie d'y toucher.

Elle ne semblait pas le voir et c'était ça le plus douloureux. Depuis quelques jours elle l'évitait avec soin, et même quand il se retrouvait en sa compagnie elle ne lui adressait pas un mot, discutant avidement avec Rémus et riant aux plaisanteries de son propre frère. Il aurait du regretter son comportement précédent, probablement que s'il n'avait pas cherché à l'embrasser, à la toucher, elle aurait pu se montrer plus amicale envers lui. Maintenant elle semblait le haïr, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tellement changé son attitude en sa présence. N'avait-elle pas apprécié leur étreinte aussi fugace soit-elle ? N'éprouvait-elle donc pas l'attirance sans borne qu'elle lui inspirait chaque jour et chaque nuit ?

Depuis qu'ils étaient assis sur un banc, Lily voyait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas entre James et Elladora. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'antipathie profonde que la Serpentarde semblait ressentir à l'égard de son petit ami. Elle ne lui adressait que de rares coup d'œil et probablement que si elle avait pu elle l'aurait tué par un regard. Pourtant à l'instar de ça, la jeune fille paraissait vraiment gentille et agréable. Elle paraissait vraiment très proche de Rémus, et même si actuellement elle était en train de jouer avec un Sirius qui semblait vouloir la faire tomber dans la neige, Lily voyait parfaitement à quel point le lycanthrope la couvait du regard. Elle les avait toujours trouvé immature et puéril pourtant aujourd'hui elle voyait à quel point on s'amusait en leur présence.

- Dites pourquoi on ne se séparerait pas pour faire le reste des magasins ? Tu voulais aller acheter un nouvel hibou James non ? Elladora devrait t'accompagner, je pense que c'est celle qui s'y connait le mieux. Pendant ce temps on devrait finir les autres boutiques, qu'en dites vous ?

De la neige plein les cheveux, la jeune Black avait à peine compris ce qu'avait proposé la rousse. C'était une plaisanterie probablement, pourtant elle paraissait tout à fait sérieuse, cherchant dans les yeux des autres leur approbation. Peter accepta sans même y réfléchir alors que Sirius et Rémus paraissaient perplexe.

- Je n'irais pas avec lui dit-elle sans une once d'hésitation

- Ca serait une bonne occasion de vous rapprocher, d'oublier les vieilles histoires. Il serait peut être temps de pardonner les erreurs du passé non ?

Savait-elle seulement de quoi elle parlait ? Comment James pouvait aimer une fille aussi insipide et idiote qu'elle. Vainement la jeune fille essaya de se retenir, de ne pas répondre trop prestement mais rien que le son de sa voix la mettait hors d'elle.

- Pourquoi ne pardonnes-tu pas à Severus dans ce cas ? Peut être que lui aussi les mots ont dépassé sa pensée après tout.

- Ella ! Tempêta James visiblement en colère

- Il ne me semble pas que je me sois adressé à toi James siffla-t-elle

Il l'adorait autant qu'il pouvait la détester. Quand elle se mettait en colère il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir, parfois elle réussissait à le mettre hors de lui et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de vifs sentiments quand elle était à ses côtés. Mais dans cette situation précise il ne pouvait pas la laisser dire, elle s'attaquait à Lily, la femme qu'il aimait, et c'était inenvisageable.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Ce qu'il a fait était ignoble.

- Penses-tu ? Simplement parce qu'il l'a affublé du nom sang de bourbe ? Et lui Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'il a du endurer à cause de cette fille ? Toutes les injures, les injustices dont il a été victime parce qu'il était amoureux de ta copine ? Sais-tu au moins à quel jeu elle s'est livrée avec lui ? Lui faire miroiter de grandes choses, un avenir commun pendant qu'en douce elle rêvait au grand James Potter. Ah ça oui ça a bien fait rire la maison Serpentard, il s'est ridiculisé pour ta petite amie. Ce n'était que des mots mais à Gryffondor vous prenez tellement tout à cœur …

Il était furieux, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de haine pour une personne. C'était la pire injure qu'il puisse exister envers des nés moldus, inventés par des sangs purs suffisant et imbus d'eux même. Jamais il ne pourrait cautionner ce genre d'agissement et jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner à elle si elle pensait réellement que ce n'était pas grave.

- Tu ne peux pas penser réellement ce que tu viens de dire gronda-t-il

- as-tu donc oublié quelle ignoble petite Serpentarde je suis devenu ? Ricana-t-elle

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui restait interdit. Rémus en retrait paraissait prêt à intervenir mais le plus pitoyable restait Lily qui était pétrifiée sur place. Peter également paraissait interloqué, probablement avec la peur que sous le coup de la colère elle ne divulgue ses manigances mais pour le moment ce n'était pas contre lui qu'elle en avait.

- Nous devrions arrêter là ! Je ne voulais pas tout ça, je voulais juste que vous vous réconciliez … prononça Lily dont la situation lui échappait totalement

- Je ne pourrais jamais pardonner à une personne comme lui, une personne qui m'a abandonné au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui …

La jeune fille en avait assez de toute cette mascarade. Jamais elle n'aurait du accepter de se rapprocher à nouveau d'eux. Elle n'était pas différente des autres personnes qui composaient sa maison, peut être un peu plus indulgente et encore à certains moments elle avait de telles envies de cruauté envers certains individus qu'elle réussissait à se faire peur à elle-même. Tournant les talons elle pria silencieusement pour que personne ne la suive. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer sur son comportement, et si Lily apparaissait dans son champ de vision elle était tout à fait capable de la tuer là tout de suite.

Rémus voulut la rejoindre mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par Sirius. Il ne comprit par sur le coup avant de voir James qui venait de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Lily venait de les rejoindre, il l'aimait bien oui mais à cet instant elle ne réalisait sans doute pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ella n'avait pas l'habitude de s'emporter à moins que ça lui tienne à cœur, et avec James ça paraissait toujours l'atteindre plus que directement. Très rapidement ses deux amis quittèrent son champ de vision, et il espérait juste qu'ils n'en viennent pas à s'entretuer.

Elle avait tourné au coin de la rue et il la perdit de vue quelques instants. Comment une fille pouvait-elle marcher aussi vite ? Jamais il n'aurait du s'énerver contre elle, mais dès que ça touchait Lily il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pourtant sa dernière phrase l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, c'est vrai à l'époque lorsqu'ils étaient enfant il avait suivi Sirius aveuglément sans même penser à ce qu'elle avait du ressentir. Même si elle avait été à Serpentard, elle restait la même personne et ça il l'avait complètement occulté. Il pressa le pas se rendant compte qu'elle venait de s'immobiliser devant les barrières qui entouraient la cabane hurlante.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements alors que la neige commençait doucement à retomber. Ses mains nus étaient posés sur le bois de la clôture, laissant ses doigts bleuis en proie au froid ambiant. Doucement il la vit enlever son bonnet, secouant la tête de droite à gauche pour enlever la neige qui la recouvrait. Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il devinait sans mal qu'il avait du lui faire de la peine. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il refusait à se l'avouer mais depuis qu'elle était réapparu dans sa vie il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour être pleinement comblé. Il était resté lui aussi figé, hésitant sur la marche à suivre jusqu'à voir ce garçon s'approchait d'elle.

Ce n'était pas un étudiant, probablement plus âgé qu'eux il se permit de l'aborder et sans savoir pourquoi une colère soudaine s'empara de son cœur. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir avec un autre, elle était à lui, il la voulait pour lui seul sans comprendre vraiment ce que tout cela pouvait impliquer. Il s'approcha d'un pas déterminé des deux jeunes gens captant le regard d'Elladora au moment où il arriva à leur hauteur. Elle paraissait triste et comme à chaque fois ça lui brisa le cœur.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda le jeune homme à l'adresse de la Serpentarde

- Et toi on peut savoir qui tu es pour draguer ma copine ? S'énerva James

Elladora tiqua à l'évocation du mot copine. Elle ne l'était pas, elle en était loin d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme les regarda tour à tour avant de s'avouer vaincu et de rebrousser chemin. Qu'Est-ce qu'il allait lui dire encore ? Lui demander de s'excuser pour ce qu'elle avait osé dire sur sa précieuse Lily ? Elle préférait encore mourir que de s'abaisser devant sa petite amie. Contre toute attente elle sentit ses bras l'entouraient et comme elle ne bougeait pas il la serra contre lui, collant son corps au sien.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du m'en prendre à toi dit-il doucement

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que j'étais ta copine ? Demanda-t-elle sans paraitre l'avoir entendu

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui ne parvenant pas à ne pas apprécier la chaleur qui irradiait de lui. Il lui souriait chaleureusement et pourtant jamais elle n'avait eu plus envie de pleurer que maintenant. Dans quelques secondes, quelques minutes, il irait rejoindre Lily et à nouveau elle deviendrait invisible à ses yeux.

- Je tiens à toi Ella, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ou que tu souffres à cause de moi …

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux les faisant passer derrière son épaule avant de caresser doucement sa joue. S'il n'y avait eu qu'eux, si tout s'était passé comme ils l'avaient imaginé étant enfant aujourd'hui elle serait sa fiancée. S'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Lily, que se serait-il passé aujourd'hui ? Il prit sa main dans la sienne, attrapant le bonnet avant de le remettre sur sa tête.

- Tu vas attraper froid sans ça …

Ses deux mains étaient sur ses joues qui s'embrasèrent soudainement. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde mais n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre, pourtant à cet instant c'était le dernier de ses soucis. James parut stupéfait, d'autant quand elle réitéra la manœuvre, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à la repousser. Un doux sentiment s'insinua en lui alors qu'elle insufflait plus de passion au baiser, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure en laissant ses doigts frôlaient la peau nue de son cou. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, presque trop brutalement, il ressentit immédiatement le vide laissé par son corps. Il en voulait plus, il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui pour se sentir entier et pourtant elle paraissait ne pas comprendre, le repoussant au moment où il essaya de la reprendre dans ses bras.

- C'était la dernière fois qu'on s'embrassait, à partir de maintenant je veux que nous soyons de simples amis.

- Ella je …

- C'est mieux comme ça.

* * *

Il n'arrêtait pas d'y repenser, l'expression de son visage, le ton résolu avec lequel elle avait prononcé cette phrase. Est-ce que ça signifiait vraiment qu'il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir la toucher ? Il aurait du en être soulagé, si elle avait pris cette décision cela le rendrait moins coupable envers Lily. Il n'aurait plus jamais à lui mentir et pourrait lui être totalement fidèle pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle allait beaucoup lui manquer. Il avait été prendre une douche en rentrant de leur sortie à Pré au Lard pour se réchauffer un peu et lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il fut surpris de trouver ses deux meilleurs amis dans la chambre le fixant avec un air bien trop grave pour qu'il se sente parfaitement à l'aise.

- Vous en faites une tête, quelqu'un est mort ?

Rémus, même s'il adorait son ami, le détestait actuellement. Quand il n'avait pas vu revenir Elladora, après que James soit parti la chercher, il avait décidé d'aller à sa rencontre lui aussi quelques minutes plus tard. C'est là qu'il les avait surpris, dans d'autres circonstances il aurait été heureux pour ses amis, les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrasser. Ils formaient réellement un très beau couple mais à aucun moment il n'avait oublié que James était déjà en couple avec Lily, et que par conséquent tout ce qu'il restait à Elladora c'était la souffrance que devait lui provoquer cette situation.

- A quoi Est-ce que tu joues avec ma sœur ? Demanda sérieusement Sirius

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu …

- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser il y a à peine une heure poursuivit Rémus

Tout ce temps il n'avait penser qu'à Lily, à ce qui se passerait si elle le découvrait mais il avait négligé ses amis. Il ne savait pas réellement quelle était la relation qui unissait Rémus à Elladora, quant à celle de Sirius avec sa sœur même si elle paraissait fragile en apparence il savait que pour son ami c'était plus important que n'importe quoi.

- Tu choisis James, c'est ma sœur ou Lily, mais pas les deux.

- Ne soyez pas si sérieux, avec Elladora ce n'était rien, pour elle comme pour moi. C'était juste pour s'amuser plaisanta-t-il

Il avait cru détendre l'atmosphère mais ses deux amis ne paraissaient pas réellement apprécier.

- Ne joue pas avec elle.

Même si ses amis lui avaient demandé de choisir, il se rendait compte qu'Elladora l'avait fait pour lui. Il aimait Lily, alors il devait arrêter de regarder la Serpentarde de cette façon, de s'imaginer en train de la toucher ou plus simplement de l'embrasser. Ca faisait plusieurs années qu'il attendait que la rousse accepte d'être sa petite amie et maintenant que c'était fait, qu'il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, il devait arrêter de se tracasser en pensant à son amie d'enfance. Il ne devait plus revenir sur le passé et se tourner vers l'avenir. Pourtant même après toutes ces bonnes résolutions il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'Elladora était en train de faire et l'idée qu'elle puisse se trouver avec un autre que lui, lui souleva le cœur.

* * *

Rabastan avait demandé à Alecto d'aller chercher Elladora dans leur chambre. Depuis la nuit où elle s'était enfuie en sa présence il évitait d'y retourner, de peur qu'elle ne cherche à l'éviter plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Ca faisait déjà quelques temps que la Serpentarde n'avait plus parler avec Elladora, elle venait de retrouver son frère, c'était plutôt normal mais Alecto avait l'impression que petit à petit la jeune fille en s'éloignant d'elle, s'éloignait également de la maison Serpentard et de tout ce qu'elle était durant ces sept dernières années. Peut être que ce n'était pas le plus mal après tout, Elladora n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise ou sournoise comme la plupart des étudiants de leur maison, ce n'était que par la force des choses qu'elle s'était mise à développer ces traits de caractère.

En entrant dans leur chambre, Alecto trouva sa meilleure amie assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle semblait avoir pleuré essuyant rapidement ses yeux à son arrivée. Devant elle, Néo se frottait à sa main poussant de petits miaulements plaintifs, signe caractéristique qu'il sentait que sa maitresse n'allait pas bien. Face à cette situation, la brune ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle était censée faire. C'était la première fois qu'elle la trouvait en pleurs, et n'étant pas d'un naturel très démonstratif la jeune Black ne voudrait sûrement pas en parler. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, d'autant qu'en bas Rabastan était en train de l'attendre. La jeune fille était en train de chercher la meilleure attitude à adopter lorsque ce fut Elladora qui se décida à rompre le silence pesant.

- J'aurais du t'écouter quand tu me disais de ne pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui en aimait déjà une autre, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi …

Les deux filles n'avaient jamais été très affectueuse entre elles pourtant quand Alecto la prit dans ses bras, Elladora ne chercha pas à la repousser. Elle s'empêcha de pleurer à nouveau, ça ne servait à rien, ce n'était pas ça qui allait la soulager ou faire tomber amoureux d'elle James soudainement.

- Tu devrais l'oublier, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel garçon, d'ailleurs je sais de source sûre que l'un d'entre eux est très épris de toi.

- Je suppose que tu parles de Rabastan …

- Tu ne l'aimes peut être pas pour l'instant, mais il fait de gros efforts. D'ailleurs il t'attend dans la salle commune, il n'a pas osé venir pour ne pas t'effrayer. Je sais que ça peut paraitre hypocrite d'agir comme ça mais si tu lui accordais une chance peut être que tu le verrais autrement.

Elladora regarda Alecto quelques instants, elle pourrait sans doute apprendre à apprécier Rabastan, mais l'aimer lui paraissait réellement impossible. Après tout elle n'y était pas obligée, elle se marierait avec lui et au fil du temps probablement qu'elle finirait par oublier complètement James et à se faire à sa vie en sa compagnie. Avant de descendre, Alecto l'aida à se maquiller pour camoufler les dernières traces de tristesse qui persistaient sur son visage puis l'incita à passer une robe à la place de son uniforme. Si elle devait passer sa vie avec Rabastan, autant commencer à faire des efforts dès maintenant pensa-t-elle avant de descendre dans la salle commune.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle viendrait, pourtant assis dans le canapé face au feu il espérait qu'elle lui pardonnerait son attitude de l'autre jour. Il devait apprendre à tempérer son caractère, et vouloir la forcer à faire l'amour avec lui avait vraiment été d'une grossièreté sans nom. Elle risquait de le détester pour le reste de leur vie s'il continuait sur cette voie et il ne voulait pas que son épouse n'éprouve que du mépris et de la colère envers lui, il avait vu ses parents suivre ce schéma et ne souhaitait pour rien au monde le reproduire.

Quelqu'un toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence et en reconnaissant Elladora son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était vraiment très belle ainsi vêtue, la robe mettait en valeur ses formes, la finesse de sa taille ainsi que la blancheur de sa peau. Ses cils noircis faisaient ressortir le gris de ses yeux et réellement il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard d'elle. Il voulut se lever pour l'accueillir mais elle l'en empêcha, posant sa main sur son épaule pour le faire rester assis alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui.

- Alecto m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester silencieux, il n'y avait qu'en sa présence qu'il apprenait à se montrer plus humain. Il espérait toujours réussir à la faire sourire, mais même s'il n'y parvenait pas encore il appréciait réellement qu'elle ait accepté de revenir à ses côtés.

- Je voulais juste m'excuser encore une fois pour ce qui s'est passé.

- N'y pense plus, on fait tous des erreurs. C'est moi qui devrait être désolé pour mon attitude de ces derniers temps, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Il savait qu'elle revoyait son frère, après tout ce qu'il avait attenté contre lui ça le mettait dans une situation compromettante mais elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il ne comptait pas compromettre son avenir professionnel, ni changer les idées qu'il avait sur les moldus, ou les gens lui étant inférieur, mais pour elle il était prêt à fermer les yeux sur l'attitude méprisable qu'entretenait son jumeau.

- Cela veut-il dire que tu acceptes que nous reprenions notre relation ?

En la présence de James elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise sans réussir à l'expliquer. Pourtant elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, que pour Rabastan elle comptait beaucoup plus mais son cœur en compagnie du Gryffondor battait cent fois plus vite. Malgré ça la jeune fille acquiesça quand il lui posa cette question, suivant le conseil de sa meilleure amie avant de le laisser la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était hypocrite c'était certain, elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais l'aimer autant qu'elle aimait James mais elle ferait vraiment des efforts, c'était la meilleure solution qu'elle avait après tout.

* * *

Lily était réellement très heureuse depuis sa dernière nuit en compagnie de James. Il s'était montré prévenant, attentif, bien plus que son ex petit ami ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait tenté de la faire déroger à ses obligations de préfète, prétextant qu'en temps que préfet en chef il changeait le jour de sa ronde de nuit mais elle avait préféré, avec tout le courage qu'il lui restait, s'extraire de ses bras en lui promettant de revenir juste après. Quand elle était arrivée dans le local qui servait de point de rendez vous Elladora était sur le point de partir et comme à son habitude elle ne lui lança qu'un regard distrait avant de reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était.

A plus d'une reprise, l'attitude de la jeune fille l'avait sérieusement dérouté. Elle ne savait jamais comment se comporter en sa présence, à tel point que parfois quand elle essayait de lui parler la Gryffondor avait sérieusement l'impression que la jeune fille n'entendait absolument rien. C'était comme si elle était constamment plongée dans ses pensées, n'en sortant que pour lancer une remarque glaciale qui mettait généralement fin à la conversation. Pourtant elle l'avait vu en compagnie de Rémus, elle avait remarqué à quel point elle pouvait se montrer attachante mais visiblement elle ne l'était réellement qu'avec un petit nombre de personnes.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours obligée de parler comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de faire sa ronde dans le silence. Chaque intonation de sa voix, chacun des gestes qu'elle faisait suffisait à l'exaspérer et dans le cas présent elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle faisait pour la supporter chaque minute davantage. Lily jacassait à propos de la journée passée, de sa relation idyllique avec James et à plus d'une reprise elle avait eu envie de recourir à la violence pour la faire taire. Ce n'est qu'en comprenant réellement ce que le petit couple avait eu le loisir d'expérimenter après la fin des cours qu'elle tourna le regard vers la Gryffondor, lui accordant réellement son attention pour la première fois depuis qu'elles avaient commencé leur ronde.

- Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela ?

Lily fut surprise de la question, d'autant qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quelle réponse lui fournir. En sa présence elle avait juste envie de parler, particulièrement de James elle devait le reconnaître mais étais-ce si étrange ?

- Je suppose que c'est comme ça quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en parler. Tu as déjà connu ça non ?

- Jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais aimé qu'une seule personne.

L'expression qu'elle avait prise en prononçant cette phrase lui fit froid dans le dos, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi.

- Tu parles de Rabastan ? Vous êtes ensemble c'est ça ?

- J'aime la même personne depuis mon enfance, et quoique fasse Rabastan je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme je l'aime lui.

En voyant les yeux de Lily s'écarquillaient sous le choc, Elladora ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur d'elle maintenant ? S'empresserait-elle de tout répéter à James ? Non elle ne le ferait pas, elle craindrait trop qu'il lui révèle des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

- Tu as compris n'Est-ce pas ? Inutile que je prononce son prénom. Je vais finir la ronde seule, tu devrais aller le retrouver maintenant, il doit déjà t'attendre.

Elle ne chercha même pas à répliquer, trop stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Etais-ce vrai ou avait-elle simplement inventé cette histoire pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille ? Avec Elladora elle ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'elle devait croire, pourtant ses yeux eux ne pouvaient mentir et elle avait clairement senti dans son attitude qu'il devait y avoir une part de vrai. Est-ce que c'était de même pour James ? Non il avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il lui avait répété tellement souvent qu'elle ne comptait même plus. C'était juste un béguin d'enfance, elle n'aurait pas du avoir à s'inquiéter pour ça pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Après cette petite révélation, il était certain que la Gryffondor ne viendrait plus lui rabâcher les oreilles avec ses histoires sentimentales, elle préférait ne plus rien savoir. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait nier que ça lui avait fait du mal d'apprendre qu'ils venaient de concrétiser leur relation, mais elle aurait du s'en douter. James n'était pas du genre à patienter indéfiniment, quant à Lily elle était réellement éprise de lui alors ça devait arriver tôt ou tard. Elle essaya de ne pas les imaginer ensemble mais ça devenait plus dur de minute en minute. Il lui restait encore l'intégralité des cachots à inspecter mais elle n'en avait vraiment plus le courage maintenant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Elladora ?

La voix de Rabastan la fit sursauter, plongé dans la pénombre elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Que se serait-il passé s'il s'était trouvé au premier étage lorsqu'elle avait tout révélé à Lily ? Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, remettant l'une de ses mèches de cheveu en place avant de l'embrasser sur le front, la prenant dans ses bras tendrement.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée ma chérie …

La jeune fille frissonna au moment où il utilisa ce nom, il se montrait gentil mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur ses gardes.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là Rabastan ?

Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte, la regardant dans les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi affectueux et elle se surprit à penser que s'il continuait à agir ainsi elle allait réellement finir par l'apprécier.

- J'ai pensé que tu devais te sentir seule et puis j'avais peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose.

- Maintenant que je suis ta petite amie tu avoueras qu'il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un me veuille du mal plaisanta-t-elle

Elle lui souriait et alors qu'il hésitait à savoir s'il pouvait se permettre de l'embrasser, ce fut elle qui prit les devants avant de lui prendre la main pour se diriger vers leur salle commune.

La jeune fille ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle l'avait fait, mais ça n'avait pas été si déplaisant. Une fois à l'intérieur, Rabastan n'avait visiblement pas dans l'idée de la laisser repartir dans son dortoir aussi rapidement si on en jugeait par le fait qu'il venait de l'attirer à nouveau possessive ment contre lui. Il l'embrassait, vraiment bien d'ailleurs, mais au moment où elle sentit ses mains se faire un peu plus aventureuse en dessous de son chemisier elle décida qu'il était temps de remettre un peu de distance entre eux.

- Je crois que je devrais aller dormir maintenant.

Elle ne paraissait pas fâchée, au contraire elle continuait à lui sourire doucement mais la prochaine fois il devrait apprendre à se contrôler davantage. Il était conscient qu'elle lui cachait encore quelque chose, qu'elle ne lui faisait pas encore confiance mais avec le temps probablement qu'il arriverait à la conquérir totalement.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Elle aimait James, mais en compagnie de Rabastan elle apprenait à se laisser aller. Le Gryffondor ne l'aimerait jamais alors à quoi bon continuer à espérer ? Non elle ne voulait plus penser à lui, et elle ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le chasser définitivement de ses pensées.


	13. Chapter 13

James ne pouvait plus le supporter. Les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la surprendre en train de lui sourire, de l'embrasser. Il n'était pas aveugle, leur relation s'était plus qu'améliorée ces derniers temps. Depuis le jour où elle lui avait demandé de ne plus s'approcher, elle n'hésitait plus à s'afficher en compagnie de Rabastan, et à chaque fois ça l'énervait davantage. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ? Ce type était profondément malsain, cruel et égoïste, il la ferait souffrir sans aucun doute alors pourquoi avec lui paraissait-elle désormais plus à l'aise que lorsqu'elle était en sa présence.

Regulus observa Rabastan reculer la chaise de sa sœur pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir dans un geste purement gentleman mais il préféra détourner les yeux au moment où celle-ci se décida à le remercier par un baiser. A la table des Gryffondor, il voyait que James Potter regardait dans leur direction et au vue de l'expression de colère qu'il affichait il ne devait pas réellement apprécier de s'être fait distancer de cette façon. Sa sœur semblait avoir fait un choix mais Regulus n'ignorait pas l'indécision dont elle faisait souvent preuve.

Il n'était pas particulièrement ravie qu'elle reprenne ses relations avec Sirius, ça lui manquait ses petites bagarres entre frère dont il avait l'habitude. Désormais elle était là pour les calmer, mais Morgane savait qu'au moindre faux pas de son frère il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner de l'avoir rayé de sa vie tout ce temps, il n'était pas aussi conciliant et gentil qu'elle, même si en apparence tout le monde semblait se méprendre sur le caractère de chacun.

Sirius n'était pas la personne honnête et charmante qu'on remarquait au premier abord tout comme Elladora n'était pas la jeune fille froide et insensible qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être. Rabastan le salua par un signe de tête avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie laissant sa sœur en sa compagnie pour le dîner. Ces derniers temps il ne la voyait plus beaucoup, elle paraissait toujours être occupée pourtant il savait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour concilier toutes les personnes qu'elle fréquentait désormais.

- James n'a pas l'air de prendre avec gaieté ta mise en couple avec Rabastan.

Elladora tourna les yeux vers son frère cadet, le regardant avec étonnement. Pourquoi disait-il une chose pareille ? Pourquoi Est-ce que ça aurait du faire quelque chose à James qu'elle soit officiellement en couple avec Rabastan ? Il avait choisi Lily après tout.

- Je pense que tu te trompes, et quand bien même qu'Est-ce que ça pourrait faire ?

La jeune fille attrapa le plat de poulet devant elle, se servant généreusement tout en sachant qu'elle n'en mangerait pas la moitié. Elle ne devait plus penser à lui, elle se l'était promis, il lui était totalement indifférent désormais.

- J'espère simplement que tu ne sors pas simplement avec Rabastan pour l'oublier.

- Il n'y a rien à oublier parce qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre James et moi.

C'était peut être lui qui était trop sceptique mais il avait très bien vu comment elle le regardait et comment il la regardait en retour. Prétendre que rien n'était arrivé entre eux relevait du mensonge le plus pur.

- Fais attention Ella, Rabastan ne plaisante pas. Si tu fais juste ça pour te venger, arrête tout de suite.

- Mais qui a pu te mettre de pareilles idées en tête ? Je vais me marier avec Rabastan , c'est normal que nous commencions à nous fréquenter.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Sa sœur reposa la fourchette qu'elle tenait, évitant son regard à ce moment précis. Pourquoi était-il comme ça subitement ? A lui poser toutes ces questions comme s'il voulait lui prouver quelque chose. Rémus était déjà là pour la mettre en garde, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième chaperon.

- Je l'aime beaucoup.

- Ce n'était pas la question.

- C'est ma réponse pourtant.

Voulant couper court à la conversation, la jeune fille se leva prête à quitter la grande salle. Tant pis pour le dîner, elle déjeunerait demain matin. Pourquoi Est-ce que ça la dérangeait tellement qu'il parle de ça ? Les étudiants la regardaient sortir intrigués par son comportement, mais peu importait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser à lui ? Même si ça lui faisait du mal elle ne pouvait le chasser de son esprit. Pourquoi alors que Rabastan était si gentil devait-elle encore penser à James ? Il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour elle après tout, ils s'étaient juste embrassés, ça ne signifiait rien pour lui alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle l'oublier ?

- Ella !

Voilà qu'elle entendait sa voix maintenant, elle devait vraiment être plus atteinte qu'elle ne le croyait. La jeune fille secoua la tête poursuivant son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'une main attrape la sienne. Elle se sentit tourner sur elle-même, avant de buter sur une personne du sexe opposé. Avant qu'elle ne réalise de qui il s'agissait deux bras l'encerclèrent, l'empêchant de raisonner correctement. Elle réalisait à peine qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un couloir et que n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre. Très rapidement le parfum que portait le jeune homme vint lui chatouiller les narines, la faisant seulement prendre conscience qu'elle était dans les bras de James tout près des cachots où Rabastan aurait pu les voir ensemble.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais James !

Elle voulut le repousser à l'aide de ses deux mains mais il la serra plus fortement contre lui, l'empêchant de se dégager avant de l'embrasser sur le front doucement.

- Tu me manques Ella …

Pendant quelques secondes elle ne bougea pas, immobile elle profitait de son corps contre le sien, de sa main dans ses cheveux puis elle repensa à Lily, à tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, et ça lui donna le courage de le repousser à nouveau, plus énergiquement cette fois ci.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te prend d'agir comme ça tout d'un coup ? Si quelqu'un nous voyait il risquerait de s'imaginer que …

- Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir avec lui.

C'était probablement très égoïste, il en avait conscience mais la voir ainsi les joues rougies par la colère, les cheveux ébouriffés légèrement lui donnaient encore plus envie de l'embrasser, de l'avoir simplement pour lui.

- Non mais qui crois tu être pour me dire une chose pareille ? Je ne suis pas ton jouet James ! Retourne avec ta Lily et laisse moi en paix !

Elle était prête à le laisser en plan au milieu des couloirs, peut être aurait-il même du la laisser partir mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

- S'il te plait Ella …

- Et ça ne me plait pas du tout sache le ! Alors quoi qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lily ne te satisfait pas pleinement peut être ? Ce n'était pas bien la nuit dernière ? Cracha-t-elle en colère

Le jeune homme resta interdit quelques instants, comment pouvait-elle savoir une chose pareille ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par elle particulièrement quand elle était dans cet état. Puis au lieu de s'énerver contre elle à son tour comme elle l'attendait il se mit à sourire bêtement.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu as à sourire comme un idiot ? Tu t'es cogné la tête avant de venir me voir ou tu es vraiment stupide ?

- Tu es jalouse n'Est-ce pas ? Ca te rend encore plus mignonne tu sais.

Hors d'elle, la Serpentarde lui mit une gifle espérant qu'il ne l'oublierait pas de si tôt. Mais là encore il ne s'énerva pas, continuant à sourire d'un air quasiment béat.

- T'es vraiment un imbécile !

Il la regarda passer à côté de lui vraiment furieuse et pourtant même si elle l'avait repoussé il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir joyeux en pensant qu'elle était tout simplement jalouse de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Lily. Il n'aurait pas du c'était certain, si ses amis venaient à apprendre qu'il était aller la trouver il aurait le droit à un sermon interminable de Rémus, sans compter le regard meurtrier que Sirius lui réserverait. Mais pouvait-il réellement s'en empêcher ?

* * *

Engoncé dans un manteau en laine bleu foncé, Elladora sentait la pluie venir tomber doucement sur son visage. Pour le moment il ne faisait que crachiner mais elle savait que dans quelques temps la pluie se ferait plus forte. Pourquoi Est-ce que Sirius lui avait demandé de venir le chercher au terrain de quiddich par ce temps ? Ses bottines noires s'enfonçaient dans la boue qui était en train de se former, sur le chemin elle croisa plusieurs joueurs de quiddich de l'équipe Gryffondor mais aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de la saluer, se contenter de lui lancer des regards à la dérobée.

Elle revenait d'un rendez vous avec Rabastan, et comme d'ordinaire ces derniers temps ils avaient été loin de ne faire que parler. Alecto lui avait fait mettre une mini jupe bleu marine ainsi que des hautes chaussettes noires qui lui arrivaient à mi cuisse et à plusieurs reprises elle avait eu le loisir de sentir les mains de Rabastan se faire baladeuses sous ses vêtements. Souvent il la caressait dans le dos et récemment il n'hésitait plus à passer sa main sur sa cuisse prenant toutefois garde à ne pas dépasser les limites qu'elle avait fixé.

Parfois elle se sentait coupable de faire toutes ces choses alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas encore. Souvent il le lui disait, il le lui murmurait à l'oreille en la touchant mais la jeune fille ne savait même pas si elle serait capable de les lui dire à son tour un jour. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le terrain de quiddich, il était vide et là vraiment Sirius allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand elle mettrait la main sur lui. En plus elle avait promis à Rémus de le rejoindre plus tard, et là tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était perdre du temps inutilement.

Il faisait vraiment froid, vraiment pas un temps à voler et elle se demanda ce qui avait pris à James de programmer un entrainement par ses températures. Le vestiaire paraissait encore ouvert et dans la mesure où il commençait à pleuvoir sérieusement et où Sirius s'y trouvait certainement, la Serpentarde n'hésita pas à entrer, refermant la porte derrière elle avant d'enlever son cache nez ainsi que ses gants qu'elle plaça dans sa poche de manteau. La décoration était assez sommaire ici, quelques bancs, des casiers alors qu'une porte ouvrait sur les douches. Attachant rapidement ses cheveux en une queue haute, la jeune fille toqua à plusieurs reprises, commençant à sentir sérieusement l'agacement montait en elle.

- J'espère que tu te dépêches Sirius, parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire de t'attendre.

Etant donné qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à attendre sans rien faire, la jeune fille se décida à ouvrir. Il n'y avait pas de traces de son frère, par contre assis au sol encore dans sa tenue de quiddich se trouvait James les yeux fermés. A quoi Est-ce qu'il jouait encore ? Elle pensa à faire demi tour et à faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu mais une violente quinte de toux brisa le silence du vestiaire. Le gryffondor était agité de soubresaut et elle commençait à se demander s'il le faisait vraiment exprès.

- James ?

La jeune femme s'agenouilla à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour qu'il tourne la tête vers elle mais dans la mesure où il restait toujours là sans bouger elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Bien entendu ça ne la concernait absolument pas son état de santé mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser ici dans cet état. Son uniforme de quiddich était trempé et lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur elle constata que l'emmener au sein de Poudlard dans cet état semblait fortement compromis.

- Pas étonnant que tu sois malade avec ça sur le dos. Allez déshabille toi, on va tâcher de te trouver d'autres vêtements.

- Ca te ferait fantasmer de me voir nu n'Est-ce pas plaisanta-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

- Je vois que même mal en point tu ne perds pas ton humour ironisa-t-elle.

Elle se releva, se dirigeant vers les casiers alors que le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de tout son attirail. Peut être que finalement Sirius avait raison de ne pas accepter de le suivre à l'entrainement, mais c'était leur dernière année et toute défaite était inenvisageable. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là mais le fait de se retrouver seul avec elle suffisait à faire apparaitre un léger sourire sur son visage. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint à ses côtés avec un fin tee shirt blanc et un pantalon de jogging en coton noir, prenant sa baguette qui était dans son manteau pour faire apparaitre un feu sorcier.

Voyant qu'il avait du mal avec la chemise qu'il avait gardé en dessous, elle soupira se résignant à l'aider. Il ne chercha pas du tout à résister au moment où elle posa ses mains sur les siennes les faisant lâcher prise avant d'enlever un à un les boutons qui continuaient à résister. Au moment où il se retrouva torse nu elle le sentit frissonner à cause de la fraicheur ambiante. D'un coup de baguette, elle augmenta l'intensité du feu l'aidant à enfiler le débardeur, s'efforçant de ne pas trop regarder quand il passa le bas de jogging. A son tour elle enleva son manteau, le séchant à l'aide d'un sort avant de le poser sur le corps du Gryffondor. La jeune fille se sentit basculer, les mains de James posaient dans son dos alors qu'elle se retrouvait contre lui.

- Tu devrais dormir dit-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi tu prends si bien soin de moi alors que tu es censé me détester ? Chuchota-t-il.

- C'est pour mieux te tuer dans ton sommeil prononça-t-elle d'une voix lente.

Elle se dégagea, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas la force de la retenir. Elle se détestait de s'inquiéter autant pour lui alors qu'il ne le méritait absolument pas. Quelques minutes plus tôt, l'idée de partir et de l'abandonner dans cet état lui avait été inconcevable et pourtant elle n'aurait pas du ressentir tout ça. Elle se devait de penser à Rabastan et non à lui. Elladora entendait le clapotis des gouttes s'abattre dans les gradins en dessous desquels se trouvaient les vestiaires, il lui était impossible de retourner au château et pourtant à l'instant c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps avec lui parce que à chaque fois elle ne manquait pas de flancher, de penser à lui plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du, et ça la faisait souffrir à chaque fois un peu plus.

S'asseyant à côté de lui la jeune fille enfonça ses mains dans les manches de son pull essayant de se réchauffer un peu. Il voulut lui rendre son manteau mais elle l'en empêcha par un signe négatif de la tête.

- Tu en as plus besoin que moi.

Légèrement tremblant, le jeune homme passa son bras autour du cou d'Elladora la forçant à se rapprocher de lui de sorte que la couverture improvisée grâce au manteau les recouvre tous les deux.

- Si tu tombes malade je me ferais tuer par Rémus et Sirius.

- Je ne pense pas que Lily serait contente de nous savoir à deux.

- On ne peut même pas être amis alors ?

Elle sentait qu'il était en train de s'endormir et lorsqu'il bailla fermant les yeux elle sut qu'elle pouvait s'abstenir de répondre. Comment pourrait-elle devenir son amie alors que quand elle le voyait la seule chose dont elle avait envie c'était de se réfugier dans ses bras. Doucement elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, lui souhaitant de faire de beaux rêves avant de se dégager de l'endroit où elle était assise. Peu importe s'il pleuvait à torrent et qu'elle n'avait plus de manteau, elle ne pouvait pas rester près de lui toute une nuit, de savoir qu'à côté d'elle il était en train de rêver à sa petite amie pendant qu'elle-même sentait son cœur se resserrait.

* * *

Rémus avait décidé de se mettre à la recherche d'Elladora quand il avait compris qu'elle ne le rejoindrait pas à la bibliothèque. Il avait entraperçu Sirius un peu plus tôt au bras d'une Poufsouffle mais aucune trace de la jeune fille. Après avoir fait le tour du château il avait pensé à aller voir aux cachots mais dans la perspective où il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être bien accueilli il était resté à hésiter dans le hall du château. C'est seulement là qu'il avait vu la lourde porte en bois de l'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. La jeune fille était trempée, ses vêtements collaient à son corps alors que ses chaussures étaient entièrement recouvertes de boues. Il resta interloqué quelques secondes de la voir dans cet état, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait dehors par ce temps, avant de se décider à la rejoindre posant immédiatement sa cape sur ses épaules.

- Tu as décidé de mourir de froid ? Qu'Est-ce que tu faisais dehors Ella ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers son meilleur ami, ne sachant que répondre. Elle aurait pu rentrer depuis bien longtemps, ou ne pas rentrer du tout de la nuit mais comment lui expliquer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête quand elle se retrouvait en compagnie de James ? Malgré l'épaisseur de la cape, la jeune fille grelottait toujours regardant avec étonnement son ami se baissait pour lui enlever doucement ses chaussures.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas prendre soin de toi. Allez grimpe.

Agenouillé devant elle, il lui présentait son dos et pendant un bref instant elle hésita sur la marche à suivre.

- Tu préfères peut être que je te prenne dans mes bras jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor ?

Ses mains étaient posées sur ses cuisses pour la retenir, et tout en étant consciente que c'était purement innocent elle n'était pas sûre que Rabastan le prenne de la même manière s'il venait à les croiser. La Serpentarde s'attendait à ce que Rémus prenne l'escalier principal mais dès le premier étage il se dirigea vers l'une des toiles prononçant un mot de passe qu'elle ne comprit pas avant de s'engouffrer vers le chemin qui visiblement donnait directement jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Pendant quelques instants la jeune fille se laissa aller, profitant de ce moment d'accalmie en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.

- James se trouve dans les vestiaires de quiddich, il était malade mais maintenant il s'est endormi, vous devrez aller le chercher demain matin prononça-t-elle lentement en fermant les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Hésita-t-il.

N'importe qui proche d'eux aurait pu deviner que loin de se détester, les deux jeunes gens éprouvaient une forte attirance l'un envers l'autre, attirance que James s'était résolu à ignorer au profit de son amour pour Lily. Le lycanthrope se demandait si un jour elle parviendrait à être réellement heureuse. Toutes ces années sa principale préoccupation était de retrouver son frère et maintenant que c'était fait, voilà que sa relation avec James prenait une tournure des plus ambigus. Avec Sirius il l'avait déjà prévenu à une reprise mais peut être que ça n'avait pas suffi. Il savait également que Elladora sortait avec Rabastan, il était loin d'approuver, d'ailleurs elle ne lui en parlait jamais mais il était convaincu que ça aussi ça ne risquait pas de l'aider à trouver le bonheur.

- Je te l'ai dit il est malade. J'étais venu chercher Sirius et je suis tombé sur lui, je n'allais pas le laisser mourir de froid je pense qu'une part de moi aurait ressenti une infime once de culpabilité, j'ai préféré m'épargner ça …

- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme si tout allait bien avec moi.

Pendant le reste du trajet elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux paroles de son ami. Qu'Est-ce que ça changerait si elle montrait ses émotions véritables autour d'elle ? Ce n'était pas ça qui la rendrait soudainement intéressante aux yeux de James, ce n'était pas non plus ça qui la libérerait des engagements qu'elle avait pris auprès de sa famille, de Rabastan, de tous les gens qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans la chambre que Rémus se décida à la reposer, mettant ses chaussures dans la salle de bain avant de se tourner vers elle pour lui proposer de prendre une douche. Pourtant aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge au moment où il posa les yeux sur elle. Assise à genou par terre, la jeune fille avait les mains posées sur ses cuisses qu'elle semblait fixer. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques instants que le Gryffondor vit une larme roulait sur la joue de son amie avant de venir s'écraser sur le sol, soudainement elle semblait prise de soubresaut incontrôlable et l'entendre pleurer lui déchirait le cœur toujours un peu plus.

- Ella qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis moi, je suis là.

Se mettant à sa hauteur, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras, dégageant les cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage pour les passer derrière ses épaules.

- J'ai menti, tout ce temps j'ai dis que je m'en fichais mais en faite … la vérité c'est que …

Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile à mesure qu'elle parlait et Rémus ne l'ayant jamais vu dans un tel état se demandait comment réagir.

- Je le déteste de l'avoir choisi, je la déteste parce qu'elle a tout ce que je n'ai pas. J'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu'on se côtoie, ni qu'il vienne me parler mais tout ça c'était juste parce que … quand je suis avec lui, quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise à chaque fois. Et le pire c'est que je me déteste de ressentir tout ça parce qu'ils sont vraiment le couple parfait, et que moi jamais … jamais je ne pourrais rivaliser.

Il ne pouvait que la serrer contre lui, lui caresser le dos tendrement mais il ne savait pas vraiment si ça avait un quelconque impact sur elle. La jeune fille continuait de pleurer et il ne pouvait que se dire que ça lui faisait certainement du bien. James ne méritait pas la moitié des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et encore moins qu'elle verse des larmes pour lui.

Quand Sirius entra dans la chambre il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son meilleur ami et sa sœur sur le sol, et encore moins à la voir pleurer. Quand elle l'entendit, immédiatement elle s'empressa de sécher ses larmes se relevant alors que le Gryffondor se demandait ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état.

- Ella … ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

C'était une question assez stupide en soit mais il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire d'autre pour briser le silence qui s'était instauré depuis son arrivée. Il ne remarquait que maintenant que ses vêtements étaient trempés et pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus mais plutôt le regard qu'elle lui lançait à l'instant actuel.

- Tu te souviens qu'on avait rendez vous ? Je suppose que tu devais être trop occupé pour t'en rappeler dit-elle sèchement.

Rémus remarqua que l'expression de la jeune fille venait de changer du tout au tout. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été encore rougis personne n'aurait pu deviner que quelques secondes auparavant elle était en train de pleurer. Sirius ne devait pas se douter à quel point elle était affectée par tous ses changements brusques dans sa vie, et le lycanthrope n'ignorait pas que même si ça n'était pas dirigé principalement vers lui Elladora allait sûrement trouver un échappatoire en déversant sa colère sur lui.

- Rendez vous ?

Plissant légèrement les yeux, Sirius essayait de se souvenir d'un quelconque rendez vous et lorsque ça lui revint en mémoire il aurait vraiment préféré que ce soit elle qui se soit trompé.

- Ella je suis vraiment désolé …

- Tu ne penses pas que s'excuser ça devient trop simple. Le fait que tu sois désolé ne change absolument rien pour moi.

Rémus posa sa main sur son épaule pour la faire se calmer mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'être gentille avec son frère pour le moment. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour ces dernières années, mais ça aussi il n'en avait rien à faire. Pour lui, pour James, elle n'avait aucune sorte d'importance. Même si c'était Sirius qui était revenu vers elle il l'avait fait seulement parce qu'il se sentait coupable et aujourd'hui elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser passer.

- Je crois que finalement c'était une mauvaise idée …

- Ce rendez vous ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Pas seulement le rendez vous. On aurait mieux fait de continuer à s'ignorer.

Il eut l'impression qu'il venait de revenir à ces dernières années. Et pire au moment de leur première année où il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. Cette fois les rôles étaient inversées et il ne faisait qu'appréhender légèrement ce qu'elle avait du ressentir à l'époque.

- Tu ne le penses pas réellement n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il tendu.

- Jusqu'ici recommencer à vous fréquenter toi et James ça ne m'a apporté que des ennuis et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer dans cette voie.

Rendant sa cape à Rémus, la jeune fille évita soigneusement le regard de son frère, sortant rapidement par le passage que son meilleur ami avait emprunté à l'allée. Dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas ses chaussures elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait inventer comme excuse si on la surprenait ainsi mais au fond ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Sans encombre elle arriva jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard essayant de se faire remarquer le moins possible alors qu'elle rejoignait son dortoir.

- Tu as décidé de prendre ta douche à l'extérieur Ella ?

Regulus ferma d'un coup sec le livre qu'il avait entre les mains examinant de plus près sa sœur. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait cru remarqué et le fait qu'en plus elle ne possède pas de chaussures était encore plus inquiétant.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là Regulus ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je t'attendais, tu as de la chance que Rabastan soit déjà monté dans sa chambre, je pense que voir sa petite amie dans cet état l'aurait légèrement perturbé.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies des états d'âmes de Rabastan ?

Le Serpentard se leva, posant son livre sur la table basse avant de rejoindre sa sœur. Elle était plus âgée que lui pourtant à chaque moment il se sentait le devoir de la protéger, d'autant plus quand il savait parfaitement qu'elle allait mal. Elle était plus petite que lui mais le regard qu'elle pouvait parfois lancer aurait pu dissuader quiconque de l'approcher.

- Tu t'éloignes de moi Ella.

- Je m'excuse Regulus, c'est juste qu'en ce moment je me sens un peu débordée …

- Tu m'en parlerais si vraiment ça n'allait pas ?

A ce moment là elle se mit à lui sourire, levant la tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de le serrer brièvement contre elle.

- N'oublie pas que c'est moi ta grande sœur, c'est moi qui doit veiller sur toi et pas l'inverse. Alors cesse de te tracasser, je te promet que je ferais des efforts.

Pourtant même si elle disait ça, Regulus savait qu'elle lui cachait l'essentiel de ses problèmes. Il ne pouvait qu'en voir la surface et ça l'inquiétait réellement. S'il n'avait rien dit à Sirius Est-ce que ce serait différent ? Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui elle irait mieux si elle n'avait pas commencé à refréquenter les Gryffondor ? Dans une semaine ils devraient retourner chez eux et le Serpentard ne pouvait que s'inquiéter de ce que leur mère prévoyait pour eux. Elladora était déjà fragilisée à cause de Sirius et probablement de James même si elle ne disait rien, le retour dans la maison familiale n'était sans doute pas le mieux indiqué pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme vous l'aurez deviné j'ai repris la fac cette semaine, et bien sûr qui dit reprise des cours dit beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à mes histoires ... Ce qui explique le retard de ce chapitre. Pour le prochain je pense qu'il faudra attendre deux semaines mais sachez que la fiction verra sa fin arriver très bientôt. Je pense faire encore environ 3 chapitres mais j'hésite encore sur la fin à donner ... ce sera la surprise dirons nous :)

ps : Oui je sais couper à ce moment précis n'était vraiment pas gentil de ma part, mais pour une fois ça mettra un peu de suspens, je dis bien un peu parce que tout le monde se doute que s'il reste encore trois chapitres ce n'est pas pour rien ...

**

* * *

**

Assise sur son lit, dans la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis dix sept longues années, Elladora observait Rabastan en faire le tour, s'attardant sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs, aux livres dans sa bibliothèque et plus particulièrement aux photos accrochés dans un cadre au dessus de son bureau. La veille les vacances de Noël avaient commencé, pendant la dernière semaine de cours elle avait soigneusement évité Sirius. Ca lui faisait du mal elle le sentait, mais à elle aussi ça lui en avait fait.

Rémus était venu lui rapporter ses chaussures ainsi que le manteau qu'elle avait laissé à James. Elle avait eu beau chercher dans les poches, elle n'avait pas retrouvé son écharpe mais après tout le jeune homme avait sûrement du la perdre dans les vestiaires. Lui aussi elle l'évitait au maximum, ce qui rappelait un peu la situation de ces dernières années. Désormais elle partageait son temps entre Rémus, Regulus, Alecto et Rabastan ce qui paraissait ravir ce dernier.

Sa mère avait saisi la première occasion pour inviter le jeune homme, un si bon parti disait-elle il ne fallait pas risquer de le perdre. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas non plus manquer de lui rappeler ces obligations. Quelqu'un l'avait prévenu de son rapprochement avec son frère jumeau, qui elle ne savait pas, mais à Serpentard les délateurs ne manquaient pas et la gifle qu'elle avait prise à ce moment là avait servi à lui remettre les idées en place. Elle détestait cette maison, sa mère, son père et la seule chose à laquelle elle aspirait était de la quitter au plus vite.

Rabastan observait le sourire qu'affichait Elladora sur chacune des photos, en mouvement on remarquait clairement que sur chacune d'elle, la jeune fille paraissait réellement heureuse. Sur plusieurs d'entre elle, la Serpentarde était en compagnie de Regulus à différents âges mais d'autres plus rares la présentait en compagnie de Sirius et James quand elle était encore enfant. Il y avait également une photo qui présentait Alecto, une autre Rémus et sur chacune d'elle il la voyait heureuse, totalement à l'opposé du sentiment que reflétait son visage à l'instant précis.

- Tu voudrais qu'on aille prendre une photo tout à l'heure ? Tu pourrais l'accrocher à ton mur proposa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Oui si tu veux répondit-elle sans enthousiasme.

Posant sa main sur la sienne, il essaya de capter son regard mais elle semblait toujours ailleurs, comme dénuée soudainement de tout sentiment. Il savait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'invitation qu'il avait reçu mais il avait réellement espéré pouvoir la divertir.

- Tu as envie que je te laisse seule ? Ca ne me dérange pas de revenir plus tard si tu ne te sens pas bien.

La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers lui, se rendant compte qu'elle aurait du s'estimer heureuse qu'il soit là. Au fond comme fiancé elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux, les autres hommes à laquelle sa mère avait pensé étaient vraiment abjectes alors pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sourire ? Doucement elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, posant sa main sur sa joue avant de se reculer lentement.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

A chaque fois qu'elle agissait de cette façon, même si c'était rarement, cela le confortait dans l'idée que c'était elle et personne d'autre qu'il désirait pour épouse.

- Tu as envie qu'on sorte peut être ? On pourrait aller faire les magasins en ville.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il la vit sourire légèrement acquiesçant à sa proposition. Il en profita pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, posant sa main sur le bas de son dos pour aller prévenir ses parents qu'ils allaient sortir. Comme toujours ils ne refusèrent rien, ne s'inquiétant même pas de savoir à quelle heure elle rentrerait pourtant il le savait même si Elladora avait donné son consentement pour le mariage, elle ne l'aimait toujours pas.

Il n'était pas stupide, ni aveugle, il savait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour l'accepter et il était prêt à attendre, néanmoins il s'inquiétait toujours dès qu'il la voyait en compagnie d'un autre homme, particulièrement quand il s'agissait de James Potter. Heureusement pour lui, celui-ci paraissait largement épris de sa sang de bourbe de petite amie et ces derniers temps il avait clairement remarqué qu'elle était en train de s'éloigner de l'ensemble des Gryffondor, chose qu'il accueillait avec une grande joie.

A chaque magasin qu'ils exploraient, Rabastan tenait toujours à lui faire un cadeau. Elle essayait de l'en dissuader, c'est vrai elle n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces choses. Ses armoires étaient déjà remplis de vêtements et d'accessoires qu'elle ne mettait jamais sans compter qu'à chaque anniversaire on lui offrait toujours une multitude de bijoux qu'elle laissait ranger dans une boite à musique que Regulus lui avait offert pour ses douze ans. Pourtant au bout d'un moment elle ne chercha même plus à répliquer, comprenant que ça lui faisait plaisir de lui acheter toutes ces choses.

Il l'invita à dîner dans l'un des restaurants chic de la capitale et lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, se faisant immédiatement accueillir par semble-t-il le gérant de l'endroit, Elladora remarqua clairement que bon nombre de regards venaient de se tourner vers eux. Comme toujours Rabastan était très élégant dans son costume sur mesure, les femmes se retournaient sur son passage et pourtant à l'instant elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'on la regardait avec jalousie mais plutôt avec admiration. Elle avait passé la robe que Rabastan avait choisi sans chercher à discuter. Une robe bleu nuit cintrée à la taille dont les paillettes argentées scintillaient à la manière des étoiles lorsqu'elle était en pleine lumière.

Ses cheveux étaient tressés, entremêlés de fils dans la même teinte que la robe retombant en boucle sur son cou, ses épaules et la jeune fille remarquait clairement à quel point Rabastan paraissait ravi d'être vu en sa compagnie. Avant de rejoindre leur table, plusieurs personnes vinrent les saluer, s'adressant principalement à son partenaire tout en ne manquant pas de la complimenter sur son apparence parfaite. Tout ça lui paraissait assez superficiel et pourtant elle savait que c'était ce qui l'attendait dans les années à venir.

L'endroit était connu pour n'accueillir que des sorciers influents ainsi lorsqu'à une table elle remarqua la présence de son frère Sirius, de James et de ses parents son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle espérait qu'ils ne les aient pas remarqué tout en sachant que c'était purement impossible. Le regard de James était posé sur elle, et il ne lui suffit que d'un instant pour se rendre compte que ses yeux étaient animés d'une flamme ardente qu'elle ne lui avait connu que très rarement. Elle détourna la tête gênée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rosir légèrement. Rabastan ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à étendre son réseau d'influence et ce fut seulement quand ils furent conduit à leur table que le jeune homme sembla remarquer la famille Potter.

Au moment où l'un des serveurs tira sa chaise en arrière pour lui permettre de s'assoir, Elladora remarqua que le regard de Rabastan venait brusquement de s'assombrir. Surprise de ce changement d'attitude, la jeune fille tourna la tête étonnée de se retrouver face à face avec les parents de James. Sirius et leur fils s'étaient également levés pour venir les rejoindre et visiblement son fiancé n'accueillait pas leur venue avec grande joie comme pour les personnes précédentes. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait côtoyé remontait déjà à ses onze ans, juste avant son entrée à Poudlard et tout ce que ça avait impliqué pourtant ils continuaient à lui accorder le même sourire empli de joie qu'à l'époque.

- Ca fait si longtemps Elladora, nous n'étions même pas sûr que ce soit toi. Tu es devenu une si jolie jeune fille s'enthousiasma la mère de James.

- Merci , c'est très gentil madame Potter s'inclina poliment la jeune fille.

- Madame ? Suis-je donc devenu si vieille ? Pourquoi ne m'appellerais-tu pas de nouveau Jilian ?

James n'écoutait que peu la conversation qui venait de débuter entre les deux femmes. Déjà à l'époque sa mère adorait Elladora, à de nombreuses reprises elle lui avait dit à quel point elle aurait aimé avoir une fille qui lui aurait ressemblé et visiblement même malgré le nombre d'années et l'évolution de la jeune fille ça ne paraissait pas avoir changé. Pourtant à l'instant actuel il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Rabastan, le jeune homme paraissait contrarié de la voir discuter avec autant de facilité à ses parents et même s'il s'efforçait de glisser quelques mots à l'adresse de son père, il n'y avait nulle doute que c'était par pure courtoisie.

- James nous a appris que tu avais également de très bons résultats à Poudlard. Tu as déjà décidé des études que tu suivrais l'année prochaine ? S'enquit avec intérêt le mari de Jilian.

- Jonathan a de nombreux contacts au sein du ministère, si tu as besoin de faire un stage ou de t'informer, nous serions heureux de t'y aider.

- Malheureusement Elladora n'aura pas le temps de suivre des études l'année prochaine. Elle risque d'être très prise après notre mariage.

Sirius tiqua à l'évocation du dernier mot et visiblement il n'était pas le seul. Sa sœur affichait un air blessé mais résigné alors que les parents de James ne semblaient pas porter dans leur cœur le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas si elle lui en voulait toujours mais il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse épouser un homme de la réputation du Serpentard. A contre cœur il dut retourner à sa table alors que Elladora prenait place en face de Rabastan. Si en première année il ne l'avait pas abandonné, si elle s'était enfuie en même temps que lui de leur maison, aujourd'hui tout serait différent. C'était sa faute, entièrement sa faute.

Depuis qu'ils étaient installés, la jeune fille ne lui adressait plus un mot. Elle semblait absorbé par la contemplation de son verre d'eau et même quand le serveur vint prendre leur commande elle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, lui laissant faire le choix pour eux deux. Ses yeux semblaient voilés, à cause de ce qu'il avait dit ? Pourtant il avait fait preuve du maximum de politesse à l'égard de personnes à qui en temps normal il n'aurait même pas adressé la parole. Sa main était posée sur la table juste à côté de la carafe d'eau et au moment où il la couvrit de la sienne, Elladora la retira immédiatement.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il légèrement agacé par ses réactions.

- C'est ça que tu souhaites n'Est-ce pas ? Qu'on se marie et que je devienne le parfait accessoire à ton bras ? Un faire valoir pour les soirées mondaines et les sorties.

Elle avait prononcé ça sans colère, mais dans ses yeux il voyait très clairement que ça ne lui convenait pas du tout. Pourtant c'était bien ce à quoi elle avait du s'attendre toutes ces années, il la traitait bien et il continuerait de le faire, alors que lui reprochait-elle ?

- Qu'y a-t-il de déplaisant dans ce que tu viens de dire ? J'essaie de te comprendre Elladora, j'essaie réellement, je me considère même comme très compréhensif à ton égard alors qu'attends-tu au juste ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimerais si je n'étais pas une Black ? Si je ne pouvais te servir pour ton ascension sociale Est-ce que tu envisagerais seulement de m'épouser ?

La réponse elle la connaissait parfaitement, bien sûr que non. Si elle n'était qu'une fille normale, aujourd'hui elle ne serait pas ici et jamais il ne lui aurait adressé la parole. L'amour dont il parlait elle savait bien que c'était très superficiel. Il la voulait, la désirait, mais à la manière d'un objet et non d'une femme.

- Je sais parfaitement ce que ta famille et la mienne espère. Ce serait si merveilleux si je tombais enceinte durant la nuit de noce non ? De préférence d'un garçon pour perpétuer la lignée.

Il ne pouvait nier que c'était la stricte vérité mais pourquoi le lui reprocher ? Elle aurait tout ce qu'elle désirait, l'argent, le pouvoir. Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'un couple d'amis proche de ses parents vint les trouver. Ce fut à ce moment là que Elladora en profita pour s'éclipser, prétextant un besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour quitter la table. Il aurait pu la rattraper mais il était hors de question qu'il s'affiche en public de telle manière, elle finirait bien par revenir et pour le moment il avait des choses plus urgentes à régler.

Elle avait beau s'asperger le visage d'eau, elle ne se sentait pas pour autant mieux. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle avait accepté ce rendez vous ? Elle se voilait réellement la face en pensant qu'elle pourrait l'aimer si elle faisait des efforts. Ce genre de sentiment ne se contrôlait pas et elle commençait tout juste à le comprendre. Rabastan avait beau être gentil et se montrer sous son meilleur jour en sa présence il n'en demeurait pas moins que leurs convictions différaient totalement.

Rajustant l'une des bretelles de sa robe, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard dévier sur son avant bras. Il n'y avait pas de marques, elle les avait toutes effacés pourtant l'envie de recommencer la prenait très souvent. A chaque fois elle s'efforçait de ne pas y succomber, mais ce soir quand elle se retrouverait à nouveau seule dans sa chambre qu'en serait-il ? A travers le miroir elle vit que James venait d'entrer et entre lui et Rabastan elle ne savait pas quel était le pire des deux.

- Ici c'est les toilettes des dames tu ne sais plus lire les écriteaux ?

Il portait une chemise bleue en satin repliée aux manches jusqu'au coude, celle-ci dépassait de son pantalon de costume noire affichant un style plus décontracté que le reste des clients et même si elle le trouvait vraiment beau en cet instant elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Il ne sembla pas tenir compte de sa remarque, s'avançant vers elle sans hésiter avant de la prendre par la taille pour la faire se retourner. Un instant elle pensa à le repousser mais en avait-elle seulement envie. Son corps était bloqué entre le sien et les lavabos, et ainsi proche de lui elle sentait qu'à nouveau elle perdait pied dans le flot de sentiments qui la submergeait à chaque fois. Juste pour la forme, elle posa ses mains sur son torse en signe de résistance mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que ce geste soit perçu ainsi par le jeune homme.

- James qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui faisait cet effet là mais quand il la regardait de cette façon, ses yeux noisettes brillant quand il l'observait elle en arrivait presque à oublier que pour lui elle n'était que le second choix, très loin derrière Lily Evans.

- Tu vas réellement te marier avec lui ?

Un instant il joua avec l'une de ses boucles de cheveux, conscient que ce qu'il faisait risquait fort de lui attirer des ennuis de la part de Sirius quand il le découvrirait.

- C'Est-ce qui est prévu.

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi ?

- Je ne suis pas Sirius.

Sa main passa dans son cou provoquant quelques frissons à la jeune fille alors qu'il se penchait doucement vers elle. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt au moment où ses lèvres allaient se poser sur les siennes, lui laissant le temps de le repousser mais elle n'en avait vraiment aucune envie. N'importe qui aurait pu entrer et elle entendait déjà les commérages qui en découleraient mais ça n'avait que peu d'importance au moment où il l'embrassa.

Ses sens s'enflammaient, plus rapidement qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Sa main droite qui était resté sage sur sa hanche remonta pour se poser sur la partie de son dos qui était à nue bougeant ses doigts doucement pour la caresser à cet endroit. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à raisonner clairement, juste qu'à cet instant, et à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras il ne se contrôlait plus. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge alors que la porte se refermait et en apercevant son frère Elladora se dégagea de l'étreinte de James laissant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

- C'est déjà la deuxième fois que je te trouve en train d'embrasser ma sœur t'en es conscient ?

Il aurait pu faire un scandale, il aurait pu crier sur James, l'emmener en dehors de ces toilettes mais depuis qu'il était au courant pour le mariage de sa sœur, son meilleur ami était bien le seul à pouvoir réellement l'empêcher. Elladora était en train d'effacer des traces de rouge à lèvre invisibles sur son visage et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Rabastan devait probablement s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir maintenant et s'il arrivait maintenant et qu'il la surprenait en compagnie des deux garçons elle n'osait imaginer les conséquences qui en découleraient. Pourtant au moment où elle amorça un pas en direction de la sortie, James la retint par la main alors que Sirius verrouillait la porte observant le petit couple.

- Tu as vraiment envie d'aller le rejoindre ?

- Il faut que je rentre chez moi.

Sirius n'ignorait pas ce qui se passerait si sa sœur partait maintenant avec eux, il préférait tout oublier de cette période et le fait que Elladora le vive toujours aujourd'hui était pour lui source d'angoisse considérable.

- Alors rejoins nous plus tard chez James.

D'un geste, elle se libéra de l'emprise du jeune homme lançant un regard à son frère. Pourquoi irait-elle là bas ? A coup sûr sa mère le saurait tôt ou tard et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle serait capable de lui faire. Pourtant elle en avait envie, partir de là, tout oublier, mais elle n'oubliait pas ce que Walburga ferait à Sirius si elle se décidait à fuir la demeure familiale. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, mais à ce moment là c'était plus pour qu'ils la laissent sortir sans protester que par réel accord.

Il l'avait vu sortir des toilettes, suivi de près par James et Sirius, et la voir avec ces deux là lors de l'un de leur rendez vous était vraiment quelque chose qui le mettait hors de lui. Sans prononcer un mot, ni s'excuser du temps qu'elle avait pris, elle s'était rassise sur sa chaise, attrapant sa fourchette avant de la passer dans son assiette sans réellement d'envie. Pendant tout le dîner le silence avait prévalu alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il n'allait pas faire de scandale en public, pas même sur le chemin de retour lorsqu'ils avaient transplané en dehors du restaurant. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la chambre de la jeune fille alors qu'elle défaisait sa coiffure, ses cheveux retombant souplement le long de son dos qu'il sentit sa patience arrivait à son terme.

- Je ne veux plus que tu fréquentes ces traitres à leur sang gronda-t-il.

Pendant un court instant elle s'était figée, dénouant doucement les fils dans ses cheveux ne prenant pas la peine de se tourner vers lui.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Rabastan, il est tard maintenant tu devrais rentrer chez toi répondit-elle calmement.

Au moment où il lui attrapa le poignée, la collant à lui subitement elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux se doutant bien qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Il l'embrassa presque férocement passant son bras autour de sa taille en signe de possession alors qu'elle n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement, froide au possible.

- Tu crois que je me contenterais de n'être qu'un second choix ? Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre Elladora.

Ces derniers temps il avait réussi à faire oublier son mauvais côté, mais à chaque fois qu'il était énervé elle sentait que la situation pouvait lui échapper à tout moment. Pendant un instant il s'amusa à lui mordiller la peau fine du cou alors qu'elle savait d'ors et déjà qu'il faisait ça pour laisser une marque de son passage, en faire sa propriété exclusive.

- Tu devrais t'en aller Rabastan répéta-t-elle posément.

Ses yeux gris n'exprimaient à nouveau plus aucune émotion mais elle fuyait son regard et il avait conscience qu'il venait de la perdre si tenté soit-il qu'il l'ait déjà possédé un jour. Peu importe au fond, il se marierait avec elle qu'il obtienne son amour ou non.

- J'ai envie de toi Ella lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches remontant légèrement sa robe le long de ses jambes alors que la jeune fille esquissait un geste de recul remettant de la distance entre eux.

- Je crains que tu ne doives attendre la nuit de noce pour ce genre d'activité.

- Je ne te savais pas si à cheval sur les règles à respecter.

Sa main caressa sa joue dans un geste aérien alors qu'elle détournait la tête grimaçant légèrement à ce contact.

- Va-t-en.

- Crois tu vraiment que tes parents désapprouveraient si on faisait ça ce soir, ils ne cessent de s'excuser pour ton comportement, n'aurais-tu pas envie de te faire pardonner par toi-même ?

* * *

Le manoir Potter semblait presque aussi sécurisé que Gringotts, pour y pénétrer il fallait donner nombre de mots de passe, posséder certaines clés ainsi que faire usage de magie au portail. Si celle-ci était décelée comme étant de la magie noire, immédiatement une alarme résonnait et nombre d'auror ne tarderaient à débarquer. Pourtant derrière la maison, à l'abri des buissons et des arbres gigantesques du parc familial existait une faille. Un mince endroit où il était nécessaire de ramper pour accéder à l'intérieur du domaine. Enfants ce passage leur était plus qu'accessible en raison de leur petite taille mais désormais elle craignait de déclencher les sécurités en passant à travers.

Si ses parents la retrouvaient maintenant elle risquait fortement de devoir se marier sur le champ sans compter ce qu'ils seraient capable de lui faire subir après ce qu'elle avait osé faire. La jeune fille ferma les yeux essayant de chasser de ses pensées ce qui s'était produit durant la dernière heure. Les cris, les coups, la mort de Néo de la main de sa propre mère. Oui elle la savait tyrannique mais pas au point de tuer la seule chose qui la rattachait à son passé à l'intérieur de cette maison. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle avait refusé de se plier à la demande de Rabastan. Ce n'était que de la légitime défense si elle l'avait frappé et ensuite elle avait réellement cru qu'il allait la tuer.

Elle s'était enfuie, sans même réfléchir elle avait passé la porte d'entrée le fait qu'elle soit pied nus et en robe n'avait pas été un problème. Elle avait agi par automatisme, comme dans un brouillard elle s'était retrouvée à courir dans les rues de Londres et au dernier moment elle avait transplané. Elle avait entendu son père prononcer un sort, l'éclair avait filé à côté de son oreille au moment où elle s'était évanouie dans les airs. La jeune fille frissonnait arrivant devant le manoir, la respiration quasiment bloquée par les larmes coincées dans sa gorge. Pourquoi était-elle venu jusqu'ici ? C'était le seul endroit auquel elle avait pensé mais également l'endroit qui lui causerait le plus de problèmes si on l'y retrouvait.

Elle voulait rester silencieuse, que personne ne l'entende lorsqu'elle franchirait les portes mais malgré elle une violente quinte de toux vint troubler les lieux, demain quand elle retournerait là bas que se passerait-il ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple au fond de disparaitre pour toujours. Sa main hésitante sur la poignée de la porte, la jeune fille ferma les yeux sentant une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle ferait une fois à l'intérieur, qu'Est-ce que Regulus deviendrait si elle n'était plus là. Les marques sur son bras lui rappelaient ce qu'elle venait de vivre et alors que ses jambes lâchaient sous son poids, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à se retrouver assise sur le perron.

Quelle raison avait-elle de se trouver là, seulement au nom d'une ancienne amitié et d'un ancien amour fraternel pouvait-elle s'imposer de cette manière. Le sommeil la gagnait alors que ses membres s'alourdissaient doucement, s'endormir maintenant était risque de ne jamais se réveiller, pourtant lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent petit à petit elle ne fit absolument rien pour lutter, se laissant plonger dans un état comateux dont elle espérait sincèrement ne jamais ressortir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Je suppose que je suis censée me confondre en excuses pour l'énorme retard accumulé non ? xD**

**Alors oui je suis désolé, mais avec la fac et mes autres activités je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, il a fallu que je sois malade pour m'y remettre mais comme vous voyez je n'abandonne pas du tout, disons juste que les délais seront plus long !**

**L'histoire touche à sa fin de toute manière, il ne reste vraisemblablement plus que quelques chapitres avant que cela se cloture ( maximum 5 ! ) ... J'espère ne pas tous vous avoir fait fuir et que vous apprécierez tout de même ce quinzième chapitre ^^**

**Bisous !**

* * *

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, si difficiles à ouvrir que pendant un moment elle pensa à renoncer pour se replonger dans une sorte de brouillard sans rêves qui l'empêchait de ressentir quoique ce soit, aussi bien du bon que du mauvais. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour revenir à elle, observant le plafond bleu étoilé sous lequel elle se trouvait. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle voulut se lever précipitamment mais son corps tout entier semblait pris de douleurs intense, si bien qu'elle se résigna à rester allongée quelques instants encore, essayant de se souvenir comment elle avait pu se retrouver ici.

Elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de s'abstenir, parce que dès lors que les visages de ses parents et de Rabastan s'imposèrent à elle, et malgré la souffrance ressentie, elle n'hésita pas à rabattra la couverture passant ses jambes en dehors du lit avant de se rendre compte que des chaussons l'attendaient au pied de celui-ci et qu'elle était vêtu d'un pyjama en satin bleu nuit. La jeune fille ne se souvenait pas absolument pas l'avoir enfilé, à vrai dire elle ne se souvenait de rien à partir du moment où elle s'était retrouvée devant la demeure des Potter.

Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle était chez lui ? Elle voulut regarder l'heure qu'il était mais devant l'absence d'horloge elle se résigna, il faisait encore nuit c'était tout ce qu'elle savait. Après tout étais ce si pressé qu'elle rentre au manoir Black ? La jeune fille examina son avant bras, soulevant légèrement la manche de son pyjama avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne restait aucune trace. Sur son ventre non plus il n'y avait plus rien, pourtant elle était persuadée que Rabastan lui avait laissé une marque de son passage avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. Elle ferma les yeux, le sort qui l'attendait à son retour n'avait rien de glorieux bien au contraire. Et quand elle devrait retourner à Poudlard ça risquait d'être pire encore.

La Serpentarde boitait légèrement à chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, sa cuisse l'élançait à chaque foulée parcourut mais ça paraissait être vraiment minime en comparaison de ce qu'elle aurait du ressentir en temps normal. Clairement il s'agissait d'une salle de bain d'homme, les shampooing, les savons, les serviettes aux couleurs rouges ainsi que les rasoirs et les différentes crèmes et lotions ne laissaient pas envisager le moindre doute là-dessus. Au moment où elle passa sous le jet d'eau brulant elle pensa à la meilleure manière de quitter cette maison sans croiser qui que ce soit. Elle laisserait un mot pour les remercier de leur hospitalité mais qu'était-elle censé dire ou faire si elle venait à les rencontrer ? Elle ne savait même pas qui l'avait transporté jusqu'ici mais elle espérait que ça n'ait pas été James.

Il avait certainement du la voir dans cet état, et vraiment cette perspective était loin de la réjouir. Ses cheveux sentaient désormais une odeur purement masculine, une fragrance que pourtant elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Est-ce qu'il pouvait s'agir de la chambre de Sirius ? Dans la mesure où elle n'avait que ce pyjama pour seul vêtement elle fut contrainte de le remettre, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir sortir dans la rue sans autre chose sur le dos, Est-ce que ça avait été calculé ? Non certainement pas. La jeune fille se rendit compte en retournant dans la chambre qu'il devait probablement bien s'agir de celle de son jumeau. Sur le mur il avait placé les mêmes photos d'eux enfants et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux souvenirs que cela lui évoquait.

Jamais elle n'aurait du venir se réfugier ici parce que maintenant ce serait vraiment difficile de partir. Sa main sur la poignée, elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit exactement au même moment la faisant trébucher en arrière sous le coup de la surprise. Un plateau dans les mains James ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit réveillée et lorsqu'il la vit essayait de se relever seule, il n'hésita pas une seconde à poser le dîner au sol, la prenant dans ses bras sans lui demander son avis.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais James ?

Elle aurait probablement du se débattre pour qu'il la repose à terre mais elle n'avait pas vraiment les forces nécessaires. Il n'hésita pas à la ramener jusqu'à son lit, la reposant sur celui-ci avant de lui lancer un regard dont elle était loin d'être habitué. Qu'Est-ce que ça signifiait au juste ? Il ramena le plateau jusqu'à la table de chevet tout en s'efforçant de ne pas trop laisser transparaitre ses émotions. Le fait qu'elle ait finalement décidé d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle paraisse aller bien, il avait envie de la serrer contre lui mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire mal, le médicomages avait été clair, c'était loin de n'être que des blessures superficielles et quand il y repensait, des accès de colère venaient soudainement l'envahir.

- Tu ne devrais pas chercher à sortir Ella, repose toi.

- Et si je n'ai plus envie de me reposer ? Sans compter qu'à te regarder je dirais que c'est plutôt toi qui en aurait besoin.

Elle remarqua qu'il portait toujours la même tenue que lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé durant la soirée. Sa chemise était chiffonnée, couverte de sang par endroit et à la pensée que c'était sans doute elle la responsable elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il avait les traits tirés visiblement à cause d'un manque de sommeil et elle se demanda combien de temps elle avait passé à dormir. Sans vraiment y réfléchir elle passa le revers de sa main sur sa joue alors qu'il fermait les yeux lentement. Encore une fois la situation était tellement ambigu que Ella commençait à se demander si ça pourrait réellement changer un jour.

- Où est Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Il est parti dormir un peu, il est resté à côté de toi toute la journée, il ne voulait que personne t'approche, pas même Rémus.

- Rémus est là ? Prononça-t-elle lentement.

Elle réalisa qu'ils avaient du se faire du soucis pour elle. Même si elle rejetait le fait que Sirius et James puisse désormais lui accordait une quelconque importance elle était forcée de constater qu'il n'en était rien. Était-elle réellement restée inconsciente tout ce temps ? Ses parents devaient être furieux, et si jamais ils venaient à la retrouver ici ?

Pendant un bref instant ses yeux gris s'assombrirent visiblement sous le coup d'une peur qui hantait ses pensées, et même s'il aurait tout donné pour la faire disparaitre il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Quand il l'avait retrouvé sur le perron, quand il l'avait porté à l'intérieur et que Sirius s'était rendu compte de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait il était devenu comme fou. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de sa mère et de son père réunis pour empêcher l'aîné des Black d'aller tuer sur le champ ses parents, et même si lui-même était resté plus calme, les mêmes pensées de haine pure l'avaient envahi.

Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête à sa question espérant qu'elle n'irait pas courir directement dans ses bras. Pourtant c'était lui qui était allé chercher le lycanthrope, quel pourcentage de chance avaient-ils qu'elle accepte de rester ici sans Rémus dans les parages ? Elle ne leur faisait pas confiance mais avec la présence de son meilleur ami dans ses murs probablement prendrait-elle la peine d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne là bas, des membres du ministère iraient chercher ses affaires mais plus jamais il ne la laisserait côtoyer ces épouvantables individus.

Pendant quelques instants elle se contenta de poser les yeux sur lui, consciente qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il semblait ne pas oser s'approcher davantage et pourtant à l'instant c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Comme toujours en sa compagnie elle n'arrivait pas à agir de manière censée mais elle se rendait compte que probablement c'était la seule manière qui convenait avec lui. Immédiatement son regard passa du visage de la jeune fille à sa main lorsque celle-ci vint recouvrir la sienne. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse ce genre de choses sinon comment pourrait-il continuer à se retenir ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que c'était dur pour lui de se tenir à distance comme elle ne cessait de lui demander ?

- Cesse de me regarder comme si j'allais mourir James, je vais bien maintenant.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du retourner là bas. On aurait du t'y empêcher au restaurant, non même avant ça, on aurait jamais du te laisser seule en première année quand …

L'index de la jeune fille vint se poser sur ses lèvres le contraignant au silence alors qu'elle venait de se mettre à genou sur le lit juste à côté de l'endroit où il était assis.

- N'y pense plus maintenant. Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de tout ça, le passé doit rester au passé tu ne penses pas ?

Il était hypnotisé par la manière dont ses lèvres bougeaient, par la façon qu'elle avait de secouer légèrement la tête faisant voleter les mèches ébènes autour de son visage. Ses yeux qui étaient si foncés quelques secondes encore auparavant laissaient désormais apparaitre des paillettes bleutées. Il réalisait à peine que vingt quatre heure plus tôt ce même visage avait été recouvert de trace de coup, il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque endroit où elle avait été marqué mais quand elle lui souriait de cette façon la colère faisait place à un tout autre sentiment.

Il entendait à peine ce qu'elle disait, subjugué par ses yeux qui ne le quittaient plus. Lorsque sa main qui était posé sur la sienne vint rejoindre sa joue et que l'autre se posa doucement sur la seconde ce fut comme si tout ça n'était pas vraiment réel. Il s'était probablement assoupi dans la cuisine en préparant son repas mais comment expliquer la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes dans ce cas ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre que tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination quand sa peau était si douce contre la sienne, quand sa bouche en réclamait toujours davantage et quand tous ses sens s'embrasaient de cette façon.

Ses bras encerclèrent sa taille, sa main passant sous le haut de pyjama caressant son dos de manière appuyée alors que le baiser semblait se prolonger à l'infini. Elle l'électrisait, sa langue qui jouait avec la sienne, ses doigts qui désormais avaient trouvé refuge dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle parte, plus jamais. En sa compagnie Lily n'existait plus, et lorsqu'il était avec Lily il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Peut être avait-il fait le mauvais choix. Comment pourrait-il se passer de ses baisers à l'avenir ? Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que passer un jour supplémentaire loin d'elle, se contenter de l'observer de loin ?

Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle puisse être vraiment vulnérable avant ce soir. La voir blessée l'avait réellement bouleversé. Enfant il l'aimait déjà, elle si pleine de vie qui le bouleversait toujours davantage chaque jour. Il n'avait pas réellement compris ce que ça signifiait à l'époque, quand il lui avait préféré Sirius en première année il n'avait pas non plus réalisé la portée de son choix. Et toutes les fois où il s'était montré cruel envers elle, désormais rien que d'y penser le dégoutait un peu plus de lui-même. Comment pouvait-elle encore ressentir quoique ce soit pour lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ?

Elle semblait forte, elle cachait bien ses faiblesses mais après la veille comment pourrait-il nier qu'elle pouvait également être fragile. Lorsqu'il la bascula sur le lit dans un geste grossier et impatient elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, pleinement consciente du pouvoir attractif qu'elle exerçait sur lui à l'instant. Il ne devait pas, il devait se contenir. Enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux il respira l'odeur du shampooing de Sirius et cela lui remit légèrement les idées en place. Il l'entendait rire doucement de son empressement, encore tellement naïve et innocente de toutes les choses qu'il avait envie de lui faire découvrir.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi que tu es en train de te moquer …

D'un geste possessif il l'attira au plus près de lui reprenant ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser alors qu'elle laissait courir sa main le long de son flanc. Si elle voulait le torturer c'était réussi, il avait l'impression que la température venait d'augmenter de quelques degrés et elle ne faisait vraiment rien pour qu'il puisse se calmer.

- Je n'oserais jamais voyons répondit-elle innocemment.

L'expression provocante qu'elle lui lançait à l'instant contrastait en tout point avec ses paroles mais il n'avait même plus le courage de répliquer. Un instant elle passa au dessus de lui consciente que ce qu'elle était en train de faire n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose. Mais elle en avait envie, pourquoi serait-elle obligé de toujours écouter sa raison alors que pour le moment elle avait juste envie d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière dans les bras de la seule personne capable de réaliser ce miracle.

Depuis toujours elle n'avait aimé que lui, même quand il la méprisait elle avait continué à l'aimer. Il n'y avait pas véritablement de raisons mais son cœur la trahissait à chaque fois. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à se retrouver seule avec Rabastan, après la nuit dernière ce serait trop dur de devoir lui faire face. Après avoir embrassé James à nouveau, ce serait trop dur de faire semblant. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Poudlard, ni au futur parce que les perspectives qui se présentaient à elle n'avaient rien de réjouissantes ou de réconfortantes. Elle ne voulait pas non plus penser à Lily, ça elle aurait tout le temps de le faire une fois la rentrée, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était profiter du moment présent.

- Mais où est donc passé ce petit garçon timide qui demandait la permission avant de faire quelque chose ? Plaisanta-t-elle en sentant les lèvres de James descendre dans son décolleté.

- Il s'est rendu compte que tu avais un corps magnifique et qu'il était vraiment très très dur d'y résister.

La rougeur qui venait de prendre place sur son visage ne l'en rendait que plus adorable, ça contrastait tellement avec son attitude habituelle qu'il renonça à l'idée de la taquiner sur ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou qu'elle pense qu'il se moquait d'elle, sans compter qu'il avait toujours cette crainte de ce qui avait pu se passer chez elle. Est-ce que Rabastan l'avait touché ? Il essayait de ne pas penser à ça mais une fois à Poudlard, quand il reverrait le jeune homme pourrait-il réellement se retenir de lui mettre son poing en pleine figure ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte mettant fin à leur séance de câlins mais ce n'était pas si important, dans la mesure où elle allait rester là pour le reste des vacances il comptait bien réitérer l'expérience. Lorsque Rémus passa le pas de porte, James n'eut que le temps de voir Elladora filait jusque dans les bras du lycanthrope. Il était légèrement vexé ca c'était certain, quel besoin avait-elle de se jeter sur lui à peine faisait il son apparition mais n'étais-ce pas lui qui l'avait amené justement pour cette raison ?

Rémus fut surpris de la trouver aussi en forme mais en voyant que quelques instants auparavant James et elle avaient été seuls dans la chambre cela n'aurait même pas du l'étonner. C'était rare de ne pas voir ces deux là se chamailler et dans la mesure où elle était loin de paraitre maussade il tacherait de fermer les yeux sur le fait que son ami n'était pas censé être aussi proche d'elle. Il avait eu le temps de discuter avec les parents de James, le lendemain des amis à eux iraient chercher les affaires de la demoiselle mais à la rentrée tout se compliquerait c'était inéluctable.

- Rémus, je suis contente que tu sois là !

- Ca on avait remarqué trancha la voix de James qui venait de se relever.

Rémus avait toujours son bras autour des épaules de la demoiselle et à regarder son meilleur ami ça ne paraissait pas vraiment être de son gout. Il aurait pu l'enlever certes mais il n'en avait vraiment aucune envie. Il n'était pas là pour répondre à ses caprices mais à celui de sa meilleure amie et en l'occurrence à elle ça ne paraissait pas la déranger.

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux paroles de James, la jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de Rémus le prenant par la main avant de l'entrainer à l'extérieur de la chambre. James n'y pouvait plus rien, il devait se contenter de les suivre comme si en l'occurrence il était la troisième roue du carrosse. A cause de sa cheville Elladora marchait doucement et lorsque Rémus la prit sur son dos pour l'aider à descendre les escaliers son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose de romantique, Rémus faisait attention à l'endroit où était placé ses mains quant à elle elle se contentait de s'agripper pour ne pas tomber mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plus que jaloux de cette marque d'affection qu'elle lui témoignait à lui. Il n'était pas là que pour les embrassades, même si c'était probablement l'impression qu'il devait donner.

Sirius les entendit arriver du premier étage, réveillé dans un sommeil peu profond il avait été heureux d'entendre sa voix enjouée s'adressait à son ami. James avait eu raison de l'amener, si quelqu'un pouvait la persuader de rester c'était bien lui. Le jeune homme s'étira un instant, se levant du canapé sur lequel il était installé avant de s'observer dans le miroir qui trônait au milieu du salon. Il faisait vraiment peur à voir, sa barbe naissante et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient loin de le servir mais après tout l'important c'était qu'elle aille bien.

Rémus la reposa au sol lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où Sirius se trouvait et au moment où les deux jeunes gens se firent face un silence pesant s'installa soudainement. A les voir ainsi on aurait pu penser sans mal que Sirius avait été celui qui avait été blessé. Elladora ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse à l'instar de son jumeau qui paraissait être sur le point de s'effondrer, pourtant lorsque celle-ci s'approcha le prenant dans ses bras tendrement nul doute ne faisait que ces deux là n'aurait pu être séparé indéfiniment.

- Je ne suis pas au seuil de la mort alors arrêtez tous de me fixer ainsi.

Elle porta brièvement son regard vers les deux jeunes hommes toujours sur le pas de porte qui ne purent s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Sirius devant elle quant à lui ne fit pas attention à sa remarque, continuant à l'observer comme si le fait de la voir debout était un miracle en soit.

- Tu l'as été alors ne nous oblige pas à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Elle ne voulait pas parler de tout ça mais cela paraissait être le sujet que personne n'osait aborder et également le sujet sur lequel ils semblaient tous trois vouloir revenir. Elle ne voulait pas devoir y repenser ni y être confronté pour le moment, elle devrait y retourner bientôt et cette perspective à elle seule suffisait à l'effrayer.

- Bientôt tout reprendra son cours normal alors cesse de t'inquiéter.

- Son cours normal ? Je suppose que tu parles de ton mariage avec un homme qui te tape dessus ? Avec des parents qui te battent sans raison ? Et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Exulta-t-il.

- Ca ne te regarde plus Sirius déclara-t-elle froidement.

C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait de se protéger contre les attaques extérieures, la seule manière qu'elle connaissait de se défendre. C'était hypocrite de dire une chose pareille elle en était consciente parce que dès que ça tournait mal c'était bien toujours vers lui qu'elle revenait, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

- Détrompe toi, ça me regarde et ça nous regarde trous. Tu sais comme on était inquiet, comme j'étais inquiet !

- J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir si je comprends bien lança-t-elle de façon insolente.

Le pire c'est qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec lui, il avait des raisons d'être en colère mais elle en avait aussi ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'il semblait le croire, rien ne l'était.

- Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mais tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était, pas après la nuit dernière.

- Que veux tu que je te dise Sirius ? Que ça faisait mal ? Qu'ils n'attendent de moi que mon mariage avec Rabastan ? Qu'ils sont prêt à tout pour le contenter quitte à me jeter dans ses bras pour satisfaire tous ses désirs ? Tout ça tu le sais déjà alors quel besoin ais-je de le mentionner ?

Un instant elle baissa les yeux reprenant son souffle consciente que Sirius n'allait pas en rester là. Pourtant quel autre choix avait-elle à part celui de suivre le destin qu'on lui avait tracé ? Combien de temps avant que ses parents ne se rendent compte qu'elle se trouvait ici?

- Tu n'y retourneras pas, jamais lança l'ainé des Black pour rompre le silence.

- Tu ne peux pas décider pour moi Sirius.

Elle recula d'un pas l'observant avec attention, l'air sérieux qu'il avait, l'air sérieux qu'ils avaient tous. Ainsi c'était dont ça, comme s'il était si simple de se soustraire à l'influence de sa famille. Il ne suffisait pas de ne pas y retourner y vivre, ses parents auraient vite fait de la retrouver une fois à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle sortirait dans la rue quel sort l'attendait à part celui de se faire tuer ou de voir se faire tuer Sirius et ses amis ?

- Tu vas rester ici, mes parents ont déjà donné leur accord intervint James.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Vous comptez me faire prisonnière ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- S'il te plait Ella …

Rémus posa une main rassurante sur son épaule mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Elle se dégagea de son emprise reculant un peu plus vers la porte.

- Me prenez vous pour une idiote ? C'est pour ça que Rémus est là n'Est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner mais je préfère encore ça à ce qui vous attend si je ne le fais pas.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te sacrifier ! Nous savons-nous défendre désormais !

- Ah oui vraiment ? Je pense qu'avec un traitre dans vos amis les plus proches vous n'êtes vraiment pas en mesure de dire ça.

Ils ne comprirent pas de quoi elle parlait, du moins Rémus fut le seul à entrapercevoir la vérité dans ses paroles. Malgré sa cheville elle monta rapidement les escaliers s'enfermant dans la première chambre venue avant de se laisser glisser le long de la porte. Pourquoi alors qu'après le moment qu'elle avait passé avec James tout devait se compliquer ? Rien ne l'effrayait davantage que retrouver sa famille, ce n'était pas par gaieté de cœur qu'elle souhaitait y retourner mais si elle ne le faisait pas tout allait irrémédiablement se compliquer. Les attaques contre eux allaient s'intensifier sans compter qu'elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver à Regulus. Bien sûr il n'était pas comme elle, mais Rabastan était à ce point épris de folie qu'elle craignait que son frère ne se mette en travers de son chemin et en paye le prix.

Tout ça elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi en quittant le manoir, peut être aurait-elle du. Se laisser faire, ne penser à rien, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus se comporter comme ces dernières années ? Quelques mois en compagnie de son frère et de James et voilà qu'elle en venait à se comporter comme une enfant. Elle les entendit dans le couloir, chuchoter entre eux pour éviter qu'elle ne les entende. Avec un léger sourire à ce que cela lui remémorait elle alla sans faire de bruit se cacher dans l'armoire la plus proche. Au moins là elle serait tranquille et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance elle finirait par se réveiller pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait encore onze ans et que tout était encore possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde,

Alors déjà merci pour vos gentilles reviews, voici le nouveau chapitre ... J'ai été obligé de couper à la fin sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long donc si vous trouvez ça bizarre pas d'inquiétude ^^

Comme d'habitude j'espère que vous aimerez et donc à bientôt =D

* * *

La jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de la chambre qu'elle était en train d'occuper, ni de l'identité du garçon qui venait d'entrer. Ils s'étaient séparés dans le couloir et elle se demandait à qui elle aurait à faire face si tenté soit-il que l'arrivant pense à regarder dans le placard. Avec un peu de chance il s'agirait de Rémus mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent en grand sans aucune hésitation, elle savait déjà qu'il n'en était rien.

James ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de la voir ainsi. Elle venait de fermer les yeux et dans cette position recroquevillée elle lui rappelait tout à fait la petite fille d'il y a quelques années. Sirius était parti voir si elle ne se cachait pas au grenier quant à Rémus il devait être en train d'arpenter toutes les pièces du couloir. Peut être devrait-il les prévenir qu'il l'avait retrouvé mais il ne savait pas quand il pourrait à nouveau se retrouver seul avec elle.

- Tu n'es pas très originale dans le choix de tes cachettes Ella, tu me laisses une petite place ?

Se contentant de se serrer un peu plus contre la paroi de l'armoire, James n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'y prendre place à son tour fermant les portes derrière lui. C'était assez inconfortable il devait le reconnaitre, il avait beaucoup grandi depuis leur dix ans et puis surtout ses jambes ne lui permettaient pas vraiment de trouver une position aussi facilement que la jeune fille.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un endroit plus accueillant ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Il n'était pas prévu que tu viennes me rejoindre.

Avec la pénombre environnante il ne distinguait que peu les expressions de son visage d'autant qu'elle n'était même pas tournée vers lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux la faisant sursauter avant de lui prendre la main pour la faire passer à califourchon sur lui. C'était certain il était un homme mort si ses amis le trouvaient là mais c'était nettement plus confortable ainsi. Son dos reposait sur la paroi de droite et avec la jeune fille installée sur ses cuisses il ne voyait pas très bien comment faire mieux dans la configuration actuelle.

Elle n'avait même pas cherché à le repousser, ne serait-ce que pour la forme et ça prouvait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les pointes de ses cheveux étaient toujours humides et avec ce pyjama elle ne devait pas avoir bien chaud pourtant elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Les paroles que Sirius avaient prononcé il aurait pu dire exactement les mêmes mais ce n'était probablement pas la solution pour qu'elle cède. La retenir prisonnière ne servirait à rien. Il ne comprenait que peu son entêtement à retourner dans un endroit pareil, pourquoi vouloir à tout prix souffrir alors que tout pourrait s'arranger si elle restait avec eux. Néanmoins il devait certainement ignorer pas mal de choses la concernant ou sur ce qu'elle savait des activités de ses parents et de leurs amis.

- Laisse nous t'aider Ella.

La caresse sur la joue qu'il lui prodiguait l'apaisait mais ça non plus ça ne durerait pas. Quant à nouveau il retrouverait Lily, qu'elle devrait se tenir à distance comment Est-ce qu'elle le supporterait s'il continuait à se montrer aussi gentil ? C'était difficile de se sacrifier quand elle avait un tel aperçu de ce que pourrait être sa vie sans sa famille.

- Je resterais ici pour les vacances mais ensuite ne cherchez plus à me retenir.

Même si c'était quelque chose de tout bonnement impossible il ne put qu'acquiescer. C'était déjà ça de gagné après tout, ils auraient toute occasion de la faire changer d'avis durant ces deux semaines. Ce serait sans doute malvenu de tenter quoique ce soit dans la situation actuelle, du moins c'Est-ce à quoi il s'efforçait de se tenir jusqu'au moment où ce fut elle qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser n'avait rien de romantique ou de tendre bien au contraire. Elle s'était quasiment jeté sur lui et qu'elle fasse une chose comme ça lui donnait encore plus de mal à se contenir.

Il s'était légèrement cogné sur la paroi du meuble mais Est-ce que ça avait vraiment une quelconque importance quand elle l'embrassait de cette manière et que ses doigts étaient en train de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Comme précédemment la situation lui échappait une nouvelle fois mais en sa présence toutes ses résolutions devenaient vraiment dures à tenir. Ses mains touchaient sa peau, sa langue était en train de décrire un chemin sinueux sur son cou et au moment où elle se mit à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure il se demanda comment il pouvait encore résister.

- Ella … Qu'Est-ce que tu fais … demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- C'est pourtant clair non ? Répondit-elle moqueuse.

Si elle continuait, si ses mains continuaient à suivre ce chemin, si elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder de cette façon il savait qu'il ne répondrait plus de rien.

- Il faut bien que je profite au maximum de ces deux semaines non ?

Le ton était enjôleur et à la manière dont elle lui mordillait le lobe inférieur de l'oreille il aurait fallu être fou pour la contredire. Néanmoins une petite voix, qui tentait à disparaitre au fil des secondes, lui soufflait qu'il ne devait pas profiter de la situation, que le fait qu'elle agisse aussi spontanément cachait probablement quelque chose.

- Seulement comment veux tu que je te laisse partir si tu agis de cette manière ?

Son bras venait d'entourer sa taille la rapprochant davantage de lui et même si elle avait arrêté de le toucher, ses baisers étaient amplement suffisants à l'enflammer.

- Il s'agit là de ton problème murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

D'un geste sans prévenir elle venait de rouvrir l'armoire se levant d'un bond et il avait comme la désagréable impression de s'être totalement laissé embobiner. A son tour il fut contraint de sortir mais s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait il serait probablement resté caché à l'intérieur du placard. Certes ils n'étaient plus en train de s'embrasser, ils ne se touchaient pas non plus mais lorsque les yeux de Sirius et Rémus passèrent des cheveux en désordre de la jeune fille à sa chemise ouverte il savait parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Souriante la jeune fille sortit de la pièce en direction visiblement de la chambre de Sirius qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt et alors que Rémus la suivait, non sans un regard noir en direction de son ami, le frère de Elladora lui continuait à fixer l'attrapeur de quiddich. Certes Sirius était son meilleur ami, en temps normal il ne craignait rien de lui mais à l'instant actuel il n'aurait pu en jurer. La vérité c'était qu'il n'aurait probablement pas du se laisser faire, ni répondre à ses baisers mais il en était tout bonnement incapable et cela malgré tous les efforts qu'il pourrait déployer.

- Ne t'avions nous pas dit de faire un choix ? Et dans ces circonstances en plus tu te permets de profiter de la situation ! Peu m'importe que tu puisses tromper Lily avec une fille de passage mais ma sœur James, c'est ma sœur !

Etant donné ce dont Sirius était capable, le fait de se faire seulement rabrouer de la sorte n'était vraiment rien. Connaissant le tempérament du jeune Black, James s'était plutôt attendu à recevoir un coup de poing bien senti mais c'était probablement ce qui le guettait selon la réponse qu'il fournirait. Néanmoins pouvait-il réellement faire part de la fascination et de la tentation qu'exerçait Elladora sur lui ? S'eut été une autre fille il aurait pu se le permettre mais il n'était pas sûr qu'étant son frère jumeau Sirius voit tout ça d'un bon œil.

- Ce n'est pas pour m'amuser Sirius, l'attirance que je …

En prononçant ce dernier mot le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas du commencer par là. Déjà Sirius était en train de froncer les sourcils et ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour Ella mais quand je suis avec elle il m'est réellement impossible de lui résister, c'est sans doute de la faiblesse ou appelle ça comme tu voudras mais …

- Tu l'aimes ? L'interrompit-il.

Dans sa tête tout était pourtant clair, il avait toujours aimé Lily, c'était la fille qu'il avait toujours désiré du moins au moment où Ella était sorti de sa vie. Mais pouvait-on considérer les amours d'enfance comme vraiment sérieux ? Pourtant il ne pouvait le nier depuis qu'il la côtoyait à nouveau, les sentiments d'antan étaient revenus plus fort que jamais. Il suffisait d'un regard, d'un sourire trop rare, pour que son cœur s'emballe et il ne savait pas à quoi il devait tout ça. Il ne voulait pas devoir choisir par peur de faire une erreur qui se répercuterait dans le restant de sa vie. Rester avec Lily était une perspective rassurante, avec elle il avait un avenir certain. Il savait comment se comporter, quelles étaient les attitudes à éviter, comment la faire rire, la séduire en permanence. Il l'aimait c'était certain mais ce qu'il ressentait avec Ella n'avait rien à voir.

Avec elle il le savait rien n'était jamais acquis. Il suffisait qu'il fasse un faux pas pour qu'elle devienne totalement glaciale, se faire pardonner n'était jamais chose aisée. Elle était facilement capable de ne pas lui adresser la parole pendant des jours, leur relation n'avait rien de facile pourtant à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de se trouver en sa compagnie, qu'elle l'autorisait à être proche d'elle c'était comme s'il se sentait revivre. Elle exerçait une sorte de magnétisme purement animal sur lui pourtant il le savait ce n'était pas simplement une question de désir ou d'envie sinon comment expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant quasiment morte.

- C'est pourtant simple comme question, pourquoi Est-ce que tu as besoin de réfléchir ? Si tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle éloigne toi et si tu l'aimes comporte toi comme un homme et prends tes responsabilités.

Le Gryffondor paraissait agacé par son manque de réaction et James jugea qu'il valait mieux qu'il regagne sa chambre avant que les choses ne s'enveniment. La seule chose qui le rassurait dans tout ça était de savoir qu'Elladora resterait pendant les vacances. Au moins il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle durant ces deux semaines. En arrivant dans la salle de bain il prit son temps dans la douche, passant une serviette autour de sa taille en examinant ses cheveux qui visiblement en ferait encore une fois à leur tête.

En s'allongeant sur son lit, James tourna le regard vers son bureau. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre à Lily, il aurait du le faire aujourd'hui mais dans l'état dans lequel avait été plongé Elladora il n'en avait pas eu la tête. Il s'endormit presque tout de suite sans prendre la peine de passer autre chose que sa serviette.

* * *

Rémus était parti dormir, Sirius en faisant de même dans son lit mais Elladora n'en avait vraiment aucune envie. Pendant quelques minutes la jeune fille regarda par la fenêtre, il était aux alentours de quatre heure du matin mais elle ne se sentait même pas fatiguée. Sa cheville ne l'élançait déjà plus mais avec l'absence d'activités elle avait tout le loisir de se remémorer l'ensemble des faits de la veille. Rémus et Sirius lui avaient demandé à maintes reprises si elle était sûre d'aller bien, comment aurait-elle pu répondre autrement que par la positive en voyant leurs visages inquiets ? Et comment aurait-elle pu vraiment ne rien ressentir après ce qui s'était passé ?

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser tout ça de son esprit mais il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour qu'elle n'y pense plus du tout. Pour la seconde fois, la Serpentard passa la porte se retrouvant dans le couloir. Elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de l'emplacement de la chambre de James mais étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, elle ne risquait rien à chercher un peu. Le pire aurait été qu'elle tombe sur ses parents mais la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils soient présent actuellement. Elle tourna en rond pendant un moment, faillit même faire demi tour mais en apercevant la porte aux fines dorures elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la pièce et de refermer derrière elle.

James dormait sur le dos dans une position peu orthodoxe occupant tout l'espace du lit. La serviette qu'il portait menaçait de tomber à chaque mouvement et lorsque la jeune femme passa doucement sa main sur son ventre remontant lentement, elle le sentit très clairement trembler légèrement. Il avait toujours été beau mais avec les cheveux en bataille et endormi il était différent de d'habitude. Le gryffondor paraissait serein, et lorsqu'elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un geste presque aérien, prête à le laisser dormir et se reposer, deux bras l'encerclèrent férocement la faisant retomber à plat ventre sur lui.

- Tu ne comptais tout de même pas t'échapper aussi facilement murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Tu faisais semblant de dormir ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

A nouveau la jeune fille tenta de se soustraire à son étreinte mais sans succès. Il arborait un sourire triomphant, visiblement très fier de lui et alors que la Serpentarde commençait tout juste à se calmer il en profita pour les installer dans une position confortable, laissant ses doigts courir le long de son dos.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent pour une jolie demoiselle comme toi de venir roder par ici.

Ses mains passèrent sous le haut de pyjama qu'elle portait en profitant pour caresser ses flancs, effleurant sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

- J'ai toujours aimé le danger.

Il la vit passer une jambe au dessus de lui, se plaçant à califourchon tout en initiant un baiser qui n'avait vraiment rien de sage. Ses cheveux retombaient de part et d'autre de son visage chatouillant son cou et lorsque sa langue rencontra la sienne, que ses mains s'aventurèrent sur son torse il en fut complètement électrisé.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul les rayons de la lune qui brillaient filtraient à travers les rideaux à moitiés fermés conférant une atmosphère plus intime à l'endroit. Lorsqu'il entreprit de déboutonner son haut de pyjama, il la surprit en train de lui lancer un regard inquiet avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête rapidement visiblement gênée. Peut être qu'il allait trop vite, ses gestes, sa manière de le regarder, elle le tentait au plus haut point, lui faisant oublier par moment qu'elle ne devait probablement avoir aucune expérience de ce genre de choses.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Sa main passa dans ses cheveux dans un geste rassurant, réussissant à capter son regard. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et il ne l'en trouvait que d'autant plus adorable.

- Tu es très belle princesse alors ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, le front, la bouche la sentant sourire sous chacun de ses baisers. Il avait envie d'elle plus que de n'importe qui mais il réalisa qu'il y avait bien plus important. Il ne désirait pas simplement son corps, mais elle toute entière. Il souhaitait qu'elle lui offre son cœur même si cela paraissait être la chose la plus égoïste au monde. Elle se recroquevilla contre lui fermant les yeux et quand au bout de quelques instants il entendit sa respiration régulière il ne put s'empêcher de sombrer à son tour. Tout à l'heure il n'avait pas réussi à répondre à Sirius, mais c'était évident, il l'aimait et c'était là tout le problème.

* * *

Lily avait prévu de faire une surprise à James. En compagnie de ses amis il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de temps à lui, ce qui expliquait son manque de réponses à ses lettres mais peu importe, s'il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre, rien ne la dispensait de faire le trajet. Un elfe de maison était venu lui ouvrir, lui indiquant le chemin de la chambre de son petit ami. Elle n'était jamais venu auparavant et voir la demeure dans laquelle il vivait l'impressionna légèrement. De la musique provenait de l'une des pièces, de la guitare plus précisément, ce n'était que quelques accords visiblement lancés au hasard mais même s'il ne s'agissait pas de la chambre de James, la Gryffondor fut tentée de regarder à l'intérieur.

Sirius était assis sur un canapé de cuir noir, semblant concentrer sur les notes qu'il faisait sortir de l'instrument de musique moldu. Sa chemise blanche était plus qu'entrouverte et ses cheveux ne paraissaient avoir jamais été aussi longs. La rousse ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire ironique se plantait sur son visage, pourquoi fallait-il que même sans le faire exprès le meilleur ami de James paraisse aussi séduisant. S'il avait agi ainsi à Poudlard, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il était certain qu'à l'heure actuelle il serait entouré d'une horde impressionnante de groupies.

Pourtant, il la laissait totalement indifférente. Il était bien trop prétentieux et imbus de lui-même pour qu'elle lui trouve un quelconque charme. A dire vrai James et lui paraissaient avoir été conçu sur le même moule jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Depuis son petit ami avait fait des efforts, se comportait de manière moins provocatrice même si au fond elle devait l'avouer l'attitude légèrement rebelle qui prédominait chez lui était loin de la laisser de glace.

Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réaliser que Sirius était loin d'être seul dans la chambre. Rémus était assis sur un fauteuil, un livre dans les mains, remettant correctement ses lunettes en place. Il ne paraissait pas remarquer les deux jeunes gens qui courraient autour de lui et pourtant ils ne faisaient vraiment rien pour être discret. Un vif d'or tournoyait autour d'eux, et à chaque fois que celui-ci voletait autour du visage de Rémus, James et Elladora n'hésitaient pas à plonger quitte à éborgner leur meilleur ami.

Lily ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, les fois où elle l'avait vu sourire se comptait sur les doigts d'une main, et le visage rayonnant qu'elle affichait actuellement contrastait en toute point avec l'attitude hautaine et méprisante qu'elle avait tendance à arborer. Le pantalon noir qu'elle portait s'accordait avec le chemisier rouge à manches courtes qui la mettait en valeur. Ses cheveux lisses étaient laissés libres retombant jusqu'en bas de son dos alors que le diadème ocre qu'elle avait mis semblait plutôt bien résisté aux multiples attaques de James qui semblait trouver un malin plaisir à vouloir la décoiffer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la Gryffondor pour réaliser que ce qui intéressait son petit ami était loin d'être le vif d'or mais plutôt la jeune fille qui cherchait à s'en emparer. Elle n'était pas stupide, il recherchait son contact, ses mains posés sur ses hanches, ses épaules soit disant pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but n'étaient qu'un prétexte. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la poignée de porte au moment où James entraina Elladora en arrière, l'empêchant de se servir de Rémus comme bouclier. Il venait tout bonnement de la prendre dans ses bras la faisant éclater de rire et pendant un bref instant elle vit très clairement la jeune femme enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami y déposant un très rapide baiser qui avait été loin de lui échapper. James paraissait troublé, relâchant son emprise alors que Elladora refermait sa main autour de la petite balle dorée.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, entrer comme une furie dans la pièce aurait été mal perçue. Peut être se faisait-elle des idées, ils étaient amis depuis longtemps pourtant la façon dont il la dévorait du regard, sans compter ce que la jeune fille lui avait avoué à Poudlard ne laissait rien présager de bon. Pourtant c'était bien avec elle qu'il avait voulu être, pourquoi aurait-il fait ce choix si ce n'était pas sincère ? Elle essaya de chasser la colère qui pulsait dans ses veines, James était à elle et même si Elladora avait réussi à s'en approprier les faveurs il ne tenait qu'à elle de faire revenir les choses à leur état normal.

Même s'il ne disait rien Rémus observait d'un œil critique James prendre Elladora dans ses bras plus franchement. Il la serrait contre lui passant ses bras autour de sa taille observant avec elle le vif d'or qui battait des ailes vigoureusement pour tenter d'échapper à l'emprise de la demoiselle. Il ne pouvait nier qu'ils formaient vraiment un beau couple. En sa présence, Elladora était radieuse mais pour combien de temps ? Il le savait James se tenait à carreaux quand Sirius et lui étaient dans les parages mais que se passait-il réellement quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa meilleure amie alors il évitait de lui confier ses réelles impressions pourtant à l'instant il se mit à penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de la mettre en garde plus vigoureusement.

Lily venait d'entrer dans la pièce un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle fit un signe de main à tout le monde, s'excusant de ne pas avoir prévenu de son arrivée et à ce moment là Rémus crut réellement que Sirius allait exploser les cordes de sa guitare. Ce n'était pas tant l'arrivée de Lily que la réaction de James qui avait du provoquer son état. Instantanément à la vue de sa petite amie officielle, James s'était empressé de lâcher Elladora reculant instinctivement d'un pas avant de s'avancer vers la rousse pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. C'était cruel, s'il avait voulu blesser la Serpentarde il n'aurait pas pu mieux s'y prendre et pourtant la jeune Black ne paraissait pas réagir.

Elle regardait le couple comme anesthésiée, elle ne semblait pas en colère, même pas surprise et pire le lycanthrope constatait qu'elle affichait un air résigné en observant le jeune homme. Pourtant même si elle le cachait à la perfection, si elle souriait à Lily qui disait être ravi qu'elle se soit réconciliée avec eux tous, il avait vu son regard. Pendant une brève seconde, au moment même où James s'était éloigné ses yeux avaient trahi les sentiments réels qui devaient l'habiter.

Sirius porta une main à son cœur, fronçant les sourcils surpris de ressentir une sensation qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses sentiments à lui. Rémus l'interrogeait du regard mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui était en train de lui arriver. L'instant d'avant il s'était senti profondément en colère, voir la façon dont James se comportait avec sa sœur lui donnait envie de remettre à sa place son meilleur ami. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà prévenu de ne pas agir avec elle comme si elle était son jouet ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, l'impression qu'un gouffre venait d'apparaitre sous ses pieds, l'impression d'étouffer de l'intérieur était en train de l'envahir. Il observait sa sœur qui évitait soigneusement son regard, pourquoi maintenant ? Quand ils étaient petit bien sûr il était capable de ressentir quand elle avait mal, un rapport avec le fait qu'ils soient jumeaux mais surtout le fait d'un lien magique qui les unissait depuis la naissance.

Probablement ne le faisait-elle pas exprès, elle n'aurait certainement pas voulu qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant actuel et pourtant c'était bien ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle ne remarquait rien, écoutant Lily qui se blottissait dans les bras de James. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge sous le choc. Dire qu'elle cachait très bien ses émotions aurait encore été faible par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait. Son cœur était brisé tout bonnement, comme déchiqueté en un millions de petits morceaux. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de sentiments, la colère, son impétuosité l'avait toujours préservé de souffrir ainsi.

James et Lily s'étaient éclipsés, Sirius n'avait même pas fait attention à la raison invoquée, il s'en moquait pas mal. Sa sœur était venue s'installer à côté de lui, observant d'un air critique les cordes brisées pratiquant un tour de magie pour les remettre en état avant de tendre l'instrument à son frère, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu ne veux pas me jouer un morceau Sirius ?

Rémus avait délaissé son livre, ne pouvant détacher son regard du tableau parfait que décrivait les deux Black. Ils étaient complémentaires même si au cours de ces années ils s'étaient fortement éloignés. Elladora avait toujours tempéré les excès de son jumeau, Sirius avait toujours été là pour la protéger du monde environnant. Il avait compris de lui-même qu'elle était fragile, ça personne n'avait eu besoin de lui dire, il suffisait qu'elle baisse sa garde pour être touchante mais à chaque fois que ça arrivait il avait l'impression de la trouver un peu plus dévastée à chaque fois.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu le laisses faire ?

La voix grave de Sirius venait de rompre le silence environnant, la colère paraissait l'avoir submergé de nouveau et cette fois ci le lycanthrope le savait, Elladora aurait bien du mal à ne pas répondre aux questions de son jumeau.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

Les yeux clos elle continuait à se reposer sur l'épaule de son frère pourtant lorsque celui-ci inspira profondément visiblement pour se calmer, la jeune fille sut que cette fois ça n'allait pas en rester là.

- James ne me doit rien contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. C'est juste pour s'amuser, un moyen de passer le temps amusant si tu préfères.

- Pourquoi te sens tu toujours obligé de me mentir ? Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as ressenti, je l'ai ressenti aussi et ça n'avait absolument rien de plaisant !

Rémus ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles mais Elladora elle paraissait choquée de cette déclaration. Elle chercha à éviter toute confrontation, se levant du canapé visiblement pour ne plus devoir répondre aux questions de son frère mais plus rapide celui-ci se saisit de sa main la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

- Tu mérites mieux que ça Ella. Et même s'il est mon ami, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que lui.

- Tu ne comprends pas Sirius murmura-t-elle.

- Il te fait souffrir, il te fait du mal, c'est tout ce que j'ai à comprendre.

La jeune fille se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de son frère, un sourire triste sur le visage. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne disait pas, qu'elle ne dirait probablement jamais et même si le lycanthrope ne s'y attendait pas il l'entendit très clairement dire l'entière vérité à Sirius.

- Je l'aime et même si c'est stupide, même si ça me fait du mal je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir être avec lui. A ton avis qui est le pire des deux Sirius ? Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il ne m'aimera jamais, que Lily sera toujours la première pour lui et pourtant je continue à m'accrocher à lui. Je sais que pour lui ce n'est qu'une forte attirance physique et j'en joue. Si je mettais un terme à tout ça, les baisers, les câlins, nos jeux probablement que nous ne serions pas en train d'en parler actuellement. Je suis pathétique et j'en ai conscience alors arrête de le blâmer.

Rémus ne sut pas vraiment ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer impulsif, il laissait ça à ses deux amis mais l'entendre parler ainsi, il ne pouvait que réagir.

- James n'est pas la victime Ella ! S'insurgea le lycanthrope.

- Rémus …

- Penses tu que James te laisserait faire si tu y mettais un terme ? Ne viendrait-il pas te rechercher en jouant sur tes sentiments parce qu'il sait parfaitement ce que tu ressens à son égard ? N'Est-ce pas ce qu'il a déjà fait ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que …

- C'est difficile parce qu'il est mon ami mais je ne veux plus qu'il te fasse souffrir. Demande lui de choisir …

- On ne demande pas à quelqu'un de choisir quand on connait déjà la réponse Rémus.

Ils ne comprenaient pas, mais comment les en blâmer parfois la jeune fille ne se comprenait pas elle-même. Bien sûr ils avaient raison, dans cette situation elle resterait toujours à l'attendre, elle ne pourrait faire que le regarder étaler son bonheur parfait avec Lily. Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble suffisaient-ils à tout compenser ? Etre le second choix étais-ce ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Elladora soupira, à quoi bon se poser toutes ces questions, elle n'arrivait pas à lui résister bien longtemps alors pourquoi Est-ce que dans le futur ce serait différent ?

Sirius lui avait proposé de sortir pour se changer les idées, à chaque fois qu'elle devait mettre le nez dehors elle avait toujours peur de croiser des personnes en relation avec sa famille ou pire sa famille elle-même mais une fois que les vacances finiraient, elle devrait retourner à Poudlard alors se cloitrer dans la maison des Potter la peur au ventre n'était sûrement pas la meilleure solution. De toute l'après midi Elladora n'avait plus revu James et Lily, elle espérait qu'ils ne viendraient pas avec eux ce soir mais rien n'était moins sûr.

***


	17. Chapter 17

Et oui les miracles existent, la preuve en est de ce 17ème chapitre ... On aurait pu pensé que j'avais abandonné mais non je faisais juste une très longuuueee pause alors je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente vraiment impardonnable mais le principal c'est qu'il soit là maintenant =)

J'espère que vous aimerez, moi c'est mon chapitre préféré avec une avancée spectaculaire dans la relation James/Elladora ^_^

Bisous !

* * *

Il n'aurait pas du se trouver là, ni être tenté de l'observer de cette manière mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Plantée devant le miroir se trouvant dans la chambre, Elladora était en train de mettre une couche de gloss transparent sur ses lèvres et il se demanda un instant quel gout elle aurait s'il l'embrassait. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés alors qu'elle arborait un maquillage discret soulignant le gris de ses yeux. Pendant ces sept dernières années il ne l'avait vu qu'en uniforme, ainsi ces derniers jours il ne pouvait qu'être attentif à chacune de ces tenues. Elle avait opté pour un jean bleu foncé resserré aux chevilles alors que le débardeur rouge qu'elle portait laissait ses épaules à nue. Il avait envie de laisser courir ses lèvres sur sa peau, de la prendre par la taille et de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou mais il ne devait pas.

Il n'avait pas su comment réagir dans l'après midi, quand il avait vu Lily son cœur s'était emballé. Il ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard de la façon dont il avait repoussé Elladora et ensuite il avait été trop tard pour lui présenter ses excuses. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir rendu triste, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, bien au contraire. Il avait passé l'après midi avec sa petite amie, mais tout le temps, à chaque minute, il avait pensé à elle. Une fois dans sa chambre, il avait regardé le lit, se remémorant la matinée où elle était venu le réveiller. Quand il embrassait Lily, il avait l'impression de la tromper. A chaque baiser, chaque caresse il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les sensations ressentis avec chaque jeune fille. Agir ainsi était vraiment quelque chose qui le répugnait, Lily ne méritait pas ça et Elladora encore moins.

- Tu es très belle, néanmoins je pense que tu le serais encore plus avec ça.

La jeune fille avait sursauté en entendant le son de sa voix, visiblement surprise de le trouver là. Interrogative elle le regardait à travers le miroir et au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent ses épaules elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. James eut un petit sourire satisfait et cela la fit se maudire d'autant plus de ressentir tout ça pour lui. Il attacha doucement un collier autour de son cou, une fine chaine en argent accompagnée d'un pendentif en forme de fée. La jeune fille porta sa main sur le bijou se demandant s'il était raisonnable d'accepter un cadeau venant de lui.

- Je suis un peu en retard pour Noël je sais et si tu n'aimes pas-tu peux toujours aller l'échanger …

Il avait clairement remarqué son trouble, la façon dont elle paraissait hésiter mais il avait vraiment voulu lui faire plaisir. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les magasins, ce collier il l'avait déjà depuis la veille, il comptait attendre le bon moment pour le lui offrir mais avec l'arrivée de Lily il doutait de le voir arriver.

- James non ce n'est pas ça … Il est magnifique, c'est juste que tu n'as pas à me faire de cadeaux.

- J'ai plusieurs années de retard alors ne me blâme pas pour ça. La couleur de la pierre du haut varie en fonction des sentiments qui t'habitent, quant à celle du dessous elle exprime l'état d'esprit des gens qui t'entourent. Si celle-ci varie au noir, fais moi plaisir ne réfléchis pas et éloigne toi le plus possible de cette personne.

Il enroula une de ses mèches autour de son index respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se décide à se tourner vers lui. Sa main était toujours posée sur le pendentif alors qu'elle venait de planter son regard dans le sien. Lily était rentrée chez elle, il ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre pourtant il se devait de résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas seulement physique comme il avait tenté de s'en convaincre, ça allait au dessus de ça.

- Parle moi des autres couleurs s'il te plait demanda-t-elle le cœur battant.

- Le bleu représente la sagesse et la sérénité. Elle est associée à la loyauté, une couleur qui irait parfaitement à Rémus tu ne penses pas ?

Ses doigts caressèrent sa joue tendrement, il ne se sentait pas le droit de la toucher et pourtant c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

- Le jaune est associée à l'amitié, la fraternité, avec le orange elle exprime également la joie, l'optimisme.

Deux termes qui lui faisaient penser que la pierre avait vraiment peu de chance de virer un jour dans ces couleurs. Elle ne voulait pas regarder le collier, pas encore, préférant attendre que le jeune homme ait fini ses explications.

- Le violet est symbole du rêve, de la douceur. Le blanc de la pureté et de l'innocence.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, le nez, captant sa respiration qui était légèrement irrégulière à son contact.

- Le gris est synonyme de tristesse, de solitude. Couleur que je ne veux jamais voir apparaitre te concernant.

Ses mains qui étaient placées sur ses épaules descendirent lentement le long de ses bras pour se poser sur ses hanches, ce n'était pas un geste de possession, juste l'envie de la sentir encore plus proche de lui.

- Le rouge peut exprimer diverses choses. La colère et le danger d'une part mais aussi la passion, la sexualité …

Elle baissa les yeux un instant, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rougeâtre qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

- Quant au rose il est synonyme de tendresse, d'amour sincère. Pourquoi tu ne regarderais pas les couleurs qu'il prend actuellement ? Je pourrais certainement te fournir une meilleure explication.

Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y voir, de ce que James pourrait comprendre si sa couleur révélait ses vrais sentiments. Est-ce qu'il virerait au rouge le concernant ? Est-ce qu'il prendrait une teinte grisée pour décrire son état d'esprit à elle ? La jeune fille ne se décidait pas et James ne comprenait pas de quoi elle pouvait avoir si peur. Ses doigts se joignirent aux siens, la faisant lâcher prise alors qu'il se rendait compte en premier que les deux pierres avaient pris la même couleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire planer sur son visage en se rendant compte de ce que ça signifiait alors que de son côté elle paraissait réellement surprise. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle paraissait tellement choquée, ni pourquoi elle restait totalement silencieuse mais devant sa réaction il ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ella ?

- Est-ce que c'est une farce ? Parce que je ne trouve pas ça amusant James.

D'un geste elle arracha le collier qui ornait son cou, le déposant d'un mouvement sec dans la main du jeune homme. Il resta quelques instants immobile, stupéfait devant sa réaction. Qu'avait-il fait de mal cette fois ci ? Ne ressentait-elle donc rien pour lui pour être si fâchée de voir le pendentif viré au rose ? Pourtant le médaillon ne pouvait mentir, elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui c'était certain sinon comment expliquer la couleur qu'il avait reflété ?

- Tu devrais partir maintenant, Sirius et Rémus doivent m'attendre.

Elle baissait le regard évitant consciencieusement de croiser le sien. Ils étaient très proche mais à l'instant très précis il avait l'impression qu'un grand froid les séparait. Elle n'avait pas cherché à s'échapper de son emprise, probablement parce qu'elle devait savoir qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse la situation telle qu'elle.

- Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller, tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui t'arrive.

Il voulut prendre son menton entre ses doigts mais elle se dégagea très rapidement baissant les yeux immédiatement. Est-ce qu'elle avait si peu confiance en lui pour refuser de se confier ? Sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée, il passa à nouveau sa main sur sa joue mais juste pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, et même si elle se laissait aller à présent dans ses bras, qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans son épaule ça ne signifiait en rien qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

- Tu es cruel James, me faire croire que tu m'aimes alors que …

Sa voix s'éteignit au moment où un nouveau sanglot la traversa et pendant l'espace d'un instant il crut lui aussi que l'émotion allait le submerger.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu crois que j'éprouve pour toi Ella demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre parce que sa réaction avait parlé d'elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle. Même s'il agissait mal dès que ça la concernait il pensait qu'elle était au courant, comment pouvait-elle ignorer tous les sentiments qui le traversait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa compagnie. Pourquoi aurait-il tout risqué pour elle si ce n'était parce qu'à ses yeux elle représentait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

- Pourquoi crois tu qu'il soit si dur pour moi de me détacher de toi ?

- L'attirance physique ? Hésita-t-elle timidement.

- Je sais contrôler mes hormones Ella, du moins avec toute autre que toi.

Elle se sentait assez stupide de pleurer devant lui mais les larmes étaient montées instantanément quand elle avait vu la couleur du pendentif. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, jamais elle n'avait pu l'envisager et les déclarations qu'il lui faisait maintenant paraissaient tellement irréelles qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

- Je t'aime plus que tout Elladora souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le Gryffondor la sentit se tendre dans ses bras, sa respiration s'était bloquée et au moment où il allait lui dire qu'elle ne devait jamais en douter, il fut coupé par ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses bras étaient passés autour de son cou, il pouvait sentir les dernières larmes perlaient au coin de ses lèvres, donnant un léger gout salé au baiser qu'ils étaient en train de partager. Il eut envie de sourire en constatant que son gloss était parfumé au citron mais déjà Ella prolongeait le baiser de telle manière que d'autres pensées moins innocentes prenaient le pas sur celle-ci.

- Si j'avais su ce que ça provoquerait, je te l'aurais dit depuis bien longtemps la taquina-t-il.

- James Est-ce que …

Elle marqua un temps de silence, pas sûre qu'elle devait poser la question mais devant l'intensité de son regard à ce moment là elle réalisa que si elle ne le faisait pas la situation ne risquait pas d'évoluer.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes plus que Lily ?

Pendant un instant elle regretta d'avoir demandé, James paraissait réfléchir et la peur de sa réponse se faisait plus que ressentir. C'était idiot comme question, bien sûr qu'il devait l'aimer davantage sinon pourquoi la privilégierait-il ? Pourquoi serait-il avec elle ?

- Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, oublions tu veux ? Je dois y aller maintenant, je passerais peut être dans ta chambre en revenant si tu es sage.

Lui accordant un grand sourire, il n'eut l'occasion que de sentir ses lèvres se posaient brièvement sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne prenne le chemin de la sortie sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit pour la retenir. Le jeune homme soupira, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

* * *

Elle s'était amusée elle ne pouvait le nier. Sirius avait tout fait pour qu'elle pense à autre chose, Rémus y avait mis du sien également allant même jusqu'à accepter de danser. Et voir Rémus dansait valait bien toutes les souffrances du monde. Plusieurs garçons avaient tenté vainement de s'approcher, l'inviter à danser mais visiblement son frère n'avait pas jugé que pour aller mieux elle se devait de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Un regard de lui avait dissuadé quiconque de se montrer trop collant et dans la mesure où son cœur était entièrement tournée vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor elle ne pouvait qu'en être satisfaite.

Il l'aimait, et même si jamais elle ne concurrencerait Lily cette pensée la réchauffait de l'intérieur. Elle devait continuer comme elle l'avait décidé, ne pas penser au futur, juste à l'instant présent et peut être qu'en agissant ainsi elle pourrait être heureuse, même si cela était pour une durée limitée. Rabastan allait probablement la tuer une fois qu'elle se retrouverait à Poudlard, ou pire. Elle secoua la tête essayant de chasser les souvenirs de cette dernière nuit au manoir. Si elle devait l'épouser elle en mourrait c'était certain et comment pourrait-elle supporter de ne plus revoir Rémus, son frère et James ? Ils pensaient pouvoir l'aider mais ils ne pourraient pas rester constamment avec elle, que se passerait-il quand elle se retrouverait seule ?

Une douche bien chaude l'aida à se vider la tête, après tout elle avait encore quelques jours avant de devoir affronter tout ça. Prenant soin de passer un débardeur et un mini short de la même couleur elle entreprit de rejoindre James dans sa chambre. Sirius en ferait une syncope s'il savait qu'elle allait le retrouver à peine rentré mais elle avait ses propres décisions à prendre même si elles s'avéraient mauvaises. En passant la porte et en arrivant devant le lit du jeune homme elle se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé au même endroit dans l'après midi. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, mais l'imaginer avec Lily exactement où elle se trouvait lui provoquait un pincement au cœur.

James était allongé sur le dos et avec la relative obscurité dans la pièce elle ne se rendit compte qu'il ne dormait pas seulement quand elle grimpa à son tour sur le lit le rejoignant sans hésitation. Comme d'habitude il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre un tee shirt et même si on était en plein mois de décembre sa peau restait étonnamment chaude même à l'air libre. Il n'était même pas dans ses couvertures ayant quand même pris la peine de mettre un bas de pyjama. Elle savait que quand elle n'était pas là il ne s'embarrassait pas de tissus inutiles, qu'il faisait ça spécialement pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée et elle appréciait particulièrement cette petite attention.

- Tu m'attendais peut être ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il ne répondit pas, et au moment où elle porta son regard sur lui elle vit que ses traits étaient tirés. Il l'observait le visage fermé et alors qu'elle s'examinait d'un air critique, ne comprenant pas ce qui clochait il la plaqua soudainement contre le matelas laissant courir ses yeux le long de son corps, plus particulièrement sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière.

- Comment veux tu que je me comporte bien si tu viens dans ce genre de tenue …

Il laissait ses lèvres glissaient le long de son cou, ses mains parcourir ses hanches, son ventre et même si elle aurait du le faire cesser, elle n'en trouvait vraiment pas le courage, ni même l'envie. Il caressait ses cuisses observant ses réactions à chaque fois qu'il allait plus loin et au moment où elle se mit à gémir faiblement il se demanda un instant comment il serait capable de se contrôler si les choses continuaient à évoluer ainsi. La jeune fille l'attira à elle l'embrassant fougueusement alors que chaque partie de son corps paraissait être un appel à la luxure. Il était fou d'elle, quand ses mains parcouraient son torse, qu'elle réagissait de cette manière à ses caresses il se sentait incapable de penser à autre chose, de raisonner correctement.

- Tu es rentrée tard réussit-il à prononcer entre deux baisers.

- Avec tous ses charmants jeunes hommes qui me tournaient autour comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Répondit-elle provocatrice.

Il rompit le baiser presque instantanément, plissant les yeux paraissant légèrement en colère. Il le méritait après tout, elle ne lui appartenait pas et à en juger par sa réaction sa phrase avait réussi à faire son petit effet.

- Quels hommes ? S'étrangla-t-il.

- Serais-tu jaloux James ? Lança-t-elle moqueuse.

Il se laissa retomber sur le côté droit, étouffant visiblement la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer avant de porter à nouveau son regard sur elle qui tranquillement venait de passer à califourchon sur lui. Elle s'amusa quelques instants à laisser courir sa main le long de son torse avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux l'embrassant sur la joue tendrement.

- Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, personne d'autre ne compte à mes yeux.

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent plus pendant quelques secondes et là plus que jamais il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'elle, il avait besoin qu'elle soit là pour se sentir entier et pleinement satisfait. Aucune autre femme ne pouvait lui apporter ce qu'en un sourire, en un mot elle réussissait à lui faire éprouver. Il avait joué les hypocrites tout ce temps, s'était accroché à des choses connues et rassurantes mais ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait vraiment besoin. Il voulait plonger dans l'inconnu, il voulait se réveiller tous les jours sans savoir à quoi il s'exposait et à plus forte raison il voulait pouvoir l'aimer sans barrières ni limites.

- Aurais-je fait perdre la parole au grand James Potter ? S'amusa-t-elle.

- Epouse moi Elladora.

Sous le coup de la surprise la jeune fille ne vit pas venir les mains de James sur ses hanches ni le moment où il se redressa faisant s'assoir la Serpentarde sur le lit alors qu'il se levait allant chercher quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste avant de revenir vers elle un air très sérieux imprimé sur le visage. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ce devait être sûrement un effet de son imagination, oui c'était sûrement un rêve et elle allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre mais alors dans ce cas comment expliquer la chaleur de la main de James sur la sienne quand il se mit à genou au sol, comment expliquer le rythme affolant de son cœur quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens et que rien en lui n'exprimait un quelconque amusement.

- James qu'Est-ce que tu …

- Je t'aime Elladora. Je t'aime comme un fou, je l'ai sans doute compris trop tard et je m'excuse de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir mais je n'y peux rien, je t'aime et si je pouvais rattraper le passé crois bien que je le ferais. Tu es la femme dont j'ai toujours rêvé et je te promets que l'erreur monumental de te laisser partir une première fois ne se reproduira jamais, je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans vous Elladora Black alors voulez vous m'épousez ?

Le temps semblait comme suspendu au moment où il ouvrit l'écrin sous ses yeux qui passèrent simultanément de la bague au visage de James en un temps record. Elle était loin de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, mais une chose était sûre plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux que James agenouillé en face d'elle. James qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde et pour qui elle était prête à tout.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse que déjà elle lui avait sauté au cou le faisant basculer en arrière. Pendant un instant il se demanda comment interpréter ce comportement avant que les lèvres de la jeune fille ne se soudent aux siennes pour un long baiser.

- Ella, Est-ce que ça veut dire que … que tu acceptes ? Demanda-t-il légèrement essoufflé.

- Elladora Potter ça sonne plutôt bien tu ne crois pas ? Répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire.

Repassant au dessus, il lui déposa une multitude de baisers partout sur le visage, prenant sa main à nouveau avant de lui passer la bague au doigt, déposant ses lèvres sur sa main avant qu'elle ne se décide à passer ses bras autour de son cou comblant l'espace minime qui restait encore entre leurs deux corps.

- Jure moi que c'est la réalité …

- as-tu déjà oublié ce que j'ai dit ? Jamais plus je ne te laisserais seule Elladora.

Il balaya d'un revers de main une mèche qui lui retombait sur le front, comment avait-il pu attendre aussi longtemps ?

- Et Lily ? Se risqua-t-elle timidement.

- C'est du passé et tu es mon avenir, je ne te donnerais plus jamais d'occasion de douter de moi je t'en fais la promesse. Je t'aime tellement …

Elle ne voulait pas penser au reste, ni aux problèmes qui ne manqueraient pas de subvenir. Elle se refusait à penser à sa famille et à plus forte raison à Rabastan, elle aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard, pour l'instant elle voulait juste profiter des lèvres de James qui se faisaient douces contre son cou, de ses mains qui devenaient de plus en plus câlines à mesure que le temps passait.

Elle avait conscience qu'une demande de mariage à leur âge était totalement incongrue, que ça n'aurait certainement pas effleuré le jeune homme dans une autre situation, avec une autre personne, dans un milieu différent mais à ça non plus elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Pourquoi pour une fois n'aurait-elle pu être heureuse sans se préoccuper du reste ?

* * *

- Rémus !

D'un geste hésitant, le dit Rémus se décida à ouvrir un œil maugréant en voyant sa meilleure amie juste devant lui en train de le regarder avec insistance. Il se décida avec difficulté à lui laisser une place dans le lit pensant qu'elle voulait le rejoindre mais au moment où elle se mit à le secouer semblant bien décider à l'extirper de son sommeil il se résigna. Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre, mais suffisamment clair pour qu'il remarque l'air radieux de la jeune fille. Il était à peine huit heures et compte tenu de l'heure tardive à laquelle ils étaient rentrées le fait qu'elle ne présente pas la moindre trace de fatigue était stupéfiant. Il remarqua ses joues légèrement rougies, ses cheveux décoiffés et surtout le large sourire qu'elle affichait, sourire que s'il lui semblait bien il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui voir depuis bien longtemps.

- Ella qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

- Je vais me marier ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Pardon ?!

Cette voix ce n'était pas celle de Rémus, mais celle d'un Sirius parfaitement éveillé qui venait quasiment de bondir de son lit. Quand on connaissait les précédents du jeune homme, il était étonnant qu'il arrive à se lever aussi facilement, le choc sûrement. Elladora se retourna, visiblement surprise de trouver son frère dans la pièce mais après tout la veille ils avaient pas mal bu, probablement que le jeune homme avait renoncé à retrouver sa chambre qui se trouvait bien plus loin.

- Je peux savoir avec qui tu vas te marier ? Demanda Sirius très sérieusement.

Rémus ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer son regard de son ami à Elladora, alors que l'un affichait un air assez perturbée, sa meilleure amie elle par contre ne paraissait pas du tout préoccupée, au contraire elle sautillait presque sur place et ce n'était pas la réaction de son frère qui avait eu raison de sa bonne humeur.

- Avec moi.

Il fallut quelques secondes au lycanthrope pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. James venait d'entrer dans la pièce, James qui quelques heures auparavant filait le parfait amour avec Lily était en train de prendre Elladora par la taille et lorsque la jeune fille lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres il réalisa que ce qui était en train de se passer était tout à fait réel, et non pas un quelconque fruit de son imagination. Alors que lui demeurait sous le choc, pas vraiment capable de dire quelque chose de cohérent, après tout comment devait-il réagir à l'annonce d'un mariage si soudain ? Ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence sortant de son lit pour faire face au petit couple.

- Vous marier ? Répéta-t-il pour en être certain.

- Tu n'es pas content pour nous ?

L'expression du visage de la jeune fille changea soudainement, paraissait peinée en se rendant compte de la réaction de son frère. James lui semblait comprendre et lorsqu'il relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur Elladora que celle-ci vint s'assoir à côté du lycanthrope, celui-ci était totalement incapable d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer.

- Je suis très sérieux Sirius, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit et je sais que j'aime ta sœur, je suis même totalement incapable de la laisser partir alors s'il te plait ne t'oppose pas au mariage, je sais que ça la rendrait triste et moi encore davantage.

Une seconde passa, puis deux, puis trois et d'un coup sans prévenir Sirius éclata de rire donnant un coup dans le dos du jeune homme avant de le prendre fraternellement dans ses bras.

- Apparemment tu as enfin retrouvé tes esprits, hé c'est génial j'aurais un beau frère que je ne serais pas obligé de tuer.

Puis plus bas, pour que sa sœur n'entende pas il se sentit obligé de rajouter autre chose.

- Si tu la fait souffrir à nouveau je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.


End file.
